Le roi de l'illusion
by Opdragon
Summary: Après une curieuse rencontre, les mugiwara accostent sur une nouvelle île. C'était sans compter l'apparition d'un nouveau capitaine aux ambitions bien particulières. De l'aventure, de l'action, de l'humour et de la romance sont au programme. LuNa
1. Un visiteur inattendu

Salut à tous. Cette fois, ce n'est pas un one-shot mais une histoire en plusieurs chapitres que je vous propose. Cette histoire s'intitule "le roi de l'illusion" (vous comprendrez la signification de ce titre plus tard) et se déroule entre l'arc Enies Lobby et l'arc Thriller Bark. Franky fait donc partie de l'équipage.

De l'aventure, de l'action, de la romance aussi (du LuNa, je commence à petite dose dans les premiers chapitres pour en faire davantage dans les suivants) vous attendent dans ce récit.

Avertissement : T pour quelques remarques grossières et pour un éventuel lemon au cours de l'histoire.

Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda, tout t'appartient et je ne discute pas.

Bonne lecture à tous !

**

* * *

**

**Le roi de l'illusion**

**Chapitre I : **Un visiteur inattendu

_Loin de nos héros, sur la petite île tranquille de Sealy, dans la charmante petite ville de Beaufouilly-en-loques, un bar sympathique, rempli d'habitants joyeux où règne une atmosphère bon enfant, est en pleine effervescence …_

- Alors, ça vient ce rhum ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout, y a plus de pinard à cette table !

- Du vin, encore du vin !

Une serveuse, proche de la dépression nerveuse et transportant un plateau rempli de bouteilles d'alcool, tentait tant bien que mal de se faufiler parmi les tables. Le bar était bondé. La plupart des clients étaient des pirates venus des quatre coins des mers pour se détendre et s'amuser dans une atmosphère douce et paisible.

- Eh, vise un peu son cul ! S'écria un des pirates en désignant la serveuse, expirant par la même occasion de sa bouche une haleine plus parfumée qu'à l'ordinaire.

- Ouah, elle est bonne ! Renchérit l'un de ses compères en émettant une jolie sonorité buccale, marquant ainsi le stade de sa digestion.

- Eh, les gars ! Cria un pirate dégarni. On fait la chenille ? (1)

Et c'est dans un enthousiasme populaire indescriptible que commença la file indienne tant attendue, dans des hurlements et des crachats de nourriture et de vin. La petite danse populaire provoqua pas mal de dégâts, notamment du côté des verres qui se fracassèrent au sol dans un bruit sourd. La serveuse poussa un soupir. Le nettoyage allait être long et fastidieux après ça. Alors qu'elle ramassait quelques débris de verre, la porte s'ouvrit.

- Bonsoir, lança le nouveau venu. J'ai l'impression que je me suis encore trompé d'île.

Ignorant l'ambiance survoltée de ce bar où les pirates sautaient à présent à pied joint sur les tables, l'homme âgé d'une vingtaine d'année dépoussiéra sa cape grise de voyage. Plusieurs cheveux tombaient pèle mêle sur son front et ses yeux étaient protubérants. Coiffé d'une sorte de toque rectangulaire où était dessinée une petite spirale dorée et vêtu d'une longue veste bleu nuit, il sourit à la serveuse.

- C'est complet, monsieur, dit-elle d'un ton vraiment désolée, contente de tomber sur un être enfin civilisé.

- Regardez les mecs, on a un invité on dirait ! Hurla un pirate en pointant du doigt l'étrange arrivant.

Tous les corsaires se tournèrent vers lui et rirent à gorge déployée.

- C'est qui ce gus ?

- Matez moi cette tronche !

- Quel tocard ! Il s'est cru au carnaval ?

- Venez les gars, on va rigoler un coup !

Les pirates s'approchèrent du nouveau venu. Ils étaient tous bien plus grand que lui.

- Oui en effet, je crois que je ferai mieux de partir, dit le jeune garçon en remerciant la serveuse d'un air rêveur.

Alors qu'il se retournait, un pirate au ventre bedonnant mit sa main sur son épaule.

- Où est-ce que tu vas gamin ? Reste là, on va s'amuser.

- Sans façon, répondit le jeune à la toque en essayant de continuer son chemin.

- J'ai dit : Reste là ! Insista le pirate en refermant sa main sur son épaule avec plus de force cette fois-ci.

Alors que les pirates s'avançaient vers lui, le jeune homme sortit un petit sachet de sa poche. Le tissu était de couleur bleue. Il envoya une partie du contenu du sachet - en l'occurrence de la poudre violette - sur les clients éméchés.

- C'est quoi ce truc ? Dit le pirate au ventre proéminant.

- Je me sens bizarre…dit un autre marin en clignant plusieurs fois des paupières.

Soudain, tous les pirates se redressèrent subitement. Le pirate bon vivant regarda le possesseur de la poudre d'un air surpris. Il retira immédiatement la main de son épaule d'un air gêné.

- Oh, je vous prie de m'excuser, jeune homme, dit-il d'une voix étrangement courtoise. Je me suis laissé emporter.

- Il n'y a pas de mal, sourit le jeune homme. J'ai l'impression que je me suis encore gouré d'endroit.

Il quitta le bar d'un pas empressé. La serveuse, interloqué, contempla les pirates qui avaient regagné tranquillement leur table et qui étaient à présent droit sur leur chaise.

- Mademoiselle, est-il possible d'avoir une tasse de thé ? Demanda poliment un pirate à la voix éraillée qui avait pourtant été l'instigateur de la fameuse « chenille ».

- Je prendrai bien un sorbet à la vanille avec mon café crème, s'il vous plait, commanda le pirate qui avait provoqué le jeune garçon.

- Bien, mes amis, que diriez vous de jouer aux dominos ? Proposa un des clients. (2)

- Avec plaisir, scandèrent joyeusement les pirates en faisant attention de ne pas crier pour ne pas réveiller les gens qui dormaient à cette heure.

La serveuse écarquilla les yeux et se pinça plusieurs fois pour savoir si elle rêvait ou non. Elle devait bien l'avouer : ce boulot nuisait très clairement à sa santé mentale. Ou alors, elle picolait sans s'en rendre compte. Elle partit à la cuisine tandis que les pirates commençaient leur sulfureuse et passionnante partie de dominos.

* * *

_Le lendemain matin, à bord du Thousand Sunny…_

AH, C'EST PAS VRAI !

Un cri mélodieux retentit. Nami, dans une fureur qui ébranla le bateau tout entier (7 sur l'échelle de Richter), sortit en trombe sur le pont recouvert de la fameuse pelouse verte.

- OU EST CET ABRUTI DE CAPITAINE ? Vociféra-t-elle. IL VA M'ENTENDRE !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demandèrent Usopp et Chopper d'une même voix.

- Oï, Nami, arrête de crier, se plaignit Zoro en fronçant les sourcils. Tu me bousilles les tympans, là !

- Je t'ai pas sonné ! Cria-t-elle en guise de réponse. Où est Luffy ?

- Je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin, avoua Usopp. Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?

- Cet idiot a encore tout dépensé sur la dernière île où nous avons accosté ! S'exclama Nami avec colère. Je viens de faire les comptes et j'ai remarqué qu'il a dépensé tout l'argent que je lui avais « confié » !

- C'est pas très malin de ta part, fallait pas lui prêter, rétorqua Zoro. Luffy n'est pas du genre à placer l'argent qu'il reçoit sur un compte bancaire. Dès qu'il voit de la viande, tu peux être sûr que les réserves d'argent sont à sec.

- Lui prêter de l'argent pour qu'il s'achète de la viande, ok, mais pour qu'il s'achète des bibelots ridicules, ça non ! Fulmina Nami. De toute façon, je lui en avait donné en cas de besoin et uniquement pour ça ! Chez moi, l'argent s'appelle reviens.

- Ah bon ? S'étonna Chopper. C'est marrant d'appeler les berrys de cette façon.

- Mais quels bibelots a-t-il acheté ? Demanda Usopp sans tenir compte de la remarque de Chopper.

- Un singe musicale tenant une cuisse de poulet et répétant sans cesse : « I love food during the fair ! » intervint Robin, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Un réveil en forme de crocodile, ajouta Franky qui la suivait. Greeeeaaaattt !

- Mes superbes Vénus, demanda Sanji qui fit son apparition en s'adressant à Nami et Robin, vous ne sauriez pas à qui appartient le costume de la panthère rose dans la cuisine ?

- Ah ouais, je vois, la BD sur « Barbe Rouge contre attaque », c'est à lui, dit Zoro, un petit sourire en coin.

- Il n'a pas aussi acheté des fausses brochettes de poisson en plastique ? Questionna Chopper auprès des autres. J'en ai vu dans sa cabine.

- JE VAIS LE TUER ! S'écria Nami, les poings serrés en repartant vers les compartiments.

- Ça sent le roussi pour le capitaine, constata Usopp en déglutissant. J'aimerai pas être à sa place.

* * *

_Un peu plus haut, dans le ciel…_

- Dites Tokbaz, vous ne croyez pas qu'on est trop haut…de javel ? Croassa une sorte d'oiseau au bec acéré et au plumage noir strié de jaune. On ne voit pas grand-chose de là…si, do ! (3)

Sur son dos, le fameux jeune homme coiffé de sa toque et vêtu de sa cape grise, jeta un sourire bienveillant à son animal.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ma vue est excellente, mon fidèle Grapille, dit-il pour le rassurer. Un scientifique ne se trompe jamais.

- Faîtes attention de ne pas tomber…bé dans l'eau du bain…marie, répondit l'oiseau en continuant ses étranges phrases. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à vous rattraper aussi facilement…ton en galoche.

- Pas de panique, cet objet me permettra d'échapper à une mort certaine, lui assura Tokbaz en sortant deux ailes vertes semblables à celle d'un démon. Ça me donne une allure de super héros.

- Super zéro, plutôt…tard que jamais, murmura Grapille plus pour lui-même que pour son maître.

Tokbaz tenta d'enfiler ses ailes mais il devait avouer qu'elles étaient trop grandes. Et sans le vouloir, il érafla l'une des ailes de Grapille qui croassa et sursauta violemment, pris de panique. Tokbaz fut désarçonné.

- Oh non…bril du monde ! S'écria Grapille épouvanté. Maître…et centimètre !

Tokbaz, dans sa chute, tenta de mettre ses ailes portatives mais il échoua lamentablement.

« Je suis paumé et je suis sur le point de tomber dans la flotte. C'est décidemment pas ma journée ! » Pensa-t-il en essayant de battre des bras comme son oiseau mais cela ne changea en rien sa situation.

Sans le savoir, son petit sachet en tissu bleu s'échappa de sa poche. Alors qu'il plongea dans l'eau, le petit sac atterrit quant à lui sur le Thousand Sunny, en plein sur la tête de Zoro qui s'entraînait.

- C'est quoi ce truc ? Grogna-t-il en retirant le sac de sa tête.

Il fixa le sachet d'un air méfiant. Visiblement, ça avait tout d'un sachet banal.

- Pff, ça me dérange, allez du balai, dit-il en lançant le sac loin de lui.

- Regarde où tu vises, Marimo, râla le cuisinier, la cigarette à la bouche, attrapant l'objet au vol. C'est quoi ?

- J'en sais rien et je m'en fous, répondit le bretteur. Maintenant, tu permets, j'ai d'autres choses à faire.

Sanji observa un moment le petit sachet sans rien dire. Ça ressemblait à ceux utilisés pour les aromates.

- Peut-être que ce sachet m'aiderait à embellir les plats de mes douces nymphes, dit-il en arborant son expression d'amour transit coutumière.

Il ouvrit le sachet et commença à humer…bof, ça ne valait rien. Ce n'était qu'une espèce de poudre malodorante. Alors qu'il regagnait sa cuisine, il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

« Bon alors que fais je préparer à mes chéries ? …hum… Je ne sais pas trop en fait…à vrai dire, ça me barbe de faire la cuisine, c'est tout le temps pareil…tout ça pour des ingrates…non, franchement, laissons tomber ».

Sanji lâcha sa casserole d'un geste brusque et quitta sa cuisine sans un regard en arrière. Sur le coin d'une table, son paquet de cigarettes avait été posé à côté du petit sachet bleu.

Luffy avait finalement été retrouvé par Nami car il n'avait pas réussi à s'empêcher de gesticuler dans le placard de rangement dans lequel il s'était caché. Il avait réussi à parlementer avec la jeune fille qui ne l'avait frappé que deux fois (c'était peu par rapport à ce qu'il redoutait), en acceptant de lui donner les trois quart du prochain trésor qu'il trouverait et de revendre au moins deux objets qu'il avait récemment acheté. Tandis qu'ils regagnaient le pont, ils virent Sanji accoudé au rebord du navire.

- Ohé, Sanji ! Cria Luffy. De la viande ! Le fait de me cacher m'a donné faim !

- Va te la faire toi-même, répliqua Sanji d'un ton sec. J'ai pas envie de cuisiner aujourd'hui.

Nami demeura littéralement surprise. Sanji qui ne voulait pas cuisiner, ça n'arrivait pour ainsi dire jamais. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

- Pourrais-je avoir un verre d'eau, s'il te plait, Sanji-kun ? Demanda-t-elle pour voir sa réaction.

S'attendant à une tornade de cœurs et de « j'y cours, j'y vole, ma Nami-swan adorée ! », Sanji la regarda dédaigneusement.

- Je ne suis pas ton valet. Tu peux aller te servir toi-même, la détrousseuse.

Le ton méprisant de Sanji abasourdi totalement Nami. Luffy fronça les sourcils.

- Hé, tu parles pas à Nami comme ça, ok ? Prévint-il d'une voix devenue sérieuse.

Le cuisinier haussa les épaules, indifférent.

- C'est parce que t'es le capitaine que je ne dis rien. Sinon, ça fait longtemps que j'aurais quitter ce navire. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris t'accueillir à ton bord ces deux pimbêches ?

Nami était trop sidérée pour prononcer le moindre mot. Luffy était plutôt en colère mais Nami l'empêcha de commettre une quelconque bêtise.

- Il n'a pas l'air dans son état normal, murmura-t-elle à son oreille. Il a dû se passer quelque chose.

* * *

Zoro devait l'avouer, ses exercices lui avaient donné faim. Après s'être changé, il alla directement dans la cuisine. Il fut étonné de ne pas y trouver le cuistot à la mèche rebelle fourré près de ses fourneaux. Mais ça lui était égal. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir le frigo, il remarqua le paquet de cigarettes de Sanji sur la table, abandonné. Puis il remarqua posé à côté de l'objet fétiche de Love Cook le fameux petit sachet bleu qui avait accidentellement atterri sur sa tête. Intrigué, il le prit pour savoir ce qu'il contenait quand Usopp et Franky entrèrent.

- Hé, Zoro, qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? L'interrogea Usopp. Où est Sanji ?

- J'en sais rien, dit le bretteur en reposant le sachet sur la table.

- C'est quoi ce truc ? Demanda Franky, curieux.

- J'allais l'ouvrir justement, déclara Zoro en reprenant le sachet et en l'ouvrant devant le regard intéressé des deux autres.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, Chopper, qui avait terminé son livre, se rendit à la cuisine. Personne. Content de ne pas être chassé par Sanji, il allait se servir quand Robin entra à son tour, le faisant sursauter.

- Tout le monde est dehors, on dirait, dit-elle simplement.

- Ah euh…oui, je pense, acquiésa le petit renne.

L'archéologue allait repartir quand elle remarqua un petit sachet bleu légèrement renversé sur la table.

- Ça t'appartient ? Vérifia-t-elle auprès de Chopper.

Le renne fit « non » de la tête et fixa la poudre, intrigué. Elle était toute violette.

* * *

_Un peu plus loin, après un sauvetage difficile et laborieux..._

- Grapille, si j'avais un trésor, je te l'aurai donné sur le champ, dit Tokbaz en tentant de reprendre une respiration normale.

Trempé, il était sur le dos de Grapille qui continua de voler, en plus basse attitude cette fois-ci.

- J'ai eu du mal à vous récupérer…mi, fa, sol, avoua Grapille, fatigué par la sottise de son maître. Vous couliez tellement vite…amine B renforce les os. La prochaine fois, restez tranquille…est bête !

Tokbaz se releva quelque peu. Il sentit que l'une de ses poches était bien légère par rapport à d'habitude.

- Ma poudre de _Conflit Corpus_ ! S'écria Tokbaz en fouillant ses poches, faisant sursauter violemment Grapille. Je ne l'ai plus !

- Si c'est dans la mer, n'en parlons plus…tôt deux fois qu'une, soupira longuement l'oiseau. Par contre, j'ai vu un bateau pas très loin de votre chute…d'eau. On peut aller voir, si vous voulez…née.

- Allons-y ! ordonna Tokbaz. Ah au fait, Grapille ?

- Oui…stiti ?

- A partir de maintenant, ne parle que si je t'interroge, maugréa son maître en se tenant l'arrête du nez. Tu es un oiseau très fatigant. Ça ne m'étonne pas que tu fasses partie de la catégorie des oiseaux migraineux.

* * *

_Sur le Thousand Sunny_

Quel ennui ! Se lamenta Franky, complètement déprimé. Il n'y a rien à faire sur ce vieux raffiot.

- T'as raison, acquiésa Chopper dont l'expression menaçante rappelait un tigre enragé après que quelqu'un lui ai marché sur la queue. On s'emmerde ici.

Zoro se tenait à l'écart des autres, apeuré. Effrayé à l'idée qu'ils puissent le blesser, ses katanas avaient été posé loin de lui. Robin, assise sur l'un des rebords du bateau, balançant ses jambes, se mit à glousser plus fort que d'habitude.

- Quelqu'un est partant pour un strip poker ? Lança-t-elle d'une voix forte et légèrement aguicheuse.

Nami, horrifiée, essayait de rassembler ses esprits. Mais qu'est-ce qui clochait aujourd'hui ? Luffy, lui, ne comprenait plus rien.

- Moi, je vais me coucher, je me sens si désemparé…annonça Franky en quittant les lieux. Tout est si triste…

Le charpentier, la tête basse, ne vit pas le geste obscène de Chopper qui ne ressemblait plus du tout à un mignon petit renne. Alors que Nami se tenait la tête, croyant faire un cauchemar, Luffy s'avança vers l'épéiste.

- Eh Zoro, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? T'as l'air bizarre… T'as pas tes katanas avec toi ?

- Ne me parle plus de ces horribles objets tranchants, dit Zoro en se bouchant les oreilles d'un geste théâtrale. La violence ne résout rien. Nous devons faire preuve de calme et de philosophie pour régler les conflits. La paix est à ce prix.

- Nani ? (4)

Ahuri, Luffy haussa un sourcil. Il allait parler mais il fut interrompu par Robin qui s'écria :

- Eh les gars, si on faisait un barbecue ?

- Toi la femelle, on t'a assez entendu ! Cria Sanji pour tenter de la faire taire.

- Oh l'autre, eh ! S'exclama Robin en s'esclaffant comme une dinde. J't'ai pas causé à toi ! (5)

- Du calme, mes braves compagnons, intervint Zoro en signe d'apaisement. La colère est mauvaise conseillère.

- Eh artichaut, si tu allais voir là bas si j'y suis ? Dit Chopper en le toisant méchamment.

- Qu'il y aille avec ces deux là, renchérit Sanji en désignant Nami et Robin d'un air dégoûté. Les femmes n'ont rien à faire sur un bateau pirate.

L'archéologue lui donna une baffe grâce au pouvoir de son fruit du démon. Chopper ricana d'un air mauvais. Sanji retroussa une de ses manches, prêt à la corriger.

- Stop ! Cria Nami en lui donnant un coup sur la tête pour l'arrêter. Vous allez me rendre dingue !

- Dingue de moi, non ? Dit une voix derrière elle.

Usopp se tenait près de la chambranle de la porte. Il avait mis du gel dans ses cheveux et ses dents étaient toutes blanches. Il portait un horrible costume marron où une rose était accrochée à sa boutonnière.

- Personne ne résiste au charme de…mister Usopp !

Les yeux de Nami faillirent sortir de leurs orbites. Elle essaya de se retenir de rire aux éclats mais c'était peine perdue. Devant les regards perplexes et de pitié - notamment de la part du cuisinier - elle laissa échapper un énorme fou rire.

- Nami, ne me dis pas que t'es devenue tarée à ton tour, s'inquiéta Luffy, peu réjoui à la perspective d'être entouré d'un équipage entier de zinzins.

La navigatrice reprit son souffle difficilement. Usopp lui fit un clin d'œil, croyant que son physique l'avait ébloui et respira le parfum de la petite rose qu'il détacha de sa veste.

- Mon courage et ma prestance t'ont séduit sans aucun doute, dit-il dans un sourire à rendre jaloux un présentateur télé.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend à ce débile ? Cracha Chopper.

- Ouf, ce n'est pas un guerrier, c'est juste Usopp, dit Zoro, soulagé.

- Il est marrant, cui-là ! Affirma Robin en se tortillant sur place. Au fait, personne n'a de chewing-gum ?

- Pas pour toi, en tout cas, maugréa Sanji en lui jetant un regard hargneux.

- Luffy, dit Nami en le prenant par le bras. Viens avec moi, j'ai à te parler.

Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur du navire et allèrent dans le petit salon où était disposé le gigantesque aquarium. Nami lâcha le bras de son capitaine.

- C'est catastrophique ! Se lamenta-t-elle. Ils sont devenus complètement fous !

- Du calme, Nami, dit Luffy, plus sérieux qu'à l'ordinaire. C'est juste aujourd'hui. T'inquiète, on trouvera bien une solution.

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Étonnée de ce changement de ton, Nami esquissa un petit sourire à son encontre. Il savait toujours trouver les mots pour dédramatiser la situation.

- Tu as raison, le mieux c'est de réfléchir au problème calmement.

- Exactement.

- Tout d'abord, nous devons savoir ce qui leur a causé un tel changement, déclara Nami. Je ne les ai jamais vu agir de la sorte. On dirait que leur personnalité s'est totalement inversé.

- Moi, j'ai surtout trouvé qu'ils avaient l'air le contraire de ce qu'ils sont, ajouta Luffy, en activant tous ses neurones pour aider sa navigatrice.

Une goutte passa derrière la tête de Nami.

- C'est ce que je viens de dire, soupira-t-elle, un peu déçue que le « Luffy mature » ne dure que quelques secondes. Nous devons trouver une solution rapide et efficace.

Luffy contempla sa navigatrice silencieusement. Trouver les solutions aux problèmes, c'était son domaine, pas le sien. Il préférait se contenter d'approuver ce qu'elle dirait sans trop se poser de questions.

- Le mieux à faire serait de les faire examiner par un médecin, dit Nami au bout d'un moment. Chopper étant lui-même affecté par cet étrange phénomène, il faut qu'à la prochaine île, nous trouvions un remède à leur comportement…

Tout à coup, un bruit sourd se fit entendre, la faisant sursauter. Luffy se précipita vers la cause du tumulte, suivi de près par Nami. Arrivés sur le pont, ils découvrirent un homme d'une vingtaine d'année, habillé d'une cape et coiffé d'une toque rectangulaire, accompagné d'un étrange oiseau dont le pelage était strié de noir.

Chaque membre de l'équipage avait réagi différemment devant le nouveau arrivant. Sanji s'était détourné de lui, dédaigneux tandis que Zoro était parti se cacher derrière un tonneau. Chopper avait jeté au nouveau venu un regard venimeux, Usopp l'avait toisé avec arrogance et Robin n'avait pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- Bien le bonjour, messieurs et dames, je suis le grand inventeur Tokbaz, membre de l'équipage du capitaine Sakaku, se présenta le nouvel arrivant.

Luffy ne put s'empêcher de pouffer devant l'aspect incongru de ce visiteur.

- Ouah, il est marrant celui là ! Ha ha ha !

- Ce n'est pas le moment de rigoler ! S'énerva Nami. L'heure est grave ! Je peux savoir ce que vous voulez ? Rajouta-t-elle en s'adressant à Tokbaz.

- J'ai perdu ma poudre de _Conflit Corpus_, expliqua Tokbaz, dépité. Elle est à l'intérieur d'un petit sachet bleu. N'a-il pas atterri sur votre bateau de pêche par hasard ?

- _Conflit Corpus _? Répéta Nami qui n'avait jamais entendu ce nom auparavant.

- Tout à fait, répondit Tokbaz. C'est une poudre de mon invention. Elle permet de modifier la personnalité. Par exemple, si une personne est d'un naturel enthousiaste, le simple fait de sentir la poudre provoque chez elle un bouleversement psychologique et inverse son caractère. Au lieu d'être heureuse, elle sera triste et vice-versa.

Nami demeurait stupéfaite. C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait parler d'une telle poudre. Luffy, qui n'avait pas compris grand-chose de l'échange, demanda :

- Tu ne serais pas docteur ?

- Ne me compare pas à ces charlatans, s'indigna Tokbaz, offensé. Je suis un artiste, pas un vulgaire toubib des mers. N'est-ce pas, Grapille ?

L'oiseau ne prononça pas un mot. Tokbaz lui donna un coup sur le crâne.

- La moindre des politesses est de répondre quand on s'adresse à toi, s'exclama l'inventeur, irrité.

- Vous m'avez dit de me taire alors je me tais…d'oreiller, lança Grapille d'un ton indifférent.

« Quelle blague pitoyable ! » pensa en elle-même Nami, consternée. Le capitaine, lui, riait à gorge déployée.

- Trop fort ! Il est zarb' ce piaf !

- Grapille, tu es la créature la plus épuisante qui m'ait été donné de rencontrer, décréta Tokbaz.

L'oiseau se détourna de lui.

- En tout cas, je ne suis pas le genre à faire tomber mes poudres n'importe où…est donc or ni car, maugréa-t-il à voix basse.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit Tokbaz d'une voix forte en se tournant vers Luffy et Nami, pourrais-je récupérer ma poudre je vous prie ?

- Mais nous n'avons pas une telle poudre à bord, répondit Nami. Enfin, je ne crois pas…

- Bien sûr que si, petite écervelée, intervint Sanji en croisant les bras. Il y a un sachet bleu contenant cette poudre dans la cuisine.

- Quoi ? S'écria Nami en retenant Luffy par le col pour qu'il ne jette pas le cuisinier par-dessus bord. C'est maintenant que tu me le dis ?

Sanji haussa des épaules, indifférent. Nami partit en direction de la cuisine et revint une minute plus tard, le sachet à la main.

- Ma poudre de _Conflit Corpus_ ! Cria Tokbaz, soulagé.

Il tendit les bras pour la reprendre mais Nami ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

- Pour la récupérer, vous en donneriez combien ? Dit-elle, ses yeux se transformant en berrys.

Tokbaz, effaré, la regarda.

- Mais je n'ai pas d'argent ! Le capitaine Sakaku me donne juste quelques berrys pour le matériel et la nourriture de Grapille. Je n'ai rien à vous offrir.

- Juste au moment où ça devenait intéressant, dit Nami, déçue.

Elle allait lui rendre son sachet mais elle se ravisa, se rappelant de l'état de ses compagnons.

- Minute ! Notre équipage a respiré cette poudre et a perdu sa personnalité d'origine. Quelle est la solution pour que tout redevienne comme avant ?

- La même chose, dit Tokbaz comme si cela paraissait évident.

Devant les regards silencieux de Luffy et de Nami, l'inventeur expliqua :

- Lorsque la personne a humé cette poudre, il faut la lui faire respirer à nouveau. Elle retrouvera son ancienne personnalité.

Nami mit en pratique ses conseils en lançant sur Robin une poignée de poudre. Aussitôt, l'archéologue cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et reprit son attitude coutumière. Nami réitéra son action plusieurs fois de suite. Luffy alla chercher Franky pour qu'il reprenne sa personnalité. Au bout de quelques minutes, tout le monde avait repris un comportement normal.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de porter un costume pareil ?

- Où sont mes katanas ?

- Ne plus fumer, en voilà une idée…

- YEEEAAAHHH, je me sens en pleine forme !

- Quelle drôle de sensation…

- Oui, je dois avouer que ce n'était pas très agréable...

Nami rendit le sachet à Tokbaz qui le serra contre sa poitrine.

- Ma poudre ! Oh, que je suis heureux de te revoir ! J'ai réussi à te récupérer sans une égratignure !

- A ta place, je n'en serais pas si sûr, déclarèrent plusieurs voix aux alentours.

Une aura meurtrière émanait de ceux qui avait subi accidentellement les effets de la poudre. Tokbaz recula précipitamment, levant les bras en signe d'apaisement.

- Écoutez, on peut s'expliquer…

- C'est tout vu, scandèrent les victimes du sachet bleu, se préparant à l'offensive.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire ? Demanda Luffy en se tournant vers Nami.

- Montrer à ce type leur vraie personnalité, sourit-elle en regardant Tokbaz demander à Grapille de l'aide.

- Grapille, à l'attaque ! A L'ATTAQUE !

L'oiseau ferma les yeux et fit signe de n'avoir rien entendu.

- _Santoryu_ !

- _Tres fleurs _!

- _Rumble ball _! _Arm-Point _!

- _Gigot _!

- _Bille explosive _!

- _Fresh Fire _!

- OUUUAAAAAHHHH !!! GRAPILLE, TRAITRE !

Fin du chapitre I

Notes :

(1) La chenille : peut-on faire plus vulgaire et ringard ?^^

(2) Un vrai jeu pour les papys, les dominos !

(3) Si ce personnage sort des jeux de mots aussi nazes, c'est dû à son caractère, c'est donc indépendant de ma volonté.

(4) _Nani _= mot japonais qui signifie « Quoi ou Comment ? »

(5) Je ne corrige pas les affreuses fautes de Robin, elle n'est pas dans son état normal.

* * *

Auteur : _Et voilà, fin du premier chapitre._

Sanji, outré : _Tu te fous de moi ? Comment as-tu osé me faire dire de telles choses envers Nami-swan et Robin-swan ?_

Zoro : _Le cuistot ringard a raison, pour une fois. T'es sûr d'être tout à fait net ? Je me comporte pas comme Usopp, j'te signale ._

Sanji : _C'est qui le cuistot ringard, bambou desséché ?_

Usopp : _Quoi ? Il n'y a pas plus fier guerrier et courageux représentant de la justice que le capi…_

Luffy, le coupant : _Moi j'ai trouvé ça marrant. Surtout la tronche du gars et du piaf._

Nami, se tournant vers l'auteur : _N'empêche, tu oses nous compromettre dans ton histoire de fous. Comme si on n'était pas déjà assez utilisé !_

Franky, mécontent : _Et mon rôle est hyper minime ! A part trois phrases, j'existe pas du tout dans cette fic !_

Auteur : _…_

Chopper : _Il compte faire un deuxième chapitre avec toutes ces réclamations ?_

Robin : _Il semble que c'est au programme. A moins qu'il ne se soit enfermé dans un profond mutisme et ait éteint son ordi, conscient que son histoire allait se faire non seulement lyncher par les principaux protagonistes mais peut-être aussi par les lecteurs._

Nami : _Je ne sais pas s'il va aller jusqu'à la démission, ça ne sert à rien de rêver. Tu regardes quoi Luffy ?_

Luffy, fixant l'auteur : _?_

Auteur, enlève ses boules quiès de ses oreilles : _…bien, je suppose que le bureau des pleurs est terminé. Dîtes moi si vous avez aimé ou non en laissant une petite review. A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre._

Tout le monde hormis Robin, s'exclamant avec force : _Il a rien écouté ! _


	2. L'île de Casprin

Et voici le chapitre 2 en prime ! J'avais envie d'en mettre deux pour commencer. Il est par contre beaucoup moins long que le premier. Chapitre 3 bientôt.

Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre II : **L'île de Casprin

Après une sévère dérouillée, Tokbaz avait été contraint de manger à la paille pendant plusieurs jours. Son moral avait été plutôt atteint mais il essayait de paraître souriant devant ceux qui lui avaient infligé la correction de sa vie. Contraint de rester à bord, il expliqua à l'équipage du Thousand Sunny qu'il recherchait l'île de Casprin où était amarré le capitaine Sakaku pour lui faire part de ses récentes découvertes.

- Tu as de la chance, déclara Nami après avoir consulté sa carte. Cette île est notre prochaine destination.

- Tu as l'air plutôt calé en cartographie, constata Tokbaz en jetant un coup d'œil à la carte qu'elle tenait en main. Nous n'avons pas de cartographe ni de navigateur à notre bord.

- Nami est la meilleure cartographe du monde, dit Luffy d'un ton enthousiaste.

Les joues de la navigatrice rosirent légèrement et elle se racla la gorge, gênée.

- N'exagérons rien…

- Luffy a parfaitement raison, pour une fois, renchérit Sanji un cœur dans l'œil. Tu es la déesse de la navigation, Nami-swan !

- Par contre, elle est radine la déesse, dit Zoro en fronçant les sourcils.

PAF !

- 1-0, Nami, commenta Usopp en regardant l'épéiste affalé par terre, une bosse grosse comme un œuf.

- Mais pour quelle raison votre équipage a-t-il accosté sur cette île ? Demanda Robin à Tokbaz, intriguée.

- Nous recherchons un objet, chuchota l'inventeur. Je ne peux pas vous en dire davantage malheureusement.

Nami tendit l'oreille, très intéressée.

- Quel sorte d'objet ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix devenue mielleuse. Un objet en or ?

- Je vous l'ai dit, je suis tenu au secret…

- Tu fais partie d'un équipage de pirates ? L'interrogea Usopp.

- Oui, je suis l'inventeur de l'équipage du capitaine Sakaku. Nous sommes cent cinquante à son service.

- Cent cinquante ? S'exclama Chopper. Whaou, c'est beaucoup !

- Ce n'est pourtant rien comparé au fabuleux équipage de deux mille personnes que j'avais réussi à me constituer lorsque j'étais capitaine, dit Usopp en prenant la pose d'un conquérant.

- Sérieux ? Dirent Luffy et Chopper, des étoiles dans les yeux.

- C'est pas possible d'être aussi naïf, soupira Sanji, atterré. Et toi, ajouta-t-il en secouant Usopp, redescends sur terre.

- Votre bateau doit être gigantesque pour accueillir autant de monde, dit Franky.

- Effectivement, il est plutôt impressionnant, admit Tokbaz.

- Et ce capitaine Sakaku est réputé ? Questionna Nami, de peur qu'il ne s'agisse d'un capitaine surpuissant.

- Vous plaisantez ? Il est l'un des meilleurs marins de Grand Line ! Il a une prime de 400 millions de berrys sur sa tête.

- 400 millions ? S'exclamèrent les mugiwara, abasourdis.

- Ben quoi ? Lança Luffy en haussant les épaules. Moi j'ai une prime de 300 millions sur ma tête !

- Crétin, 300 millions, c'est moins que 400 millions, fit remarquer Sanji en expirant la fumée de sa cigarette d'un air consterné. Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas compter ?

- Bien sûr que si, rétorqua le capitaine avec un de ses fameux sourires dont il avait le secret. Hier au dîner, il y avait seize brochettes de viandes, trente deux sushis et quatre plat de sakedon. Ce qui fait cinquante deux aliments en tout.

- A part la bouffe…soupira Zoro, une goutte derrière la tempe.

- On a qu'à essayer un simple test, dit Usopp. Combien j'ai de doigts, Luffy ? Ajouta-t-il en lui montrant deux doigts.

- Bah cinq, répondit Luffy.

Tout le monde tomba à la renverse sauf Robin qui souriait sereinement et Tokbaz dont les yeux étaient devenus aussi grands que deux soucoupes.

- C'est pas possible, ne me dis pas que tu vois cinq doigts quand même ? S'étrangla Nami.

- Ben si, vu qu'il y a cinq doigts sur une main, dit-il d'un ton naturel.

Une fois encore, Nami ne put se retenir d'éclater de rire. Cela faisait deux fois en si peu de temps, il était temps pour elle de se reprendre en main très prochainement. Sanji râla, honteux d'avoir un capitaine aussi analphabète et Zoro se tint la tête, prit d'une soudaine migraine. Franky se gratta la joue, gêné.

- Ça promet…

- Je préfère me taire, lança Chopper, la bouche grande ouverte de stupéfaction.

Nami essuya les larmes de fou rire qui coulait de ses joues. Voyager avec Luffy était parfois fatiguant, jamais elle n'aurait pu trouver capitaine plus distrayant et amusant - malgré lui, bien souvent.

« On ne peut pas dire qu'on s'ennuie avec lui » pensa-t-elle avec un sourire.

- L'île de Casprin est une grande île ? Demanda Robin en changeant de sujet.

Tandis que Tokbaz répondait, Nami se remémora les nombreux souvenirs que Luffy et elle avaient eu en commun. Que serait-elle devenue si elle ne l'avait pas rencontré ? Il lui aurait sûrement manqué quelque chose d'important. De vital même.

- Oï, Nami, dit le capitaine en se rapprochant d'elle, ça va ? C'est la tronche du toqué qui te met dans cet état ?

- Comment ça ma « tronche de toqué » ? S'exclama Tokbaz, outré. Sais tu à qui tu t'adresses ?

- Bah oui, à un toqué, répondit Luffy. Z'êtes sourd ou quoi ?

- Remarque, c'est vrai que porter un chapeau pareil, faut le faire, commenta Zoro.

Alors que la discussion portait à présent sur le couvre-chef de l'inventeur qui s'écriait à tord et à travers que ce chapeau était sa fierté, Nami posa une main discrète sur l'épaule de Luffy.

- Merci, dit-elle soudainement.

- Pourquoi tu me remercies ? S'étonna-t-il. J'ai rien fait de particulier.

- Merci d'être là, ajouta-elle en souriant.

Le capitaine ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle entendait par là mais son geste affectueux et son remerciement le fit sourire à son tour.

- Y a pas de raison que je m'en aille, il y a des grandes aventures qui nous attendent.

- Promets moi qu'on continuera à naviguer sur les mers ensemble quoi qu'il arrive, dit Nami en le fixant avec inquiétude.

- Promis, répondit-il, dissipant ainsi ses craintes.

Si quelqu'un d'autre que Luffy avait pu voir l'expression de Nami, il n'aurait pas pu voir visage plus radieux.

* * *

Le voyage se passa agréablement. Luffy réussit à engloutir une grande partie du garde-manger, ce qui rendit le cuisinier encore plus irritable qu'à l'ordinaire - Chopper avait dû se planquer devant le regard très énervé de Sanji qui se demandait bien ce qu'il allait pouvoir préparer à dîner - Zoro reçut une baffe de la part de Nami pour s'être endormi à la vigie, Tokbaz faillit incendier le bateau avec une de ses expériences ridicules - l'intervention de Franky avait évité l'explosion - Robin effraya tout le monde lorsqu'elle prévint au dernier moment de la présence d'un animal marin non identifié près de la coque et enfin Usopp qui faillit finir dans l'eau après avoir glissé sur un morceau de pâte - Luffy l'avait laissé traîner lors de sa razzia - si Grapille n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit de le retenir par le bec. Un voyage assez classique en somme.

* * *

Enfin, au bout de trois jours, ils accostèrent sur l'île de Casprin. Elle semblait à première vue assez grande et très boisée. Tokbaz, impatient de raconter ses exploits, se cassa la figure lorsqu'il descendit du bateau.

- Toujours aussi maladroit, mon pauvre Tokbaz, dit une voix criarde légèrement moqueuse.

L'inventeur se releva et grimaça :

- Bonjour Sir Amami.

Un homme à l'aspect singulier apparu dans leur champ de vision. Il portait un chapeau haut de forme où dégoulinait du chocolat fondu, surmonté d'un cornet de glace à trois boules. Les oreilles semblables à un lapin nain, les dents gâtées, ses cheveux avaient la texture de la crème anglaise et ses joues étaient recouvertes de sucre glace. Le col relevé de sa veste trois quart était en pâte feuilleté et ses boutons étaient en réglisses. Pour finir, ses chaussures ressemblaient à deux croissants récemment sortis du four. Tenant dans sa main un grand parapluie violet, il avança dans leur direction.

- Tu en as mis du temps, Tokbaz, lança-t-il de sa voix criarde. Ne me dis pas que tu t'es encore perdu ?

- Personne ne m'a donné de carte avant de partir, sinon je serais rentré bien plus tôt… se renfrogna l'inventeur.

Le dénommé Sir Amami émit un petit rire.

- Tu as vraiment le sens de l'orientation le plus mauvais de l'équipage ! Je me demande si quelqu'un pourra un jour t'arriver à la cheville.

Par habitude ou par réflexe, l'équipage des mugiwara se tourna vers le champion en titre du plus mauvais sens de l'orientation que l'histoire de la piraterie ait connu.

- Vous voulez ma photo ? S'énerva Zoro dont le visage vira dangereusement au rouge magenta.

- Pas spécialement, Marimo, ria Sanji en arborant une expression de pure jubilation. Ta vie est consternante, je l'ai toujours dit !

- La ferme, Love-Cook ! Cria Zoro dont la tête émettait de curieuses vapeurs. Va récurer tes marmites et fous moi la paix !

- Eh Luffy, arrête de baver, je suis pieds nus je te rappelle ! Lança Franky en s'éloignant de lui.

Le capitaine regardait, les yeux exorbités et la bave aux lèvres, le chocolat dégoulinant du chapeau de Sir Amami. Devant ce regard insistant, Sir Amami se tourna vers lui et lui demanda poliment :

- Un problème, jeune homme ?

- Vite, aidez moi à le tenir ! Cria Nami aux autres en le retenant par les pans de sa chemise rouge.

Trop tard, Luffy bondit littéralement vers « sa sucrerie » tel un fauve affamé. Tokbaz et Grapille, affolés, s'écartèrent du chemin. Sir Amami le regarda courir vers lui avec un sourire.

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix… _Satou bloc _! (1)

Ses mains se solidifièrent brusquement et prirent l'apparence d'un énorme morceau de sucre, le protégeant comme une sorte de bouclier. La langue pendante, Luffy se jeta dessus et se cogna violemment. Apparemment, ce n'était pas un banal morceau de sucre. Il semblait aussi dur que du béton. Luffy s'écrasa au sol, légèrement assommé.

- Bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Dit Franky, interloqué.

- Ha ha, mon arme secrète, répondit Sir Amami dont les mains reprirent leur forme normale. J'ai mangé le fruit satou satou et son pouvoir me permet de contrôler le sucre.

- Le sucre ? S'étonna Nami. Quelle est l'utilité d'avoir un pouvoir comme celui là ?

Sir Amami ria à nouveau. Ses dents gâtées pleines de chocolat étaient nettement visibles.

- C'est une matière fascinante, quand on est gosse, on rêve de pouvoir manger des sucreries à volonté !

- Encore un nostalgique de l'enfance, déclara Usopp, une goutte derrière la tête.

- Bien, ce n'est pas tout ça mais tu es attendu pour ton rapport, informa Sir Amami en se tournant vers Tokbaz.

- Au fait, questionna Nami à nouveau auprès de l'homme au chapeau chocolaté, combien de temps le log pose met-il pour se recharger ici ?

- Trois jours, répondit Sir Amami sans plus de précisions. Bon, Tokbaz, dépêche toi sinon le capitaine Sakaku risque de s'énerver.

- J'arrive, dit celui-ci en traînant des pieds.

Tokbaz, suivit par Grapille, les saluèrent, les remercièrent de leur hospitalité et les quittèrent.

- Bon, et si on allait découvrir l'île ? Proposa Luffy plus motivé que jamais.

- On vient à peine d'arriver, se plaignit Usopp. On ne va pas encore aller se perdre dans la broussaille !

- Qui te parles de se perdre ? Rigola Luffy. On va juste jeter un coup d'oeil. Yosh, on y va !

- Moi je reste ici, déclara Nami. Je suis exténuée par notre voyage. Si vous trouvez un trésor, faites moi signe !

- Nami-swan, je reste près de ton coeur ! Lança Sanji dans une tornade à donner le tournis.

- Je vais rester ici également, dit Chopper. Ces bois là bas me font froid dans le dos.

C'est ainsi que Luffy, accompagné de Zoro, Robin et Franky, s'en allèrent découvrir les alentours.

- Dommage que Tokbaz soit partit, dit tristement le petit renne. Il était sympa.

- Il était membre d'un équipage tout comme nous, c'est normal qu'il rentre à son bord, lui répondit Nami.

- En tout cas, il ne nous enfumera plus notre navire, c'est déjà ça, dit Sanji en prenant une bouffée de cigarette.

- Il avait fait des découvertes intéressantes, déclara Usopp. C'était un type bien.

* * *

Dans une pièce sombre du navire du capitaine Sakaku, Tokbaz fit son apparition. Il s'inclina profondément devant le capitaine. Ce dernier était très grand, le nez en forme de tige de roseau recourbée sur la fin, les dents pointues et les sourcils légèrement froncés. Il portait une lavallière autour de son cou, un grand pardessus beige et un drôle de chapeau de carnaval sur sa tête où la même spirale dorée que sur le chapeau de Tokbaz apparaissait.

- Alors Tokbaz, votre mission est terminée ?

Tokbaz, la tête baissée, répondit :

- Oui, capitaine.

Les yeux de Sakaku se mirent à briller.

- Parfait, parfait, se réjouit-il. Vous l'avez enfin trouvé. Comment se nomme cette personne ?

Tokbaz sortit de sa poche un avis de recherche. La photo d'une navigatrice mise à prix à 16 millions de berrys se retrouva sur le bureau.

- Nami, c'est cela ? Où est-elle ?

- Sur l'île, répondit Tokbaz dans un sourire malsain. Ils viennent d'accoster il y a à peine une heure. Je pense qu'il est temps pour nous d'agir.

- En effet, il n'y a plus de raison d'attendre, dit Sakaku. Le gros Blier va aller la chercher. Bon travail, Tokbaz.

- Merci, capitaine.

Il quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus. Sakaku se mit à rire d'un air sinistre devant l'avis de recherche de Nami.

- Jeune fille, murmura-t-il, prépare toi à ne plus jamais revoir tes compagnons.

Fin du Chapitre II

Notes :

_satou_ est un mot japonais qui signifie "sucre"

Sir Amami = _Amami_ signifie douceur, mieilleux en japonais

* * *

Auteur : Et _un autre chapitre de terminé. Un commentaire est toujours le bienvenue._

Luffy, boudeur : _Pourquoi tu m'as empêché de manger le gars en sucre ?_

Auteur : _Parce que même les gars en sucre ont le droit de vivre. Et puis comme ça, tu ne risques pas de t'intoxiquer si tu le manges. Si tu meurs maintenant, mon histoire est foutue._

Usopp : _Franchement Luffy, tu peux pas penser à autre chose qu'à la bouffe ?_

Luffy : _Bah si mais je ne vous le dirais pas._

Tout l'équipage : _Pourquoi ?_

Luffy : _C'est personnel._

Nami, en elle-même : _Ne me dites pas qu'il repense à ce qu'on s'est dit sur le bateau ?_

Chopper : _Personnel ? D'habitude, tu n'as rien de personnel, tu nous dit toujours tout._

Zoro : _Chopper a pas tord, t'es toujours le premier à l'ouvrir._

Luffy : _Bon très bien, puisque vous voulez le savoir…_

Nami, dont le cœur s'est soudainement accéléré : _…_

Luffy : _Alors…_

Sanji : _Bon allez accouche, on a pas que ça à faire !_

Luffy : _Lorsque j'ai parlé à Nami…_

Tout l'équipage : _?!!_

Nami, plus rouge est impossible : _…_

Luffy : _… je me suis dit que j'aurais bien aimé essayer le chapeau du toqué, ça devait être marrant ! _

Nami, frappa son capitaine avec toute sa force :_ CRETIN !_

Tout l'équipage : -_-'

Auteur :_ Franchement, moi qui voulait mettre de la romance dans cette histoire, c'est pas gagné…_


	3. Pour qui sonne le glas ?

Salut à tous ! Une semaine s'est écoulée, il est donc temps pour moi de poster le 3ème chapitre pour éviter toute attente inutile. Il est assez long mais il m'a permis d'installer progressivement l'intrigue. Le titre de ce chapitre est une petite référence à un livre d'un grand auteur, Ernest Hemingway (bien que le chapitre ne porte pas du tout sur le thème de ce livre^^). Pour comprendrez pourquoi j'ai utilisé ce titre au cours du récit.

Toutes les précisions sur les noms des nouveaux personnages sont données en bas de page, dans la partie Notes.

Avertissement : T (bien que ce chapitre pourrait être classé tout bêtement K)

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers de One Piece appartient à Eiichiro Oda et il n'y a rien à ajouter.

S'il y a la moindre question, remarque, critique ou suggestion concernant ce chapitre ou même les précédents, n'hésitez pas en m'en faire part.

Let's go ! bonne lecture.

* * *

**Pour qui sonne le glas ?**

La maison de pension de l'île de Casprin était l'un des endroit les plus accueillants de tout l'archipel. Le propriétaire du lieu, un homme aux tempes grisonnantes et à l'impressionnant nez en forme de trompette veillait à ce que ses clients ne manquent de rien. C'était un homme aimable et cordial, qui n'hésitait pas à chasser les troubles fêtes de son établissement dès qu'il y avait du grabuge. Réputé pour ses eaux thermales et sa nourriture riche et abondante, cette maison de pension affichait toujours complet à la pleine saison. C'est précisément dans cet endroit que Nami, Usopp, Sanji et Chopper décidèrent de se reposer.

- Ah, Nami-swan, tes idées sont tellement merveilleeeeuuuuses ! Roucoula Sanji en gigotant comme une anguille près d'une grande piscine entourée de longs arbres aux feuilles multicolores.

- C'est vrai que c'est hyper sympa ici, avoua Usopp en se vautrant sur l'un des transats mis à disposition.

- Le guide parle de cette maison de pension, c'est ce qui m'a décidé, sourit Nami en feuilletant le petit livre qu'elle avait en main. Cela intéressera Robin, les fondations de cette maison remonte à plus de huit siècles.

- C'est le paradis, s'extasia le petit renne, allongé sur un moelleux coussin qui rappelait ceux qu'utilisaient les habitants de Skypiea.

- Nami-swan de mon cœur, appela Sanji d'une voix qui se voulait séduisante, un petit plongeon ça te dit ?

Nami soupira et posa son livre. Sanji sautait autour d'elle comme un cabri, l'empêchant de poursuivre sa lecture.

- Ma Vénus de rêve veut-elle que je l'aide à enfiler son maillot ? Proposa-t-il avec enthousiasme.

Elle se leva et regarda Sanji tourbillonner près du rebord de la piscine.

- Sanji, retourne toi, dit soudainement Nami.

- Que je me retourne, mon ange adoré ?

- Oui, s'il te plait, minauda-t-elle. Je vais suivre tes judicieux conseils. Je vais me changer.

- Bien sûr, mon sucre d'orge ! S'écria-t-il en se retournant d'un seul coup, un cœur dans l'oeil. Je ne suis là que pour exaucer tes…ouaaah !

Nami lui donna un coup de pied bien placé qui l'envoya directement dans la piscine.

- Tu voulais un plongeon, le voici, lui dit-elle d'une voix mielleuse.

Sanji réapparut quelques secondes après, émergeant de l'eau. Complètement trempé mais on ne peut plus ravi, il lança :

- Nami-swan a un coup de pied si incomparable…

- T'as vraiment les neurones qui débloquent, mon pauvre vieux, constata Usopp en hochant négativement la tête.

- Vous croyez qu'ils ont des glaces à la fraise ici ? Demanda Chopper en se passant la langue sur la bouche.

- Nous avons tout, déclara une voix grave derrière eux.

Le propriétaire tendit une énorme glace à la fraise au petit renne, émerveillé devant le cornet de glace.

- Ouah, super ! Merci !

- Mr Jisha, toujours à votre service, lança le propriétaire avec un sourire digne d'un présentateur de spectacles pour pirates en herbe. N'oubliez jamais la devise de la maison : « Bien servir pour mieux servir rend service au service ». (1)

Une énorme goutte apparue derrière les têtes des quatre mugiwara.

- Bien servir pour… c'est n'importe quoi, murmura Usopp, effaré tandis que Sanji sortait de la piscine.

- Excusez moi mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire exactement ? Demanda Nami, perplexe.

Le sourire de Mr Jisha s'agrandit.

- En gros, cela veut dire que le service n'est pas compris. La glace plus le déplacement, cela nous fait quatre berrys.

Un silence s'installa.

- Hein ? S'écrièrent-ils au bout d'un moment.

- Eh oui, c'est ainsi que fonctionne le monde, dit Mr Jisha faussement dépité. Vous croyez que ça pousse sur les arbres les pourboires ?

Nami eut un sourire des plus onctueux à son encontre.

- Bien, puisqu'il est temps de payer…

Sa tempe battant dangereusement, elle s'avança vers le propriétaire. Son climat tact était à présent dans sa main droite. Son visage ressemblait davantage à celui d'une furie qu'à celui d'une jeune navigatrice bien sage (si tentée que « sage » soit un mot qui lui convienne).

- …c'est mon jour de bonté !

* * *

_Pour éviter d'assister à cette scène d'une rare violence, passons dès à présent à une petite_ _devinette récréative…_

- Ouaaah ! Pas mon nez ! Pas mon nez en trompette ! POOONN !

_Vous êtes prêt ? Voici la question…_

- La glace de Chopper n'a aucun goût, on dirait qu'il n'a fait que rajouter des petits morceaux de fraise dans une glace sans couleur ni saveur, Nami-swan…

_Pourquoi Sir Amami fait-il trembler de peur ses adversaires ?_

- VOLEUR ! TU PROFITES DE LA CREDULITE DES GENS POUR LEUR VENDRE DES PRODUITS DE MAUVAISE QUALITE ! C'EST DIGNE D'UN PIRATE CES METHODES !

- Je ne voudrais pas casser l'ambiance, mais nous sommes aussi des pirates…

_Réponse : parce qu'il a tendance à leur faire sucrer les fraises (sucrer les fraises = tremblement de peur, tremblement nerveux) _(2)

- VOILA CE QUE TU PEUX EN FAIRE DE TES MORCEAUX DE FRAISES A QUATRE BERRYS !

- Nami-swan est si belle quand elle est en colère !

- Euh, Nami, tu crois que c'est une bonne idée de le lui faire avaler ?

- POOONN !

_Après ce moment de plaisanterie aussi fine que l'est le morceau de viande englouti par le capitaine Monkey D. Luffy et aussi amusante que les blagues pittoresques de Grapille - dont la boutade aura fait oublier momentanément le délicat passage du paiement par Nami - il est temps de retourner à notre récit._

* * *

Nami rangea son climat tact et se rassit sur le transat, reprenant sa lecture. Dans un élan de générosité et convaincu par les propos percutants de la navigatrice, Mr Jisha déclara :

- Vous avez de la fanfe, f'est gratuit pour fette fois.

Son sourire évoquait cette fois la dentition d'un souffre-douleur après un rapide et bref passage dans un bar louche (3). Avec humilité et, semble-t-il, compréhension, il s'écroula sur le beau massif de rosiers.

- C'est beau le contact social, soupira Usopp qui avait pris soin de s'éloigner de Nami le plus vite possible.

- Oh, ils ont des glaces à l'orange ! S'exclama Chopper en consultant une carte qui était tombé de la poche de Mr Jisha. Et à trois berrys !

- Chopper, dit Nami d'une voix légère, si tu ne veux pas te retrouver toi-même sur la carte, je te conseille d'oublier les offres promotionnelles sur les glaces.

Chopper déglutit, jeta la carte loin de lui et se cacha derrière l'un des grands arbres aux feuilles colorées.

- Il n'y a pas à dire, cette journée est bien agréable, commenta-t-elle en s'étirant quelque peu et en continuant la lecture de son guide.

« Viffement la morte-faifon » pensa Mr Jisha en retournant aux pays des songes.

* * *

_A quelques kilomètres de là, dans une profonde forêt…_

Accompagné de Zoro, Robin et Franky, Luffy chantonnait d'un air guilleret le refrain suivant :

* * *

_T'es du genre à voler les recettes,_

_Mais c'est pas grave, on t'en veux pas,_

_Du moment qu'on fait la fête,_

_Et qu'on mange tous tes petits plats._

* * *

_Tipiak ! Pirate !_

_De la semoule ou du poisson,_

_Ou même de la cervelle de mouton,_

_T'as tout piqué, tout chapardé,_

_Même la cuisine des petites mémés._

* * *

_En court-bouillon ou en sachet,_

_Rien n'est de toi, tu le fais exprès;_

_Captain Igloo est devenu barge, _

_Car ses poissons ont pris le large._

* * *

_Tipiak ! Pirate !_

_Du riz collant, du sakedon, _

_Ou même des vieilles boîtes de thon,_

_T'as tout copié, tout emprunté,_

_Car tu ne sais pas cuisiner. _(4)

* * *

- Luffy, tu peux pas te taire deux secondes ? Se plaignit Zoro, lassé. T'as pas arrêté de nous casser les oreilles depuis tout à l'heure avec tes chansons débiles.

- Oh yeah, Tipiak, pirate ! Poursuivit Franky en prenant une pose grotesque.

- Et toi l'encourage pas ! S'écria l'épéiste, outré.

Robin se mit à rire.

- Bah, Zoro, t'es pas marrant ! Dit Luffy en le fixant d'un regard accusateur. Il n'y a rien dans cette forêt, faut bien se distraire un peu.

- Et t'es obligé de nous faire partager ta distraction ? Râla le bretteur. Le silence, tu connais ?

Luffy sourit et lui répondit d'une voix insolente :

- Non, heureusement. _Tipiak, pirate…_

Leur périple dans la forêt ne dura qu'un petit quart d'heure. En sortant des bois, ils découvrirent plein de petites maisons triangulaires surmontées de curieux objets. Par exemple, une clé de sol était suspendue sur la première maison, une croix de couleur verte sur la deuxième, un losange rouge sur la troisième, etc. Chaque demeure possédait un arbre aux feuilles multicolores, donnant à la ville une atmosphère bucolique. Etrangement, il ne semblait y avoir personne dehors, comme si le village dormait encore.

Beaucoup plus loin, près de la rive, un immense navire était amarré. On pouvait apercevoir des guirlandes et des serpentins suspendus à ses cordages et les voiles étaient peintes de toutes les couleurs. Des lampions étaient entreposés un peu partout sur le bateau et une tête d'oiseau dont les yeux formaient deux spirales dorées constituait la figure de proue. Le bateau ressemblait à une sorte de caravelle fêtant le carnaval.

- Quel bateau gigantesque, constata Franky, admiratif du travail du charpentier.

- Ce doit être le navire de Tokbaz, dit Robin. Il nous avait parlé d'une embarcation de ce type et c'est la seule qui soit amarrée dans les environs.

- Trop cool ! S'écria Luffy, ébloui.

- Je me demande s'il y a des guerriers forts là bas, dit Zoro. Ce capitaine Sakaku doit être drôlement puissant pour avoir une prime de 400 million sur sa tête.

- Ils ont trop de bol, y a plein de trucs pour faire la fête, se renfrogna Luffy. Moi aussi, j'ai envie que notre bateau soit comme le leur.

- On a pas besoin de ces froufrous ridicules, répondit l'épéiste pour tenter de le dissuader.

- Si ce n'est que ça, on peut toujours en rajouter, dit Franky. Mais c'est vrai que pour un bateau pirate, ça la fout mal.

- Ce n'est plus la peine, notre capitaine est déjà parti, les informa Robin.

En effet, Luffy courait vers le bateau et criait à tue tête :

- Fiesta !

- Il y a des fois où j'ai envie de tout laisser tomber…soupira Zoro, excédé.

Alors qu'il filait telle une flèche vers le navire, Luffy ne vit pas la personne qui se trouvait juste devant lui. Sans faire attention, il se cogna durement contre celle-ci et fut éjecté quelques mètres plus loin.

- Ouah, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Se demanda Luffy en se relevant et en se dépoussiérant.

L'homme qu'il venait de percuter était immense, très gros et coiffé d'une énorme cloche sur la tête. La fameuse petite spirale dorée était dessinée dessus. Il possédait deux petites clochettes à ses oreilles. Son visage bouffi et sa langue sortant de sa bouche lui donnait un air de parfait demeuré. Il fixa Luffy avec étonnement :

- Ding dong, il y a quelqu'un ?

Le capitaine le regarda, perplexe. Ils se contemplèrent en silence de longues minutes, surpris. Cette situation aurait pu durer fort longtemps si Zoro, Robin et Franky ne les avaient pas rejoints.

- Tu fais quoi, Luffy ? Le questionna Zoro, arborant son visage méfiant à l'encontre du personnage incongru.

- Ding dong, qui êtes vous ?

Voyant que personne ne disait rien, intrigué par l'étrange allure du bonhomme, Luffy se présenta :

- Je suis Luffy, capitaine et futur seigneur des pirates. Ça c'est Zoro, Robin et Franky. Et toi, t'es qui ?

* * *

Le gros Blier est parti ?

Assisse sur un grand canapé décoré avec des guirlandes et des confettis, une jeune fille était confortablement assisse. Elle se trouvait dans une grande salle de réunion mise à disposition aux membres les plus importants de l'équipage. D'apparence, la jeune fille était plutôt jolie. Elle portait une longue robe s'arrêtant à ses genoux et des bottes de couleur noire. Un fouet attaché à sa ceinture, elle était coiffée d'un chapeau à plumes doté du même signe distinctif que sur les autres couvre-chefs, à savoir la spirale dorée. Ses longs cheveux étaient noués bizarrement, formant deux petites mèches relevées à leur extrémité. Munie d'un éventail, elle ajouta :

- Quel dommage que nous ne puissions pas intervenir.

Les deux personnes présents dans la pièce étaient le cuisinier et le médecin du bord. Le premier portait une toque de cuisine sur la tête où était peint non seulement la spirale mais aussi une tête de mort accompagnée d'une fourchette et d'un couteau. Il était vêtu d'un grand costume blanc qui remontait jusqu'à ses yeux, cachant la partie inférieure de son visage et portait un tablier propre. Le second, habillé d'un pardessus et coiffé d'un chapeau haut de forme, était de petite taille, la barbe en pointe, le visage émacié. A la place de son nez mutilé, un cache-nez en bois retenu par une ficelle rendait le personnage encore plus sinistre. Faisant tourner sa canne, il prit la parole :

- Vous êtes bien pressée, ma chère Reijin. Nous ne sommes pas là pour nous défouler, nous sommes ici en mission.

- Je le sais, Dr Yudoku, pesta-t-elle. Je n'ai pas besoin que vous me le rappeliez. Je trouvais dommage que cette situation ne nous permette pas d'en profiter un peu.

- Apprenez à faire la part des choses, comme il est coutume de faire lorsque l'on coupe un gâteau en trois parts égales, dit le cuisinier d'un ton des plus sérieux.

- Je me passerais fort bien de vos métaphores culinaires, Ougi Genyu, dit Melle Reijin, agacée. Je me demande juste pourquoi le capitaine veut récupérer cette garce dans notre équipage.

- Vous êtes aussi dure que l'est le jambon cru avant d'être coupé en tranche, déclara le cuisinier Ougi en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il est important d'avoir cette fille dans notre équipage, fit remarquer Yudoku en lissant les poils de sa barbe. Elle semble posséder des connaissances en matière de cartographie et de navigation. Cela va nous être très utile pour localiser ce que nous recherchons.

- Pff, même pas de cobayes à se mettre sous la dent, s'énerva Melle Reijin en donnant un coup de pied à une chaise. Tu parles d'un voyage ennuyeux.

- Le début d'une nouvelle ère commence, vous devriez être contente, décréta une voix criarde.

La porte était ouverte. Sir Amami leur sourit. Il croqua dans une grande tablette de chocolat, si bien que l'on se demandait comment il arrivait à ne pas souffrir pas avec toutes ses dents gâtées. Le Dr Yudoku et le cuisinier Ougi se turent immédiatement. Melle Reijin arborait une expression intimidée.

- Si vous le dîtes, dit-elle d'une petite voix. Mais pourquoi Tokbaz ne nous a pas ramené quelque un d'autre à la place ?

- Il semble que cette navigatrice possède toutes les qualités requises en matière de cartographie, dit Sir Amami en engloutissant un énorme morceau de chocolat. Après plusieurs mois de recherche, Tokbaz a enfin réussi à la trouver. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, nous aurions été obligé de le lyncher pour son incompétence. Heureusement, alors qu'il rentrait pour annoncer sa défaite, il est tombé par hasard sur le bateau des mugiwara. Et là, après avoir fait la connaissance avec cet imbécile de Monkey D. Luffy, il a remarqué que la navigatrice de son équipage avait l'air très doué en cartographie. Nos efforts sont enfin récompensés.

- Quel est le nom de l'île sur laquelle nous devons accoster ? Questionna Yudoku.

- L'île de Fort-Bravent, répondit Sir Amami. Le capitaine Sakaku souhaite s'y rendre le plus rapidement possible. Nous ne connaissons pas parfaitement les coordonnées sur la localisation de cette île mais nous possédons des informations sur la zone où elle se situe. Une carte correctement tracée nous aiderait à nous orienter le plus précisément vers l'objet.

- Mais vous êtes certain que cet équipage de pirates ne va pas réagir lorsque nous allons leur enlever leur camarade, comme lorsqu'on ne modère pas la cuisson pour le coq au vin ? Lança Ougi d'une voix grave.

- Aucune importance, ria Sir Amami en finissant entièrement sa tablette. Laissons les s'exciter. Ça ne changera en rien ce qui va se passer.

- Mais ne me dîtes pas qu'elle va faire partie de l'équipage quand même ? S'alarma Melle Reijin en agitant son éventail.

- Voyons, je pensais que vous connaissiez mieux le capitaine Sakaku que ça, dit Sir Amami. Il va simplement l'utiliser. Au moment où l'île pointera son bout de son nez, nous nous en débarrasserons dans un lieu isolé. Comme ça, pas de témoins, pas d'ennuis.

- Je me ferais un plaisir de la tuer, déclara Melle Reijin d'un ton féroce.

- Serait-il possible de conserver le corps ? Interrogea Yudoku. Il me manque un humain pour ma dissection. Les marines que nous avons récupérés n'étaient d'aucun intérêt.

- Dîtes plutôt que c'est parce que c'est une fille ! S'exclama Melle Reijin en pointant son doigt vers lui. Vieux pervers !

- A moins que vous vous portiez garante pour ma prochaine expérience, ma chère ?

- Dans tes rêves, vieux bouc, rétorqua-t-elle. J'ai pas besoin de me faire reluquer par un individu de ton espèce.

Sir Amami eut un petit rire désagréable et avala trois gâteaux à la fraise sortis de sa poche.

- Toujours aussi bon, ces petits gâteaux, commenta Sir Amami en se tournant vers Ougi.

- Ma cuisine est aussi parfaite que la cerise l'est sur le gâteau, dit Ougi en s'inclinant avec respect. Personne ne peut me surpasser.

Un homme habillé d'un grand costume blanc et coiffé d'un chapeau de carnaval où apparaissait la spirale dorée fit irruption dans la pièce.

- Sir Amami, le capitaine vous demande.

- Très bien, j'y vais. Et vous, ajouta-t-il en s'adressant aux trois autres, essayez de bouger un peu. Vous devriez faire un tour dans le coin, ça vous occuperait.

Sir Amami leur sourit une dernière fois et quitta la pièce. Melle Reijin se mit à soupirer de soulagement.

- Ce mec me file la chair de poule. Heureusement que je ne le vois pas souvent et que le navire est grand.

- Bon, eh bien il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre le retour du gros Blier, annonça Yudoku en se dirigeant vers la porte. Prévenez moi lorsque la fille sera ici.

Melle Reijin leva les yeux au ciel.

- Vieux dégoûtant… Ougi, tu veux faire une partie de…

- J'ai beaucoup de travail, aussi long que la préparation d'un dîner pour cent cinquante personnes, répondit celui-ci d'un ton sans réplique. A plus tard.

Il s'éclipsa à son tour.

- Lâcheur, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Vivement un peu d'action…

* * *

Pardon ?

Luffy, Zoro, Robin et Franky étaient toujours en compagnie du mystérieux bonhomme. Suite à la réponse de ce dernier sur son identité, ils étaient tous rester coi.

- Ding dong, qu'est-ce que vous avez ? S'étonna l'homme en agitant la cloche sur sa tête.

- Tu…tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire ? Balbutia Franky, abasourdi.

- Ding dung dong, on me surnomme le gros Blier, enchanté, je suis venu chercher Nami la navigatrice.

Nouveau silence. Luffy semblait le plus étonné de tous.

- Eh la grosse cloche, d'où tu connais Nami ?

- Baka, il ne la connais pas, dit Zoro en fronçant les sourcils, sa main sur ses katanas. Il est venu la capturer je suppose.

- Eh merde, moi qui croyait qu'on allait enfin être tranquille, lança Franky en faisant craquer les jointures de ses doigts. Il va falloir nous débarrasser de ce gros vite fait bien fait.

- Il a pas l'air méchant pourtant, dit le capitaine en contemplant le gros Blier, dubitatif.

- Luffy, attention ! Cria Robin.

Trop tard, le gros Blier envoya valser Luffy près d'une maison qui fut en grande partie endommagée.

- Ding dong, Nami la navigatrice ne semble pas ici alors dégagez.

- Espèce de…commença Zoro en sortant ses katanas.

- _Cloche-ferme _!

Une énorme cloche tomba sur Zoro, Robin et Franky, les emprisonnant. Le gros Blier leva ses deux mains et dit :

- Il est temps de sonner les cloches ! DOOOOONG !

Avant même que les mugiwara n'ait pu réagir, le gros Blier donna un violent coup sur la grande cloche qui résonna fortement. Luffy sortit des décombres, furieux.

- _Gomu gomu no…_

Le gros Blier le fixa quelques secondes, sans comprendre.

- Ding dong, que fais tu ?

- _…pistolet _!

Le coup de Luffy fut arrêté par le gros Blier avec ses deux énormes mains. Les bras du jeune homme commencèrent à vibrer bizarrement, suivi par son corps pris de soubresauts.

- Hhééééé cc'eeesstt quuuoooi ceeee trrruuucc ? Réussit-il à articuler alors qu'il tremblait violemment sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

- Au plaisir, ding ding !

Le gros Blier les laissa et bondit vers la petite forêt. Luffy, toujours secoué de tremblements, frappa le sol. Aussitôt, les vibrations de son corps cessèrent.

- Ouah, ça craint son pouvoir, dit-il en reprenant ses esprits.

Luffy se tourna vers la cloche qui enfermait ses compagnons et la brisa à coup de poings. Il découvrit Zoro, Robin et Franky complètement - c'est le cas de le dire - sonnés.

- Bon les gars, moi je vais aller botter le cul de la grosse cloche ! Elle s'est tirée là bas !

N'attendant pas la réponse de ses compagnons encore groggy, il fonça comme un dératé vers la forêt.

- NAMI ! FAIS GAFFE A LA GROSSE CLOCHE !

* * *

_A la maison de pension…_

- Vous n'avez pas entendu un bruit ? Demanda Nami auprès de ses compagnons.

- Non, répondirent Usopp et Chopper en chœur.

- C'est peut-être le bruit de mon cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure pour toi, Nami-swan, dit Sanji dans une nouvelle tirade enflammée.

_«Ding…ami !…dong, ding…Nam…mi ! Ding… __» _(5)

- Maintenant que tu le dis, j'entends quelque chose mais c'est pas très audible, déclara le snipper en tendant l'oreille.

- J'arrive à entendre les voix, dit Chopper. On dirait un son de cloche qui se déplace, suivi par…oh !

- Quoi ? S'inquiéta Nami. Tu as entendu quelque chose de précis, Chopper ?

- Je n'en suis pas sûr mais j'ai l'impression que c'était la voix de Luffy.

- Luffy ? Répéta Nami, surprise.

« Ding, Dong, Ding, Dong…Nami, planque toi, y a une grosse cloche qui approche ! »

- Ah oui, c'est bien Luffy ! Avoua Usopp. Dis donc, t'as une bonne ouïe, Chopper.

- Tu peux garder tes compliments, je m'en fous royalement, dit Chopper en se tortillant joyeusement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fichu ? Dit Sanji, soupçonneux, en allumant une cigarette.

- Il a peut-être découvert un trésor dans le…commença le petit renne.

- Luffy ! On est ici ! S'exclama Nami d'une voix forte.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie du jardin, le gros Blier apparut dans son champ de vision.

- Ding Dong, y'a quelqu'un ?

Nami écarquilla les yeux et recula précipitamment.

- Mais qu'est-ce que…

- DILINGDILINGDILING ! Bingo ! C'est la fille que recherche le capitaine.

Le gros Blier se pencha pour la saisir mais elle l'évita d'un mouvement ample. Elle se saisit de son climat tact. Elle allait l'utiliser mais Sanji arriva à toute vitesse en sautant vers l'ennemi.

- Pas touche à Nami-swan, bouffon dégénéré, cria-t-il. _Gigot !_

Son attaque n'eut aucun effet. Le gros Blier leva sa main et écrasa le cuisinier comme un vulgaire insecte.

- Sanji ! Crièrent Nami, Usopp et Chopper.

- Ding dong, hors de ma vue, lança le gros Blier en éjectant Usopp et Chopper loin de lui.

Le renne percuta le tronc d'un arbre et Usopp se retrouva dans le massif de roses, les épines lui éraflant tout le corps. Mr Jisha accouru pour connaître la cause du tumulte.

- Quand même, vous n'allez pas faire toute une histoire pour une glace à la…

Il s'interrompit lorsqu'il vit le gros Blier s'avancer vers la navigatrice à pas lourd. Dans son instinct de protéger ses clients - mais surtout sa belle propriété - il sortit plusieurs longs pistolets de sa poche.

- Ha, on fait moins le malin maintenant ! Lança-t-il en le défiant du regard. Prépare toi intrus à déguster !

Il tira deux coups de feu mais les balles ricochèrent sur le ventre de l'adversaire. Le gros Blier s'approcha de lui et le domina de toute sa hauteur.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que ça va être ma fête…

Effectivement, Mr Jisha fut impitoyablement écrasé, ses pistolets avec. Nami, entre-temps, était parvenue à créer un nuage juste au dessus du gros Blier.

- Avis d'orage, annonça-t-elle avec froideur.

Il leva les yeux et vit un énorme nuage sombre juste au dessus de lui.

- Prends ça…_ Thunderbolt Tempo !_

Un éclair jaillit du nuage et le foudroya. Ce dernier avait ouvert grand les yeux, décontenancé. La jeune navigatrice s'aperçut avec horreur qu'il tenait toujours debout.

- C'est pas vrai…se lamenta-t-elle.

- Ding dong, tu vas payer cet affront, ta dernière heure est arrivée ! Cria le gros Blier, pour la première fois hors de lui.

Il leva sa main. Nami se protégea, priant pour qu'elle soit sauvée. La première personne qui lui vint à l'esprit fut son capitaine. Elle se mit alors à hurler :

- LUFFY !

S'attendant à périr écrasée, elle entendit un grand bruit puis un sifflement rapide près de son oreille.

- DOOOOOONNNGGG !

Le gros Blier fut éjecté en arrière avec une violence inouïe. Luffy venait d'arriver. Il avait démoli la palissade qui protégeait le jardin en entendant hurler sa navigatrice et s'était positionné juste devant elle. Ses yeux reflétaient une immense fureur.

- Pas touche à Nami, t'as pigé grosse cloche ?

Le gros Blier était affalé par terre. Luffy se tourna vers Nami et lui sourit. Pas de son immense sourire habituel. Cela ressemblait plus à un sourire réconfortant.

- Ça va Nami ? Demanda-t-il. T'es pas blessée ?

- Non, tout va bien, répondit-elle en souriant à son tour.

Il l'aida à se relever.

- Tu es arrivé à temps, comme toujours, lui fit-elle remarquée.

- Ah bon ? S'étonna-t-il en grattant sa joue, légèrement gêné.

- Merci Luffy, le remercia Nami. Je croyais pouvoir me défendre contre ce type mais j'ai tout raté, j'ai l'impression d'avoir été un boulet…

- Tu n'es pas un boulet, rétorqua Luffy, d'un ton catégorique.

Nami le fixa intensément.

- Si tu le dis…

- C'est certain même. Nami, tu sais bien que tu comptes parmi mon équipage, tu es celle qui…

- STOP ! Coupa Sanji, furieux. Tu me piques mon rôle là !

Le cuisinier venait de se relever, se tenant les côtes.

- L'enflure, il m'a pas loupé…

- Où sont Usopp et Chopper ? Demanda Luffy, sortant subitement de ses pensées.

- Ils ont été assommé, lui apprit Nami. Ils sont là bas.

- Dong…

Luffy, Nami et Sanji se tournèrent vers le gros Blier qui venait de se relever, une aura sombre autour de lui.

- Dong…dong…dong….dong…dong…dong…dong…dong…dong… dong…dong ! Les douze coups ont sonné, vous allez morfler !

- C'est ça, je t'attends, grosse cloche ! Lança Luffy en cognant son poing dans sa main droite.

- Bien dit, approuva Sanji en se préparant à une nouvelle offensive.

Nami, inquiète, les observa faire face au colosse coiffé de sa cloche.

- Ding dong, vous allez goûter à mon fruit du démon, kane kane !

* * *

Notes :

(1) Pour sortir un truc pareil, j'avais dû boire avant -_-'

(2) Promis, j'ai eu honte en l'écrivant…c'est la dernière fois que je sors ce genre d'abomination.

(3) La comparaison, sans commentaire…

(4) Pur délire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, c'est venu en l'écrivant. Dès que je me suis dit : « Pirate ! », j'ai pensé « Tipiak ! ». Ah c'est sûr, on vole pas haut mais bientôt vous serez habitué…^^

(5) Vu qu'il est impossible de changer la taille du texte, je fais appel à votre imagination.

Pour les nouveaux noms : _traduction du japonais au français_

Melle Reijin : reijin = belle, séduisante femme

Ougi Genyu : ougi = secret

genyu = huile de mauvaise qualité, non raffinée

Dr Yudoku : yudoku = vénéneux, toxique

Mr Jisha : jisha = valet, laquais, serviteur

Pour le fruit du démon du gros Blier, kane = cloche, clochette, carillon

* * *

Auteur :_ Quatrième chapitre la prochaine fois !_

Franky : _Et nous ? Tu nous as laissé en plan ou quoi ? Pourquoi on apparaît pas à la fin ?_

Auteur : _Une chose à la fois. Vous avez été sonné par la cloche du gros Blier, vous mettez du temps à vous relever, c'est logique. Là, je me concentre sur le combat entre Luffy, Nami, Sanji et ce nouveau pirate._

Sanji : _Je tiens à porter une réclamation. Pourquoi c'est Luffy qui a le beau rôle et pas moi ?_

Auteur : _Parce que mon histoire s'inscrit dans une romance et non dans un panégyrique de la perversité._

Sanji, énervé : _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Que je suis pervers ?_

Auteur : _Disons que tu n'es pas un parangon de vertu…_

Zoro, sarcastique : _C'est même un gros emmerdeur obsédé…_

Nami, intervenant pendant que Sanji et Zoro se battent : _Cette dernière scène a-t-elle germée dans ton imagination stérile ou tu as encore voulu me ridiculiser ?_

Auteur, faussement peiné :_ Elle ne te plaît pas ?_

Nami, embarrassée :_ Euh…si, c'est bien mais…_

Auteur, avec un sourire machiavélique : _Tu veux que je l'enlève et que je la remplace ? Avec quelqu'un d'autre que Luffy volant à ton secours ?_

Nami, effrayée : _Non, non, c'est parfait. J'attends de voir la suite…_

Luffy : _Moi aussi, je vais me défouler sur la tronche de la cloche, ça va me calmer…_

Auteur : _Très bien, puisqu'il n'y a plus de questions, Chopper, je te laisse annoncer la fin…_

Chopper, en prenant la feuille que l'auteur lui met entre les sabots : _Moi ? Bon, je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux… « J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu_. _N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Sur ce, à la prochaine »._


	4. Une vision cauchemardesque

Voici le chapitre quatre. Il est à noter qu'il sera moins drôle que les précédents (mais je pense que vous l'aurez compris grâce au titre). Toutefois, je conserve l'esprit du récit et des personnages "One Piecien" donc il ne devrait pas y avoir de soucis (du moins, je l'espère^^).

Ce chapitre donne enfin une partie de la signification du titre de cette histoire, bien que cela peut encore paraître assez flou. Plus de détails dans les prochains chapitres.

Bonne lecture à tous !

**

* * *

**

**Une vision cauchemardesque**

La situation était des plus critiques. Le gros Blier, dans une colère noire suite au coup qu'il avait reçu, se préparait à utiliser son fruit du démon. Luffy le scrutait avec sévérité. Son regard s'était considérablement assombri, si bien qu'on ne voyait plus la moindre trace de sourire sur son visage. Sanji, la cigarette à la bouche - qu'il avait entre-temps allumé dans des gestes bien calculés, gestuelle digne d'un mauvais western des années 50 - contemplait avec hargne celui qui venait de l'humilier devant sa Nami adorée. Il était prêt à tout pour racheter sa faute et reconquérir ainsi le cœur de sa dulcinée.

« Nous allons voir qui de nous deux est le meilleur prétendant, Luffy » pensa Sanji en jetant un regard de défi au capitaine.

Mais ce dernier fixait toujours le gros Blier, furieux. Nami remarqua qu'il tremblait légèrement. Elle savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas de peur. Luffy n'était pas homme à jouer des castagnettes avec ses jambes dès qu'un ennemi pointait le bout de son nez. Pour ça, il était bien loin de Usopp. Non, il tremblait pour une autre raison. De rage ? Certes, il semblait hors de lui mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un adversaire se montrait plus coriace que prévu. Alors pourquoi tant de haine ? Ce n'était quand même pas parce que…

Nami secoua vivement la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de penser là ? Il me protège car je suis sa nakama tout simplement. Il l'aurait fait pour chacun d'entre nous… »

Une petite voix espiègle intervint dans son esprit et ne put s'empêcher de lancer :

« Mais te sauve-t-il de la même manière que les autres ? Ne sens tu pas une certaine intensité émanée de son regard lorsque tu es en danger ? »

« Sanji est aussi comme ça… » pensa la navigatrice un peu perdue.

La petite voix - que personne n'avait sonnée - émit un petit rire :

« Ne confonds pas tout : il y en a un, muni de pensées lubriques, qui est prêt à secourir n'importe quelle femme et l'autre, doté d'un esprit parfaitement innocent, qui te sauvera pour ce que tu représentes à ses yeux. »

Nami ne trouva rien à redire. La voix s'éclipsa et elle eut l'impression de redescendre sur terre. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à tirer une conclusion sur ce drôle de monologue intérieur, le gros Blier lança une première attaque.

_- Kane kane no sonido _!

Ses mains envoyèrent un son aigue absolument épouvantable. Nami tenta de se boucher les oreilles tellement le bruit était insupportable. Cela lui donnait l'impression qu'une fourchette s'amusait à rayer une assiette. Cette sonorité réveillèrent instantanément Usopp et Chopper qui se levèrent d'un bond.

- OUAH ! C'est quoi ce bruit affreux ? Mes tympans, au secours !

- _Gomu gomu no…_

- _Collier _!

Luffy n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Sanji s'était littéralement envolé vers son adversaire et lui donna un coup de pied au cou qui ne causa aucun dommage. Néanmoins, il continua dans sa lancée.

- _Epaule_ ! _Côtelette _!_ Selle_ ! _Poitrine _! _Gigot_ !

Les coups fusaient sur le Gros Blier. Mis à part le fait qu'il sonne comme une cloche à chaque coup de pied du cuisinier, les attaques ne semblaient pas l'affecter. Sanji finit sa parade de coups par l'une de ses puissantes offensives.

- Un chevalier servant se doit de secourir sa bien aimée. _Mouton shoot _!

Malheureusement, le gros Blier lui attrapa la jambe en plein vol. Il le frappa au sol avec une violence inouïe. Un filet de sang s'échappa de la bouche de Sanji et ses yeux se convulsèrent. Le maintenant solidement par la jambe, le gros Blier répéta cette action, le frappant comme un enfant de deux ans le ferait avec son hochet. Le visage du pauvre chevalier servant en avait pris un sérieux coup.

- Sanji ! S'écria Nami, horrifiée.

- Mais c'est impossible… pleura Usopp en se couvrant les yeux avec ses deux mains.

- _Gomu gomu no bazooka _! cria Luffy en projetant ses paumes sur son ennemi.

Tandis que Sanji était été écrasé impitoyablement au sol, le gros Blier bloqua le coup de Luffy à l'aide d'une seule main. Le corps du futur seigneur des pirates fut à nouveau prit de secousses incontrôlables.

- Meeeerrrdddeeee çaaaaaa reccoommeeennceee soooonnn trrrruuuuuc !

- _Kane kane no Pâques _!

Luffy se récupéra la main du gros Blier en plein visage. Aussitôt, il sauta telle une balle rebondissante sans avoir la possibilité de s'arrêter. Il se cogna partout, sur l'herbe, les arbres, les transats et même sur le mur de la maison de pension. Nami tenta de le rattraper mais elle fut saisi par le gros Blier.

- Ding dong, le temps est écoulé. Suis moi maintenant.

- Lâche moi, gros tas, se plaignit Nami en tentant de se dégager. Luffy !

Usopp tenta d'intervenir.

- _Bille explosive _!

Le gros Blier n'eut qu'à lever sa main pour contrer l'attaque.

- Le jeu a assez duré, dong, dit-il en écrasant la tête de Sanji au sol.

Le corps du cuisinier ne bougeait plus depuis un petit moment.

- Sanji ! S'écrièrent l'équipage présent sur les lieux hormis Luffy qui luttait contre ses secousses intérieures ininterrompues.

- Bien allons-y, le capitaine Sakaku nous attend, dit-il en prenant Nami comme un vulgaire sac à patate.

- Eh, gros balourd ! Cria Usopp. Regarde par ici !

Le gros Blier se tourna vers lui et écarquilla les yeux. Le sniper tenait à la main une immense cloche en or, orné de pierreries. Le regard du gros Blier s'illumina devant tant de beauté. (1) Il était tellement fasciné qu'il en oublia momentanément sa mission.

- DING ! Quelle belle cloche !

- Et j'en ai toute une collection, sourit Usopp, fier de lui en sortant tout un tas d'objets de sa besace. Voici un bouquet de clochettes en métal fait main, à offrir pour les rendez vous entre cloches, une cloche à fromages en argent massif, deux porte-cloches en noisetier véritable et aussi la clochette plaquée or, idéale pour égayer les soirées entre…

- A quoi tu joues, crétin ? S'énerva Nami, sa tempe battant fortement. Tu ne vois pas dans quelle position je me trouve ?

- J'essaye de faire diversion pendant que Chopper s'occupe de lui, murmura Usopp en prenant une expression machiavélique.

- Superbe ! Déclarèrent le gros Blier et Chopper, des étoiles dans les yeux.

- A la base, c'était pour lui, pas pour toi ! Cria Usopp à l'adresse du renne.

- Oups, désolé, s'excusa Chopper.

- _Kane kane no vertigo _!

Un son inhumain sortit des mains du gros Blier. Usopp et Chopper poussèrent des cris stridents et s'évanouirent. Les objets en forme de cloches éclatèrent comme des ballons, révélant ainsi l'astuce de Usopp. Nami, toujours maintenue par l'adversaire, ne résista pas elle non plus au bruit abominable et tomba dans l'inconscience. Seul Luffy était encore debout et gigotait comme un dément.

- Y EN A MARRE ! Hurla-t-il soudainement en frappant n'importe où pour que les secousses de son corps s'interrompent.

Il démolit une bonne partie du jardin et de la maison de pension. Heureusement, Mr Jisha était indisponible pour le moment (mais laissez lui un message et il vous rappellera dès que possible… Hum, que c'est naze, reprenons). Enfin débarrassé de ses drôles de tremblements, Luffy jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui.

- T'as touché à mes amis, je vais te démonter, dit-il d'une voix grave.

Mais avant, lâche Nami.

- Ding dong, et si je refuse ?

- Ben, de toute façon, t'es foutu, grosse cloche. Ça sert à rien de refuser.

Luffy prit une nouvelle posture de combat. Il allait employer le Gear 2 contre lui.

- Puisque que Sanji n'est plus en état de se battre, c'est moi qui jouerai le rôle du chevalier de Sert-le-vent, annonça-t-il en faisant face au gros Blier. Par contre, je sais pas qui c'est ce gars…

- Dadoung dading, dit son adversaire. Dis donc, drôle de gamin dingue ! Si c'est la baston que tu cherches…

- …cela attendra, déclara une voix grave derrière eux.

Le gros Blier se retourna subitement. Un homme à barbe noire, possédant un cache-nez, coiffé d'un haut de forme et muni d'une canne, jeta un regard de pitié à l'homme de main de Sakaku.

- Dr…Dr Yudoku, frissonna le gros Blier en reculant légèrement.

- Votre mission se borne à un objectif, dit Yudoku en lissant les poils de sa barbe. Mais visiblement, vous n'êtes pas à la hauteur de la tâche. Devant l'impatience du capitaine Sakaku, j'ai été désigné pour vérifier le travail. Tu as la fille, il est donc temps d'y aller.

- Comme il vous plaira, Dr Yudoku, dit le gros Blier en se courbant docilement.

- Eh, t'es qui toi ? Demanda Luffy en s'avançant vers eux. T'es un pote de la grosse cloche ?

- Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir… _yamai yamai no body _!

Yudoku avait levé un doigt vers lui. Une onde de choc s'abattit sur Luffy qui ne parvint pas à esquiver. Il se sentit vaciller. Son corps passa d'une température normale à une température très élevée, pour redescendre brusquement. Blanc, comme un linge, le capitaine sentit une forte fièvre l'atteindre. Comble de son état, il se mit à cracher du sang.

- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive…

- La conséquence de ton surmenage, sans doute, dit Yudoku avec dédain. En route, Blier.

Le gros Blier, tenant toujours Nami inconsciente sous son bras, quitta les lieux avec Yudoku.

- Nami, balbutia Luffy en crachant une quantité importante de sang. Merde…

Il tomba à terre, la respiration saccadée. Il se sentait si inutile. Il avait envie de hurler, de frapper ces types et de récupérer Nami par tous les moyens mais son corps n'était plus en état de combattre. Il se sentait nauséeux et affaibli.

« Pourquoi je me sens malade tout d'un coup ? Je n'arrive même plus à voir clairement devant moi. Il faut pourtant que j'aille aider Nami coûte que coûte… ».

Sur ces dernières pensées, il s'évanouit.

* * *

Capitaine ! Les voilà !

Un homme coiffé d'un chapeau de carnaval retira ses jumelles et descendit de son poste de vigie. Plusieurs autres pirates se mirent en activité, se préparant à accueillir le capitaine, toujours dans son compartiment. Sir Amami, appuyé sur son parapluie, regardait le gros Blier et Yudoku avancés vers le navire.

- Pas de problème pour revenir ? Demanda-t-il faussement aimable.

- Ding dong, aucun, Sir Amami.

- Nous avons croisé mugiwara à la maison de pension et je dois bien admettre que vous aviez raison, déclara Yudoku à l'adresse de Sir Amami en balançant sa canne d'avant en arrière.

- Sur quel sujet ? Demanda l'homme au chapeau chocolat.

- C'est un demeuré.

Une fois montés à bord, le gros Blier jeta Nami par terre. Evanouie, elle ne vit pas une personne la scruter avec malveillance.

- C'est donc notre nouvelle navigatrice, dit Ougi qui venait d'apparaître soudainement et qui dévisageait la nouvelle arrivante. Cette fille semble être une crème mais méfions nous, il existe plus de crèmes brûlées que nous le pensons. (2)

Une goutte apparut derrière la tête des membres de l'équipage.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit Yudoku, je me ferais un plaisir de l'aider à enfiler son nouveau costume de navigatrice...

- Vos rêves lubriques ne nous intéressent pas ! Rétorqua Melle Reijin, furieuse. Si j'étais le capitaine, elle aurait nourri les requins depuis longtemps.

- Ding dong, vous pensez qu'elle va vouloir collaborer avec nous ? Demanda le gros Blier en se frottant la tête. (3)

- Elle n'a pas le choix de toute manière, répondit Sir Amami. C'est désormais la nouvelle recrue de notre équipage. Le capitaine Sakaku décidera de ce qu'il conviendra d'en faire par la suite.

- J'ai d'excellentes propositions à formuler à ce sujet, intervint Melle Reijin d'un air féroce. Pourquoi ne pas la suspendre au dessus d'une marmite d'eau bouillante et l'enfermer à l'intérieur pour ensuite la larguer à la mer ?

- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de sacrifier mes belles marmites toutes neuves, répliqua Ougi, irrité.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Pourquoi toute cette agitation ?

Tokbaz, coiffé de son inséparable toque, fit son apparition. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Nami puis son regard se porta sur l'équipage.

- Finalement, vous l'avez attrapé. C'est une bonne nouvelle.

- Où étais tu encore passé ? Demanda Melle Reijin avec un ton de reproche dans la voix.

- Je finissais une expérience sur le _lovely instinct_, répondit celui-ci en baillant. Mon flacon est maintenant au point.

- Le _lovely instinct _? répéta Melle Reijin.

- Oui, c'est la dernière de mes créations. Toute personne qui s'asperge de ce parfum devient alors irrésistible pour la ou les personnes qui le sentent. Mais attention : en abuser cause des dommages irréversibles au niveau cérébral.

- Très intéressant, je…commença Yudoku.

- Je prends ! Coupa Melle Reijin d'un air ravi. C'est combien cette fois ci ?

- 200 Berrys, payable en une fois, annonça Tokbaz.

Alors que Melle Reijin remettait les billets à l'inventeur, Nami commença à ouvrir les yeux.

- Monsieur Amami, elle se réveille, lança un simple membre de l'équipage en désignant leur « nouvelle » navigatrice.

Sir Amami fixa Nami avec un sourire satisfait.

- Bien dormie, ma chère ?

Nami ouvrit grands les yeux dès qu'elle entendit cette voix criarde assez singulière. Elle releva son buste et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Devant elle, une bonne cinquante de paires de yeux la scrutaient, certains avec pitié, d'autres avec perversité et sadisme. Elle remarqua qu'une jeune fille, dont la partie inférieure de son visage était dissimulée par son éventail, lui envoyait un regard venimeux.

- Quelle splendide créature, murmura Yudoku en lissant les poils de sa barbe. J'espère que je pourrais la disséquer lorsqu'elle sera devenue inutile.

Nami, paniquée se tourna dans tous les sens à la recherche d'une sortie éventuelle. Soudain, elle aperçut un visage qui lui était familier.

- Tokbaz ! S'écria-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, pourquoi je suis ici ?

Ce dernier, indifférent à son ton alarmé, lui répondit :

- Tu as bien du t'en rendre compte toute seule non ? Tu as été capturé. Et je peux dire que c'est grâce à moi que tu es arrivée à bord de ce navire…

- Dong ding dong ding, s'emporta le gros Blier, c'est moi qui ai fait tout le travail !

- Je vous rappelle, cervelles de moules tièdes, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié que cette capture a été réalisable grâce à mon intervention, décréta Yudoku.

- Toi ? S'exclama Tokbaz en se tordant de rire. Tu n'es déjà pas un bon médecin, alors un bon homme de main laisse moi rire…

- Ding, il n'y a qu'un seul homme de main ici et c'est moi…

- C'est sûr que des larbins de service, il n'y en pas cinquante…

- Vous enviez mon génie mais vous n'osez pas l'admettre…

- Parce que fabriquer une lotion pour faire pousser des épines de cactus sur la plante des pieds, c'est ça que tu appelles du génie ?

- Tout le monde peut se gourer dans l'étiquetage des fioles. En tout cas, je ne suis pas du genre à empoisonner les gens en leur fournissant un remède contre un simple nez qui coule…

- Ding dong, dîtes vous m'écoutez quand je parle ?

- Rhooo, taisez vous donc ! S'énerva Melle Reijin en prenant un visage terrifiant. Vous êtes proprement insupportables.

Nami allait se relever mais deux hommes de l'équipage braquèrent leurs pistolets vers elle.

- Reste où tu es, dirent ils en chœur, d'une voix menaçante.

Un bruit de trompette, accompagnés de bruits de pétards et de serpentins se firent clairement entendre. Tous les hommes du navire se mirent en ligne, au garde à vous.

- Ah enfin, il se décide à sortir, dit Sir Amami. Il était temps.

La porte s'ouvrit. Un homme de très grande taille, mesurant plus de deux mètres vingt en sortit. Coiffé d'un chapeau de carnaval où la spirale dorée - emblème du navire - apparaissait, portant une lavallière autour de son cou, il avait une expression de conquérant sur le visage. Son nez en forme de tige de roseau recourbée sur la fin et ses dents pointues lui donnaient un aspect particulier. Sakaku marcha doucement vers Nami. A son passage, tous les hommes se prosternèrent. Seuls Sir Amami, Ougi, Yudoku, Melle Reijin, Tokbaz et le gros Blier le saluèrent d'un signe de tête.

- Bienvenue dans notre équipage, navigatrice-san.

Sakaku observa Nami qui recula légèrement, effrayée par le visage désagréable de cet homme. Dire qu'elle n'avait plus son climat tact avec elle. Il était resté à la maison de pension, là où se trouvait encore Luffy et les autres. Mais que s'était-il passé après son évanouissement ? Elle n'en savait strictement rien. Pour le moment, elle devait réfléchir à une solution pour se sortir de ce pétrin.

- Tu te demandes sûrement pour quelle raison je t'ai « convié » à participer à notre aventure ? Continua Sakaku dans un sourire des plus mielleux. Allons droit au but : je suis à la recherche d'un objet ancien et je souhaiterais parvenir jusqu'à sa cachette. Malheureusement, aucune carte ne mentionne l'endroit exact où il se situe. Les coordonnées maritimes et topographiques n'étant lisibles que par un excellent navigateur ou cartographe, je fais donc appel à tes talents pour parvenir jusqu'à l'île correspondante. Es tu d'accord ?

Nami le scruta un instant. L'expression de Sakaku lui donnait encore plus de raisons de détester ce genre de pirates (hormis son propre équipage, bien entendu).

- Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne si je vous guide jusqu'à cet objet ? Demanda-t-elle, méfiante.

- Le droit de rester en vie, répondit Sakaku d'un ton sans réplique.

Nami déglutit. La transaction commençait mal. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Si elle acceptait, elle aiderait des pirates à s'emparer d'un objet sûrement dangereux puisque mentionné par aucune carte habituelle mais si elle refusait, elle risquait de voir son aventure finir de façon tragique.

- C'est non.

La réponse fut cinglante. Le sourire de Sakaku s'élargit.

- Plait-il ?

- Je refuse, précisa-t-elle. Je ne serais pas la navigatrice de votre navire. Trouvez vous quelqu'un d'autre pour faire ce travail.

- Capitaine, avec votre permission, voulez vous que je la fouette ? Proposa Melle Reijin, une lueur démoniaque dans les yeux.

Le visage de Nami blêmit légèrement mais elle tenta de garder contenance.

« J'ai appris à rester forte, je le serais » pensa-t-elle.

- Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire, dit le capitaine. J'ai trouvé une solution à ce petit problème. Ecartez-vous, je vous prie, ajouta-t-il en s'adressant à son équipage.

Ceux-ci s'exécutèrent. Sakaku leva une de ses mains et lança à Nami d'un ton faussement aimable.

- Dans quelques minutes, je suis sûr que nous arriverons à un point d'entente. _Miro pesadilla _!

Soudain, Sakaku, l'équipage et le bateau disparurent de son champ de vision. Elle se retrouva dans un endroit sombre, dépourvu de paysage où le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Surprise, elle se releva et scruta les alentours à la recherche d'une fenêtre ou d'une porte menant vers l'extérieur.

« C'est bizarre, se dit-elle, on dirait que j'ai été téléporté ».

Alors qu'elle essayait de comprendre où elle se trouvait, elle entendit une plainte déchirante. Un peu plus loin, elle vit une forme allongée qui se tortillait dans tous les sens de douleur. Les gémissements de souffrance lui rappelaient quelqu'un mais elle n'arrivait plus à se rappeler de qui il s'agissait exactement. Elle s'approcha doucement et constata qu'il s'agissait d'un jeune homme dont le corps était tailladé de partout. Il portait un simple pagne et saignait abondamment. Il était à l'agonie sans aucun doute. Son visage était dissimulé dans une sorte d'ombre légèrement brumeuse.

- Tenez bon, je vais vous aider, dit-elle en s'agenouillant et lui prenant la main.

Elle contempla ses plaies. Le malheureux avait été sérieusement amoché. Entre deux plaintes, il réussit à articuler :

- Au secours, aide moi, j'ai mal… PITIE ! J'ai trop mal…

- Calmez vous, je vais essayer de vous soigner, dit-elle d'un ton convaincu.

N'ayant rien à portée de la main et n'ayant aucun moyen de contacter Chopper, cela allait être très compliqué.

« Cette voix…c'est curieux, je la connais, c'est sûr… »

- J'ai mal, c'est affreux, achève moi, j'en peux plus…

- Restez calme, vous allez bientôt…commença-t-elle.

Tout à coup, le visage du jeune homme affreusement blessé lui apparut.

- Mais que…non, ce n'est pas possible, dit-elle, la voix tremblante en lâchant la main du blessé.

Les cheveux noirs lui tombant sur le front, ses yeux étaient mis clos à cause de la douleur. Mais ce qui le distinguait des autres, c'était cette petite cicatrice placée sous son œil gauche…

- LUFFY ! Hurla Nami à s'en déchirer les poumons.

Elle prit son visage dans ses bras, les larmes coulant instantanément de ses yeux.

- Luffy ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi es tu dans cet état là ? Réponds moi, je t'en supplie ! Luffy…

Nami eut une énorme crise de sanglots. Luffy ouvrit un œil et, entre deux respirations saccadées, réussit à lui murmurer :

- Nami, merci d'avoir été à mes côtés, sourit-il. Je crois que nos aventures se terminent là…

- Non, ce n'est pas possible, tu m'as fait une promesse, cria-t-elle en pleurant. Une promesse ! Tu ne peux pas la trahir, tu n'as pas le droit de la trahir…

- Je…ne crois pas… être en mesure de la tenir, répondit celui-ci d'un air désolé. Excuse moi Nami…

Le visage de la navigatrice était inondé de larmes. Elle étreignait Luffy comme jamais, refusant de le laisser partir.

- Merci pour tout, Nami… dit-il, ses yeux se fermant. Sois heureuse…

- LUFFY, NE T'EN VAS PAS, JE T'AIME ! Hurla-t-elle à s'en casser la voix.

Mais le corps du jeune pirate ne bougeait plus. C'était fini. Nami cria de désespoir et enfouie sa tête sur le ventre de son capitaine et ami.

- Pourquoi… Luffy, pourquoi…

« Je crois que ça suffira » lança une voix lointaine.

Le corps de Luffy disparut. L'atmosphère sombre fut remplacée par le navire et l'équipage qui réapparurent soudainement. Nami, quant à elle, pleurait toujours, à plat ventre sur les planches, son visage entre ses bras.

- Je pense que nous allons passer un excellent voyage, déclara Sakaku d'un ton jovial. Larguez les amarres, nous partons sur le champ.

- Bien, capitaine, scandèrent ses hommes.

- Il n'y a pas à dire, dit Sir Amami à l'adresse de Sakaku, vos méthodes de persuasion sont toujours aussi efficaces.

- Je l'espère bien, elles font partie du spectacle, répondit Sakaku. Ah, au fait, Tokbaz… ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers l'inventeur.

- Oui, capitaine ? Demanda celui-ci en rajustant sa toque.

Sakaku le gifla avec une telle violence qu'il fut envoyé à l'autre bout du navire. Son chapeau tomba à ses côtés. Tous les hommes de l'équipage qui chantonnaient joyeusement, s'arrêtèrent et se figèrent.

- Ça, c'est pour m'avoir suggéré de ramener une personne aussi désobéissante, déclara Sakaku, une lueur hargneuse dans les yeux. Bon, Ougi, amène navigatrice-san dans sa nouvelle salle de travail.

Le cuisinier acquiéça silencieusement et prit le bras de Nami. Celle-ci, les yeux rougies par les larmes, se laissa emmener sans rien dire. Elle semblait avoir subi un très gros choc émotionnel.

- Sale pleurnicheuse, cracha Melle Reijin avec dégoût. Le capitaine est bien trop gentil avec elle. Nous nous occuperons d'elle plus tard.

- C'est un sujet d'étude de plus en plus intéressant, fit remarquer Yudoku. Je me demande jusqu'à quel point elle résisterait à mes petites expériences psychologiques…

Ougi mena Nami jusqu'à la salle mentionnée par le capitaine. Il ouvrit la porte, dévoilant un compartiment assez grand où une table de travail recouverte de cartes en tout genre était mise à disposition. La pièce était d'aspect assez sinistre : il n'y avait aucune décoration et le lit était très étroit.

- Voici ta cabine, dit Ougi dont les yeux froids étaient la seule partie visible de son visage. Je t'apporterais ton dîner tout à l'heure. En attendant, commence à travailler si tu ne veux pas finir en compote de pommes.

Le cuisinier la laissa et ferma la porte. Nami se laissa tomber sur le lit. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti une si grande tristesse l'envahir. Elle essuya ses larmes et tenta de se calmer. Mais la vision d'un Luffy à l'article de la mort lui revenait sans cesse en mémoire.

« Pourvu qu'il soit toujours en vie… Luffy…Minna (4)…où êtes vous ? »

* * *

- La vache, quelle ordure ce mec ! Grogna Zoro en suivant Robin et Franky qui couraient vers la maison de pension.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'une cloche pouvait faire autant de dégât, admit Franky.

- Nous voici arrivés, annonça Robin légèrement essoufflée.

Ils remarquèrent la palissade du jardin défoncée et pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de constater que tout le monde se trouvait dans un triste état.

- Merde, on arrive trop tard, déclara Franky. Hé, mugiwara !

Luffy ne bougeait plus. Du sang coulait de sa bouche et il était pâle comme la mort.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Se demanda Robin. C'est cet homme coiffé de sa cloche qui leur a causé autant de dommages ? Et où est Nami ?

Zoro et Franky scrutèrent le jardin sans trouver la moindre trace de la navigatrice.

- C'est pas vrai, où est-elle ? Dit Zoro en fronçant les sourcils.

- Elle est partie, dit une voix. A mon avis, vous n'êtes pas prêt de la revoir.

Un vieil homme, vêtu d'une chemise beige, coiffé d'un bob rouge et chaussé de chaussons de même couleur, les contemplait d'un air fatigué. Sa longue barbe grise rebiquait sur la fin. Il avait le dos légèrement voûté et ses mains se trouvaient derrière son dos.

- Qui êtes vous ? L'interrogea Robin.

Le vieux bonhomme se tourna vers elle. On remarquait ses yeux injectés de sang.

- Je suis le sage Mellière, répondit-il, le seul rescapé du village voisin, situé après la forêt. Si vous cherchez votre amie, ce n'est plus la peine. Sakaku a quitté l'île, il y a une heure.

* * *

Notes :

(1) Ce sont les goûts personnels de ce brave Blier, je n'y suis absolument pour rien ( admirer la beauté des cloches o_O ; remarque, tous les goûts sont dans la nature^^).

(2) Ougi, tu serais bien gentil de la boucler et de retourner à tes fourneaux, merci (surtout pour dire ça ^^).

(3) J'avais plutôt envie de mettre « tête creuse » au départ mais bon, je crois que tout le monde le sait alors ça sert à rien de le signaler XD

(4) Minna = tout le monde en japonais

Pour les différents noms :

Sakaku (au cas où je ne vous l'aurais pas dit) = illusion, illusion d'optique en japonais.

L'un des pouvoirs qu'il utilise sur Nami se nomme « miro pesadilla ».

Miro = chose imaginaire, fiction en japonais.

Pesadilla = cauchemar en espagnol.

Le gros Blier et son fruit du démon kane kane :

_Kane kane no sonido _= Cela envoie un son très aigue qui déstabilise l'adversaire.

_Kane kane no Pâques _= Lorsque l'ennemi est touché, celui-ci se met à vibrer telle une cloche. Son corps devient incontrôlable.

_Kane kane no vertigo _= Cela envoie un son inhumain qui provoque l'évanouissement chez les individus à consistance normale.

(Cela ne constitue qu'une partie de ses pouvoirs).

* * *

Auteur : _Bon, je crois que je tiens le bon rythme. Le chapitre cinq va être mouvementé._

Nami, se tenant la tête : _Et voilà qu'il fait la promo de son récit…_

Zoro : _C'est pas trop tôt, on réapparaît enfin. Tu en as mis du temps._

Usopp et Chopper, renchérissant : _C'est vrai ça._

Sanji : _Bah, je le comprends, voir ta tête de brocoli l'a poussé à faire un choix cohérent._

Zoro, énervé : _Ta gueule, cuistot frustré, ne me parle pas de ta performance minable de combat. Tu t'es fait latter par le gros avec sa cloche._

Sanji, rougissant de honte et de colère : _C'est de ma faute si le scénario prévoyait ce genre de truc ? Par contre, j'ai encore une réclamation, pourquoi c'est Luffy qui a toujours le beau rôle dans ce chapitre ?_

Auteur : _Parce que c'est le capitaine et le héros, vas pas chercher plus loin._

Sanji, furieux : _Je suis le seul chevalier servant qui vaille la peine. Tu crois que ce crétin de Luffy en a l'étoffe ?_

Luffy, en train de mordre une cuisse de poulet la bouche pleine : _kesche qui y a ?_

Franky, -_-' : _Finis ta bouche, on comprends rien._

Auteur, s'adressant à Sanji : _De toute manière, désolé de te décevoir mais il y a plus de LuNa que de SanNa (en plus, je sais même pas si un tel genre existe)._

Sanji, boudant :_ C'est pas juste…_

Nami, s'adressant l'auteur : _Tu comptes finir cette rubrique ou nous laisser poireauter encore longtemps ?_

Auteur, narquois :_ C'est bientôt fini, tu vas pouvoir retourner auprès de ton futur seigneur des pirates._

Nami, rougissante : _Grr, tu ne perds rien pour attendre. Attends un peu que je crée ta propre dette pour outrage…_

Auteur, qui fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu : _Robin, étant donné que tu as été la plus silencieuse, annonce nous la fin s'il te plaît._

Robin : _Très bien, auteur-san. _Lisant la feuille : « _Le chapitre quatre étant terminé, je vous donne rendez vous au prochain chapitre pour encore plus d'aventures et d'action. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me donner vos impressions. A bientôt. »_


	5. Entrée en scène du viceamiral Sakeshi

Salut à toutes et à tous ! Désolé pour ce retard mais étant très occupé en ce moment (c'est un euphémisme -_-'), je n'ai pas eu une seconde à consacrer à la suite de l'histoire. Ce chapitre est un petit peu plus court que les précédents. J'espère pouvoir vous donner le chapitre six le moins tard possible.

L'avancée de l'histoire n'est pas flagrante mais ce chapitre me permet de mettre en place des éléments importants à venir dans les prochains chapitres.

Bonne lecture.

**

* * *

**

**Entrée en scène du vice-amiral Sakeshi **

La maison du vieux sage Mellière se trouvait un peu à l'écart du petit village, à quelques kilomètres environ de l'hôtel. Le vieux bonhomme les avaient aidés à transporter les blessés jusqu'à chez lui. Zoro, Robin, Franky et Usopp - ce dernier de nouveau conscient - étaient autour d'une vieille table en bois et demeuraient silencieux. Mellière était parti dans la cuisine préparer du thé. Si Sanji était parvenu à se rétablir de ses blessures grâce aux bons soins de Chopper, enfin réveillé, ce n'était pas le cas pour Luffy. Il était atteint d'une maladie très étrange : son corps était parcouru de tremblements nerveux, sa peau avait considérablement pâlie et il crachait très régulièrement du sang. La couverture jusqu'au menton, les yeux fermés, la respiration saccadée, il ne ressemblait plus du tout au jeune homme énergique et joyeux du Thousand Sunny. Le renne au nez bleu restait assez pessimiste sur son état.

« Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui arriver ? Se demanda celui-ci, inquiet pour son ami. C'est la première fois que je vois de tels symptômes chez un patient ».

Il appliqua un gant froid sur le front de Luffy. Ce dernier remuait dans son sommeil et murmurait des paroles inaudibles.

« Je vais faire de mon mieux pour le remettre sur pied, pensa le renne, décidé à employer les grands moyens. Même si je ne dois pas en dormir pendant des jours ».

Dans le salon, l'ambiance était assez tendue. Sanji avait fini par rejoindre les autres : il semblait partagé entre le désespoir d'avoir perdu sa chère Nami-swan et la honte d'avoir été battu par son kidnappeur. Mellière finit par revenir de la cuisine, un grand plateau sous le bras. Après avoir distribué les tasses de thé à chacun, il s'assit en tailleur sur un gros coussin rouge rembourré. Il se racla la gorge et déclara :

- Bien, je pense qu'il est temps d'éclaircir un peu la situation. Je suppose que vous avez des questions à me poser à propos du capitaine Sakaku et de sa bande. Je vous écoute.

- Vous savez où ils ont emmené Nami ? Demanda Usopp en rentrant directement dans le vif du sujet.

- Hélas, je ne sais pas grand-chose sur leur prochaine destination. Toutefois, j'ai appris récemment une information capitale qui peut sûrement vous aider. Selon plusieurs témoins rescapés, Sakaku serait à la recherche d'une arme très dangereuse recensée dans d'anciens livres sur l'Histoire de Grand Line.

- Mais pour quelle raison a-t-il enlevé Nami ? S'étonna Franky. S'il veut cette arme, il n'a pas besoin d'une aide extérieure pour la trouver.

- Sakaku connaît le pouvoir de cette arme mais pas son emplacement exact, répondit Mellière. N'ayant pas quelqu'un de suffisamment doué pour localiser parfaitement les îles et leurs coordonnées dans son équipage, il a sillonné les mers à la recherche d'un cartographe. Finalement, un de ses membres a réussi à en dénicher un. Ou plutôt une.

- Cette arme ne correspondrait-elle pas à la légendaire main du diable (1), présente dans de nombreux récits de voyageurs ? Intervint Robin d'un ton sérieux.

Tout le monde la scruta, perplexe. Seul Mellière demeurait songeur.

- Hum, c'est une possibilité en effet, avoua-t-il. Cependant, comme vous l'avez souligné, cela reste une légende. Personne n'a jamais découvert cette main et je doute que Sakaku la recherche. Si c'est le cas, je ne pense pas que la Marine restera les bras croisés.

- La main du diable ? Répéta Usopp. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Une arme terrifiante, mentionnée déjà dans les livres il y a plusieurs siècles, expliqua Mellière. La main du diable permet à son possesseur n'annihiler les pouvoirs d'un fruit du démon. Il rend aussi invulnérable et intouchable son porteur. En résumé, cela rend pratiquement invincible celui qui l'utilise. Mais cette arme n'est pas sans contrepartie. Selon les textes, celui qui la trouve doit se trancher la main et revêtir la nouvelle. Il doit également faire un serment devant un autel sacrificiel où il jure fidélité à son arme. Si le remord le prend, la main du diable s'autodétruit avec son possesseur.

Usopp était terrifié. Zoro eut une expression dédaigneuse et Franky croisa les bras en fronçant les sourcils. Robin reprit la parole.

- Il est possible que le capitaine Sakaku ait réussi à se procurer un manuel sur l'existence de la main du diable et de son emplacement, affirma-t-elle. Ce qui n'est guère étonnant puisqu'il a capturé notre navigatrice pour savoir où se situait la cachette de l'arme.

- Et alors ? Dit Zoro. Ça signifie quoi ?

- A moins que Kokaishi-san refuse de collaborer, cela signifie que le capitaine Sakaku arrive au terme de son voyage, déclara Robin d'une voix neutre.

Tout le monde regarda le climat-tact posé dans un coin de la pièce. Tout cela ne présageait rien de bon.

- Mais le vieil homme nous a dit que cette arme n'existait peut-être pas ! paniqua Usopp.

- La capture de Kokaishi-san démontre qu'il sait où l'objet se trouve, dit-elle d'un ton catégorique. Ce n'est pas certain qu'il s'agisse de la main du diable mais c'est la seule arme très dangereuse qui est supposée exister.

- Ma Nami-swan est en grand danger ! S'écria Sanji d'une voix attristée. Si je retrouve ce gros bouffi, je lui ferais avaler sa cloche.

- Laisse tomber cuistot ringard, vu la façon dont tu as été rétamé par cette même cloche, déclara Zoro, sarcastique. Place aux professionnels.

- Tiens, les artichauts poussent vite cette année, déclara ironiquement Sanji.

- Les coups de katanas aussi, répondit sombrement Zoro en dégainant ses sabres.

- Bon, comment va-t-on faire pour retrouver Nami ? Lança Usopp d'une voix forte en couvrant les bruits de la bagarre qui s'engageait entre l'épéiste et le cuisinier.

- Ça sert à rien de le répéter, Long-nez, on n'en sait rien, dit Franky. A moins que le vieux ait une petite idée ?

- Hum, oui, dit Mellière en se frottant la pointe de sa barbe grise. Les artichauts iraient très bien avec une vinaigrette fait maison.

- C'est pas du tout le sujet ! S'insurgèrent Usopp et Franky, consternés.

- Vous n'aimez pas les artichauts ? S'écria Mellière, abasourdi.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte celui là ? Crièrent à nouveau le sniper et le charpentier.

- Au fait, qu'est-il arrivé aux villageois ? Demanda soudainement Robin. Nous n'en avons pas croisé un seul lorsque nous avons commencé à visiter l'île de Casprin.

Mellière prit un air grave. Il ferma les yeux pendant un moment puis les rouvrit.

- Ils n'existent plus.

- Hein ?

Zoro et Sanji arrêtèrent de se battre pour prêter attention à ce que disait le vieux sage.

- Pour être plus clair, reprit ce dernier, ils ont été transféré dans un monde parallèle, une sorte d'illusion permanente. Comme ils ne peuvent ni être vu ni être entendu ni regagner leur village, c'est comme s'ils avaient disparu totalement de la surface de la terre.

Tout le monde écarquilla les yeux à part Zoro et Robin.

- C'est là tout le problème, poursuivit Mellière en soupirant. Sakaku a un pouvoir suffisamment puissant pour réduire à néant un village voire une ville entière. Il s'est constitué d'un équipage fort et dévoué qui n'hésite pas à accomplir les sales besognes à la place de son capitaine. Savez-vous à combien est mise à prix le second de l'équipage, Sir Amami ?

- L'espèce de gars en sucre ? Se rappela Sanji en allumant une cigarette. Aucune idée.

- Il a une prime sur sa tête ce type ? S'étonna Franky. A voir sa dégaine, j'aurais jamais cru.

- 200 millions de berrys, annonça Mellière.

Le silence fut total pendant quelques secondes. Puis tout le monde s'exclama (sauf Robin mais est-il besoin de le préciser ?^^) :

- C'est une blague ?

- Etant grand amateur de plaisanteries, je suis au regret de vous dire que non, dit Mellière. Mais celle là en est une : vous connaissez la différence entre le perroquet du capitaine Nemo et…

- 200 millions, mais c'est la cata ! Cria Usopp en s'agitant dans tous les sens. On est foutu, foutu, foutu !

- Ça va, on a l'habitude, répliqua Zoro en positionnant ses mains derrière sa tête.

- Vous coupez toujours les phrases des… commença Mellière.

- Et puis, Senchou-san ne laissera jamais un compagnon derrière lui, surtout Nami, déclara Robin d'une voix sereine.

- Que veux tu dire par « surtout Nami », Robin adorée ? L'interrogea Sanji, perplexe.

L'archéologue eut un petit sourire en coin.

- Rien du tout, Cook-san, je disais ça sur le ton de la conversation.

Si le cuisinier ne remarqua rien, trois personnes autour de lui s'échangèrent un regard éloquent à ce sujet.

- Tu te sens bien Papy ? Cria Franky en voyant le vieux sage faire le poirier, ses chaussons rouges sur ses oreilles, imitant un pachyderme bien connu (2). Imitation plus toute neuve d'ailleurs.

- Qu'est-ce qui faut pas faire pour capter votre attention ! Cria Mellière qui finit par se casser dignement la figure par terre.

* * *

Il est temps de nous mettre en route, lança une voix calme.

Les yeux fermés, un léger sourire aux lèvres, un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns habillé d'une longue veste de la Marine monta à bord d'un gigantesque bateau de guerre. Un homme à la barbe mal rasée et tatoué de deux balances dorées sur les deux joues le suivait de près.

- Vice-amiral Sakeshi, croyez vous que cela soit nécessaire d'intervenir ? Dit celui-ci. Après tout, nous ne savons pas si cette arme existe réellement.

- Nous ne sommes pas là pour intervenir, lieutenant Raishido, déclara le jeune homme d'une voix douce. Nous partons simplement en mission de surveillance et de repérage. Notre but n'est pas de mettre à feu et à sang l'archipel de _River Citadel_. (3)

- Mais qu'allez vous faire si nous croisons le capitaine Sakaku et son équipage ? Demanda Raishido, incrédule.

- Nous appliquerons avec passion la justice des hommes, répondit Sakeshi avec un sourire inébranlable.

Raishido le fixa, interrogateur. Le vent souffla doucement sur le visage de Sakeshi, illuminé par quelques rayons du soleil. Il semblait parfaitement serein.

- Tout dans ce monde se doit d'obéir au destin, dit le vice-amiral en faisant signe à ses hommes de larguer les amarres. Le soleil doit briller pour nous faire vivre ; la mer doit onduler pour nous faire voyager ; les livres doivent exister pour nous instruire ; la Marine doit rendre justice pour apporter la paix.

- Vous voulez dire que nous devons rester passifs ? S'exclama Raishido, interloqué. Alors pourquoi nous déplacer dans ce cas ?

Sakeshi ne répondit pas. Il sourit aimablement au lieutenant et lança :

- Raishido, quel est le destin d'un pirate selon toi ?

Le lieutenant demeura pensif quelques secondes. Les questions du vice-amiral étaient toujours assez déroutantes. Toutefois, par politesse et par respect, il se voyait obligé d'apporter une réponse.

- Chercher des coffres aux trésors et naviguer sur les mers, non ?

Sakeshi était silencieux. Il respira à pleins poumons, histoire de se revigorer. Puis il se tourna vers Raishido. Ses yeux fermés et son petit sourire auraient intrigués n'importe qui.

- Ta conception du pirate est assez amusante, ria-t-il. Toutefois, elle est dans l'erreur. Tu t'es placé du côté du corsaire et non du côté du marine. Ton analyse ne pouvait être qu'erronée. La vérité et la justice ne correspondent pas à cela, heureusement.

- Mais alors quelle est la réponse ? S'empressa de demander Raishido.

Sakeshi s'accouda tranquillement au rebord de son navire. Alors qu'il regardait ses hommes manœuvrer son navire, il sourit largement cette fois ci :

- Le capitaine et son équipage doivent être massacré et coulé avec le bateau. Voilà ce qu'est le destin d'un pirate.

* * *

L'immense navire de Sakaku naviguait tranquillement sur les flots, aidé par une légère brise. La visibilité était excellente et la mer très calme. En somme, c'était de très bonnes conditions pour la navigation. Nami, dans sa cabine, ne s'était toujours pas servie de sa table de travail. Sur son lit, elle semblait complètement anéantie. La vision d'un Luffy en train d'agoniser ne la quittait plus.

« C'est pas possible, il faut que je me reprenne. Luffy et les autres ne voudraient pas me voir dans cet état là. Il faut que je fasse un effort ».

Elle tenta de se relever. Prisonnière de l'équipage de Sakaku, n'ayant plus son climat-tact, elle se sentait particulièrement vulnérable. Soudain, elle entendit frapper à la porte. Elle demeura silencieuse, espérant que la personne s'en aille. Il en fut tout autrement.

La porte s'ouvrit. C'était Ougi, le cuisinier du navire. Il portait un plateau sous le bras.

- J'ai pensé qu'une collation pendant votre travail pourrait vous aider, comme le lait aide à la composition des crêpes, dit celui-ci d'un ton grave. La prochaine fois, répondez moi juste lorsque je frappe à la porte.

Nami le remercia brièvement. Ougi posa le plateau sur la table. Il s'agissait d'un assortiment de petits gâteaux fait maison, des petites tartines garnies de confiture et d'autres de chocolat et des petits biscuits secs. Un thé parfumé s'échappait de la petite bouilloire en porcelaine. Joliment présenté, le plateau attira l'attention de Nami. Elle devait avouer : ses émotions lui avaient ouvert l'appétit. Pourtant, elle ne comprenait pas le geste du cuisinier. Pourquoi s'efforçait-t-il de lui préparer avec autant de soin une tel goûter ?

- Pour quelle raison faîtes vous tout ça ? Demanda-t-elle au cuisinier, perplexe. Je suis votre prisonnière et vous m'offrez une collation ?

Ougi hocha la tête. Ses yeux, seule partie visible de son visage, la scrutèrent avec attention.

- Peu importe que vous soyez un membre d'équipage, un prisonnier ou un amiral, répondit-il. Le but d'un cuisinier est d'élaborer la cuisine la plus parfaite qui soit. Et ceci avec n'importe qui. Je ne suis pas là pour vous juger ou vous humilier. Je suis ici pour cuisiner.

- Pourquoi travaillez vous avec Sakaku dans ce cas ? S'étonna Nami en espérant l'attendrir. Vous ne voulez pas monter votre propre restaurant et vivre de votre passion ?

Ougi la fixa en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je vois à quoi vous faîtes allusion. Non, je ne quitterai pas le capitaine Sakaku. C'est lui qui a cru en mes capacités de cuisinier alors que tout le monde semblait septique à mon sujet. J'ai pu réaliser mon rêve, celui de travailler à bord d'un navire en tant que cuisinier personnel du capitaine. Je n'ai de compte à rendre à personne d'autre qu'au capitaine Sakaku.

Ougi se dirigea vers la porte. Il déclara avant de la refermer :

- Si j'étais vous, je commencerais mon travail de cartographie sans tarder. L'impatience du capitaine est comme une moutarde forte qui monte progressivement au nez : au bout d'un moment ça brûle. Je vous servirais votre dîner dans trois heures. En attendant, bon courage.

Et il s'éclipsa. Nami s'avança vers le plateau. Affamée, elle décida de manger sans plus attendre.

« C'est absolument…délicieux ! Commenta-t-elle, ravie. J'ai rarement mangé quelque chose d'aussi bon ».

Elle se corrigea.

« Non, Sanji nous prépare des choses aussi bonnes…je me demande d'ailleurs qui serait le meilleur entre les deux… ce serait sûrement match nul… »

Elle finit rapidement son quatre heures. C'était vraiment excellent. Grâce à cette nourriture, son moral revenait. Sa confiance aussi. Elle était décidée à ne pas se laisser faire.

- Avec un peu de chance, j'arriverai bien à dénicher une barque pour m'enfuir de ce bateau…pensa-t-elle tout haut en s'essuyant la bouche.

- A ta place, je renoncerais à ce projet, ricana une voix féminine derrière elle.

Nami se retourna. Melle Reijin venait de rentrer dans la pièce. Elle tenait un fouet à la main et la fixait avec malveillance.

- Le capitaine Sakaku m'envoit vérifier ton travail, dit-elle avec délectation. J'ai droit à dix coups de fouet s'il n'y a aucune progression.

Nami déglutit. Elle bredouilla, surveillant de près le fouet de la nouvelle arrivante :

- J'allais m'y mettre, j'avais besoin de temps pour…

Melle Reijin leva sa main et la gifla. Nami cria et s'écroula sur le lit.

- Du temps, tu en as déjà suffisamment ! Cracha Melle Reijin avec hargne. Tu crois que tout le monde va se plier à tes ordres, t'apporter des petits gâteaux et autres ?

Nami se releva doucement. Inquiète, elle tenta de s'excuser pour échapper à la sentence.

- Je suis désolée, je vais faire de mon mieux… AIE !

Melle Reijin la prit par les cheveux et la poussa vers la table de travail avec violence.

- Ta gueule, sale garce, cria-t-elle. Tu crois que tes pardons suffiront ?

- Non, je sais, s'écria la navigatrice apeurée, je vais tout de suite faire mon travail…

- Avec tes airs de petite allumeuse, tu me dégoûtes ! Lança Melle Reijin. T'as intérêt à avoir correctement avancé avant ce soir ! Mais avant…

- NON ! Cria Nami, effrayée, alors que le fouet de Melle Reijin se levait dangereusement.

[Serais-je assez sadique pour m'arrêter là ? Non, comme même pas je pense…^^]

Le fouet allait s'abattre sur Nami mais la main de Melle Reijin fut bloqué par quelqu'un, apparu soudainement derrière elle.

- Cela suffit, Melle Reijin, dit une voix criarde.

Cette dernière se retourna. Elle vit Sir Amami, se tenant sur son parapluie, la tenir avec force.

- Vous êtes ici pour l'intimider, pas pour la tuer, déclara Sir Amami dans un sourire où ses dents gâtés étaient très visibles. Vous ne voulez pas faire échouer notre mission, j'imagine ?

Melle Reijin ne dit rien. Elle rangea son fouet et jeta un regard meurtrier à Nami qui se releva péniblement du sol.

- Je suis simplement les consignes du capitaine…

- Ho ho, je n'en suis pas si sûr, sourit l'homme-sucre. Son but était que vous la menaciez, _it's all._ Laissons travailler notre nouvelle navigatrice maintenant.

Melle Reijin sortit avec colère mais elle n'ajouta rien d'autre. Sir Amami se retourna une dernière fois vers Nami et lui dit :

- La prochaine fois, il se peut que personne ne soit là pour vous aider. Un petit conseil : dépêchez vous de commencer la carte que veut le capitaine. L'archipel de _River Citadel _approche à grands pas.

Il ferma la porte dans un bruit sourd. Nami se sentait acculée. Sans ses amis, elle n'avait aucune chance de lutter.

* * *

Ça y est, tu ouvres les yeux ! S'exclama joyeusement Chopper en regardant Luffy. Non, attends, ne bouges pas trop, tu es encore faible…

Luffy regarda le renne puis contempla le plafond. Il était enfin conscient bien que très fatigué.

- J'ai fait un cauchemar horrible, dit-il. J'ai rêvé que Nami se faisait enlever par une grosse cloche et par un vieux nain barbu…

Chopper prit une mine contrariée. Luffy se pencha vers lui.

- Nami est là, hein ?

Chopper ne savait pas quoi faire ni quoi dire. Luffy pensait que l'enlèvement de Nami était un cauchemar alors que tout était bien réel. Comment allait-il le prendre ?

- Luffy, Nami… elle a vraiment été enlevé, lui apprit Chopper. Le bateau de Sakaku est partit avec elle il y a plusieurs heures déjà…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Luffy écarquilla les yeux. Une rage commença progressivement à l'habiter. Sans qu'il puisse se contrôler, il hurla :

- SAKAKU, ENFOIRE !

* * *

Notes :

(1) Robin étant très calée en Histoire et archéologie, elle connaît forcément mieux que quiconque ce genre d'armes

(2) C'est assez pathétique d'en arriver là^^

(3) _River Citadel _: Archipel de Grand Line où sont regroupées les îles de Détaing, Fort-Bravent et Mildesane.

* * *

Nami : _C'est tout ? Le chapitre est déjà fini ?_

Auteur : _Oui. J'essayerai de faire plus long la prochaine fois. Je dis bien : j'essayerai._

Luffy : _Ouah, pourquoi je suis allongé moi ? Elles sont où les aventures que tu m'avais promise, auteur-san ? Et ma viande ? SANJI !_

Sanji, exaspéré : _Ferme la un peu. Je te préférais fiévreux et malade. _

Chopper, fatigué : _Je ne préfère pas. J'espère le remettre vite sur pieds. Luffy n'est pas le plus facile de mes patients._

Franky : _Il n'est pas facile tout court, en fait._

Luffy, rigolant : _Shishishi, tout à fait d'accord…_

Tout le monde, consterné : _On parle de toi, gros malin !_

Sanji à l'auteur : _Bon c'est pas tout ça mais quand est-ce qu'on rattrape le bateau des autres tordus ? Mes jambes me démangent. _

Auteur, soupirant : _Bientôt, si le boulot ne m'achève pas d'abord._

Usopp : _Ce qui veut dire que tu vas encore nous faire poireauter ! Et quand est-ce que je sauverais tout le monde de ces bandits ?_

Nami : _A la Saint-Glinglin. _A l'auteur :_ La prochaine fois, serais-je libérée de cette troupe de dingues dans laquelle tu m'as mise ?_

Auteur : _Oui…non…peut-être…_

Franky, une goutte derrière la tempe : _Quelle réponse claire…_

Luffy, enthousiaste : _Bah, moi j'arriverais à temps et je sauverais Nami de ces mecs, y a pas de soucis à avoir._

Nami, satisfaite : _Merci Luffy, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi._

Luffy lui fait un clin d'œil.

Sanji, irrité : _Arrête de me voler mon rôle à chaque fois ! Si c'était moi, j'aurais changé le scénario. Que fais je dans un LuNa d'abord ?_

Auteur : _Bon allez, Zoro, annonce nous la fin._

Zoro : _Zzzz ?_

Auteur, déprimé : _Ok, c'est gentil d'être passé… Bon et bien à toi Luffy._

Luffy, hyper content, prenant la feuille des mains de l'auteur : _Ouais, c'est à mon tour ! « J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Donnez moi vos impressions avec un petit commentaire. A bientôt ». Quoi, c'est déjà fini ?_

Tout le monde, une goutte derrière la tempe : _Il en met du temps à réagir… _


	6. La ruse de Nami

Je suis parvenu à avoir un peu plus de temps que prévu. Voici donc le chapitre six. Quelques révélations et un Luffy qui commence à bouger.

Toutes les explications sur les pouvoirs des différents personnages vous seront données dans les prochains chapitres. Pour le LuNa, il est pour le moment à petite dose mais je vous promet que cela va arriver (il faut donner le temps au temps pour que le récit ne tombe surtout pas dans une guimauve bien dégoulinante. C'est pas "Jeanne et Serge" ici, c'est "One Piece" !^^ Et pour ceux qui pensaient que Nami était un peu passive dans le précédent chapitre, voici un passage qui vous montre le contraire.

Merci aux reviews et bonne lecture à tous !

**

* * *

**

**La ruse de Nami**

Suite à ce hurlement particulièrement strident, le sage Mellière renversa sa tasse de thé sur ses habits. Usopp tomba de sa chaise et Zoro se réveilla complètement, dégainant ses katanas. Sanji faillit avaler sa cigarette tandis que Franky poussa un cri de surprise. Seule Robin garda son expression habituelle, nullement impressionnée par la performance vocale du capitaine.

- Putain, pourquoi tu hurles comme ça ? S'énerva Sanji qui déboula dans la chambre. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Luffy avait remis son chapeau de paille sur sa tête. On ne pouvait plus distinguer la lueur de ses yeux à cet instant précis.

- Luffy, il serait préférable que tu restes couché… tenta timidement Chopper.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Sanji le regardait en fronçant les sourcils.

- Hé ho, Luffy ?

- Nous partons.

Le silence ensuivit ses paroles.

- Où ça ? Demanda Chopper en rompant ce silence oppressant.

- C'est évident, non ? Répondit Luffy avec une légère pointe d'agacement. Nous partons chercher Nami.

Sanji brandit le poing en l'air.

- Voilà qui est bien dit, capitaine ! Je vais tirer ma belle Nami-swan des pattes de ces macaques velus ! Ma délicate fleur de rosée aux mains de ses infâmes ordures, je ne peux plus le supporter, je me sens brisé, anéanti…

- Pourquoi ne te jetterais tu pas à la mer dans ce cas ? Lui proposa Zoro qui plaqua son dos contre la porte. Ça soulagerait ta douleur et nous avec.

- La ferme, concombre masqué ! Tu ignores tout de mon courage et de ma motivation !

- T'as raison, se prendre deux roustes dans la tronche dans un intervalle de temps aussi court, il en faut du courage, ricana l'épéiste.

- Dis donc haricot vert périmé, tu veux que je teste cette motivation sur toi ? Menaça Sanji.

- J'approuve ton initiative, crois le bien, intervint Mellière, apparu soudainement en s'adressant à Luffy. Toutefois, comment vas-tu te rendre dans l'archipel de _River Citadel _sans navigateur à ton bord ?

- _River Citadel _? répéta la voix de Franky derrière lui.

- C'est un archipel formé de plusieurs îles, expliqua le sage. La plus importante est l'île de Mildesane. Les autres sont situées autour d'elle, dans un périmètre d'environ dix kilomètres. C'est là bas que se situerait selon la légende cette fameuse main du diable, l'une des armes les plus dangereuses, égalant celle de Pluton par exemple. Cependant, sans un marin assez calé en cartographie et en navigation, vous ne pourrez pas vous y rendre. Cet archipel est très difficile d'accès.

- C'est vrai ça, admit Usopp. Comment fait on sans Nami ? C'est grâce à elle et son log pose que nous parvenons aux prochaines îles. T'as une solution, Luffy ?

- Bah oui, on prend la mer et on ramène Nami, y'a pas plus simple, dit celui-ci d'une voix déterminée.

- Imbécile, pour aller chercher Nami, il nous faut quand même un navigateur ! Lancèrent Sanji et Usopp en chœur.

- Pas besoin, on a déjà Nami, dit le capitaine, catégorique.

- MAIS QU'EST CE QU'IL RACONTE ? Crièrent le cuisinier et le Snipper, consternés.

- Laissez tomber, quand il est comme ça, on ne peut rien faire, dit Zoro en fermant les yeux. Le mieux est de se fier à son instinct, on verra bien ce qui se passera après.

- Si c'est pour suivre un instinct qui va nous paumer en pleine mer, je préfère y aller en barque, répliqua Sanji en hochant négativement la tête.

- Hé, qu'est-ce que t'irais foutre dans une barque alors que tu as le _Thousand Sunny _à disposition ? Fit remarquer Franky.

- C'est pas vrai ! S'énerva Sanji. Vous êtes complètement abrutis ou vous le faîtes exprès ?

- On essaye de se mettre à ton niveau, love-sourcils, railla Zoro.

- Si ça se trouve, Sogeking est peut-être bon en navigation, dit Chopper alors que Zoro et Sanji se battaient avec violence.

- Euh, non, c'est pas son truc, répondit Usopp, gêné. Par contre, pour ce qui est de la baston, il est inégalable, comme moi…

- C'est normal, c'est toi, murmura Franky, une goutte derrière la tempe.

- Si vous cherchez un navigateur, il y a peut-être une solution, commença Mellière en lissant les poils de sa barbe.

- Ah ? S'écria tout le monde.

_Quelques minutes plus tard…_

- Voici un navigateur ! Lança Mellière en faisant entrer Mr Jisha dans la salle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui ? S'exclamèrent Sanji, Usopp et Chopper d'une même voix.

- Vous cherchez un navigateur ? Dit Mr Jisha. Il n'y a pas meilleur que moi sur cet île.

- Menteur, vous êtes aubergiste ! Cria le trio, les yeux exorbités.

- Drôle de pif, commenta Luffy en fixant le nez en trompette de Jisha. Quand vous vous mouchez, ça fait de la musique ? Le questionna-t-il.

- ON S'EN FOUT !

- Vous êtes vraiment navigateur ? Demanda Franky à Jisha, surpris.

- Je l'ai été, expliqua le propriétaire de la maison de pension avec un sourire fier. Mais lorsque je suis arrivé ici, je me suis attaché à l'île et à ses habitants. J'ai donc abandonné la navigation et j'ai créé ma propre maison de pension.

- Mais pourquoi acceptez vous de nous aider ? S'étonna Usopp, perplexe.

- Parce que je veux que vous vous vengiez à ma place, déclara Jisha.

- Te venger de qui ?

- De cette navigatrice.

- T'ES MALADE OU QUOI ? S'écrièrent Luffy et Sanji après avoir frappé Jisha chacun leur tour.

- Je plaisantais… réussit à articuler Jisha, deux énormes bosses sur la tête.

- Encore heureux, soupira Franky.

- Nous ferions bien de nous dépêcher, dit Robin. Le temps nous est compté.

- T'as raison, Robin, acquiesça Luffy en faisant craquer ses articulations. Ils vont voir ce qui les attend !

- Nami-swan, j'arrive ! Cria Sanji dans une tornade de cœurs. Où es tu ma colombe, où te caches tu ma douceur ?

- L'amour rend aveugle on dirait, remarqua Jisha, une goutte coulant derrière sa tête.

- Pour son cas, il rend complètement con, dit Zoro en croisant les bras.

- Yosh, allons libérer Nami ! S'exclama Luffy alors que le combat entre Zoro et Sanji reprenait. Sakaku, je vais te botter le train, toi et tes hommes !

- Vous êtes un bon navigateur au moins ? demanda Usopp à Jisha, méfiant.

- Comptez sur moi, répondit Jisha en bombant le torse. Je saurais vous remercier d'avoir sauvé ma maison de pension du gars coiffé d'une cloche.

- C'était pas vraiment intentionnel, c'était pas la maison qu'on tentait de sauver mais Nami, dit le snipper à voix basse.

- Méfiez vous, le capitaine Sakaku est l'un des corsaires les plus puissants de Grand Line, rappela Mellière. Leur équipage vaut 600 millions de berrys, ne l'oubliez pas.

- T'inquiètes pas sen'tetsu, déclara Luffy. Même s'ils sont forts, je ramènerai Nami coûte que coûte. Jamais je ne l'abandonnerai. Une promesse se doit d'être tenue.

Mellière eut un petit rire.

- Tu sembles beaucoup tenir à elle, remarqua-il.

- C'est normal, elle est irremplaçable, répondit Luffy.

- Oh, irremplaçable ? Sourit Mellière, amusé. Tu ressens des choses en toi pour employer un tel mot, n'est-ce pas ?

- Des choses en moi ? Répéta Luffy. Euh, je ne sais pas… peut-être… en tout cas, je ressens quelque chose en ce moment…

Sanji le scruta d'un œil suspicieux. Les autres semblaient pendus à ses lèvres, attendant qu'il prononce la phrase inespérée…

- … j'ai vraiment la dalle. (1)

Tout le monde s'écroula par terre. C'est inattendu ? En fin de compte, pas vraiment.

- Pourquoi, mais pourquoi es tu si incompréhensible ? S'emporta Usopp.

- Il allait dire quelque chose d'important ? S'étonna Chopper.

- On a trop espéré, comme d'hab', dit Franky.

- Ou peut-être que Senchou-san a délibérément évité ce sujet un peu trop sensible pour lui, déclara Robin avec raison, un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres.

Chacun se regarda d'un air entendu sauf Sanji qui priait pour avoir mal entendu sa Robin-swan de son cœur et Luffy qui demeurait dans ses pensées.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Pensa-t-il. Pourquoi ça me fait mal ? Nami est plus là et j'ai l'impression d'avoir été affaibli, comme lors d'un combat… ça veut dire quoi tout ça ? Elle compte vraiment à mes yeux mais elle serait encore plus… Ah, ça m'énerve, faut qu'on aille la chercher, on verra après ».

Sur ces méditations hautement spirituelles, il s'élança vers la porte et sortit en trombe. Il remercia Mellière d'un signe de la main et courut vers le _Thousand Sunny_. Usopp regarda Chopper et lui dit :

- Prépare une piqûre de relaxant, je sens qu'on va en avoir besoin.

* * *

- Terminé, souffla Nami en posant son crayon et son compas sur le bureau.

Grâce à d'anciennes cartes, plusieurs données topographiques et diverses coordonnées, elle était parvenue à tracer une carte correcte de l'archipel de _River Citadel_. On apercevait clairement et lisiblement les différentes zones des îles de Mildesane, Fort-Bravent et Détaing. L'île de Fort-Bravent avait été plus détaillée que les autres après les recommandations de Sir Amami, venu vérifier son travail quelques heures auparavant. La nuit était tombé. Alors qu'elle allait s'allonger sur son lit, la fatigue la gagnant progressivement, on toqua à la porte.

- Entrez, dit-elle simplement.

Elle fut soulagée de constater que ce n'était que le cuisinier du bord tenant un plateau à la main et non la folle au fouet.

- Voici votre dîner, déclara Ougi.

Il posa le plateau sur le coin de la table de travail. Ses yeux se défroncèrent lorsqu'il remarqua la carte de Nami.

- Finalement, je vois que vous vous l'avez terminée, constata Ougi. Vous avez prise une décision aussi bonne qu'un ragoût correctement assaisonné.

- Je n'avais pas le choix, grommela Nami. J'ai été menacé par l'un de vos membres d'équipage.

- Désolé que le capitaine en soit arrivé à l'utiliser, répondit Ougi en retirant la cloche de l'assiette.

Nami écarquilla les yeux. Un magnifique pavé de saumon parfumé aux fines herbes et légèrement citronné, accompagné de petites pommes de terre et de girolles très appétissantes dégageait une odeur absolument délicieuse. Sur le côté, des petites tartines de saumon et d'œufs de lump entourées d'une petite salade constituaient une sorte de mise en bouche. Sur une autre assiette, il y avait le dessert : une part de tarte à la framboise, pâte fait maison. (2) Nami devait l'admettre : ce cuisinier rivalisait avec Sanji du point de vue culinaire.

- C'est vous qui avez préparé tout ça ? Demanda Nami, interloqué. En si peu de temps ?

- Vous plaisantez, j'espère ? Dit Ougi. Ce n'est qu'un modeste repas. Je vous conseille de manger pendant que c'est chaud.

- Merci, répondit Nami, quelque peu consolée d'avoir dans sa malchance, une nourriture succulente à sa disposition.

Ougi allait repartir mais la navigatrice l'interpella.

- Et maintenant qu'allez vous faire ?

- Je vais aller ranger la cuisine. Mes apprentis ont déjà des difficultés à cuisiner correctement, alors ne leur demandons pas plus.

- Vous êtes depuis longtemps au service de Sakaku ? Demanda Nami, curieuse d'en apprendre davantage sur le seul individu à bord à ne pas la traiter comme une prisonnière.

- Cela va bientôt faire trois ans, répondit-il.

- Vous passez toute votre journée à cuisinier ? S'étonna Nami en mangeant ce qu'il y avait sur son plateau.

- Il le faut bien. Le capitaine Sakaku est un homme à constitution robuste. Il a par conséquent besoin de plats nutritionnels et abondants. Tout notre équipage mange de bon appétit hormis Sir Amami qui s'empiffre de chocolat et autres sucreries à longueur de temps. Pas étonnant qu'à ce rythme ses dents soient gâtées.

- Dîtes moi… Ougi, c'est ça ?

Le cuisinier hocha simplement la tête.

- Vous ne voudriez pas devenir un chef cuisinier reconnu ?

Ougi la fixa quelques secondes silencieusement. Enfin, il dit :

- Je vous ai déjà dit, il me semble, que je ne quitterai pas le capitaine Sakaku pour…

- Vous êtes prêt à sacrifier une grande carrière tout cela pour rester avec ce capitaine ? Coupa Nami d'une voix qui se voulait sérieuse. Vous ne croyez pas que vous passer à côté de quelque chose ?

Ougi demeura à nouveau silencieux. Il fut pris d'une brève hésitation.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi vous pourriez m'être utile…

- Connaissez vous _le Baratie _?

Les yeux du cuisinier s'agrandirent.

- Vous connaissez ce bateau restaurant ?

- Tout à fait, un de nos membres d'équipage y a vécu. Si vous voulez, grâce à ses relations, il peut vous avoir un poste beaucoup plus intéressant qu'ici. Et puis vous apprendrez les secrets culinaires de Zeff au pied rouge… (3)

- Je suis très tenté, je l'avoue… d'autant que j'ai fait mes preuves ici…

- Justement, ajouta Nami, un espoir grandissant en elle, si vous m'aidez à sortir discrètement de ce bateau, je suis certaine que mon capitaine accepterait de vous prendre un temps sur notre bord et de vous emmener jusqu'à un navire se rendant dans les environs du _Baratie_. Qu'en pensez vous ?

Les yeux de Ougi brillèrent d'une intensité nouvelle. Même si on ne pouvait voir que ses yeux, il semblait véritablement enchanté par cette perspective. Il se tourna vers Nami.

- Finissez votre assiette et préparez vous, murmura-t-il. Je reviens dans quelques minutes.

Il sortit de la cabine. Le cœur de Nami battait à tout rompre. Sa ruse fonctionnait. Elle allait enfin rejoindre Luffy et les autres.

« Ce cuisinier n'a pas l'air d'être un mauvais type… mal guidé, c'est probable… je crois que mes arguments l'ont convaincus »

Ougi finit par revenir, habillé d'une veste et sans sa toque. Ses cheveux bruns étaient maintenant clairement visibles. Nami se pencha vers la table de travail pour prendre la carte qu'elle avait faite.

- Non, laissez la, ça n'a plus d'importance, répliqua Ougi. C'est en remerciement au capitaine Sakaku pour m'avoir accueilli au sein de son équipage. Suivez moi mais en silence.

Le navire était calme en cette nuit fraîchement tombée. Les membres de l'équipage de Sakaku était partis faire la fête dans une grande salle aménagé à cet effet, en compagnie du capitaine, de Sir Amami, de Tokbaz et de Yudoku. Melle Reijin était dans sa cabine et le gros Blier s'occupait d'avaler les apéritifs dans la cuisine. Tout était calme. Les lampions disposés un peu partout éclairaient les alentours et les serpentins qui s'agitaient avec la douce brise nocturne. Quelques personnes montaient la garde mais ils étaient peu nombreux.

- Par ici, chuchota Ougi en faisant signe à Nami de le suivre sur la pointe des pieds.

La jeune fille sur ses talons, le cuisinier pris plusieurs raccourcis afin d'arriver le plus rapidement possible à une petite barque rattachée à une barre par une corde. Nami était heureuse. Elle allait enfin retrouver l'ambiance de son bateau, ses amis Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Robin, Franky, Chopper, sa cabine, le sourire de son capitaine, la voix de son capitaine, les âneries de son capitaine, l'odeur de son… Elle agita plusieurs fois sa tête pour chasser les images qui venaient de s'immiscer dans son esprit. Elle y penserait quand elle parviendrait jusqu'au _Thousand Sunny_.

- Vite, mets toi sur le côté, chuchota Ougi en la poussant dans le renfoncement d'une porte.

Une personne s'avança vers Ougi, une canne à la main. Son chapeau haut de forme, sa petite barbe noire en pointe et son cache-nez en bois tenu par une ficelle déclinaient l'identité du mystérieux personnage.

- Bonsoir docteur Yudoku, dit simplement Ougi.

- Bonsoir Ougi, répondit ce dernier. Je suis surpris de te voir hors de tes fourneaux.

- J'avais envie de prendre l'air, comme le moelleux au chocolat lorsqu'il sort du four, déclara Ougi de sa voix habituelle.

- C'est rare, sourit Yudoku, soupçonneux. Et te voir sans ta toque me surprend encore plus…

- Je pourrais te rétorquer la même chose, s'agaça le cuisinier. Que viens tu faire ici ?

- Je suis venu prendre l'air moi aussi. La petite sauterie du capitaine est un peu bruyante. J'ai toujours préféré le calme de mon cabinet, tu le sais bien. Mais mes cobayes me manquent en ce moment. Si seulement le capitaine acceptait de me donner la superbe fille rousse bien charpentée après notre arrivée à Fort-Bravent, je serais enchanté.

Nami était horrifiée. Elle allait servir de sujet d'expérience à un vieux pervers dégénéré ? La peur envahit son cerveau mais elle resta immobile.

- Merci de garder tes descriptions répugnantes pour quelqu'un d'autre, je viens de manger. A plus tard, déclara simplement Ougi en continuant son chemin.

Yudoku le regarda partir. Le médecin haussa les épaules et continua sa route. Par chance, il ne remarqua pas Nami bien cachée dans l'ombre. Une fois que le médecin fut hors de vue, Ougi revint sur ses pas.

- La voie est libre, dit-il à Nami.

La jeune fille le suivit, plus anxieuse qu'avant. Elle espérait que personne n'arriverait, au risque de les surprendre en train de se faire la belle. Heureusement, ils arrivèrent jusqu'à la barque sans difficultés.

- Nous y sommes, dit Ougi soulagé. Installez vous, je vais couper les cordes.

Il sortit un couteau de sa poche. Il allait couper la corde quand il entendit un bruit de pas venant vers eux.

- Baissons nous, murmura-t-il en prenant la tête de Nami et en l'abaissant avec force.

Un homme muni d'une espèce de fusil, coiffé d'un chapeau de carnaval et muni d'une longue cape passa tout près d'eux. Il scruta les alentours puis repartit en sens inverse.

- Ça y est, je pense que c'est le moment, annonça Ougi en commençant à couper les cordes.

- Quel dommage que je n'ai pas sur moi mon climat tact, soupira Nami. Cela aurait été moins contraignant. Au fait, vous n'avez pas piqué un peu d'or de son coffre ? (4)

- Vous plaisantez ? S'offusqua Ougi qui réussi à couper une corde sur six. Il est impossible de voler le trésor du capitaine Sakaku en douce. Soyez heureuse d'être encore en vie plutôt. Je sens que je vais regretter mon geste alors faisons aussi vite qu'un dîner à la bonne franquette.

Le cuisiner continua sa tâche. La barque était au bord de tomber à l'eau. Soudain, une voix retentit à côté d'eux.

- Bonsoir Ougi-san, navigatrice-san.

Le cuisinier en lâcha son couteau. Il poussa un cri de surprise et se tourna vers la personne apparue comme par magie sur le navire. C'était le capitaine Sakaku.

- Belle soirée, n'est-ce pas ?

- Vite, courrez à l'autre barque, à l'autre bout du bateau ! Cria Ougi à Nami pour lui dire de s'échapper le plus rapidement possible.

- Mais comment…

- COURREZ !

Nami n'attendit pas deux fois. Ni une ni deux, elle sauta de la barque et se retrouva sur le pont. Elle entendit un cri plaintif du côté de Ougi qui s'effondra à l'intérieur de l'embarcation, visiblement suite à une attaque provenant de Sakaku. Un homme braqua son fusil sur elle. Apercevant, un bâton à terre, elle l'attrapa et s'en servit agilement. Elle frappa l'homme dans l'estomac puis deux autres qui arrivaient par derrière. A présent, elle se trouvait à deux mètres de la petite embarcation qu'avait mentionnée Ougi. Elle allait y arriver quand se dressèrent devant elle plusieurs apparitions. Avec horreur, elle constata qu'il s'agissait de trois Sakaku qui la fixaient avec un sourire sadique.

- Tu sembles pressée, navigatrice-san.

Elle allait revenir sur ses pas mais lorsqu'elle se retourna, trois autres Sakaku la regardaient avec la même expression.

- On peut te venir en aide, navigatrice-san ?

Paniquée, elle décida de combattre avec le bâton qu'elle avait en main. Elle s'avança donc vers les trois Sakaku qui barraient la route jusqu'à la barque. Elle les frappa avec force. Les trois capitaines disparurent subitement, comme ils étaient venus.

- Si tu cherches le vrai, je suis ici.

Nami allait se détourner mais elle fut attrapée par une paire de mains crochues. Un seul Sakaku, le visage cruel, la fixait avec supériorité.

- J'ai su que tu avais fini ta carte ? C'est parfait. Mais ne pense pas partir aussi rapidement. Après tout, tu es ma nouvelle navigatrice.

Un sourire onctueux se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Je dois te féliciter pour avoir soudoyer mon cuisinier. Je te tire mon chapeau de carnaval. Lorsque je l'aurais puni de façon approprié, je m'occuperai de toi. Je suis sûr que tu apprécieras les facultés de ma nouvelle arme.

Nami tressaillit. Quel était donc cette arme qu'il tentait de se procurer. Un long frisson parcourut son échine.

- Mourir sans tes amis, voilà une mort peu enviable ma chère, ricana Sakaku en confiant Nami à plusieurs hommes armés. Dommage, ton prince de paille n'arrivera pas à temps pour te sauver.

- J'ai confiance en Luffy, je sais qu'il me retrouvera, lança Nami avec force.

- Encore faut-il qu'il sache où tu te trouves, dit Sakaku d'un ton faussement sympathique. Ma pauvre, je te plains. Ça doit être frustrant de faire confiance à un tel crétin. C'était ton destin sans doute.

Nami allait répliquer quelque chose mais elle fut bâillonnée et ligotée par les hommes du capitaine.

- Emmenez la dans sa cabine et verrouillez la porte, ordonna Sakaku d'un geste désinvolte.

- Vous êtes dur, capitaine, lança la voix criarde de Sir Amami, apparu derrière lui et qui mangeait un gâteau à la crème. Et pour ce malheureux Ougi ?

- Une punition adaptée, répondit Sakaku en retournant faire la fête. Je suis certain qu'après ça, il ne recommencera plus.

Sakaku le quitta. Sir Amami avala sa pâtisserie. (5)

- C'est navrant, il était le meilleur cuisinier du navire. J'espère que sa punition ne l'achèvera pas.

* * *

Notes :

(1) Est-ce vraiment une surprise ? Luffy qui n'a pas faim, c'est comme… des littéraires aimant les maths (quoique ça doit peut-être exister^^)

(2) Bon, j'ai mis ce menu là mais ça peut être autre chose, je fais appel à votre imagination, lecteurs. Mais bon, si vous n'avez pas franchement un petit creux, ça pas être facile d'imaginer quoi que ce soit de comestible.

(3) Par contre, le secret de sa jambe de bois, on s'en passera bien^^ (voir manga et non anime)

(4) Idem que le (1), Nami qui ne veut pas d'or, c'est que vous vous êtes trompé de manga et il ne vous reste plus qu'à vous faire rembourser.

(5) Oui, je sais, il passe son temps à se goinfrer de sucreries et de pâtisseries, c'est pas bon pour la santé, blabla… Et ces dents ? Bah, de toute manière, ça fait longtemps que Sir Amami est fâché avec les dentistes…

* * *

Auteur, satisfait : _Un chapitre dans les délais, je reprend les bonnes habitudes._

Nami, tentant de frapper l'auteur : _J'ai failli quitter cet équipage de timbrés et tu m'en empêches ? Mais t'es sadique ma parole !_

Auteur, se cachant derrière un bouclier en acier trempé : _Voyons, il faut bien que l'histoire se poursuive. Et ne m'envois pas avec cette série de casseroles, s'il te plait..._

Usopp : _On a pas eu un rôle hyper important pour le moment. Tu comptes te rattraper dans les prochains chapitres ?_

Auteur : _Il n'y a pas de raison que je vous mette de côté. Vous êtes dans une fanfiction One Piece, donc forcément vous serez tous présent et vous jouerez un rôle plus ou moins important._

Luffy : _Bah tant que je peux cognez Sakaku, ça me va._

Zoro : _Je te trouve bien confiant, Luffy._

Luffy : _Je fais confiance à auteur-san. Pour l'instant, c'est sympa._

Auteur : _Eh ben voilà, tout est dit, hé hé. Allez Sanji, tu peux nous annoncer la fin._

Sanji, se recoiffant et rajustant ses habits : _Mes chères demoiselles, à qui je dédicace toutes mes plus belles pensées, je vous dit « à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre et n'oubliez pas, un petit commentaire ne fait jamais de mal ». Mes muses, n'oubliez pas que sans vous, je ne suis…_

Auteur -_-' : _Merci Sanji, ça ira comme ça..._


	7. Mildesane

Salut à tous ! Après une absence assez prolongée, me revoici pour un nouveau chapitre. Bien entendu, je tiens de nouveau à m'excuser pour l'horrible chapitre six qui n'avait pas été convenablement travaillé et qui représentait une réelle "tache" dans cette histoire. J'ai tenté de me faire pardonner en postant un nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère, sera au niveau des précédents (pas au niveau du six bien sûr^^). Ayant eu beaucoup plus de temps cette semaine que prévu, voici donc le chapitre sept.

Si vous êtes surpris par la longue explication sur l'archipel de _River Citadel_, il y a une réponse à cela. En effet, comme l'action se déroulera principalement sur les trois îles (enfin surtout Mildesane et Fort-Bravent), une bonne présentation du lieu était indispensable. Désolé si ça fait un peu "bloc" mais je ne peux pas sauter à chaque fois des lignes, ce serait incohérent.

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Au passage, je vous souhaite à tous de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année.

Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

**Mildesane**

L'archipel de _River Citadel _formait l'un des archipels les plus étendus de Grand Line. Il était fréquenté par de nombreux pirates mais aussi par un grand nombre de touristes qui constituait la clientèle principale du lieu. En effet, la réputation de cet archipel était essentiellement dû à sa boisson locale - et très mal connue - le Kumrat, mélange de citron, de rhum, de Goldsaff (1), de glace pilée, le tout surmonté d'une olive. Les commentaires étaient très variés à son sujet. Si le Kumrat était l'un des alcools préférés de certains pirates à forte corpulence, les touristes le haïssaient et le craignaient. Cette impopularité auprès des visiteurs s'expliquait par la journée mémorable du 22 juin, évènement appelé _la sentence du 22 _ou _22, v'là le poison_. Lors de ce jour fatidique, un groupe de touristes, heureux et insouciants, commandèrent plusieurs barils de cette fameuse boisson et les distribuèrent dans les hôtels et autres lieux de villégiature (une forte solidarité nouait ces voyageurs toujours regroupés en communauté). Une heure plus tard, tous les hôpitaux des trois îles étaient saturés. La cause : l'organisme des malheureux buveurs de la boisson n'avait, semble-t-il, pas accepté l'intrus dans l'estomac. La colère et la consternation gagnèrent ces pauvres gens, venus exprès dans cet archipel pour se ressourcer, acheter des bibelots aussi laids qu'inutiles, crier sur les marchands pour le service déplorable, ignorer les propriétés privés lors de promenades digestives et surtout s'amuser à se faire remarquer à chaque coin de rue - à côté les pirates étaient des modèles de discrétion et de raffinement. Plusieurs corsaires s'étaient d'ailleurs sauvés à bord de leur navire, effrayés par l'aura négative qui se dégageait des patients au bord de la crise de foie. Hormis le Kumrat, l'archipel devait également sa notoriété à ses sources d'eau chaude, très prisées et toujours complètes en hiver.

Son île centrale se nommait Mildesane, surnommée parfois _l'île de la sérénité_. Elle était assez grande et densément peuplée. La végétation était assez colorée : par exemple, on trouvait de nombreux cerisiers près des habitations. Cette île semblait plutôt chaleureuse. Toutefois, la population était de nature très superstitieuse, ce qui pouvait les rendre particulièrement agaçants. Leur comportement étrange déroutait souvent les touristes. Ce fut le cas pour cette mère de famille qui, après avoir pris ses enfants sous son bras, brûla sa maison prétextant que des « créatures du démon » y avait élu domicile. Les « créatures » n'étaient en fait que de simples cafards installés depuis quelques jours dans la maisonnée. Il y eut aussi l'affaire du banquier qui déroba le contenu de plusieurs coffres après avoir, selon ses dires, respecté l'ordre d'un ange tombé du ciel. Les habitants aussi naïfs qu'à l'accoutumé, avait bien sûr cru au miracle et avait célébré un culte devant la demeure du banquier. Dommage que la fuite précipitée de ce dernier on ne sait où ait fait douté les habitants sur la sincérité du fuyard. Les exemples d'apparitions et de phénomènes insolites étaient tellement nombreux qu'ils faisaient désormais partis du quotidien (2).

Les deux autres îles, beaucoup moins larges, se situaient derrière Mildesane. Si quelqu'un désirait se rendre à Détaing ou à Fort-Bravent, il était obligé de passer par l'île centrale. La différence entre Détaing et Fort-Bravent tenait au paysage : la première île était composée d'un grand mont et de quelques plateaux l'entourant, la seconde était aussi plate et lisse que le revers d'une main. La légende de la main du diable, cachée sur l'île de Fort-Bravent, avait été oublié par les habitants craignant le châtiment divin. Beaucoup de pirates, arrivés à Fort-Bravent, et constatant qu'il n'y avait ni grotte ni endroit mystérieux où dissimuler un tel objet, abandonnèrent le projet d'une fouille et se désintéressèrent bien vite de la stupide légende. Seul le capitaine Sakaku, contre l'avis de tous, avait été séduit par cette histoire incroyable. C'est cet objet mentionné dans plusieurs textes historiques qui le poussa à prendre la mer. Il était temps pour lui de concrétiser son rêve et d'éblouir tous les crédules et idiots qui avaient douté de l'existence de la puissante arme.

Le navire de Sakaku accosta sur l'île de Mildesane en début d'après-midi. Le bateau ne se rendit pas dans le port mais préféra se diriger vers une côte de l'île moins sécurisée. Nami, enfermée à double tour dans sa chambre, n'avait reçu aucune visite mis à part celle d'un nouveau cuisinier qui lui apportait son repas et qui se retirait sans lui adresser la parole. La navigatrice se sentait mal d'avoir laissé Ougi à son triste sort. En effet, elle n'avait plus aucune nouvelle de lui et elle ne savait pas ce que le capitaine lui avait fait subir. Consciente que sa tentative de fuir le navire de cette manière était ridicule, elle ne tenta plus rien d'inconsidéré dans les jours qui suivirent l'incident. La vision d'un Sakaku se démultipliant et la stoppant dans sa course vers la barque l'avait sans doute calmé dans sa volonté de quitter le bateau à tout prix.

« Ah, si Luffy était là… »

Bien entendu, s'il était parvenu jusqu'ici, le résultat aurait été sans doute différent. Son capitaine… Ces derniers temps, ses pensées s'étaient focalisées sur lui sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, de manière presque naturelle. Elle le voyait à différents moments, manger à n'en plus pouvoir, se mettre des baguettes dans le nez, hurler dès qu'une île pointait le bout de son nez. Cependant, elle l'imaginait aussi lorsqu'il se montrait plus sérieux. La volonté d'accomplir son rêve et ceux de ses amis, d'aider ceux en difficulté ou en danger, de combattre les capitaines abusant de leur pouvoir donnait à Luffy une grande maturité. Elle savait mieux que quiconque - comme ses compagnons d'ailleurs- le regard qu'il adoptait lorsque la colère le submergeait. C'était à la fois déroutant et captivant. Pourquoi était-ce captivant ? A vrai dire, elle n'en savait rien. Cela l'effrayait autant que ça la fascinait. De toute manière, elle ne pouvait pas le nier : les choses avaient changé sur le _Thousand Sunny _et cela bien avant sa capture. Ces derniers temps, son rapport avec Luffy avait pris une nouvelle tournure. Ils étaient devenus beaucoup plus proches qu'avant. Une nouvelle forme de complicité les unissait, au point que certaines personnes comme Zoro, Usopp et Robin s'en étaient rendues compte. Et étrangement, Luffy et Nami en éprouvaient une forte satisfaction personnelle sans qu'ils ne sachent véritablement pourquoi. Toutefois, après son enlèvement, Nami avait ouvert les yeux sur ses réels sentiments sur Luffy. Quelque chose la tiraillait au fond d'elle-même, quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec un sentiment d'amitié.

« Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça, pour l'instant il faut que je réfléchisse à un nouveau moyen de sortir de… »

Soudain, la porte de sa cabine se déverrouilla et une personne entra dans la pièce. Nami esquissa une grimace de dégoût et d'effroi. C'était le Dr Yudoku.

- Bonjour mademoiselle, dit-il en arborant un petit sourire en coin. Il est temps pour vous de sortir de votre agréable petit cocon et de nous suivre. Vous êtes prête ?

La navigatrice ne se cachait pas de son air écoeuré. Le ton du médecin était vraiment le plus malsain qu'elle n'ait jamais entendu.

- Où allons nous ? Demanda-t-elle froidement.

- Je pensais que vous le saviez, ma chère, dit Yudoku en la relookant de haut en bas. Nous sommes arrivés à Mildesane. Nous allons nous rendre sur l'île de Fort-Bravent qui se situe derrière celle-ci.

- En quoi cette île peut-elle vous intéresser ? Questionna Nami, perplexe. Lorsque j'ai dû réaliser la carte de l'archipel, j'ai constaté que cette île n'avait aucun aspect particulier.

- C'est bientôt fini ces discussions ? Cria Melle Reijin qui venait d'apparaître derrière Yudoku. Eh toi, vieux satyre, tu ne peux pas la presser un peu ?

- Ton caractère de guenon enragée dénote une tendance à un égocentrisme aigu s'expliquant d'une part par une frustration psychologique sur l'apparence physique et d'autre part par un grand manque de contrôle sur tes cycles menstruels, diagnostiqua Yudoku en lisant les poils de sa barbe.

Les coups qui suivirent furent tellement puissants qu'ils ébranlèrent presque le navire. Le visage de Yudoku était méconnaissable : à côté, même une toile abstraite semblait outrageusement réaliste.

- Toi là ! Aboya Melle Reijin à l'adresse de Nami, sa tempe battant dangereusement. Suis moi, le capitaine Sakaku te demande.

Nami acquiésa, enjamba le corps défiguré du médecin et suivit Melle Reijin qui touchait de temps à autre son fouet, démangée par une forte envie de l'utiliser. Les deux jeunes filles arrivèrent rapidement sur le pont. Une colonne de soldats toujours coiffés de leur inséparable chapeau de carnaval et de leur cape blanche était alignée d'un côté du bateau. Un peu plus loin, Sakaku, entouré de Sir Amami, Tokbaz et de son oiseau Grapille et du gros Blier était prêt à descendre sur la terre ferme. Tout à coup, Nami aperçut Ougi le cuisinier. Des cernes violettes apparaissaient clairement sous ses yeux. La partie inférieure n'étant pas visible, on ne pouvait pas lire son expression. Elle allait l'interpeller mais Sakaku s'avança vers elle et prit la parole.

- Décidée à devenir plus coopérative, navigatrice-san ? Demanda le capitaine d'un ton faussement aimable.

- Non, au contraire, plus rétive, répliqua Nami en l'assassinant du regard.

Le sourire de Sakaku s'élargit.

- Admirable, ce courage ! S'écria-t-il. Je suis très impressionné. Cependant, tu n'es pas en position de rétorquer quoi que ce soit. A moins que tu préfères succomber sous les coups de fouet de Melle Reijin ?

Nami écarquilla les yeux et jeta un coup d'œil vers la concernée. Celle-ci la contemplait d'un air mauvais, prête à sortir son arme favorite.

- Comprends tu maintenant ? Sourit Sakaku en rajustant sa lavallière. Je ne te demande pas d'obéir, je te l'ordonne. Nous allons vérifier si ta carte est correcte. Si ce n'est pas le cas, attends toi à une mort douloureuse.

La navigatrice déglutit et tenta un sourire qui se transforma ostensiblement en grimace.

« Bon sang, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? » pensa-t-elle, déprimée.

* * *

- Ouah, c'est quoi ça ?

Luffy regardait avec émerveillement la créature attachée au petit bateau de Jisha. Elle était très grande, des yeux semblables à ceux d'une mouche, d'énormes naseaux et deux antennes sur son front. Ses petites oreilles étaient recourbées sur la fin. La peau jaunâtre, les mains palmées, elle possédait une impressionnante nageoire caudale. Sa langue sortait de sa bouche où des dents acérées étaient très clairement visibles. Fixant l'horizon, elle ne prêta attention à personne.

- Il s'appelle Umiyume, répondit Jisha en caressant les écailles de sa créature. C'est un carporène. Je l'ai recueilli sur cette île lorsque j'ai débuté ma carrière dans l'hôtellerie.

- Il est énorme ! Lança Usopp, impressionné par la taille de cet animal.

- Je me demande… commença Sanji en contemplant l'étrange créature.

- Qui y a-t-il, Sanji ? Demanda Luffy, surpris.

- … peut-on faire ce genre de spécimen en court-bouillon ? Acheva le cuisinier perplexe en expirant la fumée de sa cigarette.

A peine ces mots furent-ils prononcés que le carporène se cambra violemment, paniqué. Une grande vague due à la secousse exercé par la créature s'abattit sur plusieurs membres de l'équipage de Mugiwara et sur Jisha lui-même. Zoro était particulièrement excédé de se faire tremper par la faute d'un « cuistot dont la tête était plus creuse qu'une cocotte à pression ».

- Tu crois que c'était mon intention finale, face d'épinard ? Lui répondit Sanji qui ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réaction de la part du carporène et qui ne voulait surtout pas avouer son erreur devant le « sabreur de pacotille ».

- Essayez de l'arrêter, c'est votre animal de compagnie après tout ! S'emporta Franky, complètement trempé, en interpellant Jisha tandis que Usopp s'était enfui à toutes jambes de la berge.

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple que vous le pensez ! S'énerva Jisha en émettant divers sons à l'aide de son nez en trompette. Lorsqu'il est dans cet état, il est très difficile de lui faire retrouver la raison. POON ! Umiyume, ça suffit !

Visiblement, l'ordre donné par le propriétaire de la maison de pension ne suffisait pas. Luffy proposa de le chevaucher mais la proposition fut rejetée. La solution de Zoro fut elle aussi écartée car elle prévoyait de découper le carporène en tranche. Chopper, apeuré, prit son courage à deux mains en criant :

- Yamete ! (3)

Cela eut l'effet escompté. Umiyume se calma aussitôt et tourna sa tête vers Chopper, étonné. Les secousses cessèrent et Usopp réapparut en soupirant de soulagement. Robin, qui s'était protégée des vagues, eut un petit sourire.

- Ce don de communiquer avec les animaux est vraiment très utile, dit-elle.

Chopper se trémoussa dans tous les sens et rétorqua, sans grande conviction toutefois, qu'il était insensible aux flatteries. Jisha donna une légère tape sur les écailles de Umiyume en guise de représailles mais il finit tout de même par lui lancer un morceau de sucre qu'il sortit de sa poche. La créature l'engloutit en un instant et remua ses antennes, signe que sa bonne humeur était revenue. Luffy s'approcha de Umiyume et lui donna une petite tape amicale dans le dos.

- Tout doux, mon beau, lança-t-il en signe d'apaisement. Nous avons besoin de tes services. Peux tu nous emmener quelque part ?

Umiyume le scruta de ses yeux striés. Il frétilla sur place, impatient de parcourir la mer et émit un son similaire à la corne de brume.

- Il est d'accord à condition qu'on ne le menace plus, traduisit Chopper.

- Yosh ! Cria Luffy avec enthousiasme. Nous allons pouvoir secourir Nami.

- Pas de temps à perdre, renchérit à son tour Sanji en tourbillonnant comme jamais. Ma sirène doit attendre que je la sauve de ces gougnafiers.

- Bon au lieu de dire des âneries, tu viens ? Déclara Franky déjà installé sur le petit bateau en compagnie de tous les autres, y compris Jisha.

Ce dernier attacha plus convenablement Umiyume au bateau à l'aide de quelques cordes puis se positionna près de la barre.

- Tiens voilà ojii-san (4), dit Robin en regardant le sage Mellière s'approcher de la berge.

- Merci pour ton aide papy ! Cria Luffy en lui faisant de grands signes.

Les autres membres de l'équipage le remercièrent également.

- Soyez prudents, dit Mellière, les mains derrière son dos. Si la main du diable existe, vous êtes exposés à un réel danger. Faîtes attention à Sakaku et à son équipage mais aussi aux marines. Il y en a pas mal dans les environs de _River Citadel._

- Hé hé, ça promet d'être intéressant, commenta Zoro en posant une main sur l'un de ses sabres.

- Il faut à tout prix que nous évitions de les combattre, notre priorité c'est Nami, répliqua Usopp. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire tuer inutilement sous prétexte que les combats forgent le caractère.

- C'est quoi notre destination ? Demanda Franky.

- Fort-Bravent, mais nous serons obligés d'accoster à Mildesane, répondit Robin en consultant une carte que leur avait donné Mellière. Pour y parvenir, nous allons devoir traverser cette île.

- On y va, rappa-san (5) ! Beugla le capitaine au chapeau de paille en s'adressant à Jisha. Opération : sauver Nami et botter le cul de Sakaku ! (6)

- Très bien, accrochez vous, nous arriverons à l'archipel d'ici cinq heures, annonça Jisha. Tu es prêt, Umiyume ?

La créature se positionna dans l'eau, prête pour la nage.

- Parfait alors… POOOOOONNNN !

Aussitôt le signal envoyé, l'animal traça comme une flèche, emmenant le bateau à une vitesse ahurissante. Luffy et les autres, dont les yeux étaient sortis de leurs orbites - hormis Robin, parfaitement sereine - crièrent de surprise et de frayeur. Zoro réussit à rattraper à temps Chopper qui faillit tomber dans l'océan et Usopp hurla à s'en déchirer les poumons. L'île de Casprin n'était déjà plus qu'un petit point au loin.

- Ha, ça décoiffe pas vrai ? Cria Jisha pour couvrir le bruit du vent. Les carporènes font partie des créatures les plus rapides de Grand Line.

- Mouahahaha, génial ! Ria Luffy, impressionné. Go, Umiyume ! T'es le meilleur !

Le carporène brailla une nouvelle fois et poursuivit sa route en conservant la même vitesse.

* * *

- L'île de Mildesane est en vue, vice-amiral ! Avertit un marine à la vigie.

Sakeshi sourit avec bienveillance et rajusta sa longue veste blanche. Les cheveux bruns ondulant avec le vent, il demeurait toujours aussi calme. Il contempla de ses yeux fermés l'île au loin et se tourna vers le lieutenant Raishido.

- Ce voyage a été bien paisible, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Hormis l'attaque d'un bateau pirate, répondit Raishido en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne vous pensais pas capable de couler un navire en à peine une minute.

- Ne tiens pas de tels propos, Raishido, rétorqua Sakeshi d'un ton aimable. Parler d' « attaque » alors que le bateau est intact serait déplacé. Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un simple contretemps.

- Ne sous-estimez pas les pirates, avertit Raishido. Il y en a de très dangereux, vous savez.

- Absurde, sourit calmement le jeune vice-amiral. Des individus éduqués dans le banditisme et l'ignorance ne pourront jamais être dangereux. Une brebis égarée peut échapper à la tonsure mais pas aux crocs du loup. Tôt ou tard, notre amour de la justice triomphera de l'obscurantisme. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. En attendant, veillons à ce que les lois du gouvernement mondial soient appliquées.

- Pourtant certains appliquent leur propre justice, c'est le cas de Garp, rappela Raishido.

- Ce cher Garp, dit Sakeshi, amusé. Il n'a jamais été un modèle d'obéissance, tout le monde le sait. Chacun a sa propre vision des choses. Je respecte son choix même s'il ne correspond pas à mon idéal… Ah, je vois que nous allons bientôt accoster.

En effet, le navire passa le phare de Mildesane et se rapprocha des quais. Le lieutenant Raishido donna plusieurs instructions à ses hommes et ordonna de jeter l'ancre lorsque le navire fut suffisamment près de la jetée.

- Qu'ils sont bruyants… commenta Sakeshi pour lui-même.

Son petit sourire imprimé sur le visage, il descendit tranquillement du bateau une fois que celui-ci fut complètement stabilisé. Accompagné de Raishido et d'une troupe d'une vingtaine de marines, Sakeshi marcha sereinement vers une autre escouade de la Marine, positionnée devant un bâtiment portuaire, venue expressément l'accueillir. Soudain, alors qu'il poursuivait sa marche, un ballon atterrit à ses pieds. Un petit garçon, accompagné de deux autres enfants, s'avança vers Sakeshi dans l'espoir de récupérer sa balle.

- Fais attention ! Gronda Raishido en s'adressant au petit garçon. Tu as failli l'envoyer sur un haut représentant de la Marine.

Le petit garçon semblait terrorisé du ton employé par le lieutenant. Ses amis s'étaient écartés de la scène, attendant un peu plus loin, inquiets. Certains marines les accompagnant proposèrent de confisquer le ballon mais Sakeshi intervint :

- Voyons, vous en faîtes tout un vacarme pour rien, dit-il. Ce n'est qu'un ballon, pas une bombe à retardement. Tiens petit, c'est à toi ?

Le vice-amiral ramassa le ballon et le tendit au petit garçon qui le fixait, intimidé.

- Quel est ton nom ? Demanda gentiment Sakeshi.

- Tsukiko, répondit le concerné d'une petite voix, reprenant doucement son ballon des mains du vice-amiral.

- Très bien Tsukiko, alors tu vas me promettre de ne plus jouer près du port avec tes amis. Vous risquez de tomber à la mer et de vous blesser. Il y a beaucoup de bateaux qui accostent ici. Pourquoi ne jouez vous pas un peu plus loin ?

Le dénommé Tsukiko acquiesça. Sakeshi sourit.

- Tu es raisonnable. Tiens, ajouta-t-il en fouillant dans la poche de sa veste, voilà pour toi.

Il lui tendit une grande sucette ovale et rose vif.

- J'espère que tu aimes les sucettes à la framboise. Moi ce sont mes préférés.

Tsukiko regarda la sucette, ne croyant pas à sa chance. Il remercia Sakeshi avec un grand sourire.

- Merci beaucoup… au fait, tu t'appelles comment ? Tu as quel âge ?

- Je m'appelle Sakeshi et j'ai vingt-quatre ans, lui apprit l'homme aux yeux fermés d'un ton amical. Je travaille dans la Marine.

- Ouah, c'est vrai ? S'enthousiasma Tsukiko. Tu as dû parcourir toutes les mers alors ?

- Oh non, il m'en reste encore beaucoup à découvrir, répondit Sakeshi. Je suis encore jeune, j'ai le temps.

- Tu as rencontré des pirates ? L'interrogea Tsukiko, très intéressé.

- Bien sûr, sourit Sakeshi. J'en ai vu de toutes sortes. La plupart d'entre eux boit du rhum et est couvert de cicatrices mais ils sont tout de même très différents les uns des autres. C'est ce qui rend la traque plus intéressante.

- J'aimerai bien en rencontrer… avoua Tsukiko d'un ton rêveur.

- Allez, ça suffit, retourne jouer avec tes camarades, le vice-amiral est pressé ! S'emporta Raishido qui fit sursauter le petit garçon.

- Du calme, lieutenant, j'ai l'impression que tu vas le mordre si ça continue, rétorqua Sakeshi en riant. Eh bien, Tsukiko, je vais y aller. Prends soin de toi et ne joue plus ici, d'accord ?

- Oui, promis, acquiesça le petit garçon en courant retrouver ses amis, sa sucette à la main. Merci Sakeshi !

Il lui fit de grands signes auxquels le vice-amiral répondit d'un léger geste de la main.

- Vice-amiral Sakeshi, je ne vous comprendrais jamais, soupira Raishido.

- Le mystère fait partie du charme de notre vie de mortel, lui apprit Sakeshi en regardant Tsukiko parler au loin avec ses amis. Bien, reprenons notre route.

Ils arrivèrent devant la troupe de marine avec à leur tête, le capitaine du port. C'était un homme à la barbe fournie, dont les sourcils formaient un S curieux.

- Soyez le bienvenue à Mildesane, vice-amiral Sakeshi, dit ce dernier en lui tendant la main. C'est un honneur de vous accueillir sur notre île.

Sakeshi la serra chaleureusement.

- Le plaisir est partagé, répondit le jeune homme au sourire imperturbable. Je suis sûr que nous ferons du bon travail. Avant que nous ne commencions à surveiller les alentours, j'ai une faveur à vous demander.

- Je vous écoute, dit le capitaine du port.

- Il serait sage de couler tous les bateaux de pirates s'approchant de l'archipel, déclara Sakeshi d'un ton serein. Il en va de la sécurité de l'île et de ses habitants. Après tout, nous ne sommes pas là pour parlementer avec eux.

- J'envoie cet ordre immédiatement, répondit le capitaine en se mettant au garde à vous.

- Vous n'y allez pas de main morte, vice-amiral, remarqua Raishido en se grattant la tête.

- Une justice laxiste est le pire des désordres, récita Sakeshi. Et la pitié n'est qu'égarement. Eliminer tout élément perturbateur, c'est s'assurer d'un équilibre politique. La connaissance de tout marine commence par là. Allons boire quelque chose à présent.

Le vice-amiral, les cheveux au vent, les mains dans les poches, partit en direction du café en compagnie du lieutenant et de ses hommes qui conservèrent un silence respectueux suite à ces paroles.

* * *

Sakaku, accompagné des membres les plus importants de son équipage et de quelques pirates - une petite trentaine - avança tranquillement vers la petite ville de Marjevole, la plus réputée pour ses sources d'eau chaude. Nami était escortée de Sir Amami, du Dr Yudoku et de Melle Reijin. Ougi, légèrement en retrait, gardait la tête baissée et Tokbaz se disputait encore avec Grapille au sujet d'un nouveau produit de l'inventeur.

- Je te dis que ça marche, je l'ai testé d'abord sur moi ! S'indigna Tokbaz en agitant sa fiole contenant un liquide orangée. Il n'y a aucun effet secondaire.

- Vous êtes exaspérant…balle tes affaires, lui reprocha Grapille en croassant. Ce test ne veut rien dire du tout…pour rien…deux, trois…et son célèbre cheval…

- Ça suffit ! S'emporta Tokbaz en replaçant sa toque sur sa tête. Je te dis que c'est efficace. Et puis, arrête un peu avec tes jeux de mots, tu me donnes la migraine…

- Vous êtes injuste…in Bridou (7), bouda Grapille en croisant ses ailes. J'essaye de vous convaincre d'arrêtez avec vos expériences stupides et vous persistez…nographie. Quelqu'un va encore avoir le cerveau en bouilli après ça…lade niçoise. Je vous en conjure…on fidélité à notre seigneur : n'aspergez personne…les matines, sonne les matines !… ou vous aurez encore des problèmes…pas les champignons ni les aubergines.

- Faites taire ce crétin de piaf ! S'énerva Melle Reijin qui sortit subitement son fouet. J'en peux plus de l'entendre parler comme ça !

- Je t'ai demandé de te taire Grapille, il me semble, dit Tokbaz. Toutefois, tu pourrais être plus aimable avec lui, reprocha-t-il à l'adresse de Melle Reijin.

- Pourquoi ne pas vous battre pendant que je m'occupe de la fille ? Sourit Yudoku en tentant d'adopter un air innocent. Sir Amami, vous pourriez aller arbitrer.

Nami jeta un regard de dégoût à Yudoku mais à son grand soulagement, l'homme sucre refusa après avoir croqué dans trois bonbons à la fois :

- Sans façon. Nous ne sommes pas là pour favoriser les conflits internes.

- Et puis on sait à quoi tu penses, vieil obsédé ! Crièrent en chœur Tokbaz et Melle Reijin.

Une goutte coula derrière la tête des pirates les accompagnant.

- Ding dong, un peu de silence, lança le gros Blier. Nous arrivons en ville. Il s'agit de ne pas nous faire remarquer.

L'affirmation de l'homme de main de Sakaku était on ne peut plus ridicule. Vu leur accoutrement, le capitaine et son équipage seraient forcément observés par les habitants. Ce serait comme se dissimuler derrière une tige de roseau.

La ville de Marjevole était très calme. Les habitants ne prêtèrent pas vraiment attention aux nouveaux arrivants, trop occupés à allumer de l'encens et autres bougies pour demander pardon aux dieux de l'enfer. Toutes les maisons de la ville étaient décorées de divers objets tels des statues qui faisaient des révérences ou des colonnes de fourchettes plantées à même le sol. Le groupe de pirate croisa un homme, les mains jointes, la tête baissée, qui récitait des sermons à voix basse :

« Je ne suis qu'un lâche, un pauvre idiot inculte et pitoyable. Ma maison ne vaut rien, ma famille me dégoûte, je n'ai pas d'amis, ma femme me déteste et me trompe, je m'ennuie la plupart du temps… »

Une goutte descendit derrière la tête de Nami.

« Dans quelle ville de dingues nous avons atterri ? Pensa-t-elle. Que ce soit avec Luffy ou Sakaku, j'ai l'impression que découvrir des îles de fous fait partie de mon quotidien ».

- Sans paraître impoli, capitaine Sakaku, vous êtes certain que cet archipel renferme un objet dangereux ? Questionna Sir Amami de sa voix criarde.

- Evidemment, Amami-san, répondit Sakaku en souriant d'un air perfide. Ne faîtes pas attention à ce genre de détails. Tiens, allons boire un verre plutôt !

Sakaku allait entrer dans un bar plutôt louche quant il se retourna vers son équipage.

- Ce périple m'a donné soif, déclara le capitaine. Je m'accorde une petite pause d'une demi-heure. Amami-san, Blier, Ougi, vous venez avec moi. Les autres, faites ce que vous voulez en m'attendant mais surtout surveillez navigatrice-san. Je n'aimerai pas à me servir de mes pouvoirs contre celui ou ceux qui l'auront laissé s'échapper.

Tout le monde déglutit.

- Mais pourquoi une pause alors que nous sommes si prêt du but ? S'étonna Tokbaz.

- Tu as une réclamation à faire ? Demanda Sakaku en le fixant de ses yeux menaçants.

L'inventeur se tut aussitôt. Sakaku, après s'être assuré qu'il n'y ait plus de protestations, rentra à l'intérieur du bar, en compagnie de Sir Amami, du gros Blier et de Ougi. Le reste de l'équipage ne savait pas quoi faire en les attendant.

- J'ai une idée ! Lança Melle Reijin. Puisque cet archipel est réputé pour ses sources d'eaux chaudes, pourquoi ne pas aller faire un tour ?

Yudoku lissa les poils de sa barbe quelques secondes. Puis un filet de bave s'échappa de sa bouche.

- Quelle bonne suggestion, Melle Reijin…

Nami évita du mieux qu'elle le pouvait le regard de ce vieux pervers. Elle mourrait d'envie de le frapper mais elle n'avait pas envie de se faire fouetter pour ça.

- Pourquoi pas ? Dit Tokbaz, sans grande conviction toutefois.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se mirent en route en direction des fameuses sources d'eaux chaudes...

* * *

- FRENE ! FRENE !!! Hurlèrent Usopp, Sanji et Franky à l'unisson.

- YAMETE ! YAAAMMEEETEEE ! beugla Chopper dont les yeux étaient plus grands que des soucoupes et la bouche plus ouverte qu'une carpe.

- UMIYUME, ECOUTE TON AMI LE RENNE ! Cria Jisha qui ne parvint pas à le ralentir avec les cordes. UMIYUME !

Trop tard. Umiyume ne s'arrêta pas à temps et percuta de plein fouet l'un des pontons de l'île de Mildesane qui fut détruit sous le choc. Luffy et les autres furent littéralement éjectés. Zoro, Sanji et Chopper d'un côté, Franky, Robin et Usopp de l'autre. Jisha tomba à la mer et Luffy s'envola dans les airs, sans direction précise.

- OUAAAAAHHHH ! Où je vais, moi ?

Et c'est ainsi que Luffy et ses nakama furent malencontreusement séparés.

* * *

Notes :

(1) _Goldsaff_ : alcool très fort, souvent accompagné de purée de cactus ou de citron vert et en vente exclusivement dans des magasins spécialisés.

(2) Une société de crédule en quelque sorte… Alors imaginez leur tête s'il connaissait l'existence de Skypiea^^

(3) _Yamete_ = Arrête, stop !

(4)_ Ojii-san_ = Grand-père, papy

(5) _Rappa_ = trompette, clairon

(6) Une sorte d' « Opération séduction » (puisque Luffy va secourir Nami) mais une telle référence est si intolérable que j'ai préféré vous épargner le massacre^^

(7) C'est de pire en pire, plus on avance dans le récit, plus les jeux de mots de Grapille sont nazes. Pardonnez au malheureux auteur qui doit bien avouer que plus nul, c'est très difficile voire impossible -_-'

* * *

Auteur :_ Voilà pour ce chapitre sept._

Nami : _Je vois que tu as tenté de donner un chapitre plus consistant que le précédent. Tu penses que tout le monde a oublié si facilement cet horrible passage ?_

Auteur, restant digne : _J'ai fait de mon mieux, je n'ai donc aucun regret. Quant au chapitre six, il est du à un peu trop de rapidité et un grand manque de relecture. Mon but : retrouver le niveau de mes autres chapitres._

Zoro : _Ne va pas nous faire un plaidoyer sur la manière d'élaborer un chapitre, on a compris._

Sanji, en mode love-love : _Mildesane est réputée pour ses eaux thermales ? Formidable ! Voir ma Nami chérie en maillot de bain, le rêve…_

Luffy : _C'est vrai, ça doit être intéressant…_

Gros silence.

Franky : _Euh, mugiwara, t'as dit quoi là ?_

Nami, les yeux écarquillés : _Pardon ?_

Zoro, Robin et Usopp ont un petit sourire en coin.

Chopper : _?_

Luffy : _Ben quoi, c'est vrai ! Voir des jolies choses, c'est toujours agréable._

Usopp, une goutte derrière la tête : _Je ne sais s'il fait bien d'appeler Nami « chose »._

Zoro, rétorquant : _Bah, c'est un bon début…_

Sanji, mécontent : _C'est une erreur, notre capitaine ne peut pas…ce n'est pas réel…_

Robin, taquine : _La phrase de Senchou-san vient du cœur, c'est indéniable._

Franky, pleurant à chaudes larmes : _Le début d'une grande union ! Mais je pleure pas, y a pas de raison que je pleure…_

Nami, rouge pivoine : _Mais fermez là un peu !_

Auteur, ravi : _C'est pas trop tôt, Luffy. Va falloir avancer tout ça, c'est moi qui vous le dit. Bon et bien, Nami, à ton tour d'annoncer la fin. _Lui tend la feuille.

Nami, sa tempe battant dangereusement devant les rires : _Bien. « Laissez une petite review pour me donner vos impressions. Sur ce, bonnes vacances à tous et à la prochaine »._

La navigatrice les frappe tour à tour hormis Luffy et l'auteur.

Auteur ^_^' : _Merci Nami, c'était très…euh, percutant._

Luffy : _o_O'_


	8. La promesse de Mugiwara

Salut à tous ! Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite une très bonne année 2010, avec beaucoup de bonheur dans tous les domaines (professionnel, sentimental, financier, familial…).

Avant de vous présenter ce récit, je tiens à faire une petite remarque (pour une fois^^). Attention, je vais faire du spoiler à partir du chapitre 514, c'est-à-dire celui qui correspond à l'arc de l'île des amazones. Donc, si vous n'êtes pas arrivés jusqu'à là (ce qui est possible puisque le tome 52 n'est pas encore sorti en France), sautez cette rubrique**.**

**Spoiler **: Vous avez dû remarquer que l'impératrice d'Amazon Lily, Boa Hancock, s'entichait - c'est le mot juste - de Luffy. De nombreuses personnes en ont déduit que le couple Luffy/Hancock était nettement plus plausible que le couple Luffy/Nami, notamment parce que Hancock témoignait à Luffy à la fois un fort attachement et un désir de l'aider à libérer son frère, Ace. Trois remarques à ce sujet pour que tout soit bien clair :

- Si Hancock s'est prise d'un amour un peu « spécial » pour Luffy (pas mal d'hallucinations de sa part quand même^^), ce dernier, en revanche, n'a qu'un simple sentiment d'amitié ou de sympathie à son égard. La meilleure preuve ? C'est lorsque elle se dénude devant lui et qu'il lui rétorque : « qu'est-ce tu fous à poil ? » (ce passage est vraiment tordant d'ailleurs). En quoi le Luffy/Nami serait différent, me diriez vous ? Eh bien, je tiens à rappeler que quand Luffy espionne Nami avec les autres dans les bains du palais d'Alabasta, il a une réaction typiquement masculine (pour un manga bien sûr) : à la vue de la poitrine de Nami dévoilée au grand jour, son nez se met à pisser le sang.

- De plus, Eiichiro Oda a sans aucun doute voulu faire de l'humour : en effet, Hancock est atteinte de la maladie appelée « l'ouragan de l'amour », ce qui la rend amoureuse d'un capitaine pirate plus jeune qu'elle essentiellement intéressé par la viande et l'aventure. Jamais ils ne pourraient former un couple sérieux, comme nous le montre le mangaka à plusieurs reprises à travers les « délires » de Hancock qui imagine un Luffy épris d'elle. C'est d'ailleurs à mon avis l'un des couples les plus improbables de One Piece.

- Enfin, Luffy et Nami se connaissent depuis un bon bout de temps déjà, contrairement à Luffy et Hancock dont les discussions sont plutôt rares - Luffy était surtout soucieux de retrouver ses nakama puis de libérer Ace. On peut d'ailleurs affirmer que le lien qui unit Luffy et Nami est nettement plus fort que le lien entre Luffy et Hancock (voir l'arc Arlong, l'arc de Drum et autres). On pourrait prendre plein d'autres exemples mais je risque de m'étendre. Ça partait clairement en dissertation là^^

**Fin du spoiler**

Voilà sans plus attendre le chapitre huit intitulé « la promesse de mugiwara ». J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**La promesse de Mugiwara**

- Tu n'as pas entendu un bruit ? Demanda un jeune marine muni d'une carabine à son collègue.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et resserra ses mains sur son arme.

- Ça venait de ce ponton, dit-il en scrutant attentivement toute apparition suspecte. Allons voir.

- Tu ne crois pas que nous devrions d'abord prévenir le lieutenant Raishido ? Fit remarquer le plus jeune, hésitant.

- Cela se voit que tu es nouveau dans ce métier, reprocha l'autre marine en fronçant les sourcils. Réfléchis deux minutes. Si nous avertissons le lieutenant alors qu'il ne s'est rien passé, comment va-t-il réagir à ton avis ?

- Il repartira commander un autre verre au Café ! S'écria le jeune marine, tout heureux de participer à ce jeu de questions-réponses.

- Crétin ! Lança son collègue, exaspéré. Il va nous coller aux corvées de patates pendant une semaine, oui ! Le mieux, c'est d'aller vérifier par nous-mêmes.

Les deux marines se mirent en route en direction du ponton. Tout semblait calme. La mer d'un bleu étincelant, illuminée par les rayons d'un soleil radieux, était parfaitement paisible. Le bruit régulier des vagues et des chalutiers se mêlait au léger zéphyr qui vagabondait à hauteur des visages inquiets des deux soldats. En s'approchant, ceux-ci constatèrent avec effarement que le ponton était en grande partie endommagé. Des planches de bois flottaient à la surface de l'eau et l'un des côtés du ponton menaçait de s'effondrer.

- Qu'est-ce que… commença le marine plus expérimenté en constatant les dégâts.

- Tu vois, j'avais raison, dit le jeune soldat en bombant fièrement la poitrine.

Son collègue allait répondre de manière plutôt grossière mais il fut interrompu par un jeune homme blond, les vêtements trempés et une mèche de cheveux dissimulant son œil gauche en train de fumer tranquillement une cigarette.

- Salut les gars, dit-il d'un ton serein. Quoi de neuf ?

Les deux soldats abasourdis restèrent quelques secondes sans réagir. Avant même d'avoir le temps de braquer leurs carabines sur le nouvel arrivant, celui-ci se mit aussitôt sur ses mains et fit le grand écart.

- _Menu festivités !_

L'attaque fut aussi rapide qu'inattendu. L'intrus tourbillonna sur lui-même et envoya les deux marines rejoindrent les poissons. Une fois son petit spectacle terminé, il se remit debout et expira une grande bouffée de sa cigarette.

- Lorsque le chevalier Sanji en personne est en chemin pour délivrer sa princesse, rien ni personne n'a été, n'est et ne sera en mesure de l'arrêter, dit-il d'une voix posée.

- Arrête avec tes idioties, sourcil enroulé, intervint Zoro dont la tête venait d'apparaître et qui réussit à grimper jusqu'en haut du ponton sans problème, tenant un Chopper inconscient sous son bras.

- Pff, pourquoi faut-il que je me retrouve avec toi et non avec Robin de mon cœur ? Lança Sanji, dépité. Je me demande si elle va bien…

- Ça va Chopper ? Demanda Zoro en posant le renne à terre tout en ignorant royalement la dernière remarque du cuisinier.

Le médecin du _Thousand Sunny _ouvrit difficilement les yeux. La plongée sous marine « obligatoire » l'avait affaibli. Après tout, rien de plus normal pour un être ayant mangé un fruit du démon.

- Oui… ça peut aller… réussit-il à articuler en reprenant peu à peu ses esprits.

- NAMI-SWAN, ME VOILA ! Cria soudainement Sanji en tourbillonnant plus vite qu'une toupie électrique.

- La ferme, abruti ! S'emporta le bretteur. Les marines vont finir par rappliquer si tu gueules comme un putois.

- Je t'ai pas sonné, Marimo, rétorqua froidement Sanji. Le cri de l'amour est incontrôlable au cas où ta cervelle de pois chiche ne l'aurait pas compris.

Zoro se retint de l'éjecter dans la mer. Cet imbécile de cuistot était bien capable de crier encore plus fort et d'alerter les marines, si cela n'était pas déjà fait. Dans leur malchance, un groupe de marines composé d'une dizaine de soldats était sorti en trombe de la capitainerie et les avaient aperçus.

- Des pirates nous attaquent !

- Je reconnais l'un d'entre eux, c'est Roronoa Zoro dont la tête est mise à prix à cent vingt millions de berrys !

- Il y aussi leur animal de compagnie avec eux !

- Par contre, c'est qui l'autre gars avec sa tronche bizarre ?

- Sonnez l'alerte immédiatement !

- QUI EST L'EMPAFFE QUI A PARLE DE TRONCHE BIZARRE ? Hurla Sanji, une tempe battant à l'arrière de son crâne.

- Apprends à garder ton sang froid, cuistot gominé, répliqua Zoro, lassé. Ne nous occupons pas de ces sous-fifres, grouillons nous de retrouver notre capitaine et les autres.

- Ne me donne pas d'ordres, face d'artichaut, rétorqua Sanji alors que les marines n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres.

- On les tient ! Cria l'un des soldats en pointant sa carabine sur les pirates.

A peine eut-il réglé la distance de tir que le bretteur dégaina immédiatement ses sabres.

- _Oni giri _!

Un jet de sang s'échappa du corps du marine qui s'effondra à terre en poussant un cri. Alors que ses collègues allaient riposter, Sanji et Chopper entrèrent en action.

- _Collier shoot _!

- _Heavy point _!

Les coups de pieds et de poings eurent raison des marines, incapables de faire face à de telles attaques. Beaucoup d'entre eux furent envoyés dans la mer, d'autres percutèrent le sol avec fracas. Au final, la petite escouade de soldats fut rapidement et facilement vaincue.

- Où allons nous maintenant ? Demanda Chopper, la mine inquiète, ignorant tous les hommes à terre. Vous pensez que Nami a été capturé par les marines ?

- Non, elle a dû rester aux mains de Sakaku et de son équipage, répondit Sanji. Déguerpissons en vitesse avant d'avoir tous les soldats de la marine sur le dos.

- La faute à qui ? S'exclama Zoro furieux.

- MESSAGE D'ALERTE AUX HABITANTS DE MILDESANE ! Retentit une voix provenant d'un haut parleur amplifié.

- Et merde ! S'emporta Zoro qui se mit à courir vers le bout du ponton, en direction de la mer.

- Abruti, la terre ferme c'est de ce côté ! L'interpella Sanji, atterré. C'est pas possible d'avoir un sens de l'orientation pareil !

- Si apparemment, dit Chopper, une goutte coulant derrière sa tête.

- DES PIRATES TRES DANGEREUX PRESENTS SUR L'ILE SONT RECHERCHES PAR LA MARINE ! NOUS VOUS RECOMMANDONS LA PLUS GRANDE PRUDENCE ! JUSQU'À NOUVEL ORDRE, LE PORT SERA FERME AUX VISITEURS ! JE REPETE : DES PIRATES…

- Ça sent le roussi ! S'écria Zoro en repartant comme une flèche en sens inverse, suivant de près Sanji et Chopper en mode _Walk point_.

Tandis qu'ils couraient comme des dératés en direction du centre de l'île, dépassant la capitainerie et quittant ainsi le port, une voix se fit clairement entendre :

- Des fuyards là bas ! Ce sont eux !

- Ramenez les morts ou vifs ! Cria une autre voix, plus colérique cette fois ci.

- Hai, lieutenant Raishido, s'exclamèrent en chœur une troupe de marines qui se lancèrent à la poursuite des membres de l'équipage de chapeau de paille.

Le lieutenant Raishido arborait une expression agacée sur le visage.

- Maudits pirates, grommela-t-il. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils se manifesteraient aussi tôt.

- Aucune importance.

Raishido sursauta violemment et se retourna vers le vice-amiral Sakeshi dont les yeux fermés et le petit sourire n'avaient pas disparus malgré les circonstances.

- Tu ne devrais pas te tracasser inutilement, Raishido, c'est mauvais pour le cœur, dit-il d'un ton calme. Laissons les s'échapper pour le moment. Ils n'ont de toute manière aucune chance de se rendre jusqu'à Fort-Bravent. Des précautions ont été prises, notamment celle de fermer le port situé au Nord de l'île. Ils ne peuvent ni s'en aller ni repartir.

- Croyez vous que cela soit suffisant contre l'équipage de Mugiwara ? Demanda Raishido, incrédule. Ils sont à l'origine de la destruction d'Enies Lobby et de la victoire contre les membres du CP9, ne l'oubliez pas.

- Rassure toi, je n'ai pas négligé ce point important, sourit Sakeshi avec bienveillance. J'irai les retrouver de l'autre côté de l'île. Ce seront des rencontres chaleureuses, je n'en doute pas.

Raishido frissonna, effrayé par le petit sourire du vice-amiral qui venait de s'élargir et qui ne présageait rien de bon.

- La chasse aux pirates, lieutenant Raishido, déclara ce dernier en rajustant son long manteau blanc. C'est tellement exaltant.

* * *

Les sources d'eau chaude de l'île de Mildesane constituaient l'une des attractions incontournables pour tout touriste qui se respecte. Creusées à même la roche, entourées d'une végétation luxuriante, elles faisaient le bonheur des habitants de l'archipel, ravis de pouvoir se ressourcer après leurs dures journées. Celles ci comprenaient les cérémonies de cinq heures - sans pause, cela va de soi - où le participant était prié de se dévaluer toutes les trente secondes (Cette magnifique coutume nous est rapportée par l'historien Fuyou Dasoku dans son ouvrage _Conceptions maniaco-suicidaires de la spiritualité masochiste : des origines à la première ère de la piraterie _(1)) et les divers rituels dédiés aux miracles non élucidés, mêlant à la fois le brigandage et le bavouilli d'un enfant de trois mois sur la robe de sa mère, signe pour les habitants de Mildesane, soit d'un printemps doux et fleuri, soit d'une malédiction sur les baguettes - les spécialistes des miracles de l'archipel de _River Citadel _sont encore divisés face à cet épineux problème. Toujours est-il que les sources d'eau chaude étaient bénies et réclamées par la majorité de la population souvent au bord de la dépression nerveuse. Passer son temps à se lamenter n'était, semble-t-il, pas très bon pour les nerfs.

Bien évidemment, comme c'est le cas pour toutes les sources d'eau chaude du monde, le coin des hommes était séparé de celui des femmes. Cependant, la barrière qui partageait le lieu ne semblait pas vraiment infranchissable. Seules quelques pierres permettaient à chaque client de sexe opposé de conserver un peu d'intimité (et de dignité, n'oublions pas que la perversité est présent dans de nombreux esprits, surtout dans ceux d'exaltés nerveux). La faute à l'architecte Yarou (2) dont la renommée était autant dû à l'élaboration d'un système de tuyauterie ultra moderne que d'une obsession profonde sur l'observation (pour ne pas dire le matage) de jeunes demoiselles à différents stades du déshabillage. Le malheureux avait d'ailleurs payé de son péché : après s'être un peu trop penché vers l'objet de ses fantasmes, son nez avait subi un écoulement si important qu'il en perdit connaissance. Dommage qu'à peine réveillé une attaque cardiaque ait eu raison de lui. Se retrouver entourer de toute une panoplie de jeunes femmes aussi habillées que Ève dans son jardin le scrutant d'un air inquiet en était sûrement la cause.

Nami, accompagnée de Melle Reijin, s'y rendit malgré elle. Dans un autre contexte, elle aurait bien entendu apprécier et profiter mais de savoir que Luffy et ses compagnons étaient loin d'elle l'attristait. De plus, elle se méfiait de Melle Reijin, toujours prête à faire parler son fouet lorsque quelque chose n'était pas à son goût et de Yudoku, aussi vicieux que repoussant. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour récupérer son climat tact ! A contrecoeur, elle se dirigea vers les bains réservés aux femmes. Elles se rendirent dans l'une des salles privées. En effet, Feu Yarou avait aussi conçu plusieurs salles où les gens pouvaient se baigner en petit comité (toutefois, il était toujours possible d'aller espionner son voisin). Melle Reijin attendit que la jeune navigatrice se soit d'abord dévêtue et rendue dans l'une des sources fumantes pour faire de même. Nami aurait préféré se gifler que de l'admettre : cette source chaude la relaxait. Coïncidence ou non, à peine les deux jeunes filles furent elles habituées à la température brûlante de l'eau qu'une voix familière retentit derrière les rochers.

- Vous êtes là mesdemoiselles ?

Nami sursauta tandis que Melle Reijin faillit se cogner contre l'un des rochers sous le coup de la surprise. La proximité de la voix de Yudoku donnait l'impression qu'il était à leurs côtés. Ce qui ne réjouissait pas du tout les deux filles pirates.

- Reste où tu es, vieux bouc, répliqua la manieuse de fouet d'une voix colérique. Ne t'avise surtout pas de nous espionner ou tu le regretteras amèrement.

- Tu ferais mieux de rester tranquille, Yudoku, lança la voix lointaine et blasée de Tokbaz. Quant elle est comme ça, c'est un vrai dragon.

- Tokbaz, on aura à discuter tous les deux tout à l'heure, gronda Melle Reijin en serrant le poing.

Nami haussa les épaules, indifférente à cette nouvelle querelle. Après tout, ils semblaient tous un peu barjes dans cet équipage. Elle préféra les chasser de son esprit et se remémora ses moments passés avec ses amis. En fermant les yeux, leurs visages apparurent tour à tour dans ses pensées. Zoro tirant la tronche, Usopp criant de terreur, Sanji en mode love-love, Robin et son air sérieux, Chopper abasourdi par une nouvelle découverte, Franky et sa pose pour le moins… grotesque. Seul l'image de Luffy revenait sans cesse et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire…

« L'eau chaude t'a carbonisé le cerveau, ma vieille » pensa-t-elle alors que son visage virait à un joli rouge magenta.

- C'est ton copain au chapeau de paille qui te fait rougir de la sorte ? Railla Melle Reijin.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répliqua sèchement Nami en détournant la tête pour dissimuler sa gène.

Mais trop tard, la graine avait été semée.

- Allons ne fais pas la timide, ricana la jeune subordonnée de Sakaku en barbotant joyeusement dans l'eau chaude. Il t'obsède jour et nuit, n'est-ce pas ?

- Même si c'était le cas, tu serais la dernière personne au courant, rétorqua la jeune navigatrice en lui lançant un regard mauvais. Je te prierai donc de te mêler de tes affaires.

- C'est amusant, dit Melle Reijin d'un ton où perçait clairement la menace, la peur de te faire fouetter jusqu'au sang ne t'effleure pas plus que ça.

Malgré la chaleur du lieu, un long frisson parcourut l'échine de Nami. Cette fille avait le don de se montrer persuasive.

- En quoi ça peut t'intéresser ? Lança froidement la jeune rouquine en croisant les bras.

Melle Reijin semblait ravie de la provoquer. Ses yeux se plissèrent de manière inquiétante, comme si elle tentait de sonder les pensées de la navigatrice.

- Luffy au chapeau de paille, sourit avec malveillance la jeune tacticienne de Sakaku. Hormis son air idiot, c'est vrai qu'il est pas mal du tout. Je me demande si le _lovely instinct_ marcherait sur lui…

Nami demeura silencieuse, les sourcils froncés. Qu'est-ce que cette folle était en train de tramer ?

- Dommage qu'il se soit résigné à t'abandonner, poursuivit Melle Reijin d'un ton faussement attristé. J'ai l'impression que tu ne représentais pas grand-chose à ses yeux…

- La ferme ! Cria Nami plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

- On dirait que j'ai touché un point sensible, souligna Melle Reijin, une lueur malsaine dans les yeux. Qu'est-ce qui est le plus dur, être considérée comme un poids pour l'équipage ou être ignorée par l'homme de ses rêves ?

Nami serra les poings. Elle mourrait d'envie de la frapper et de lui apprendre à fermer sa grande bouche mais elle savait que ce n'était pas sans conséquences. Yudoku et Tokbaz n'étaient pas loin. Se délectant de la fureur de la navigatrice, Melle Reijin continua :

- Ma pauvre, se faire jeter comme un vulgaire mouchoir ne doit pas être très… hum ?

La tacticienne tendit l'oreille, percevant une voix lointaine. Nami écouta à son tour. Le bruit fut de plus en plus audible jusqu'à ce que…

- OUAAAAAHHHHH ! Cria soudainement la dite voix en s'écrasant près de la source d'eau chaude où se trouvait Nami et Melle Reijin.

Une bonne partie du décor naturel de la source venait d'être endommagée. A travers le nuage de poussière qui s'était formé, Nami distingua une silhouette qui se releva des décombres, non sans peine.

- Aïe, ça fait mal ! Lança le nouveau venu alors que la fumée se dissipait progressivement.

Cette voix, cette silhouette et cette allure, Nami les avait bien évidemment identifiées. Elles les connaissaient même par cœur. Toutefois, elle doutait de son propre esprit, sujet aux illusions ces temps ci.

- Qui êtes vous ? S'exclama Melle Reijin d'une voix forte, debout dans l'eau chaude de la source, la partie supérieure de son corps étant exposée à la vue de tous.

La poussière avait quasiment disparue. Melle Reijin et Nami écarquillèrent les yeux lorsqu'elle reconnurent le visiteur aérien. Toutefois, leurs réactions furent différentes.

- Luffy ! S'exclama Nami, au comble du bonheur.

- Mugiwara ! Cria Melle Reijin, stupéfaite.

- Ouf, mon chapeau n'a rien, souffla le jeune intrus en époustant son chapeau de paille.

Nami, ignorant qu'elle était nue, sauta hors de l'eau et courut vers son capitaine. Ce dernier ne parvint à la voir qu'à la dernière seconde.

- Nami, c'est toi ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste qu'elle l'étreignit, des larmes s'échappant de ses yeux. Luffy lui tapota la tête, très gêné. Un filet de sang coula de son nez sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler. Il ne savait même pas où poser ses mains, vu qu'il n'y avait plus aucun vêtement pour cacher la peau de sa navigatrice.

- Euh, Na… Nami, c'est pas désagréable mais ce n'est peut-être pas trop l'endroit, déclara timidement le capitaine du _Thousand Sunny_ qui sentit son bas ventre commencer à chauffer avec la pression du superbe corps dénudé de la jeune fille sur lui.

- Tu as raison, je suis désolée, dit-elle en s'écartant légèrement de lui.

Elle sentit ses joues s'enflammer de honte et de gêne. Mais lorsqu'elle regarda Luffy détourner légèrement la tête, essuyant au passage le sang qui coulait de son nez, elle remarqua un petit sourire apparaître sur son visage. Elle se sentit étrangement heureuse et rassurée.

- T'inquiète, ça ne me dérange pas, dit-il d'une voix douce.

Alors que Nami attrapait une serviette blanche qu'elle noua au dessus de ses seins, Melle Reijin en prit une à son tour qu'elle attacha de la même manière que la navigatrice et se saisit de son fouet.

- Pas si vite, mugiwara ! Lança cette dernière. Cette navigatrice est sous les ordres du capitaine Sakaku, elle ne fait plus partie de ton équipage désormais !

Luffy se tourna vers elle. Melle Reijin recula vers les pierres de la salle en poussant un pitoyable couinement de souris. Le regard lancé par le jeune homme aurait effrayé le plus redoutable des géants.

- Nami est ma navigatrice, gronda-t-il. Quoi qu'il arrive, nous resterons ensemble. Je lui ai fait cette promesse. Personne n'a le droit de disposer d'elle de cette façon. Je me fiche totalement de Sakaku et de son équipage, tout ce que je veux, c'est récupérer Nami. Et rien de m'arrêtera.

La jeune rouquine était sans voix. Il était rare de voir Luffy s'exprimer aussi clairement sur ses intentions même si elle n'avait jamais douté de ses convictions. Elle le fixa avec un immense sourire de gratitude, de nouvelles larmes s'échappant de ses yeux.

- Merci Luffy, le remercia-t-elle.

- Eh, y a pas de quoi pleurer ! S'exclama-t-il. J'ai promis de veiller sur toi, tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

- Très mignon tout ça, intervint ironiquement Melle Reijin. Mais ma patience a des limites !

Elle claqua son fouet contre l'une des pierres entourant le bain et scruta Luffy d'un air menaçant.

- Il est grand temps que je t'inculque les bonnes manières, Mugiwara, lança-t-elle avec délectation. _Iron whip _! (3)

Le fouet fila en direction de Luffy qui ne prit même pas la peine de s'écarter. Il attrapa la lanière du fouet d'une seule main face à une Melle Reijin interloquée. Tout se passa très vite. Alors qu'elle tentait d'empêcher que son fouet ne tombe dans les mains de l'adversaire, le jeune homme l'envoya rejoindre tête la première la source d'eau chaude d'un geste ample du bras.

- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, dit-il d'une voix plus dure qu'à l'accoutumée.

- _Yamai yamai no body _! lança soudainement une voix derrière lui.

- Luffy, derrière toi ! Cria Nami.

Le jeune capitaine esquiva l'attaque d'un mouvement souple de son corps. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il reconnut Yudoku - de nouveau habillé bien sûr, ce n'est pas un récit d'horreur tout de même - qui le regardait gravement.

- Décidemment, tu es plus collant que je ne le pensais, constata-t-il. Je vois que cette incapable de Reijin n'a pas fait long feu. A la bonne heure, je vais m'occuper de toi jusqu'à l'arrivée du capitaine Sakaku. Tokbaz est allé le chercher.

Luffy le fixait avec colère. Il craqua les jointures de ses doigts alors que Yudoku se préparait à envoyer une nouvelle attaque.

- Les retrouvailles sont terminées… _Yamai yamai no psy _! (4)

Luffy sauta agilement en l'air et étira ses deux bras vers l'arrière.

- _Gomu gomu no…_

Yudoku se repositionna, leva sa canne et la fit tournoyer telle une hélice.

- _Bouei_ ! (5)

- _… Bazooka _!

La protection de Yudoku fut totalement dérisoire face à l'attaque de Luffy d'une rare violence. Le médecin fut projeté contre la paroi de pierre qui se brisa sous l'impact. Complètement K.O, Yudoku n'était pas près de se relever après un tel coup.

- J'aurais tellement aimé le faire mais je n'avais pas mon climat tact avec moi, soupira Nami. Au fait, Luffy, comment as tu fait pour arriver jusqu'ici ?

- C'est Rappa-san (6) qui nous a emmené jusqu'à cette île, expliqua le jeune homme. Avec sa créature Umiyume, nous sommes arrivés très rapidement ici mais ce taré a percuté un truc au passage. Du coup, j'ai été projeté dans les airs et séparé des autres. Mais heureusement, je suis tombé sur le bon endroit.

Le sourire de Luffy était à la fois réconfortant et intense. Nami était si heureuse de le retrouver qu'elle aurait été même prête à jeter de l'argent par les fenêtres - Oui, enfin une petite somme, il ne faut pas exagérer non plus.

- On y va ? Demanda Luffy en lui prenant la main.

A ce contact, les joues de Nami s'empourprèrent mais elle garda contenance. C'était si incroyable de le retrouver dans de telles circonstances qu'elle ne trouvait pas de mots assez forts pour le remercier d'être venu la libérer.

- Je… je vais aller me rhabiller, murmura-t-elle, essayant de cacher sa rougeur au niveau du visage.

- Vas y, je t'attends, lui répondit-il dans un hochement de tête.

Nami ne mit pas longtemps. A peine deux minutes plus tard, elle revint vers lui avec empressement. Dans la salle de bain privée, Yudoku était toujours dans les décombres. Seul Melle Reijin reprenait progressivement ses esprits. Alors qu'elle regagnait le bord du bassin, Luffy attrapa Nami par la taille.

- C'est parti ! Annonça-t-il joyeusement. _Gomu gomu no… rocket _!

La jeune navigatrice avait déjà eu peur de voler de cette manière mais cette fois ci, elle cru que son cœur allait lâcher. Luffy avait réussi à s'accrocher à un gigantesque arbre situé un peu plus loin des sources d'eau chaude en étirant son bras. Après des cascades hautes en couleur, ils parvinrent jusqu'à la terre ferme. Ils étaient à présent dans l'une des rues de la ville de Marjevole.

- Et voilà le travail ! Sourit Luffy en reposant Nami au sol.

- Luffy, minauda cette dernière en se tenant la tête. Quand tu t'apprêtes à quitter un endroit…

Le jeune homme la contempla, surpris. Soudain, un énorme poing s'abattit sur son crâne, le faisant lâcher un gémissement de douleur.

- …TU Y VAS AVEC PLUS DE DOUCEUR ! Vociféra-t-elle, le poing serré.

- Désolé, s'excusa Luffy en se protégeant, de peur de recevoir un deuxième coup. Je ferai attention la prochaine fois, promis.

- Notre nouvelle navigatrice est difficilement canalisable, lança une voix criarde fort déplaisante.

Luffy et Nami se retournèrent en même temps. Un homme au chapeau orné de trois boules de glace où coulait du chocolat fondu, habillé de son pardessus fermé par des boutons en réglisse et chaussé de chaussures semblables à des croissants, balançait son parapluie violet d'avant en arrière avec un enthousiasme évident.

- Bien le bonjour, Mugiwara no Luffy, déclara Sir Amami en croquant dans une tablette de chocolat au lait à l'aide de ses dents gâtés. Cela faisait longtemps, pas vrai ?

* * *

Notes :

(1) Fuyou = hors d'usage, déchet

Dasoku = redondant, caractère profondément superflu, inutile

Concernant ce « magnifique » bouquin, il est en rupture de stock sur l'île de Mildesane. La rançon du succès !

(2) Yarou = vaurien, coquin

Malgré des connaissances importantes en architecture et en plomberie, Yarou a été condamné plusieurs fois pour harcèlement sexuel. A côté, même Yudoku semble être un innocent médecin d'équipage.

(3) _Iron whip _= cette attaque rend le fouet plus cinglant.

(4) _Yamai yamai no psy_ = Lorsque l'adversaire est touché, cela provoque une dépression nerveuse de grande ampleur.

(5) _Bouei_ = défense, protection

(6) Rappa-san = Trompette-san. Luffy parle de Jisha.

* * *

Auteur : _Et voilà, fin du…_

Tout l'équipage de Mugiwara en choeur : _… chapitre huit, n'oubliez pas de donner vos impressions !_

Auteur o_O' : _Je sens comme une profonde lassitude chez vous tous. Est-ce mon imagination ou vous avez des réclamations à formuler ?_

Sanji, apportant un gros paquet de feuilles et le déposant sur le bureau : _Voici les nôtres pour commencer._

Usopp : _Ouais, enfin les trois quarts de la paperasse, c'est de la part de Sanji._

Auteur : _Hum, je crois deviner le problème…_

Sanji, furieux : _Et tu fais bien ! Comment as-tu osé montrer Luffy aux côtés de Nami chérie dans les sources d'eau chaude ? C'est normalement MON rôle !_

Zoro : _De quoi tu te plains ? Je te trouve parfait dans ton rôle habituel de plouc._

Nami, intervenant pendant que Zoro et Sanji se battent pour la énième fois : _Tu aurais pu me mettre en maillot, c'est pas une fic sur l'exhibitionnisme !_

Franky, mécontent : _Et je ne suis pas apparu une seule fois dans ce chapitre ! C'était voulu ?_

Usopp : _On vient de dire que c'était pas une fic sur l'exhibitionnisme, Franky… En tout cas_ _c'est vrai qu'il y en a que pour Luffy et Nami dans cette histoire !_

Zoro, mettant fin à son combat : _Et les bouteilles de rhum, ce sera dans quel chapitre au fait ?_

Sanji, au bord de la dépression : _Cette situation est intenable, il va falloir prendre des mesures !_

Auteur -_-' : _J'ai l'impression de faire partie d'un conseil d'administration en période de crise… Pour les réclamations, j'aurais mieux fait de me ta ire._

Chopper, à Robin : _Tu crois qu'il va abandonner la fic ?_

Robin, lui répondant : _Cela m'étonnerait. A mon avis, il est prêt à aller encore plus loin dans son délire et à s'égarer dans les méandres indigestes de l'intrigue de son récit._

Auteur, :\ : _Sympa la solidarité ! Comme tout le monde s'est ligué contre moi, Usopp je saute ton tour et ce sera à Luffy de m'annoncer une nouvelle fois la fin._

Usopp, outré : _Eh, mais c'est pas juste !!!_

Luffy, attrapant la feuille que lui tend l'auteur : _Génial, c'est encore à moi, shishishi : « Vos impressions et vos remarques sont toujours le bienvenue. Je vous souhaite à nouveau une bonne année - tant pis, si je suis répétitif - et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! »._


	9. Sugar man

Salut à toutes et à tous ! Déjà, je tiens à m'excuser pour ce long retard dans la publication, retard qui rompt avec le dynamisme du récit. Ayant été très occupé ces derniers temps, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous poster la suite de l'histoire (le rythme d'une semaine pour la publication est en fin de compte bien difficile à tenir). Et puis comme je tiens à conserver une histoire au minimum structurée, cohérente et prenante, je ne peux pas vous livrer des chapitres à peine relus, mal ficelés ou incompréhensibles.

Je remercie au passage ceux qui me laissent des commentaires sur ce récit. Toutes vos impressions - positives ou négatives - sont toujours le bienvenue, n'hésitez donc pas à me faire connaître votre sentiment sur ce chapitre ou sur l'histoire en général.

Voici sans plus attendre le chapitre neuf.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Sugar man **

La rue était déserte. Seul un timide soleil illuminait les trois boules de glaces et le morceau de chocolat qui ornaient, tel un étendard fièrement dressé sur un champ de bataille, le couvre-chef du second de l'équipage de Sakaku. Ignorant les coulées de crèmes aromatisées et le liquide chocolatée qui fondaient et dégoulinaient mollement sur le col de son grand pardessus, Sir Amami fixait les visages interloqués de Luffy et de Nami avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

- Surpris de me retrouver ? Lança-t-il, faussement aimable. Voyons, vous n'êtes pas sot au point de penser que votre petite tentative de fuite aussi puérile qu'inefficace allait fonctionner ?

Le silence accueillit ses paroles. Si Nami sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, Luffy demeura étonnamment calme. Seule la partie supérieure de son visage était dissimulée sous l'ombre de son chapeau. Nami observa avec anxiété Sir Amami. Ce grand amateur de sucreries en tout genre, au sourire affable et à l'aspect incongru était considéré par beaucoup comme un être inoffensif. Cependant, la jeune navigatrice savait par expérience que l'apparence était souvent trompeuse. Cette prime de 200 millions de berrys sur la tête de ce type n'était sûrement pas le fruit du hasard, d'une erreur ou d'une surestimation de l'individu recherché par la Marine. Selon elle, il représentait un réel danger qu'il leur fallait à tout prix éviter.

- Luffy, murmura-t-elle au jeune homme statique, nous devrions filer vers l'une des rues alentours et tenter de le semer. Nous ne parviendrons probablement pas à le battre et si Sakaku se joint à lui…

Le jeune capitaine ne réagit pas. Nami, perplexe, s'approcha de lui et secoua son épaule.

- Tu m'entends Luffy ?

Rien ne se produisit. Elle commença à être légèrement inquiète. Eprouvait-il une appréhension à affronter Sir Amami ou s'agissait-il d'une simple faiblesse physique ? Bien évidemment, connaissant Luffy, elle doutait que cela soit l'une ou l'autre hypothèse mais il était tellement imprévisible que tous les cas pouvaient être envisagés.

- Hé, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-elle, désirant avoir une réponse à ses interrogations.

Ce dernier, après quelques petites secousses de la part de la rouquine, finit par relever la tête. Ses yeux s'étaient transformés en une crème glacée - pour l'œil droit - et un morceau de chocolat - pour l'œil gauche - et le coin de sa bouche produisait un long filet de bave peu ragoûtant.

- Aisukuri-mu ! Chokore-to ! (1)

Luffy ne détachait plus ses yeux du chapeau de Sir Amami, se comportant tel un chien devant une côte d'agneau aussi grasse que bien juteuse. Nami ferma les yeux de consternation.

- Je ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce que tu penses à la bouffe, Luffy, dit-elle en prenant le temps de bien mâcher ses mots. MAIS POURQUOI PRECISEMENT DANS CE GENRE DE SITUATION CRITIQUE ? Ajouta-t-elle en explosant et en le frappant durement sur le sommet de son crâne.

- Ne le blâme pas, intervint Sir Amami conciliant. Je le comprends, ce n'est pas évident de rester stoïque devant mon superbe chapeau chocolaté…

- ET VOUS, ON NE VOUS DEMANDE PAS DE PRENDRE SA DEFENSE ! Cria-t-elle, interloquée. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter de tomber sur des timbrés pareils ?

L'argument percutant de Nami permit à Luffy de reprendre ses esprits.

- Eh ben, tu n'y vas pas de main morte, grimaça le jeune homme en massant son crâne endolori. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'aime les sucreries et qu'il en a une sur la tête.

- Luffy… soupira Nami, abandonnant l'idée de le secouer comme un prunier pour lui faire entendre raison.

Comment diable faisait-il pour passer du gamin immature au jeune homme responsable et vice-versa ? Ce n'était certainement pas aujourd'hui que ce mystère serait résolu. Elle décida d'oublier cet incident pour se consacrer à l'essentiel : élaborer un plan de fuite. Dommage que Usopp ne soit pas avec eux, il s'y connaissait drôlement bien dans ce domaine.

- Ecoute, dit-elle à son compagnon, je sais que tu es capable de grands exploits, je suis même la première à le reconnaître. Mais cet homme est le second de Sakaku, doté des pouvoirs d'un fruit du démon. Nous devrions…

Luffy posa délicatement son doigt sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire. Son expression avait de nouveau changé. Cette fois, il semblait déterminé.

- Qu'il soit fort ou non n'a pas d'importance, dit-il en posant son autre main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille d'un geste confiant. Tu fais partie de mon équipage. Je ne peux pas laisser un de mes compagnons aux mains de la Marine ou de pirates ennemis. Surtout toi.

Nami le fixa silencieusement quelques secondes. Elle finit par lui demander :

- Pourquoi « surtout moi » ?

- Si tu n'es plus là, je risque de vachement m'ennuyer, avoua-t-il d'un ton où perçait une certaine gène. Ma vie est beaucoup plus pétillante quand tu es près de moi.

Nami avait toujours pensé que Luffy était la dernière personne à sortir ce genre de phrase. Touchée par sa sollicitude et sa sincérité, elle lui adressa un sourire radieux.

- C'est réciproque, dit-elle.

- C'est quoi un récit Proque ? (2) S'étonna Luffy dont le regard perdu aurait parfaitement convenu à celui d'un enfant après une longue explication abstraite sur la philosophie ou la physique nucléaire. Un récit de nos aventures ?

Elle faillit éclater de rire devant la moue d'incompréhension de son capitaine. Non pas que cette vision était ridicule, loin de là - elle le trouvait d'ailleurs adorable avec ce visage enfantin - mais l'innocence de Luffy dans certaines situations ou discussions l'amusait vraiment.

« Ça fait partie de son charme » pensa-t-elle.

- Je voulais dire que je suis moi aussi très heureuse d'être avec toi, lui expliqua patiemment Nami.

En retour, Luffy lui témoigna un immense sourire de gratitude. Nami se doutait qu'elle et Luffy avaient l'air un peu idiot avec leurs sourires à répétition mais après tout ils étaient seuls. Enfin presque…

- Quelle scène charmante, ricana Sir Amami en terminant sa tablette de chocolat. Je ne suis pas de ceux qui aiment s'immiscer dans la vie privée des autres mais comme j'ai pour mission de ramener navigatrice-san, je me vois contraint d'intervenir.

Luffy écarta doucement Nami et fit craquer les jointures de ses deux mains de la même manière qu'avant son combat contre Yudoku. Dehors, il n'y avait personne. Soit les habitants étaient barricadés chez eux, effrayés, priant les démons du ciel de les épargner, soit ils assistaient à l'une de leurs réunions hebdomadaires au centre ville où il était question de décorer les arbres de la ville avec des amulettes pour faire fuir les mauvais esprits. Sir Amami rajusta son chapeau sur sa tête, lécha ses doigts plein de chocolat fondu et les observa avec délectation.

- Dommage pour toi, Mugiwara, je crois qu'il va pleuvoir.

Il ouvrit son grand parapluie violet alors que Luffy étirait son bras en arrière. L'homme au chapeau chocolat leva une de ses mains d'un geste désinvolte.

- _Satou Satou no rain. _(3)

Une fine pluie de sucre se mit aussitôt à tomber. Luffy, interloqué, interrompit son mouvement et observa les gouttes sucrées qui ruisselaient à présent sur son visage. A ses côtés, Nami contempla aussi l'étrange averse avec incrédulité. A quoi rimait cette histoire ? Sir Amami était-il plus fêlé qu'on ne le prétendait ?

- Qu'est-ce que tout ça veut dire ? Lança-t-elle à voix haute.

Mais à peine avait-elle prise la parole qu'une violente douleur se manifesta soudainement au niveau de sa cage thoracique. Sa respiration devint saccadée, irrégulière sans aucune raison apparente. La jeune fille avait l'impression que ses voies respiratoires étaient obstruées par quelque chose qui s'était progressivement formé dans son organisme. Alors qu'elle se sentait défaillir, l'oxygène ne parvenant plus régulièrement jusqu'à ses poumons, une paire de bras l'attrapa avant qu'elle ne heurte le sol.

- Oï, Nami, ça va ? S'inquiéta Luffy en la fixant intensément. Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

- Je me sens étourdie, répondit-elle d'une voix affaiblie. J'ai l'impression de manquer d'air.

- Moi aussi ça me le fait un peu, confirma-t-il tout en la tenant fermement dans ses bras. Mais j'ai l'habitude. Avec l'utilisation de mes Gears, j'ai tendance à perdre pas mal d'énergie et, en fin de combat, je suis souvent essoufflé. Je te conseille de te reposer.

Après un sourire tendre - selon le point de vue de Nami - il la posa délicatement sur le banc en pierre le plus proche.

- Détends toi et attends moi ici, j'en ai pour une seconde, dit-il en se retournant et en se dirigeant vers Sir Amami. Le temps que je botte le derrière du morceau de sucre.

- Intéressante cette dernière affirmation, remarqua son adversaire avec ironie. Je te sens bien sûr de toi, mugiwara. C'est bien beau de faire des promesses, encore faut-il réussir à les tenir, tu ne crois pas ?

- _Gomu gomu no… gatling gun ! _

Luffy frappa durement et à plusieurs reprises le corps de Sir Amami. Ce dernier n'eut même pas le loisir d'esquiver ou de contrer. Les poings du plus jeune s'abattirent avec une telle violence qu'ils le transpercèrent de part en part. Une quantité impressionnante de sucre en poudre jaillit du corps du pirate ennemi qui se désagrégeait en une fine poudre blanche. Il finit par se démanteler, s'effondrant en plusieurs petits tas de sucre de taille inégale. L'affrontement semblait terminé.

- Franchement, ce gars n'était pas à la hauteur, commenta Luffy en rajustant son chapeau de paille sur sa tête.

Alors qu'il s'avançait vers Nami, un petit rire familier parvint à ses oreilles.

- Que devrais je dire de mon adversaire qui me tourne le dos en plein combat…

Luffy se retourna vivement. Tout à coup, son corps fut traversé par une épaisse nuée de sucre sans avoir pu se protéger. Nami écarquilla les yeux.

- _Satou infiltration !_

Le capitaine du _Thousand Sunny _poussa un cri de douleur et tomba à genoux. Poussant des gémissements étouffés, il tenta de reprendre contenance. Pendant ce temps, le nuage de sucre qui venait de le traverser se reconstitua et la silhouette de Sir Amami réapparut aussitôt. Son parapluie toujours grand ouvert, il contempla le jeune homme d'un air goguenard.

- Je te pensais naïf mais pas à ce point, dit-il, amusé. Je te rappelle, au cas où ta cervelle de macaque l'aurait oublié, que j'ai mangé le fruit Satou Satou qui me confère un corps entièrement composé de sucre. Un paramécia tel que toi n'a absolument aucune chance contre un logia. Sur ce, finissons ce duel aussi cocasse qu'inattendu.

Il leva l'un de ses bras avec nonchalance. Luffy se releva immédiatement malgré un affaiblissement significatif et le fixa, furieux. Il n'était pas question pour lui de perdre contre un vulgaire morceau de sucre chocolaté. Sa fierté en serait ébranlée. A moins que cette affaire ne soit plutôt entre Sir Amami et son estomac.

- _Satou Powder !_

Une épaisse couche de sucre jaillit des mains de Sir Amami et se dirigea sur Luffy. Aveuglé par l'espèce de brume sucrée, il passa une nouvelle fois à l'offensive malgré le manque de visibilité. Il décida cette fois ci de se servir de ses jambes pour l'anéantir.

- _Gomu gomu no… Muchi !_

Son pied s'étira et fila droit devant lui, percutant avec fracas une palissade appartenant à l'une des propriétés de Marjevole. Sir Amami, indemne, réapparut derrière Luffy en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

- Dommage… _Satou sword !_

Le jeune capitaine sentit une violente douleur à l'épaule. S'il réussit à esquiver la seconde attaque de l'homme-sucre en bondissant sur le côté, il ne parvint pas à riposter efficacement. Sa veste rouge fut déchirée et sa hanche fut violemment blessée par l'épée en sucre que tenait à présent Sir Amami à la main.

- Allons bon, tu n'es pas aussi difficile à combattre que je l'imaginais, lança ce dernier en effectuant plusieurs moulinets avec sa « nouvelle » arme. Ton imprudence va finir par te coûter la vie, mugiwara.

- _Gomu gomu no pistol ! _S'écria Luffy, excédé.

- _Satou Bloc !_

Le poing de Luffy rebondit sur le bloc de sucre que Sir Amami formait avec ses mains. L'homme-sucre arbora une expression moqueuse.

- C'est tout ? Ricana-t-il. Ne crois pas gagner de cette manière.

- Ne crois pas non plus que je vais me battre à fond contre un bonbec dans ton genre, rétorqua froidement Luffy.

- On va voir ça… _Satou infiltration ! _

Sir Amami se transforma à nouveau en nuage de sucre et passa à travers le corps de Luffy sans que ce dernier n'ait trouvé le moyen de le stopper. L'attaque eut l'effet escompté. La respiration saccadée, Luffy chancela, se sentant vidé d'une bonne partie de son énergie. Toutefois, il parvint à rester debout, refusant de mettre un seul genou au sol. Son expression irritée était très révélatrice de son état psychologique. Non seulement il commençait à perdre patience mais ce petit jeu le chauffait de plus en plus. Devant lui, Sir Amami, indifférent à cet excès de rage près à se manifester, faisait tournoyer son parapluie. Il décida même de le narguer.

- Amusante, cette ténacité. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu serais capable de tenir aussi longtemps face à moi. Malheureusement, je n'ai plus de temps à perdre. Dis adieu à ta dulcinée et…

Tout à coup, il fut interrompu par un puissant jet d'eau qui l'éclaboussa des pieds à la tête. Totalement surpris, Sir Amami poussa un juron et tenta tant bien que mal de se protéger avec son parapluie de cette eau qui jaillissait avec force.

- Vite Luffy, c'est le moment ! Cria Nami qui tenait un long tuyau d'arrosage, sûrement trouvé dans l'un des jardins des habitations alentours. Le sucre, c'est comme le sable, ça ne supporte pas l'eau ! (4)

Luffy se tourna vers elle et la félicita en levant son pouce.

- Bien joué, Nami ! Dit-il en étirant ses bras vers l'arrière. Cette fois, t'es foutu, Sugar man ! _Gomu gomu no… bazooka !_

Alors que les deux poings allaient atteindre leur cible, un homme de haute taille surgit, se plaçant devant Sir Amami. D'un geste assuré, il bloqua l'attaque de Luffy, attrapa ses deux bras et le projeta contre l'un des bancs en pierre.

- Quel plaisir de te revoir mon cher Mugiwara-san, déclara l'intrus en rajustant sa lavallière. Et bien évidemment, navigatrice-san est avec toi. Tu es décidemment très coriace. Braver la mer pour récupérer cette jeune fille, c'est absolument admirable. Et faire jeu égale avec l'un des mes subordonnés, cela semble incroyable et pourtant...

Sakaku jeta un regard venimeux à Sir Amami qui préféra demeurer silencieux pour le moment.

- Il est évident que je ne peux pas te laisser contrecarrer mes plans impunément, poursuivit-il. Tu es peut-être très fort mais ma motivation l'est encore plus.

Le capitaine Sakaku contempla Luffy de toute sa hauteur. Nami courut vers lui mais elle fut interceptée par Tokbaz qui la captura sans aucun mal.

- Eh le toqué, relâche Nami ! Cria Luffy en se relevant d'un bond.

Tokbaz ne le regarda pas et attendit les directives de son capitaine.

- Malheureusement pour toi, Mugiwara-san, nous sommes très pressés, dit calmement Sakaku. Je n'ai pas envie de m'éterniser ici. Je vais donc te donner la leçon que tu mérites. Tokbaz !

- A vos ordres, acquiesça l'inventeur en sortant de sa poche un bracelet doré tout en maintenant Nami prisonnière.

- Dégage ! S'énerva la navigatrice en lui distribuant un bon nombre de coups de pied alors que Tokbaz essayait de lui enfiler le bracelet de force.

- _Gomu gomu no… pistol !_

Après une courte lutte, Tokbaz parvint à prendre Nami au dépourvu et à lui attacher de force le bracelet au poignet. Cette dernière arrêta aussitôt de se débattre et se figea. Ses traits se durcirent et son regard devint inexpressif. Luffy allait frapper Tokbaz mais Nami s'interposa. Le jeune homme réussit in extremis à dévier son poing, évitant ainsi que sa navigatrice ne soit blessée.

- Nami, fais gaffe, j'ai failli te toucher, s'exclama Luffy, soulagé de l'avoir évitée.

La concernée ne répondit pas. Le regard vitreux, elle avança dans sa direction de manière mécanique puis s'arrêta brusquement, à quelques mètres de lui.

- Je vais te tuer, Monkey D Luffy, lança-t-elle simplement en prenant la grande épée que lui tendait Sakaku.

* * *

- Fais moins de bruit, Franky ! S'énerva Usopp en écartant deux branches d'arbres. Tu veux nous faire repérer ou quoi ?

Dans une petite forêt, non loin de la rive nord de Mildesane, trois membres de l'équipage de Mugiwara se dirigeaient vers le port situé à l'autre extrémité de l'île.

- Je te signale que c'est toi qui est le plus bruyant à l'heure actuelle, répliqua le charpentier. Quelle poisse ! Comment va-t-on faire pour retrouver les autres ? Nous ne savons même pas où nous avons été projetés.

- Vers l'Ouest, répondit Robin qui continuait d'avancer sans prêter attention à la querelle des deux autres. Nous ne sommes plus très loin du port.

Franky et Usopp regardèrent le ponton se dessiner progressivement à l'horizon. Plusieurs embarcations étaient amarrées près du quai. Pas de doute, le port était désormais tout proche.

- Dépêchons nous, lança Usopp en se mettant à courir. Avec un peu de chance, Nami n'a pas encore été embarquée et nous avons peut-être une chance de la sortir de là.

- Tu te sens capable d'affronter Sakaku et sa bande ? Demanda Franky, surpris d'entendre de tels propos dans la bouche du canonnier.

- Bien sûr, déclara Usopp. N'oublie jamais que mon vrai nom c'est capitaaaiiiinnnne…

- Mouais, si tu les rencontre, évite la tactique de la fuite, long-pif, coupa Franky en remarquant les jambes de Usopp qui jouaient des castagnettes.

Après une demi-heure de marche, ils arrivèrent jusqu'au port.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Usopp, Robin et Franky scrutèrent les alentours et constatèrent avec effarement qu'il n'y avait absolument personne. Les habitants de l'île étaient aussi absents que les soldats de la Marine. Jamais ils ne s'étaient attendus à une telle situation.

- C'est étrange, murmura Robin. J'ai la nette impression qu'on nous attendait.

- Quoi ? S'écria Usopp, paniqué, en tournant la tête dans tous les sens.

- De plus, on nous facilite le travail, remarqua Franky en fronçant les sourcils. Plusieurs bateaux ont été mis à notre disposition. Ça sent l'arnaque.

Il pointa du doigt quelques embarcations attachées aux plots. La mer, légèrement agitée, les balançaient tranquillement.

- Laissons ces constatations de côté, profitons du fait qu'il n'y ait personne, prenons un bateau et filons d'ici, proposa Usopp en tentant un sourire qui se transforma ostensiblement en grimace.

Les deux autres ne semblaient pas convaincus. Après avoir de nouveau observer le port désert sous tous les angles, ils avancèrent vers l'un des bateaux. A peine furent-ils parvenus jusqu'à une espèce de barquette qu'un coup de vent très violent les repoussèrent. Usopp poussa un cri assourdissant, reculant précipitamment alors que Franky et Robin se protégèrent avec leurs mains. Sans crier gare, une silhouette fit son apparition. Elle était de taille moyenne, habillée d'une longue veste blanche. Ses yeux étaient fermés et un imperturbable sourire était présent sur son visage.

- C'est une bonne journée pour naviguer, n'est-ce pas ? Déclara le nouveau venu avec un sourire bienveillant.

C'était le vice-amiral Sakeshi.

* * *

Notes :

(1) aisukuri-mu = crème glacée

chokore-to = chocolat

(2) Même s'il peut faire preuve de maturé et de discernement, Luffy reste tout de même Luffy^^ C'est mieux ainsi, non ?

(3) A partir de là, Sir Amami utilise plusieurs attaques :

Satou satou no rain = Pluie de sucre extrêmement nocive qui bloque les voies respiratoires.

Satou infiltration = Cette attaque traverse la victime de part en part et s'empare d'une partie du sucre présent dans le sang.

Satou sword = Sir Amami fabrique une épée en sucre extrêmement tranchante.

Satou powder = Une brume de sucre se forme, aveuglant l'ennemi.

Satou bloc = Cela permet de se protéger des attaques physiques à l'aide de deux bras transformés en bloc de sucre.

(4) Voir l'arc d'Alabasta et l'affrontement entre Luffy et Crocodile.

* * *

Auteur : _Terminé._

Tous les mugiwaras en chœur : _Déjà ?_

Auteur, surpris : _Et bien oui, vous n'attendiez pas un pavé quand même… _

Zoro : _Vu ton retard, on pensait que ça serait plus long… au fait, les bouteilles de rhum, c'est pour quand ?_

Sanji, furieux : _Qu'as-tu fait à Nami chérie ? Pourquoi est-elle dans cet état là ? J'espère que tu ne comptes pas la martyriser ! Et toi, Luffy, t'as pas intérêt à la frapper sinon je change le menu du jour et je te fais manger tes dents…_

Luffy, outré : _Pour qui tu me prends ? Nami serait la dernière personne que je frapperais… Et quand est-ce que je pourrais bouffer le morceau de sucre, auteur-san ?_

Auteur, mystérieux : _On verra ça._

Usopp, soupirant : _Il n'y a pas que la nourriture dans la vie…_

Luffy, sérieux :_ Sache qu'une alimentation saine et variée est primordiale pour mon équilibre physiologique et que, par conséquent, elle doit être abondante._

Tout le monde tombe à la renverse sous le choc, hormis Robin.

Robin, riant : _Je crois qu'il a été très clair, pour une fois…_

Nami : _Tu te sens bien, Luffy ?_

Chopper, inquiet : _Il souffre peut-être d'une pathologie grave du cerveau_.

Usopp et Franky, sarcastiques : _Sauf durant ces quelques secondes…_

Zoro, un petit sourire aux lèvres : _Bah c'est pas nouveau ces phrases toutes faites qu'il nous pond parfois._

Auteur O_o' : _Sans commentaires… Bien Usopp, annonce nous la fin s'il te plaît._

Usopp :_ Le fier capitaine Usopp, célébré et redouté parmi les guerriers des mers, « vous souhaite un bon week-end, vous donne rendez vous bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre et vous encourage à donner votre avis sur ce récit. A la prochaine ! »_


	10. Un vent trompeur

Salut à tous ! Encore une fois, navré pour ce très long retard. Le travail s'est littéralement ligué contre moi. Ca été le festival des exposés et des DST, si bien que je me demandais quand est-ce que j'en verrais la fin. Ce sont les joies de la dernière année de licence^^. De plus, une fanfiction en plusieurs chapitres demande du temps, ne serait-ce que pour conserver la cohérence du récit. Toutefois, j'admets que cette longue coupure casse le rythme du récit. Je m'en excuse à nouveau.

Léger résumé : le chapitre précédent s'était arrêté à un moment assez critique, d'une part avec l'affrontement entre Luffy et Sir Amami, l'arrivée surprise de Sakaku et le comportement étrange de Nami puis d'autre part avec la soudaine apparition du vice-amiral Sakeshi face à trois membres de l'équipage de Luffy : Robin, Usopp et Franky. En ce qui concerne Zoro, Sanji et Chopper, nous les retrouverons dans ce chapitre dix.

Je m'arrête là et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Un vent trompeur**

La dernière phrase de Nami foudroya littéralement Luffy sur place. Ce dernier était totalement perdu par cette invraisemblable réaction. Même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre, il avait clairement entendu les propos de sa navigatrice :

« _Je vais te tuer, Monkey D. Luffy_ ».

Il se trouvait à présent dans un état de réel confusion. Pourquoi Nami avait-elle brusquement lancé une telle menace à son encontre ? Ne comprenant pas la corrélation qu'il y avait entre le bracelet que portait Nami et son étrange comportement, il n'entendit pas la voix de Sakaku lancer avec force :

- Egorge-le, navigatrice-san.

Ni une, ni deux, Nami obéit et fonça vers Luffy, tenant une épée que Sakaku lui avait donné deux minutes plus tôt. Le pauvre Luffy semblait désemparé face à cette situation. Il esquiva aisément la première attaque de la jeune fille et tenta de la bloquer avec ses deux mains. Peine perdue. Avec agilité, elle se défit de lui et recommença une série de coups à l'épée, essayant par tous les moyens de le transpercer.

- Nami, l'appela Luffy pour la raisonner, c'est moi, Luffy ! Ouaahh ! Arrête ! C'est Luffy, ton capitaine ! Ton…

Ignorant ses appels, la navigatrice lui envoya un fulgurant coup de pied en plein visage qui l'envoya valser un peu plus loin. Se relevant sans difficultés - après tout, il était habitué à ce type de coups de pieds de la part de Nami lorsqu'elle était sur les nerfs - il remit son chapeau de paille sur sa tête. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait à nouveau dans sa direction, il déclara :

- Tu l'auras voulu…

Il étira ses bras et les enroula autour de la taille de Nami. Cette dernière ne put pas le temps de le contrer. Elle fut ligotée et ramenée de force par Luffy. Prisonnière de son étreinte, elle se débattait tant bien que mal mais le jeune homme la tenait fermement près de son torse.

- Nami, murmura-t-il doucement à son oreille. Tu m'entends, c'est Luffy…

Le visage de la jeune fille se raidit. Elle semblait en proie à une lutte intérieure car elle secouait la tête à de nombreuses reprises. Luffy tenta de la calmer à nouveau mais il fut rapidement interrompu par une voix peu amicale.

- Je croyais t'avoir donné un ordre, navigatrice-san, lança Sakaku avec impatience.

En un éclair, la situation bascula. Nami envoya un formidable coup de pied dans l'estomac de son capitaine qui relâcha son étreinte pendant un instant. Dans un roulé-boulé mémorable, elle en profita pour se jeter sur son épée et avant que Luffy n'ait pu réagir, elle le blessa à l'épaule. Réprimant une grimace de douleur, Luffy resta debout, observant longuement sa nakama. Il était hors de question qu'il la combatte ou qu'il la blesse. Commettre un tel acte serait une preuve de lâcheté et constituerait un crime impardonnable. Car quoi qu'on en dise, il tenait à sa navigatrice. Même si elle se montrait dure avec lui. Même si elle était capable d'employer des arguments « percutants » lorsque la colère montait en elle. Même si sa cupidité la poussait parfois à négliger ses compagnons. Elle était là et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Un air résigné et semble-t-il peiné passa sur son visage.

- Tu veux me tuer ? Dit-il sur un ton de défi. Et bien vas-y, tue-moi.

Nami s'avança vers lui et positionna la lame sous sa gorge. Sakaku sourit de toutes ses dents pointus.

- Je ne te croyais pas si pathétique, mon pauvre mugiwara, dit-il en redressant son chapeau de carnaval sur sa tête. Etre tué par un membre de son propre équipage, c'est vraiment une mort pitoyable. Mais puisque tu l'as délibérément choisi, que ton vœu soit exaucé.

Et il claqua ses doigts.

S'attendant à avoir la gorge tranchée, Luffy regarda une dernière fois sa jeune navigatrice. Même ainsi, elle conservait une beauté et un charme à tout épreuve. Il n'avait jamais pris le temps de comprendre les sentiments qui l'animait lorsqu'elle était près de lui. Au départ, ce n'était qu'une simple nakama avec qui il partageait ses aventures, ses joies, ses peines. Cependant, au fil du temps et après l'épisode d'Arlong, il s'était rendu compte du rôle essentiel qu'elle jouait au sein de l'équipage. Ce n'était pas seulement une bonne copine avec qui l'on s'amusait ni une amie à qui l'on se confiait. Non, elle n'était pas que cela, elle était bien plus. Si un adjectif devait la caractériser, le premier qui serait venu à l'esprit de Luffy aurait été le suivant : indispensable. D'ailleurs, la joie de vivre qui l'animait était due en grande partie à la présence de la jeune fille. Si elle s'en allait, que deviendrait-il ? Il n'était donc pas question de la laisser partir ou de fuir ses responsabilités de capitaine. Elle voulait le tuer ? Et bien soit, cela serait moins douloureux que son enrôlement dans un autre équipage de pirates. C'était une punition bien cruelle mais il refusait d'aller à l'encontre des décisions de la jeune rouquine.

Il demeurait immobile, attendant la sentence qui tardait à arriver. A nouveau, Nami tenta de reprendre ses esprits sans vraiment y parvenir. Tantôt elle enfonçait le couteau de quelques millimètres dans la gorge de Luffy tantôt elle le retirait. Cette étrange réaction déplut fortement à Sakaku qui se tourna vers Tokbaz, le fusillant du regard.

- Lorsque nous serons rentrés à bord de la « Caravelle Carnavalesque », je te jure que je vais te faire regretter l'envie de fabriquer ce genre d'inventions inutiles, dit-il d'un ton glacial. Amami-san ! Aboya-t-il. Finis-le !

- A vos ordres, déclara Sir Amami qui arrêta d'essorer son pardessus trempé.

Il se transforma en nuage de sucre et fila droit vers Luffy et Nami. Mugiwara attrapa aussitôt Nami qu'il mit sur ses épaules et courut dans la direction opposée. Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas suffisant.

- _Satou infiltration._

Luffy fut traversé de part en part. Il posa ses genoux à terre mais conserva Nami contre lui. Alors qu'il reprenait son souffle, cette dernière réussit à articuler faiblement.

- Luffy… bracelet…

Le capitaine la regarda d'un air dubitatif. Il ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir. Le bracelet doré qu'elle portait attira son attention mais il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il devait faire.

- Ouais, j'ai vu, dit-il. Rassure-toi, il te va bien… (1).

Suite à cette remarque, Nami recommença à articuler faiblement les mêmes mots. Luffy contempla à nouveau l'objet et, dans un éclair de lucidité, le retira doucement du poignet de la cobaye.

- Voilà, annonça-t-il. Tu veux que j'en fasse quoi ?

- CRETIN FINI ! Hurla Nami en lui envoyant un uppercut en plein visage. TA DEBILITE N'A-T-ELLE AUCUNE LIMITE CHEZ TOI OU TU LE FAIS EXPRES ?

Elle était enfin redevenue elle-même.

- Aïe, ça fait bien plus mal quand tu es consciente de tes actes, se plaignit Luffy en se tenant le nez couvert de sang et en lâchant le bracelet par terre.

- Enfin bref, je ne vais pas t'en tenir rigueur pour cette fois, soupira-t-elle en se massant les bras endoloris. 500 000 berrys me feront oublier cette éprouvante épreuve. Tu as de la chance, je suis en mode « marchandage » en ce moment.

- Ok, dit Luffy, une goutte derrière la tête. Je vais opter pour cette solution.

La bonne humeur de Nami refit surface, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

- A la bonne heure, sourit-elle. Maintenant, si nous allions rejoindre les autres ?

- J'allais te le proposer, sourit Luffy à son tour. _Tsuchuu _!

Tout à coup, Sakaku se téléporta devant eux en un instant. Les surplombant de toute sa hauteur, il les fixait avec malveillance.

- Je n'ai plus le temps de jouer, Mugiwara-san, gronda-t-il. Disparais !

Il pointa Luffy de son doigt crochu et lança :

- _Illusion mundo_ ! (2)

A peine prononça-t-il ces mots que Luffy disparu en à peine une seconde, telle une feuille balayée par le vent. Nami écarquilla les yeux d'horreur.

- LUFFY !

Sakaku se tourna vers elle. Avec un sourire diabolique, il lui dit :

- Crier ne sert à rien. Tu aurais dû m'écouter dès le début. Tu peux faire une croix définitive sur ce gamin.

Nami posa ses mains sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier de désespoir. Ça ne pouvait pas finir ici, pas dans ces circonstances…

- Mais vois-tu, les petites pleurnicheuses me cassent les oreilles, poursuivit Sakaku en pointant sa main vers elle. Je te réveillerais lorsque j'aurais besoin de toi. _Miro dreamland_ ! (3)

Nami fut enveloppée dans une étrange brume bleue qui se mit à tournoyer à folle allure autour d'elle. En quelques secondes, elle tomba au sol, profondément endormie.

- BLIER ! Appela Sakaku.

Une minute plus tard, le gros Blier fit son apparition, transportant le docteur Yudoku, complètement assommé et accompagné de Melle Reijin qui se tenait la tête, Ougi qui restait silencieux et l'oiseau de compagnie de Tokbaz, Grapille.

- Ding dong, je suis là, capitaine, dit le gros Blier.

- Porte navigatrice-san sur ton dos, ordonna Sakaku en passant devant eux, indifférent au sort de Yudoku. Nous devons arriver à Fort-Bravent avant la tombée de la nuit.

Tout l'équipage acquiesça sans un mot. Ougi regarda Nami et dit à Sakaku d'une voix légèrement anxieuse :

- Vous ne l'avez pas trop affaiblie quand même ?

Sakaku jeta un œil vers lui.

- Tes états d'âmes ne m'intéressent pas, dit-il d'une voix dédaigneuse. Alors boucle-la au lieu de me poser des questions stupides.

Ils partirent d'un pas empressé vers la petite forêt que l'on apercevait au loin, un peu à l'écart de la ville.

« Je n'ai jamais été aussi prêt du but » pensa Sakaku, un rictus mauvais aux lèvres.

* * *

Retirant une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait devant les yeux, le vice-amiral Sakeshi, le visage serein, s'était tourné vers la mer, ignorant les trois mugiwaras. Affolé, Usopp manifesta immédiatement sa panique en agitant les bras comme un dément.

- La marine, nous sommes fichus ! S'écria-t-il. Vu son uniforme, ce type doit être un haut gradé !

- En effet, les galons sur sa veste nous confirme qu'il s'agit bien d'un vice-amiral, l'informa Robin avec son stoïcisme habituel.

- Bah, il n'y a qu'à l'éliminer et nous pourrons passer, lança Franky en replaçant ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez.

- Quoi ? S'écria le sniper. T'es pas un peu fou ? Ce gars là est un vice-amiral, il est juste en dessous du grade d'amiral ! Il doit posséder des pouvoirs redoutables pour être arriver jusqu'à ce niveau…

- Peu importe, le coupa Franky, si nous restons les bras croisés, on ne risque pas de rejoindre Sakaku et de libérer la poulette. Alors ne perdons pas plus de temps ici… _Weapons left !_

Sa main gauche partiellement ouverte, il envoya un boulet de canon qui surgit de son poignet et qui fila droit sur Sakeshi. Ce dernier resta inactif et regarda du coin de l'œil le boulet se diriger sur lui à vive allure. Une énorme explosion retentit. Une partie du ponton fut sérieusement endommagée sous l'impact de l'explosion et une épaisse fumée se forma. Quant à Sakeshi, il avait tout simplement disparu.

- Et voilà le travail ! Déclara Franky en bombant fièrement le torse.

La bouche grande ouverte, Usopp hallucinait.

- Je… C'est incroyable ! Je ne pensais pas que ce type était vulnérable à ce genre d'attaque.

- Ha ha, ria le charpentier en prenant sa pose habituelle, quand on est dans la panade, appelez « Super Franky » et vos ennuis sont finis !

Une goutte apparut derrière la tête du tireur d'élite.

- T'en fais pas un peu trop là ?

- Nous devrions nous diriger vers cette embarcation, proposa Robin en désignant une petite barque, néanmoins assez grande pour accueillir trois personnes. Il faut à tout prix quitter les lieux avant de tomber à nouveau sur la Marine.

Ecoutant les sages conseils de l'archéologue, ils se dirigèrent à la hâte vers le frêle esquif qui se balançait au gré des vagues. A peine allaient-ils monter à son bord qu'un coup de vent d'une rare violence fouetta durement leur visage et fracassa du même coup la petite barque.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Usopp, interloqué. D'où provient ce vent ?

Robin fixa les airs en fronçant les sourcils. Franky conservait un certain optimiste après cet incident.

- Ce n'est pas si grave, dit-il, il y a d'autres bateaux dans les environs. Même si ce ne sont pas des frégates d'une grande solidité, vous pouvez compter sur moi pour les consolider. Après tout, je…

Il fut soudainement interrompu par un coup de vent qui le cogna de plein fouet. Poussant un cri de surprise, il tituba légèrement. Usopp et Robin constatèrent avec effarement qu'il avait été blessé à la hanche qui saignait légèrement.

- Hum, tu as la peau dure… émit une voix.

Dans un gigantesque tourbillon de vent qui aveugla momentanément les trois pirates, la silhouette de Sakeshi réapparut. Celui-ci semblait toujours de bonne humeur, bien que son sourire s'était élargi dans un rictus inquiétant.

- Vous semblez surpris de me revoir, dit-il. Pourtant, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que je quitte les lieux.

Son long manteau blanc flottait tranquillement selon la brise du moment. Il les regarda alternativement et poursuivit :

- Je suis désolé de vous l'annoncer de cette manière mais vous avez commis une grave erreur en venant jusqu'ici. J'ai bien peur que votre chemin s'arrête ici. C'est dommage. Vraiment dommage.

- C'est pour nous dire tout ça que vous êtes venus nous accueillir ? Lança Franky d'un ton hargneux en se tenant la hanche ensanglantée. Parce que franchement, on en a rien à secouer de vos conseils bidons.

- Tais-toi imbécile ! Cria Usopp, apeuré. Il plaisante bien évidemment, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Sakeshi en tentant un sourire qui se transforma en grimace.

- Je connais vos exploits, dit le vice-amiral nullement offensé par la remarque de Franky. L'équipage de Monkey D. Luffy connaît une notoriété sans précédent depuis l'affaire Enies Lobby. Toutefois, j'aimerais vous faire prendre conscience d'un fait. Quelque chose qui, hélas, constitue votre dure réalité.

Devant leur silence, Sakeshi déclara solennellement :

- Vous vivez dans un monde appelé ignorance. Celle-ci a causé, cause et causera votre perte. Elle vous aveugle et vous rend à la fois dangereux et vulnérable. Vos expéditions maritimes à la recherche de quêtes futiles et de gloire improbable vous ont détourné du droit chemin. C'est pour cette raison que la Marine a le devoir de palier cette terrible lacune. En tant que représentant de l'autorité, je me vois contraint d'intervenir. (4)

- Quelle curieuse analyse, intervint Robin. Selon vous, les pirates constitueraient de simples bandits, égarées par leurs rêves et leurs aventures à travers les mers ? C'est absurde. Pourquoi seraient-ils victimes de cela alors qu'ils ont choisi de leur plein gré ce mode de vie ? En quoi les chasses aux trésors et les désirs de renommée seraient-ils plus déshonorant que le maintien de l'ordre mondial ? Ne vous rendez-vous pas compte que vous nous juger sur des critères totalement partiaux ? C'est cela qui prouve votre ignorance que vous incombez aux autres.

- Robin ! S'alarma Usopp. Nous ne sommes pas en position de force pour pouvoir nous permettre de tenir ce genre de discours !

- Voilà une vision des choses bien amusante, répondit Sakeshi, ses yeux fermés fixant Robin. Il n'est pas étonnant de voir les pirates se dédouaner sans cesse des crimes qu'ils commettent. Après tout, le déséquilibre mondial n'est pas leur préoccupation et la fin justifie les moyens, n'est-ce pas ? Quelle tragédie ! Face à tant de mauvaise foi et d'arrogance, il est temps de mettre un terme à cette sinistre farce.

Soudain, il claqua ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Une tempête impressionnante l'enveloppa complètement tandis qu'il lançait d'un ton ironique.

- Navré que tout cela se termine ainsi. _Kaze tornado _! (5)

L'immense bourrasque les faucha avant même qu'ils n'eurent le temps d'esquiver ou d'esquisser le moindre geste. Emportés par la terrible tornade qui détruisit tout sur son passage, bateaux et le reste du ponton, ils perdirent tour à tour connaissance.

* * *

Au même moment, Zoro, Sanji et Chopper quittaient la petite ville de Marjevole pour pénétrer à l'intérieur d'une petite forêt peu boisée. Sanji, hilare, éclatait de rire tandis que Zoro, rouge de honte, avait une forte envie de le découper en rondelles et la ville qu'ils avaient quitter par la même occasion. Chopper demeurait silencieux, légèrement inquiet par la tournure que prendrait les évènements si le sabreur perdait son sang-froid.

- Ha ha, si tu avais vu leurs têtes ! Riait Sanji à gorge déployée en tapant du pied pour tenter de se calmer.

- La ferme ! Cria Zoro dont les joues s'étaient très nettement colorées. Ça arrive à tout le monde, non ? C'est pas de ma faute si on est tombé dans une ville de barjes.

Une nouvelle fois, le rire de Sanji dépassa toute mesure, faisant bouillir le bretteur.

- Je t'ai dit de la fermer ! Vociféra Zoro dont les katanas étaient au bord de sortir de leurs fourreaux.

- Saint-Zoro, roi des latrines publiques, priez pour nous ! Gloussa le cuisinier en se roulant par terre.

- La prochaine fois, assure-toi juste qu'il n'y ait personne dans le coin lorsque tu as une petite envie pressante, soupira Chopper.

Rouge comme une écrevisse, Zoro maugréa des paroles à voix basse alors que Sanji se retenait de pouffer avec grande difficulté.

- Même si c'est bien la première fois que je vois des gens rendre un culte à un type en train de se soulager… reprit le petit renne. (6)

- Ça va, j'ai compris Chopper ! Coupa Zoro alors que le cuisinier hurlait littéralement de rire. Eh merde, ce périple commence à me gaver !

- La prochaine fois, t'inquiète, je ramène la boîte d'encens, réussit à articuler Sanji au bord de l'asphyxie tellement il riait.

L'affrontement fut inéluctable. Ils commencèrent à se battre et Zoro se montra particulièrement violent.

- Et c'est reparti, se lamenta Chopper en secouant la tête. Comptez pas sur moi pour les premiers soins…

Soudain, il se figea, une odeur familière imprégnant ses narines. Il interpella immédiatement Zoro et Sanji à ce sujet.

- Robin, Usopp et Franky sont dans le coin, dit-il en humant attentivement. On devrait les retrouver assez rapidement.

- Formidable, j'ai hâte de retrouver mon adorable Robin-chwan ! couina Sanji dans une tornade de coeurs.

- Je ne sais pas qui est le plus à plaindre entre nous deux, dit Zoro en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ils suivirent Chopper qui ne les avait pas attendus. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils traversèrent sans histoires la petite forêt. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un port complètement désert. La mer était calme. Cependant, le ponton et les navires étaient entièrement détruits.

- Il y a eu un combat ici, dit Zoro en fronçant les sourcils.

- Regardez, les avertit Sanji en désignant trois corps par terre, on dirait que des types se sont fait durement amocher.

En effet, trois silhouettes étaient étendues de tout leur long sur le quai. Lorsqu'ils furent assez prêts de celles-ci, ils poussèrent des hoquets de frayeur. Au sol, ils distinguèrent Usopp, Robin et Franky, les vêtements en lambeaux, leurs corps ensanglantées, qui ne bougeaient plus. Ils étaient dans un état lamentable. Le trio qui venait d'arriver n'en revenait tout simplement pas.

- Y a-t-il un médecin de bord ici ? Cria Chopper. Ah, c'est moi ! Vite, il faut les aider !

- Robin de mon cœur ! S'écria Sanji affolé en courant vers elle. Que t'es-t-il arrivée ? Qui t'as fait ça ?

Zoro dégaina aussitôt, pressentant qu'il y avait quelqu'un de dissimuler dans les environs. Tout à coup, une rafale de vent les percuta avec force.

- Surpris ? Lança une voix derrière eux.

Ils sursautèrent. Zoro dégaina, Sanji leva sa jambe en position d'attaque et Chopper se cacha derrière eux. Les yeux fermés, son long manteau de vice-amiral volant au vent, Sakeshi leur souriait aimablement.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous serez les prochains, dit-il d'un ton faussement bienveillant.

- Tu vas morfler, enfoiré, déclarèrent Zoro et Sanji dans une parfaite synchronisation, une aura noire les parcourant alors que Chopper commençait les premiers soins sur les blessés. Tu vas voir ce qu'il en coûte de toucher à nos potes. (7)

* * *

Notes :

(1) Alors là, c'est vraiment pas gagné… Plus long à la détente que Luffy, ça ne doit pas exister. Quoi que… peut-être un concombre de mer ?^^ (référence tome 47, chapitre 455)

(2) Pouvoir du fruit _miro miro _de Sakaku_. _L'attaque _Illusion mundo _constitue l'une de ses attaques les plus redoutables. Attention : cette attaque n'a rien à voir avec l'attaque du capitaine corsaire Kuma qui consiste à envoyer un ennemi dans un lieu inconnu de manière tout à fait arbitraire rien qu'en le touchant de la main. Nous verrons les effets de l'_Illusion mundo_ dans le prochain chapitre.

(3) _Miro dreamland_ = attaque consistant à assoupir l'ennemi en un instant.

(4) Les propos de Sakeshi n'engagent que son auteur.

(5) _Kaze tornado _= Attaque très puissante de Sakeshi qui consiste à envelopper l'ennemi dans une énorme tornade créé de toutes pièces.

(6) Oui, la folie chronique est l'une des spécialités de la ville de Marjevole. Vous n'étiez pas au courant ? Maintenant, si.

(7) ça va chauffer, c'est moi qui vous le dit !

* * *

Auteur : _Et voilà, fin du chapitre dix. _A l'adresse des Mugiwara : _Bon et bien, on se retrouve après les vacances de Pâques si tout va bien._

Luffy : _Ouais, enfin les vacs ! Manger, partir à l'aventure et dormir !_

Nami, une goutte derrière la tête : _Ce que tu fais en temps ordinaire, ça ne va pas tellement nous changer…_

Zoro : _Dormir, ça c'est un bon programme… J'ai besoin d'oublier l'humiliation subie par l'auteur._

Sanji, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles : _T'inquiète, je serais là pour te le rappeler._

Zoro, hargneux :_ Toi, ta gueule !_

Usopp : _En tout cas, les vacances nous feront pas de mal après tous les déboires que nous avons eu…_

Chopper, hochant la tête : _C'est vrai._

Franky : _On compte sur auteur-san pour que la situation change rapidement._

Robin, sérieuse : _A moins qu'il ait envie de nous voir tous mourir dans d'atroces souffrances._

Franky, les yeux exorbités : _Sors pas des trucs pareils, c'est déprimant !_

Luffy, déjà muni de son sceau et de sa pelle (hem…^^) : _Au fait, auteur-san, _qui annonce la fin aujourd'hui ?

Auteur, songeur : _Hum… Allez à Zoro, pour qu'il oublie définitivement cette pénible humiliation publique._

Zoro, d'une voix menaçante : _Tu me paieras ça un jour… _Prenant la feuille que lui tend l'auteur à travers la fissure d'une forteresse : « _J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. Comme toujours, vos impressions ou vos remarques sont le bienvenue. Je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances à tous et à la proch… Zzzzz »._

Luffy, mort de rire : _Heureusement que c'était pas long à lire, il s'est endormi._


	11. Duel sans merci

Salut à toutes et à tous ! Pour commencer, navré de ce très long retard. J'ai dû réviser de longues semaines pour mes partiels de troisième et dernière année de licence et j'ai fini de les passer dernièrement. D'ailleurs, au passage pour ceux qui avaient des examens, j'espère que vos épreuves écrites ou orales (bien que je m'y prends un peu tard) de brevet, bac, licence, master ou autres se sont bien passées.

J'en profite pour remercier les lecteurs qui suivent cette histoire. Sachez que vos commentaires me font toujours plaisir et je remercie tous ceux qui m'en laissent.

Voici sans plus attendre le chapitre 11.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Duel sans merci**

- Holà ! Vous êtes plutôt du genre entêté, déclara Sakeshi en redressant les pans de son grand manteau blanc.

Zoro et Sanji, sérieusement amochés, se relevèrent. Le bretteur avait attaché son bandana noir autour du front tandis que Sanji avait abandonné sa précieuse cigarette pour pouvoir combattre. Le sang tâchait leur visage et leurs habits mais ils étaient dans un tel état de fureur qu'ils n'y portèrent pas la moindre attention. Leurs yeux étaient obscurcis par la haine qu'ils éprouvaient pour le vice-amiral.

- Quelle belle résistance, sourit Sakeshi en applaudissant légèrement. L'âme de grands guerriers sans aucun doute. Mais essayez de comprendre… Je m'efforce de rester raisonnable. La prochaine fois, il se peut que ce soit beaucoup moins agréable…

- Ta gueule ! Vociféra Zoro en essuyant d'un revers de main le sang qui lui coulait au visage. J'en ai rien à cirer de tes conseils. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour m'amuser ou pour t'entendre déblatérer tes débilités. Je suis venu te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce.

- Des types qui s'attaquent ainsi aux demoiselles ne méritent que de se faire latter le cul, gronda Sanji en relevant sa jambe.

Essayant de soigner ses amis au sol, Chopper releva la tête et observa ses compagnons avec angoisse.

- Zoro… Sanji…

Nullement offensé par leurs remarques, Sakeshi savourait l'instant.

- C'est vraiment risible, lança-t-il d'une voix amusée. Depuis quand les pirates sont-ils intéressés par la justice et la morale ?

Il fit quelques pas vers eux. Aussitôt une énorme bourrasque tourbillonna autour de lui.

- Votre capitaine vous a monté la tête avec des sornettes, reprit-il. Dans l'Histoire de notre monde, les pirates sont des hommes envieux et cruels, prêts à sacrifier la vie d'autrui pour leur propre survie. Ils ne sont pas dignes de voyager ni de survivre.

- Je t'ai dit de la boucler ! Cria Zoro. Nous n'en avons rien à faire de ce que tu penses de nous. Tu as porté ombrage à l'honneur de notre équipage et c'est pour cette raison que je vais te dépecer !

- Bien parlé, choux vert, acquiesça Sanji.

- Toi aussi, tu la fermes, cuistot pervers, grogna l'épéiste.

- Me dépecer, hum ? Dit Sakeshi. Ne confonds pas tes rêves et la réalité, kaizoku. _Kaze tornado _! (1)

Une tempête de vent, d'une hauteur variant de cinq à dix mètres, surgit de nulle part et fonça droit sur Zoro et Sanji qui eurent à peine le temps de bondir sur le côté pour lui échapper. La tempête dévasta une grande partie du port, détruisant entièrement le ponton et la plupart des bateaux. A la vitesse de l'éclair, Zoro fila droit vers Sakeshi et dégaina à une rapidité ahurissante.

- _La Danse du Lion_.

Le sabreur passa derrière son adversaire qui semblait ne pas avoir ressenti la puissance de l'attaque. Le sourire de ce dernier s'élargit.

- Je te l'ai déjà répété, cette attaque est inutile…

Sakeshi écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il remarqua que quelques gouttes de sang tombaient sur sa veste. En effet, une estafilade ornait à présent sa joue. Son sourire disparut et ses yeux s'entrouvrirent de quelques millimètres.

- Par quel prodige m'as-tu atteint ?

Alors qu'il allait riposter, Sanji sauta en l'air avec agilité. Sa jambe droite était à présent flamboyante.

- Déguste-moi ça. _Flambage shoot_ !

Sakeshi para avec son bras. Toutefois, à sa grande surprise, la manche de sa veste prit feu et il fut légèrement brûlé au poignet. Immédiatement, il disparut en un souffle de vent avant de réapparaître quelques mètres plus loin. Son visage devint plus sérieux.

- Vous êtes indéniablement d'un autre niveau. Je crois qu'il est préférable que je vous tue sans plus attendre. J'aurais voulu davantage m'amuser avec vous mais, hélas, votre force s'avère dangereuse pour la collectivité.

Tandis qu'il achevait sa phrase, une épée apparut à sa ceinture, sous les regards surpris de Sanji et de Zoro. D'un geste vif, le vice-amiral la dégaina. L'arme qu'il tenait en main était une grande épée blanche de quarante centimètres dont les extrémités semblaient extrêmement tranchantes.

- _La_ _« __Rose des Vents »_ : _Boufuu toutoi._ (2)

Il pointa son épée vers ses adversaires en souriant.

- Vous occire sera votre récompense. Craignez le pouvoir trompeur et destructeur du vent.

Zoro positionna ses armes et prépara une contre-attaque de grande ampleur.

- _Dragon slash_ !

- _Kaze buyou first _! (3)

Si l'attaque du bretteur était efficace en temps normal, tranchant l'ennemi sans problème, elle n'eût absolument aucun effet contre le vice-amiral qui lui porta un violent coup de lame à l'épaule. Réprimant la douleur, il se repositionna aussitôt. Avec une facilité déconcertante, Sakeshi atteignit Sanji qui se trouvait pourtant à plusieurs mètres. Ce dernier s'écroula lamentablement au sol, touché au thorax.

Réunissant à nouveau ses trois sabres, Zoro riposta sèchement.

- _Calibre 108_ !

- _Kaze buyou second _!

Les attaques s'entrechoquèrent, créant une impressionnante onde de choc qui détruisit tout dans un rayon de 500 mètres.

« Merde, j'arriverai jamais à en placer une si je me contente d'effectuer des attaques basiques, se sermonna Zoro. Il faudrait que je parvienne à le prendre à revers… ».

Ses réflexions furent interrompues par la disparition instantanée de Sakeshi qui réapparut immédiatement derrière son dos.

- Dommage, dit celui-ci en pointant un doigt vers lui. _Kaze impacto _! (4)

En un souffle, Zoro fut projeté contre un bâtiment situé à plus de 800 mètres. Dans sa rencontre avec la pierre, le sabreur émit une plainte de douleur et cracha des germes de sang.

- _Extra hachis_ !

Entre-temps, Sanji en avait profité pour se relever. Mais il ne fit guère mieux que Zoro et Sakeshi l'envoya valdinguer contre l'une des rares embarcations qui avait été épargnée par la tempête.

- Zoro ! Sanji ! Cria Chopper, alarmé en lâchant sa boîte de sparadrap.

Sakeshi épousseta ses vêtements. Avec un sourire de pure sadisme, il s'approcha de Chopper, terrorisé et des autres nakama à terre.

- Je regrette mais tes soins médicaux ne te seront guère utiles. Il est temps de conclure cette belle rencontre. _Kaze destruc…_

- _Burning démon slash _!

Grâce à l'intervention inespérée de Zoro, le bras de Sakeshi fut brutalement repoussé, l'empêchant par la même occasion d'employer sa technique dévastatrice.

- _Premier haches_ !

Sanji en profita alors pour essayer de lui infliger un formidable coup de pied à l'estomac. Mais contrée par une barrière de vent, l'attaque du cuisinier n'eut pas l'impact désiré.

- Hé, cuistot de mes deux !

Sanji se tourna dédaigneusement vers Zoro.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, face de concombre ?

- Ça te dirait qu'on le finisse ?

- Abruti, on est là pour quoi à ton avis ?

- T'as pas pigé. Nos frappes auront plus d'efficacité simultanément que séparément.

- Ça veut dire faire encore équipe avec toi ? Merci bien, l'expérience du Davy back fight me suffit.

- Putain, t'es toujours aussi con ou tu le fais exprès ?

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de dire ça… Allez, marché conclu, tête d'algue. Au moins, mes coups compenseront tes frappes minables.

- Je voudrais pas dire mais ma prime est plus élevée que la tienne, love-cook.

D'un signe de tête, ils regardèrent Sakeshi s'avancer vers eux.

- Félicitations, kaizoku, (5) dit-il en faisant tournoyer sa longue épée à une allure folle. Vous êtes restés en vie plus longtemps que je ne le croyais. Malheureusement, les meilleures choses ont une fin.

Il les fixa intensément.

- _Last Kaze buyou_.

Son épée se mit à briller, absorbant instantanément l'air dans un sifflement sinistre.

- Tiens-toi prêt à lancer une attaque de grande puissance, cria Zoro à Sanji pour couvrir le bruit du vent qui pénétrait la lame de Sakeshi.

- Je sais, beugla à son tour le cuisinier. Mais c'est pas sûr que ça marche contre ce type.

- Tant pis, on aura au moins essayé. Je commence le compte à rebours : Ju, ku, hachi, nana, roku, go, yon…

La jambe rougie par un feu ardent, Sanji, plus concentré que jamais, contemplait l'arme de Sakeshi entourée d'une grande rafale de vent.

- … san, ni, ichi, rei ! (6)

Dans une parfaite synchronisation, ils s'élancèrent sur leur adversaire avec une rapidité stupéfiante malgré leurs corps ensanglantés et épuisés. Soit cette tactique fonctionnait, soit c'était fini pour eux.

- Qu'il en soit ainsi, kaizoku, déclara solennellement Sakeshi.

Au même moment, il ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

- _Jigoyu tatsumaki _! (7)

Chopper, qui avait profité de la courte accalmie pour mettre les blessés à l'abri, poussa un hoquet de frayeur en voyant Sakeshi s'envoler dans les airs, entouré d'une barrière de vent infranchissable. Le vice-amiral braqua son épée vers ses ennemis. Tout un coup, un véritable cyclone émergea de l'arme et fila droit sur Zoro et Sanji qui n'eurent que le temps de hurler leurs attaques respectives.

- _Ashura : makyuusen _!

- _Flambage shoot_ !

Une dévastation sans précédent rasa entièrement le port, accompagnée d'un vacarme assourdissant dû à la force du vent. Une minute plus tard, le silence revint. Chopper osa ouvrir un œil vers le lieu du combat. Il n'y avait plus la moindre trace, ni de Zoro ni de Sanji ni même de Sakeshi. Le petit renne frissonna. Il n'y avait plus âme qui vive.

- ZORO, SANJI, OU ETES-VOUS ? Cria Chopper dans l'espoir de les voir surgir de sous les débris de pierres et de tôles qui jonchaient le sol.

Mais personne ne répondit.

* * *

- Capitaine Sakaku !

Une partie de l'équipage de la _Caravelle Carnavalesque_, coiffée de leurs éternels chapeaux de carnaval, visiblement affolée, apparut soudainement et interpella avec force le dangereux corsaire. Le visage méprisant, Sakaku, entouré de ses plus fidèles nakama, consentit à tourner la tête.

- Qu'y a-t-il encore ? Grogna-t-il en exposant aux yeux des arrivants ses dents pointus. Et d'ailleurs, que faîtes-vous ici ? Vous étiez censés rester à bord du navire jusqu'à nouvel ordre. La faction qui m'a accompagné jusqu'au bar de Marjevole ne vous a pas prévenu ?

Les marins déglutirent et reculèrent légèrement, effrayés par l'aura inquiétante de leur chef. L'un d'entre eux, prenant son courage à deux mains, réussit à bredouiller :

- Capitaine, c'est très grave. La Marine est déjà arrivée au port sud de Mildesane !

- Et alors ? Rétorqua froidement Sakaku. Vous croyez que de simples marines constituent un obstacle insurmontable ?

- Vous n'y êtes pas, capitaine, continua l' « intrépide » marin. Ce ne sont pas de simples officiers qui y sont postés mais le vice-amiral Sakeshi en personne ! Il est en train de se battre avec deux nakama de mugiwara !

Un lourd silence s'abattit parmi l'assemblée. Melle Reijin regarda alternativement le marin et Sakaku d'un air dubitatif.

- Quel est le problème ? Ce Sakeshi est-il vraiment un danger pour notre équipage ?

Sir Amami consentit à lui répondre dès qu'il eut terminé de lécher abondamment sa sucette à la fraise et croquer dans sa tablette de chocolat.

- Il est l'un des plus redoutables éléments de la Marine, expliqua-t-il à la jeune fille. Intelligent et intuitif, il s'est rendu célèbre par son accession au grade de vice-amiral alors qu'il était âgé d'à peine vingt ans. De plus, il est à l'origine de nombreuses destructions de bateaux pirates dans le nouveau monde.

- Le sous-estimer nous serait fatal, renchérit Tokbaz tout en fermant le bec de Grapille à l'aide d'une ficelle pour avoir la paix. Son apparence joviale sert à cacher ses réelles intentions.

- En effet, reprit Sir Amami. Il a toujours eu un tempérament assez sadique envers les pirates. C'est le genre de type à vous assassiner en arborant un sourire amical. Je suis franchement surpris que deux nakama de l'équipage de mugiwara livrent bataille contre lui. Ces gars sont suicidaires.

En pleine réflexion, Sakaku observa le bout du ponton que l'on apercevait entre les arbres de la petite forêt où ils se trouvaient. Il crut déceler quelques bruits venant du port mais il n'en avait cure. L'essentiel pour lui était de trouver le moyen le plus rapide de gagner Fort-Bravent avant la tombée de la nuit. La diversion de l'équipage de mugiwara serait assez efficace pour qu'il puisse quitter l'île sans être repéré.

- Il nous faut éviter le combat. Du moins, pour le moment. Profitons de cette chance et quittons cette île.

- Mais pourquoi ne pas revenir à notre navire et tenter de longer la côte ouest de Mildesane ? Demanda Tokbaz, ignorant les coups d'ailes furieux de Grapille qui acceptait mal de s'être fait bâillonner par son maître.

- Non, répondit Sir Amami à la place de Sakaku. Notre navire est trop grand pour se faufiler entre les rochers qui entourent la falaise de l'île. Et puis, nous devons restés discrets. Un petit bateau ou une barque feront l'affaire.

- Ding dong ding dong dang, dois-je garder Yudoku et la navigatrice sur mon dos ? Demanda le Gros Blier qui portait sur ses épaules les deux personnes inanimées. S'il y a des marines dans les environs, je ne vais pas pouvoir combattre avec facilité.

- Réveille cet imbécile et fais-lui savoir qu'il sera de corvées de patates pendant une semaine, lança Sakaku en désignant Yudoku d'un geste dédaigneux. Tokbaz, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers l'inventeur, mets navigatrice-san sur le dos de ton pigeon.

- Ce n'est pas un pigeon, mais un grand trècheron à crête, précisa Tokbaz en portant Nami endormie sur ses épaules et en la déposant sur le dos de son animal de compagnie. Un spécimen très rare et méconnu de la plupart des scienti…

Il fut interrompu par son capitaine qui le projeta d'un revers de main contre un vieux chêne.

- Encore une remarque de ce style et tu deviendras le propre cobaye de tes pitoyables expériences, déclara Sakaku, un sourire malveillant aux lèvres.

D'un pas lourd, ils s'éloignèrent de Tokbaz. Grapille fusilla du regard à la fois son maître encore groggy et Sakaku. Malgré les secousses et les éclats de voix de part et d'autre, le sommeil de Nami demeurait imperturbable.

* * *

Plusieurs morceaux de pierres furent éjectés avec force. Visiblement, quelqu'un ressortait des décombres. Les vêtements en partie déchirés, la veste couverte de poussière, blessé à un bras et à une jambe, Sakeshi ressortit des gravats. Chopper poussa un cri horrifié.

« Je n'ai aucune chance contre lui, pensa-t-il. Si Zoro et Sanji n'ont pas été capables de le battre, mes pouvoirs ne suffiront pas à l'arrêter. Et puis je ne peux pas utiliser trois Rumble balls d'un coup, je risque d'atteindre les blessés sans le vouloir… que faire, mon dieu, que faire ? »

- Hum, ils étaient beaucoup plus coriaces que prévu… affirma le vice-amiral en retirant l'épaisse poussière qui recouvrait ses épaules. Bon, il va falloir prendre des mesures draconiennes. Tout d'abord, contacter Raishido.

Il s'interrompit en se rendant compte que son escargophone n'était plus dans sa poche. Poussant un profond soupir, il quitta les débris en se propulsant dans les airs et en atterrissant près d'un Chopper terrorisé.

Il se tourna vers le petit renne et un sourire faussement bienveillant éclaira son visage. Voyant que l'ennemi avançait doucement vers lui, Chopper sursauta et tenta de protéger ses compagnons à terre à l'aide de ses petites pattes.

- N'approchez… pas ! Bégaya-t-il en essayant d'adopter un ton ferme.

Sakeshi le contempla avec étonnement et rétorqua :

- Pourquoi tiens-tu tellement à les sauver ? Alors qu'une mort paisible pourrait les soulager de tous leurs maux…

- Pas les blessés ! Gémit Chopper en reculant de peur. Un marine ne tue pas des hommes à terre ! Vous êtes un représentant de la justice, vous l'avez dit vous-même !

- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, déclara paisiblement Sakeshi en fixant son bras ensanglanté avec incrédulité. Pourtant, dans l'état actuel des choses, il serait de mon devoir de vous arrêter.

Le vice-amiral s'interrompit puis reprit :

- Mais votre ténacité est réellement fascinante. Cela va faire la seconde fois que je me retrouve confronté à une lutte aussi difficile avec des pirates. Pour vous témoigner mon respect de combattant, je suis prêt à vous accorder un sursis…

- Un sursis ? Répéta Chopper d'une petite voix, n'y croyant pas ses oreilles.

- Exactement, continua Sakeshi. Je vous accorde un délai de vingt-quatre heures pendant lequel je n'interviendrai pas. Vous êtes libres d'agir comme bon vous semble. Cependant, lorsque le temps sera écoulé, je reviendrai terminer le travail. Est-ce clair ?

Chopper hocha vigoureusement la tête. C'était une occasion inespérée de gagner un peu de temps. Mais cela allait-il suffire pour sauver Nami des griffes de Sakaku ?

- Tu transmettras ce message aux membres de l'équipage de ton capitaine, dit Sakeshi, les yeux fermés, son sourire s'étalant sur son fin visage. Vingt-quatre heures, pas une seconde de plus. Bonne chance, petit renne.

Et il disparut dans une gigantesque bourrasque de vent. Songeur, Chopper resta immobile durant quelques minutes. De quelle manière allaient-ils s'en sortir cette fois-ci ? Lutter à la fois contre Sakaku et la Marine était une mission quasi-impossible pour l'équipage.

Tout à coup, il entendit des pierres bouger non loin de là. Scrutant attentivement le port ravagé, il vit deux personnes surgirent avec peine des décombres.

- Zoro, Sanji ! Pleura Chopper en les reconnaissant. Quel soulagement ! J'ai bien cru votre dernière heure arrivée.

- La vache, quelle dérouillée, se plaignit Sanji en boitant vers le petit renne, le visage tâché de sang. J'aurais jamais cru qu'il était aussi puissant.

Zoro ne répondit pas. Dans un état lamentable lui aussi, son regard demeurait inexpressif.

- Nous sommes débarrassés de cette foutue Marine, c'est pas trop tôt… dit Sanji, très essoufflé.

- Arrête de raconter des conneries !

Zoro avait perdu son légendaire sang-froid. Il fixa le cuisinier avec colère. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils mais resta silencieux.

- Il est simplement reparti, annonça sombrement le bretteur. Tu l'as entendu comme moi, il nous laisse seulement un délai de vingt-quatre heures. Ça veut dire qu'il reviendra avec des renforts la prochaine fois. Si Luffy ne sauve pas Nami à temps, on va avoir la Marine sans compter ce gars là sur le dos. Tu piges ?

A peine eût-il fini sa phrase qu'il s'écroula au sol. Sanji le regarda avec mépris.

- Crétin de sabreur, pas besoin de me le dire… furent les seuls mots que Sanji prononça avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

- Zoro ! Sanji ! Cria Chopper en accourant vers eux.

Ce combat leur avait fait perdre une quantité importante de sang et leurs blessures étaient pour la plupart ouvertes. Le petit renne sortit immédiatement son matériel médical de sa trousse à pharmacie.

- On n'est pas passé loin de la catastrophe… soupira-t-il de soulagement. Espérons que Luffy ait pu rejoindre Nami.

* * *

Luffy observait l'endroit en se grattant la tête. Il se trouvait dans un immense couloir pierreux et lugubre dont les extrémités étaient enveloppées dans les ténèbres. Seul le sol, composé de dalles brillantes, apportait une légère lueur à ce lieu insolite. Il régnait dans ce couloir un silence oppressant presque inquiétant, entrecoupé par quelques bruits lointains. Nullement décontenancé par cet étrange environnement, il se mit aussitôt à crier.

- HE HO ! Y A QUELQU'UN ?

- _…quelqu' un…_

- Ouais, visiblement, y a un gars dans le coin, remarqua Luffy en avançant le long du couloir sombre. DIS, TU SAIS PAR OU EST LA SORTIE ?

- _… sortie…_

- C'est ça, oui… TU PEUX ME L'INDIQUER ? JE SUIS TRES PRESSE ! JE DOIS SAUVER MA NAVIGATRICE ET BOTTER LE CUL A UN BOUFFON DE CARNAVAL !

- _… narval…_

Luffy commença à s'impatienter. Hormis sa performance vocale indéniable, le mystérieux individu ne se révélait d'aucune utilité. Il avait même la très nette impression qu'il se fichait de lui. A la recherche d'une sortie, le couloir qu'il longeait lui paraissait interminable. Esseulé, désabusé, cette situation inhabituelle l'irritait au plus haut point.

- ECOUTE, DEPECHE TOI DE ME DIRE OU PARTIR PARCE QUE CA COMMENCE A ME GAVER ! Hurla-t-il de nouveau à l'adresse de l' « imitateur ».

-_…gaver…_

Sans prendre la peine de s'interroger sur la répercussion de sa voix contre le mur - appelée couramment _écho_ - il décida d'employer la manière forte contre l'un des murs de pierre.

- _Gomu gomu no… pistolet !_

Son bras traversa le mur sans le toucher et revint à sa position initiale. Luffy écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

- C'est quoi ce délire ?

Perplexe, il s'avança et tâta la paroi de pierre. Visiblement, le mur était non seulement intact mais son bras ne l'avait même pas effleuré. A quoi rimait toute cette histoire ?

Réitérant son action, il finit par abandonner au bout d'un long quart d'heure, prenant conscience de l'inutilité de cette méthode.

- COMMENT SORT ON D'ICI ? Hurla Luffy qui commençait sérieusement à péter un câble. JE VEUX SAUVER NAMI ! JE VEUX MANGER ! JE VEUX REVOIR MES AMIS ! Y EN A MARRE ! (8)

Seul l'écho répondit à ses appels.

* * *

Notes :

(1) _Kaze tornado _: Une tornade de vent se forme et détruit tout sur son passage.

(2) _Boufuu _= vent violent, tempête / _Toutoi _= sacré

Nom de l'épée de Sakeshi lorsqu'elle est sortie de son fourreau. Elle se compose de trois techniques successives nommées _Kaze buyou_, littéralement « danse du vent ».

(3) _Kaze buyou_ _first_ = Première danse (_Second_ pour la deuxième et _last _pour la troisième et dernière).

(4) _Kaze impacto_ : Grâce à une violente onde de choc produite par le vent, l'ennemi est projeté à plusieurs mètres à la vitesse du son.

(5) Kaizoku = Pirate (marque de mépris de la part de Sakeshi qui évite ainsi de les nommer).

(6) Compte à rebours en japonais

(7) Voici l'une des attaques la plus meurtrière et la plus puissante de Sakeshi lorsqu'il emploie sa dernière technique du _Kaze buyou_ à l'épée : _Jigoyu tatsumaki _= Littéralement, le « cyclone infernal ».

(8) Luffy inverse par rapport à Thriller Bark où il avait énoncé ses priorités : « un, la bouffe ; deux, Nami ; trois, les ombres » (chapitre 459). Pour une fois que Nami se trouve avant la bouffe dans l'esprit de Luffy…

En ce qui concerne les techniques de combat de Zoro et Sanji, vous pouvez trouver toutes les informations nécessaires sur google en tapant les noms des deux personnages.

* * *

Auteur : _Et voilà, fin de ce chapitre onze._

Luffy, impatient : _C'est quand la bataille finale ? J'ai hâte de me défouler sur ces sales guignols qui ont osé enlever ma navigatrice !_

Nami, un grand sourire ornant son visage : _Merci Luffy, ça fait du bien de se sentir soutenue, surtout par toi…_

Sanji, jaloux : _Nami-Swan je voulais venir à ton secours mais ce satané auteur m'a mis Sakeshi et faciès de brocolis sur mon chemin ! Faire équipe avec le manieur de cure-dents et perdre face à un vice-amiral, la honte…_

Auteur, impartial : _Match nul, plutôt… Personne n'a vraiment perdu, je précise, si ça peut te rassurer._

Zoro, les yeux fermés à l'adresse de Sanji : _Pas de ma faute si tu es aussi un looser en combat. Déjà que t'en étais un en matière de drague…_

Luffy, ignorant le combat entre le bretteur et le cuisinier : _Pas bon en drague ? Pourtant, Sanji passe son temps à ça !_

Robin, souriant : _Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais ce mot, Senchou-san. Tu as expérimenté le processus ?_

Luffy : _Bah ouais mais à chaque fois, je me fais cogner…_

Chopper : _Ah bon, par qui ?_

Usopp : _Y a qu'une personne dans l'équipage pour frapper avec une précision inégalée… _Il ajouta avec un sourire en coin : _Tiens, ils sont bien proches ces deux-là… Qu'est-ce que tu as à dire pour ta défense, Nami ? _

Nami, les joues roses, changeant de sujet : _Bon c'est à qui le tour pour le mot de la fin ?_

Luffy, se souvenant : _C'est à Franky, je crois qu'il l'a pas fait…_

Auteur, réalisant : _Mais oui, tu as raison, c'est à Franky ! Eh bien, vas-y mon vieux, on t'écoute._

Franky : _Grrrreeeaaattt ! « J'espère que ce chapitre a correspondu à vos attentes. Vos commentaires et vos critiques sont toujours autant appréciés. En attendant le prochain, je vous souhaite A GOOD WEEK ! »._

Nami, une goutte derrière la tempe : _Toujours aussi fêlé celui-là…_


	12. Arrivée à FortBravent

Salut à tous et à toutes !

Il est temps de poursuivre les aventures de nos héros. L'affrontement entre l'équipage de Sakaku - qui a enlevé Nami et qui recherche activement la main du diable - et les mugiwara approchent à grand pas.

**Spoiler :** Juste un petit mot sur les scans de One Piece qui viennent de s'interrompre pour une durée d'un mois (maître Oda a bien droit à des vacances lui aussi). Je dois dire que j'ai été particulièrement bluffé par l'atmosphère qui s'en dégageait. Après un épisode des plus tragiques, on s'engage vers une suite riche en rebondissements et en révélations. Certes, il y a toujours eu des histoires alléchantes dans One Piece mais le manga prend une tournure plus sérieuse, ce qui est tout à son honneur. Rarement je n'ai été aussi impatient à la lecture des prochains scans. Et je crois que c'est le cas pour beaucoup de gens.

**Fin du spoiler **

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Arrivée à Fort-Bravent**

Jamais Luffy ne s'était senti aussi désemparé. Ses coups de poings et de pieds qui d'ordinaire brisaient les murs et terrassaient ses ennemis ne lui étaient d'aucune utilité ici. Conscient d'être bel et bien prisonnier, le jeune capitaine cessa de courir dans tous les sens. Trouver une solution à son problème exigeait du calme et surtout de la réflexion. Bien évidemment, il n'était pas connu pour être un as dans ce domaine. Il savait mieux que quiconque les conséquences de cette « méthode » sur sa santé mentale - dernièrement, il avait manqué de s'évanouir à la lecture d'un ouvrage que lui avait gentiment prêté Robin. Toutefois, Luffy était prêt à « se sacrifier » pendant quelques minutes, si cela pouvait l'aider à quitter cet endroit et à sauver sa navigatrice.

- Bon, la sortie, dit-il à haute voix. Je ne peux pas toucher les murs et le couloir ne semble aboutir à nulle part. Voyons voir…

Plongé dans ses pensées, il essaya d'imaginer où cette satanée sortie pouvait se dissimuler. Il visualisa une porte dans son esprit et sonda les murs.

- Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de s'en aller d'ici quand même ? Se lamenta-t-il. Nami risque de quitter l'île dans les prochaines minutes…

A peine eût-il songé à cette hypothèse qu'une porte fit son apparition en plein milieu du couloir. Luffy cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, croyant être sujet à de nouvelles hallucinations. Mais constatant que ce n'était pas le cas, il se précipita vers la porte et l'ouvrit d'un coup sec.

- Enfin, c'est pas trop tôt…

Cependant, il déchanta très vite. Il était à présent dans une grande pièce faiblement éclairée par quelques chandeliers disposés un peu partout dans la pièce. Un grand piano trônait dans la salle, entouré par quelques plantes luxuriantes. On pouvait aussi apercevoir plusieurs meubles vernis où étaient posés divers objets en porcelaine. Un homme dissimulé dans l'obscurité lança d'une voix étonnamment grave :

- Que monsieur veuille bien me suivre, mademoiselle vous attend.

Lorsqu'il s'avança, la faible lumière de l'endroit révéla l'identité du mystérieux individu. Il s'agissait d'un jeune majordome ressemblant trait pour trait à…

- Sanji ? S'écria Luffy, abasourdi.

En effet, le valet avait le même visage que le cuisinier du _Thousand_ _Sunny_. Seuls ses vêtements étaient différents de ceux qu'il portait habituellement. Le regard inexpressif, il ne tint pas compte de la remarque de Luffy et lui fit signe de le suivre.

- Par ici, monsieur.

- Hé, Sanji, tu ne me reconnais pas ? L'interpella à nouveau le jeune homme. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et pourquoi t'es habillé comme ça ? C'est une fête costumée ou quoi ?

Sanji ne répondit pas. Il continua son chemin comme si de rien n'était. Ils arrivèrent devant une nouvelle porte où était inscrit en caractère gras « Chambre à coucher de navigatrice-san ». Le majordome frappa trois coups secs.

- Monsieur est là, mademoiselle, dit-il.

- Faîtes-le entrer, Georges, cria une voix derrière la porte.

« Georges ? Pensa Luffy en se grattant la tête. Ces sourcils enroulés, cette mèche... Peut-être que Bon-chan est venu me faire une blague… ».

Le valet ouvrit la porte et poussa Luffy à l'intérieur.

- Bonnes vacances, monsieur, déclara-t-il en se courbant respectueusement.

La porte se referma aussitôt. La pièce ressemblait à une vaste chambre à coucher dont les murs rose bonbon auraient fait fuir le plus grand amateur de marshmallow au monde. La décoration laissait vraiment à désirer : le papier peint orné de petites fleurs des champs, une lampe drapée dans une épaisse fourrure blanche, une peau d'ours étalée au sol, les armoires et table de chevet repeintes en rose fluo, on se croyait dans une maison de poupée affreusement laide. Personne n'aurait pu supporter un tel spectacle plus d'une minute. Même un pirate assoiffé de sang aurait tourné de l'œil en assistant à ce déballage de couleurs qui allait du rose fuchsia au rouge magenta.

Mais Luffy ne fit pas attention au décor. A vrai dire, il n'y comprenait plus rien. Pour quelle raison Sanji se mettait-il à jouer les maîtres d'hôtel ? Et où se trouvait-il ? Comment cette porte avait-elle pu apparaître devant ses yeux ? Autant de questions qui tournoyaient dans son esprit à une vitesse vertigineuse. Il n'eût pas le loisir de s'interroger davantage. Quelqu'un prit aussitôt la parole.

- Ah, mon Fyfy (1), je commençais à me faire du soucis, lança une voix féminine que Mugiwara connaissait bien.

- Nami ? Lança Luffy, passablement surpris en s'approchant d'un grand lit à baldaquins, rose comme tout le reste.

- Viens vite, je t'ai chauffé la place, ronronna-t-elle.

Luffy s'approcha du lit. Habillée d'une robe vaporeuse qui laissait entrevoir de superbes courbes, sa chevelure rousse attachée en une élégante queue de cheval, Nami lui sourit. Bien que les circonstances ne s'y prêtaient pas vraiment - il était sensé trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici - le jeune homme sentit son cœur rater un battement. Bien sûr, il évita de le montrer mais voir sa navigatrice vêtue de la sorte provoquait chez lui une sensation particulière. Déjà qu'il avait particulièrement apprécié le spectacle de Nami dénudée dans les sources d'eau chaude d'Alabasta, puis de nouveau à Marjevole…

- Tu viens me rejoindre ? Susurra-t-elle.

Malgré le fait que son cerveau se soit momentanément arrêté, Luffy réussit à reprendre ses esprits. Ce n'est pas qu'il refusait ce genre de proposition - dans d'autres circonstances et après tous ces évènements, il y aurait sérieusement réfléchi - mais il se sentait perplexe par cette attitude incompatible avec celle de la vraie Nami. D'une part, en temps normal, elle ne réagissait jamais de cette façon. D'autre part, elle ne pouvait pas se trouver dans un tel lieu. Sakaku n'allait pas se donner la peine de la capturer pour les réunir aussi vite.

- Tu m'as l'air bien pensif mon petit Fyfy, dit-elle en posant une main sur son épaule. Un petit massage pour te détendre, ça te dit ?

Un frisson parcourut le corps de Luffy. C'était particulièrement tentant.

- Non, se reprit-il en tentant de retirer doucement la main de la jeune fille. Nami est aux mains de Sakaku. Je dois aller la libérer.

- Voyons, tu délires, dit-elle en émettant un rire assez inhabituel. Tu vois bien que je n'ai pas été enlevée. Je suis là, mon Fyfy. Et je ne suis pas prête de te quitter.

Plus déstabilisé qu'il ne le laissait paraître, Luffy l'observa silencieusement. L'aspect extérieur de la jeune fille correspondait bien à sa nakama. Néanmoins, son étrange personnalité n'avait rien à voir avec celle de son amie. Luffy voulut en avoir le cœur net.

- Oi, Nami, rusa-t-il, il paraît que Fort-Bravent est connu pour cacher des trésors. Tu le savais ?

Son interlocutrice haussa simplement les sourcils.

- Ah bon ? C'est marrant ça…

Face au regard incrédule de Luffy, elle changea aussitôt de sujet.

- Oublions ces petits détails et profitons de notre petite soirée, minauda-t-elle en se serrant contre lui. J'aurais bien envie d'un petit câlin…

- Tu n'es pas Nami ! Coupa froidement Luffy en s'extirpant de son étreinte. Tu ne m'as pas trompé, menteuse ! Si tu étais ma navigatrice, tu m'aurais questionné au sujet de ces trésors !

Il se détourna d'elle et cria :

- Je veux sortir de là !

La phrase résonna à nouveau sous forme d'écho sauf que cette fois, elle eût une conséquence immédiate. Les murs se désagrégèrent, les meubles disparurent et la fausse Nami encore installée sur son lit à baldaquins s'estompa. Bientôt, la chambre à coucher s'évapora pour laisser place à la réalité. Les maisons et les arbres refirent leurs apparition. Luffy se trouvait dans la rue quasi déserte de la ville de Marjevole, la même que celle où il avait combattu Sir Amami quelques heures auparavant.

- Génial, je suis enfin dehors ! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement. Il ne me reste plus qu'à retrouver Nami et à botter le derrière du bouffon au chapeau de carnaval. Ça va être sa fête à celui-là !

Des habitants, abasourdis et intrigués par son apparition, l'observèrent à distance. Certains commencèrent même à réciter d'étranges prières à genoux. Luffy les ignora et fila comme une flèche en direction du port sud.

- Nami ! Appela-t-il. Où es-tu ?

Il traversa la forêt sans prêter attention à la végétation ou aux animaux qui la peuplait. Courant à vive allure, il ne mit pas longtemps à parvenir jusqu'à sa destination. Au bout de quelques minutes, il atteignit le port en partie détruit de Mildesane, repéra aussitôt ses compagnons et se dirigea vers eux.

- Ohé, les amis !

Plusieurs têtes de son équipage se tournèrent vers lui. Heureux et soulagés pour la plupart, ils lui firent des signes de la main.

- Mugiwara !

- Enfin !

- Nami chérie n'est pas avec toi ?

- Tiens, Senchou-san n'a pas été égorgé par Sakaku…

- Pourquoi dois-tu toujours envisager le pire des scénarios ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a foutu tout ce temps ? Ne me dîtes pas qu'il s'est perdu…

- Je me le demande…

Emporté dans son élan, il percuta de plein fouet Franky et Sanji. Les trois compères furent projetés sur une longueur de plus de cinquante mètres.

- Par contre, de là à dire qu'il nous a manqué… déclara Usopp, une goutte derrière la tête.

- En plus, il va falloir compter sur lui pour arrêter Sakaku, ça promet, soupira Zoro en observant Franky et Sanji furieux flanquer des coups de pieds à leur capitaine pour les avoir malencontreusement renversés.

- Hé, qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? Leur demanda Luffy, le crâne plein de bosses, en les observant à tour de rôle. C'est quoi tous ces bandages ?

- Nous avons eu des démêlées avec la marine, expliqua simplement Zoro.

- Il ne fait pas bon de rester dans le coin, renchérit Sanji en allumant une cigarette. Dans moins de vingt-quatre heures, un vice-amiral va rappliquer, ce qui nous laisse peu de temps pour libérer Nami adorée. Eh, tu m'écoutes au moins ?

Silencieux, Luffy observait à présent l'horizon. On distinguait nettement l'île de Fort-Bravent. Aussi plate qu'une pièce de monnaie, l'île de l'archipel de _River Citadel_ ne semblait avoir aucune caractéristique quelconque, si ce n'est qu'elle était réputée pour sa fameuse légende de « la main du diable ». Hormis quelques arbres et buissons qui composaient la végétation de l'île, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à visiter aux alentours.

- Franky…

La voix sérieuse de Luffy fut un signal pour les mugiwara. Lorsque leur capitaine employait ce ton, ils savaient qu'une décision irrévocable allait être prise.

- Ouais, qui y a-t-il ? Répondit le concerné.

- Je veux aller sur l'île en face.

- TU VEUX QU'ON FASSE COMMENT SANS EMBARCATION, GROS MALIN ? Cria l'équipage à l'unisson.

- Vous ne m'avez pas compris… Franky, j'ai dit que je voulais aller sur cette île…

Le charpentier regarda longuement Luffy. Au bout d'un moment, un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage.

- Ok, j'ai pigé. Accrochez-vous, ça va décoiffer !

- C'est quoi le deal ? S'impatienta Zoro.

- Pose pas de questions, tiens-toi simplement à moi, ordonna Franky en sortant ses canons de ses mains.

Tout l'équipage s'exécuta, la plupart à contrecoeur. Franky tourna le dos à l'île de Fort-Bravent.

- Dis Franky, j'espère que tu ne comptes pas utiliser cette… commença Usopp, très inquiet par la tournure que prenaient les évènements.

- _Coup de vent _!

Grâce à cette technique, ils furent propulsés dans les airs à une vitesse ahurissante. On entendit de longs hurlements stridents, étouffés par le bruit du vent.

- JE VEUX PAS MOURIR ! Hurla Chopper, la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux inondés de larmes.

- POURQUOI FAUT-IL TOUJOURS SUIVRE AVEUGLEMENT LES DECISIONS DE LUFFY ? Beugla Usopp, les yeux en dehors de leurs orbites.

Temps restant avant le retour de la Marine : 19 heures.

* * *

_Pendant ce temps, non loin de là, sur une petite plage isolée de Mildesane…_

- Mais enfin monsieur, bredouilla un vieil homme en regardant d'un air apeuré le grand revolver que tenait un pirate coiffé d'un chapeau pointu.

Sakaku et sa bande se trouvaient dans une petite plage complètement isolée où seul un simple pêcheur avait élu domicile. Pris en otage, sa petite embarcation fut aussitôt investie.

- Navré, brave homme, mais nous t'empruntons ta coque de noix, sourit Sakaku. Contrairement à toi, un grand destin m'attend.

Le capitaine jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme tenant le revolver. D'un geste désinvolte de la main, il siffla entre ses dents :

- Tue-le.

Un coup de feu retentit, effrayant les oiseaux qui quittèrent les arbres alentours.

- Vous me semblez bien impatient, capitaine, remarqua Sir Amami en avalant goulûment trois pâtisseries tout en ignorant le cadavre du vieil homme.

- Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, répondit le concerné en montant le premier dans la petite barque. La Marine est dans les parages et nous devons trouver la main du diable avant la tombée de la nuit.

- Dong dong ! Lança le gros Blier en s'installant à bord.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Blier ? Demanda Tokbaz, intéressé. Le repas est servi ?

- Imbécile, tu ne vois pas que c'est le bruit qu'il émet avec son chapeau ridicule ! S'agaça Melle Reijin, de mauvaise humeur, en s'asseyant sur l'une des planches en bois de la petite embarcation.

- C'est bizarre, constata l'inventeur en fronçant les sourcils alors que Grapille grimpait à l'intérieur avec Nami inconsciente sur son dos. C'est exactement la même sonorité que la cloche des cuisines. N'est-ce pas, Ougi ?

- Celle-ci a un son plus grave, rectifia le cuisinier les bras croisés.

Une fois tous les protagonistes à bord de la petite barque, elle s'engagea en direction de l'île de Fort-Bravent.

- Bof, la différence n'est pas évidente quand on tend simplement l'oreille, continua Tokbaz. Une cloche reste une cloche.

- Qui est une cloche ? Interrogea d'une voix pâteuse Yudoku qui retrouvait peu à peu ses esprits.

Ce dernier avait le visage boursouflé et ensanglanté par le coup de poing qu'il avait reçu de la part de Luffy dans les sources d'eau chaude.

- Toi sans aucun doute, siffla hargneusement Melle Reijin. Bon sang, vous êtes fortiches lorsqu'il s'agit de lancer ce genre de conversations ridicules !

- Ding dong dung, vos cœurs sont endurcis par la jalousie, voilà tout, se vexa le gros Blier.

- FERMEZ-LA ! Cria soudainement Sakaku.

Immédiatement, le silence se fit.

- Cessez donc vos querelles ineptes ! Je ne vous emmène pas en expédition pour vous voir faire les marioles ! Un équipage se doit d'obéir à son capitaine et à se taire jusqu'à ce dernier leur autorise à s'exprimer. Ai-je été assez clair ?

- Capitaine… commença Sir Amami.

- Tu ne sembles pas avoir compris ma mise en garde, gronda Sakaku en se tournant vers l'homme-sucre.

- Capitaine, nous coulons ! Avertit celui-ci en pointant du doigt l'eau qui remplissait l'embarcation.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ? S'emporta Sakaku, consterné.

Au lieu de réfléchir à une solution, l'équipage paniqua comme jamais. Les nombreuses secousses qu'il produisait ne firent qu'accélérer les choses.

- A l'aide ! Crièrent les hommes de la _Caravelle Carnavalesque_. Nous sombrons !

- Arrêtez ça, bougre d'ânes ! Hurla Sakaku. Il n'y a personne de ce côté-ci du rivage ! Et quand bien même il y aurait quelqu'un, il ne viendrait pas à notre secours ! Nous sommes des pirates au cas où vous l'auriez oublié !

- Les femmes et les enfants d'abord !

- BOUCLEZ-LA ?

- Je savais que j'aurais dû faire médecin légiste comme mon père (2), pleurnicha Yudoku en s'agrippant à la veste du gros Blier. Nous voilà dans de beaux draps !

- Quelle idée de prendre une aussi petite barque pour traverser, soupira Sir Amami en hochant négativement la tête.

- C'ETAIT LA TIENNE ! L'accablèrent l'équipage à l'unanimité.

Grapille prit son envol avec Nami sur son dos. Atterré par cette situation grotesque, il n'émit aucun commentaire. De toute façon, c'était impossible avec un bec ficelé.

- Encore une histoire qui tombe à l'eau, constata amèrement Tokbaz.

- N'en rajoute pas, débile, vociféra Sakaku alors que l'eau lui arrivait maintenant jusqu'au menton.

- « Un grand destin m'attend », tu parles, maugréa Melle Reijin.

- Ding dong glouglou gong !

Et sur ces dernières paroles pleines de sagesse, la barque coula.

* * *

_Une demi-heure plus tard…_

- Où sommes-nous ? Demanda Melle Reijin en se réveillant progressivement.

Allongée sur le sable, elle reprenait doucement ses esprits. A peine eût-elle ouvert les yeux qu'elle se retrouva nez à nez avec un homme barbu, un volatile dont le bec était noué par une ficelle et un gros bonhomme coiffé d'une cloche. Cette vision cauchemardesque lui fit pousser un cri.

- Je suis vraiment morte alors ! J'ai atterri en enfer !

- Dong ding, bien sûr que non, répondit le gros Blier en distribuant une série de baffes aux autres membres de l'équipage pour les ranimer. Tu ne nous reconnais pas ?

- Si nous étions réellement morts, nous serions dans un superbe laboratoire à poursuivre des femmes nues sous la lumière d'un néon, tu ne crois pas ? Lança Yudoku, légèrement rêveur.

- Garde tes fantasmes pour toi, toubib lubrique, rétorqua froidement Melle Reijin. Au fait, où est le capitaine Sakaku ?

- Un peu plus loin là-bas en compagnie de Sir Amami, les renseigna Tokbaz. Vous pouvez remercier Grapille. C'est lui qui nous a sorti de l'eau alors que nous étions en train de nous noyer.

Grapille gonfla le torse d'un air fier mais tout le monde l'ignora. Alors que les membres de l'équipage de la _Caravelle carnavalesque _tentaient tant bien que mal de se sécher, Nami se réveilla en sursaut.

- Ouch ma tête… se plaignit-elle en massant son crâne. Que s'est-il passé ?

Apparemment, elle était arrivée sur l'île que convoitaient ses kidnappeurs. Elle vit Sakaku et Sir Amami en pleine conversation animée, tournant le dos aux autres. L'occasion était rêvée pour s'éclipser en douce sans être vue. D'autant que l'équipage de Sakaku ne semblait pas faire attention à elle.

« C'est le moment ou jamais ».

A pas feutrés, elle fila vers la plaine. Cependant, c'était sans compter l'intervention de Sir Amami qui, en jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers la plage, la repéra immédiatement.

- _Satou creeper _! (3)

Aussitôt des cordes en sucre sortis de nulle part ligotèrent les mains et les pieds de Nami. Celle-ci s'effondra au sol, non sans avoir lancé un juron de dépit avant d'être bâillonnée par un morceau de chiffon composé de sucre.

- La surveillance laisse à désirer, se moqua Sir Amami en léchant une sucette au citron. Blier, occupe-toi d'elle.

- Dlong dlang, à vos ordres, Amami-san.

Sautant en l'air avec souplesse, ce dernier atterrit lourdement près de Nami qui tentait de se libérer en vain de ses liens et la mit sur son épaule. Sakaku et Sir Amami regardèrent le gros Blier rejoindre ses compagnons sur la petite plage.

- Vous êtes sûr que c'est le meilleur choix ? Murmura Sir Amami à Sakaku, sceptique.

- Certain, répondit Sakaku, confiant. Certes, la carte de Fort-Bravent dessinée par navigatrice-san va m'être d'un grand secours mais sa présence dans notre équipage va aussi me permettre d'obtenir la main du diable. Je sais enfin où elle se trouve.

Son sourire s'agrandit, laissant entrevoir de longues dents pointues. Rajustant son grand chapeau de carnaval, il déclara :

- Après toutes ces années, je vais enfin posséder l'une des armes antiques les plus puissantes au monde. Tous les utilisateurs des fruits du démon seront dépourvus à jamais de leurs pouvoirs ! Les paramécia, les logia, les zoan impuissants face à moi ! Quelle belle revanche !

- Vous ne croyez pas que cette mission comporte…disons, certains risques ? répliqua prudemment l'homme-sucre. Ils sont très forts, il vous suffit de voir ce qu'il s'est passé à Enies Lobby pour…

- Je sais parfaitement ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas, coupa sèchement Sakaku. Il était convenu que l'opération se déroule de cette façon. Navigatrice-san est parfaite pour ce rôle. Assez bavassé, place à l'action. BLIER ! OUGI GENYUU !

Le garde du corps - Nami toujours ligotée sur son épaule - revint auprès de son capitaine, suivi de près par le cuisinier Ougi dont les yeux, seule partie visible de son visage, semblaient méfiants.

- Nous partons immédiatement, lança Sakaku. Prévenez les autres qu'ils sont chargés de surveiller la plage en notre absence et qu'ils ont pour ordre d'éliminer l'équipage des…

- Les Chapeaux de paille ! S'exclama soudainement Tokbaz en pointant du doigt le ciel où une ombre se rapprochait dangereusement.

- Laissez tomber, on y va, ordonna Sakaku. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec cet imbécile de mugiwara-san.

Il fila en compagnie de Sir Amami, du Gros Blier et de Ougi vers la plaine, quittant définitivement la petite plage.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une intonation retentit lourdement sur le sable fin de la petite crique. Se relevant péniblement, les mugiwara étaient sonnés pour la plupart - Usopp et Chopper, choqués par cette expérience, bavaient abondamment. Seul Luffy était déjà debout, une veine battant dangereusement sur son front. A cet instant, son expression était similaire à celle d'un animal enragé. Plusieurs pirates ennemis reculèrent en croisant son regard. Effrayés par l'aura négative qu'il dégageait, certains hésitaient à prendre leurs jambes à leur cou.

- OU EST VOTRE CHEF ? Hurla celui-ci en saisissant le pirate le plus proche.

- Par là… réussit à articuler le pirate terrorisé par l'expression du jeune homme avant de s'évanouir.

- Zoro, Sanji, Franky, vous venez avec moi, ordonna froidement Luffy en se précipitant vers la plaine qui s'étendait à perte de vue.

Les trois concernés acquiescèrent et le suivirent. Toutefois, le chemin leur furent rapidement barré par Tokbaz.

- Pas si vite, s'interposa l'inventeur en jetant à terre trois petits cubes de couleur rouge.

Les trois objets explosèrent en émettant une lumière aveuglante. Nullement décontenancé, Luffy continua son chemin comme si de rien n'était. Alors que Tokbaz allait sortir un autre objet de sa sacoche dans le but de les immobiliser, un violent coup de pied le projeta brutalement dans le sable.

- Qu'est-ce que…

Le mystérieux individu responsable de son état portait une longue cape et un masque, ce qui n'empêchait en aucune façon son identification.

- Ça y est, il est reparti dans son trip, commenta Sanji en frappant au passage plusieurs pirates de l'équipage de Sakaku avant de rejoindre Luffy.

Furieux, Tokbaz se releva en repoussant vivement Grapille venu l'aider à se remettre sur pieds et fixa son agresseur avec hargne.

- Mais tu es le gars au long nez !

- Mon nom est Sogeking ! Corrigea le célèbre justicier masqué. Le héros préféré des petits et des grands ! _Triple bille explosive !_

Tokbaz écarquilla les yeux et disparut derrière une gigantesque explosion.

* * *

Notes :

(1) Fyfy = Abréviation (douteuse) de Luffy

(2) C'est d'ailleurs de là qu'est né son goût prononcé pour la dissection.

(3) Satou creeper = technique de Sir Amami. Elle consiste à ligoter les mains et les chevilles de l'adversaire grâce à des liens en sucre qui se rigidifient instantanément.

* * *

Auteur : _Et voilà, fin du chapitre douze._

Luffy, ravi : _Bel affrontement en perspective._

Zoro, acquiesçant: _Enfin, ça devient intéressant…_

Sanji, déçu : _Ça t'amuse de me représenter en majordome dans les rêveries de ce débile ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été le prince charmant délivrant Nami des griffes de ces empaffés ? _

Auteur, faisant semblant de réfléchir : _Hum… parce que tu es dans un LuNa peut-être ?_

Sanji, boudeur : _Tu déformes la réalité selon ta volonté ! Je me plaindrais à mon avocat ! _

Auteur, voulant à tout prix conserver un casier judiciaire vierge : _Allons, pas de panique, tu joueras un rôle important dans la suite de cette histoire. N'oublie pas que tu es un mugiwara. _

Sanji, regonflé à bloc : _T'as raison ! Ça va être l'occasion pour moi de prendre ma revanche et de sauver ma douce et tendre_ _de son guêpier au tout dernier moment, lorsqu'elle s'apprêtera à tomber dans les flammes de l'enfer !_

Auteur, corrigeant : _Du calme. Ton rôle est de soutenir tes amis et d'éliminer tes ennemis. En ce qui concerne Nami, laissons ce privilège à Luffy._

Nami, lassée : _J'espère qu'il va vite me secourir. C'est pas franchement facile d'être en compagnie d'une bande de blaireaux._

Luffy : _T'inquiète, c'est prévu._

Chopper, étonné : _Comment tu le sais ? _

Luffy : _Je le sens._

Franky, pleurant : _Bouh, j'adore les histoires qui finissent bien…_

Auteur, une goutte derrière la tête : _Hum… cette histoire n'est pas encore terminée, un peu de patience… Allez, à toi d'annoncer la fin, Brook !_

Usopp, atterré : _Hein ? Mais il ne fait pas partie de cette fanfiction !_

Auteur : _Raison de plus pour le mettre à l'honneur de temps à autre. Comme l'aventure a lieu avant Thriller Bark, je me dois de lui accorder la parole au moins une fois ici._

Brook : _Yohohoho ! Merci auteur-san ! Je suis ému que j'en pleurais presque (même si je n'ai plus de larmes). Bon, que faut-il que je lise ? (même si je n'ai plus de yeux). _Prend la fiche des mains de l'auteur : _Intéressant résumé, je ne l'aurais pas formulé de cette manière mais bon…_

L'équipage, criant : _Lis la fiche, bon sang !_

Brook : _« J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Pour me donner vos impressions, vous connaissez le moyen. Sur ce, à la prochaine ! » Et concernant les demoiselles, serait-il possible de…_

L'équipage à l'unanimité : _C'est fini, rendors-toi !_


	13. Usopp VS Tokbaz

Salut à tous et à toutes !

Navré pour ce très long retard dû en grande partie à une quantité de travail assez impressionnante. Nous nous replongeons dans les aventures de Luffy et de sa bande sur l'île de Fort-Bravent où de nombreux affrontements avec l'équipage de Sakaku les attendent. Ça sent le roussi.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Usopp VS Tokbaz**

Suite à cette impressionnante déflagration, un épais nuage de fumée envahit la petite plage, réduisant aussitôt le champ de vision des différents protagonistes. Usopp avait désormais laissé la place à Sogeking. Ce dernier leva le doigt en l'air et récita sa chanson devenue culte.

- Né sur l'île des snipers, looloo la la loooo, je fais mouche à chaque coup ! Je ne rate jamais ma cible !

- C'est qui ce charlot ? Demanda Melle Reijin en tentant de disperser la fumée avec sa main.

- C'est l'une des recrues de mugiwara, lui répondit Yudoku en lissant les poils de sa barbe. Je me demande surtout pourquoi il éprouve le besoin de se déguiser ainsi. Dédoublement de la personnalité ?

Alors qu'Usopp dansait sur place, la fumée se dissipa progressivement. Derrière un grand bouclier vert fluo, la silhouette de Tokbaz refit son apparition. Un léger sourire ornait son visage. Usopp cessa aussitôt de se trémousser.

- Pas mal joué, admit-il. Toutefois, ton attaque restait prévisible.

- D'où sort ce bouclier ? Demanda le tireur d'élite, interloqué.

- De ma sacoche, répondit celui-ci en lui exposant l'objet devant les yeux. Ce bouclier portatif me permet de me protéger des attaques enflammées. Il me suffit d'appuyer sur ce petit bouton…

A peine l'eût-il pressé que le bouclier devint aussi petit qu'une balle de golf.

- Oh ! Ne put s'empêcher de lancer Usopp admiratif.

- Et pour lui redonner sa taille d'origine, il suffit d'appuyer à nouveau dessus. Ce bouclier fait partie d'une de mes premières inventions. Il est normal que je lui fasse honneur en l'utilisant. Cependant, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de la faire breveter. (1)

- Intéressant, songea Usopp en se grattant le menton. Il faudrait que je parvienne à m'en fabriquer un moi aussi… Eh, mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Je ne suis pas là pour taper la discute !

Il bomba fièrement le torse et déclara :

- Ta ruse grossière ne m'aura pas, misérable bandit ! Sache que je suis un capitaine redouté sur ces vastes océans ! Non seulement j'ai huit mille hommes sous mon commandement mais j'ai aussi vaincu douze monstres marins à mains nues ! Ha ha !

Un peu plus loin, Chopper qui combattait les pirates de Sakaku jetait de temps à autre des coups d'oeils admiratifs vers Sogeking.

- Dire qu'il est venu nous aider ! Constata le petit renne, heureux de compter un « nouvel » allié parmi eux. Dommage que Usopp ne soit pas là pour voir ça.

Robin, qui mit hors d'état de nuire cinq ennemis qui l'avait prise pour cible, jugea bon de ne pas le désillusionner. Bientôt tous les pirates de la _Caravelle Carnavalesque _furent anéantis hormis Yudoku, Melle Reijin et Tokbaz.

Ce dernier observait d'ailleurs le sniper sans émettre le moindre commentaire. Interprétant son silence comme une marque de crainte, Usopp continua sur sa lancée.

- Avoue que tu trembles devant le grand Sogeking, sinistre fripouille ! Tu sens ta dernière heure arrivée, n'est-ce pas ? Je peux te faire grâce si tu te repens correctement devant moi…

- C'est bon, t'as fini ? Le coupa Tokbaz en redressant sa toque rectangulaire sur sa tête. Bon sang, je savais que vous étiez barjes mais toi, tu m'as l'air d'être un sacré guignol. Je crois que je ne vais même pas avoir besoin de m'occuper de ton cas.

L'inventeur siffla fortement. Au même moment, Grapille, son oiseau de compagnie, se posa élégamment devant lui. Son bec était toujours attaché par la ficelle que son maître lui avait mis de force. Fixant Tokbaz d'un air courroucé, Grapille battait des ailes comme jamais.

- Ok, je te l'enlève mais en échange, j'aimerais que tu me rendes un petit service, marchanda l'inventeur.

L'oiseau acquiesça docilement.

- C'est le piaf aux jeux de mots tordus dont mon ami Usopp m'a parlé, remarqua le prétendu Sogeking, les bras croisés.

- Débarrasse-moi en, lança Tokbaz à Grapille, enfin « délivré », en désignant Usopp d'un geste désinvolte de la main.

- Tout de suite…couleur, full, carré, quinte flush, dit le volatile.

- Tu penses qu'il va me neutraliser avec ce genre de blagues stupides ? Gloussa Usopp en hochant négativement la tête. Je ne vois pas en quoi il te sera utile dans cette…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Rapide comme l'éclair, Grapille le projeta d'un seul coup de bec à l'autre bout de la plage. Il fit plusieurs roulées boulées sur le sable avant de finir sa course contre un rocher.

- Roi Dutir ! S'écria Chopper, affolé, en se tournant vers Usopp.

Yudoku profita de ce moment d'inattention pour le frapper à l'aide de sa grande canne en bois. Le renne au nez bleu fit un long vol plané avant de s'écraser lamentablement contre le bord de la petite falaise.

- Quel drôle de spécimen, déclara le médecin en reposant sa canne à terre. Je suppose qu'une petite dissection me permettrait de mieux comprendre son curieux métabolisme.

Robin allait intervenir mais avant d'avoir pu effectuer le moindre geste, ses mains se retrouvèrent attachées par le fouet cinglant de Melle Reijin. L'archéologue poussa un gémissement de douleur.

- La prudence est mère de sûreté, sourit Melle Reijin en resserrant ses mains sur son arme.

De l'autre côté de la plage, Tokbaz savourait le moment.

- Grapille n'est pas qu'un simple oiseau farceur, déclara celui-ci en s'avançant vers lui. C'est également un volatile de combat.

Usopp parvint à se relever non sans difficultés. Grapille le fixa intensément tout en demeurant immobile. Il semblait attendre que son adversaire fasse le premier pas.

- Tu parles, il m'a juste surpris, tenta de se justifier Usopp. Comme si ce piaf pouvait me mettre hors d'état de nuire.

Il saisit son « kabuto » et visa Grapille.

- _Triple bille explosive _!

Les projectives filèrent droit sur l'oiseau qui n'eût qu'à s'envoler pour les éviter.

- Pff, pauvre crétin, ria Tokbaz. De tels projectiles sont inefficaces contre un oiseau. Je crois que votre navigatrice a des soucis à se faire si elle compte sur de telles nullités pour venir la sauver. Ha ha h…

Son rire fut interrompu par une bille qui fila droit au fond de sa gorge.

- _Capsule au Tabasco_ !

Tokbaz poussa un hurlement tonitruant et cracha de véritables flammes, imitant à merveille le cri du dragon enragé. Inquiet, Grapille le regarda gesticuler de douleur.

- Qu'avez-vous maître… un sac sur la tête ?

Bien que ses yeux ne soient pas visibles à cause de son masque, Usopp était assombri par la fureur.

- Nami a besoin de notre aide, dit-il. Peu importe que tu me considères comme un adversaire médiocre, je ne baisserai jamais les bras. Luffy a promis que nous rentrerions tous ensemble et je compte honorer cette promesse.

Il se replaça pour se préparer de nouveau à tirer mais Grapille ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

- _La valse emplumée _! (2)

Tournoyant à folle allure sur lui-même, il distribua de violents coups d'aile à Usopp qui essaya de se protéger. Mais la puissance des coups le déstabilisa et il fut contraint de battre en retraite.

- Haa… Satané piaf…

- Fuir ne te sauvera pas…tisserie, le prévint Grapille en tournant comme une toupie. _Le tango volage _!

En plein vol, Usopp fut saisi par les grandes ailes de l'oiseau puis écrasé impitoyablement sur le sol sablonneux. Crachant une gerbe de sang, le sniper subit les coups déchaînés du trècheron à crête.

- Pff, quel lamentable adversaire, réussit à articuler Tokbaz, la langue en feu. Tu nous fais perdre notre temps. Achève-le, Grapille.

L'oiseau s'envola gracieusement dans les airs avant de foncer en piqué sur Usopp.

- _Le tchatchatcha aérien _!

- Je ne suis… pas du genre… à me laisser faire par… un piaf aussi grotesque, haleta le sniper en saisissant son kabuto.

Alors que Grapille était pratiquement sur lui, il cria avec détermination :

- _L'oiseau de feu_ !

L'attaque fut mouche. Le corps et les ailes de Grapille se mirent aussitôt à brûler. Poussant des croassements alarmants, il s'agita dans tous les sens, tentant par tous les moyens d'éteindre le feu qui le consumait petit à petit.

- Au feu… rouge ! Au feu… vert ! (3)

- Arrête de gesticuler, Grapille et plonge dans la mer ! Cria aussitôt Tokbaz en lui indiquant l'étendue bleutée.

L'oiseau n'eût pas le temps d'atteindre le bord de l'eau. Les ailes et le corps noircis par les flammes, il tituba un instant sur place avant de s'écrouler sur le sable. Il donnait l'impression d'avoir été rôti à la broche.

- Ça, tu vas me le payer ! Gronda l'inventeur en se tournant vers Usopp.

_Serpentin_ _jet_ ! (4)

Le serpentin qu'il tenait à présent à la main s'étira et s'enroula autour des jambes du sniper pris au dépourvu.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? S'exclama-t-il.

- _Crazy box _! lança l'inventeur en lui jetant en pleine figure une boîte orangée.

La boîte s'ouvrit automatiquement et une poudre beige malodorante se renversa sur la tête et le masque de Usopp.

- Mais à quoi tu joues ? Cria ce dernier en reniflant la curieuse substance d'un air écoeuré. C'est quoi ce truc dégueulasse ?

- Ne t'énerve pas, tu vas le savoir très vite, répondit Tokbaz en tirant sur son serpentin.

Usopp, déstabilisé, tomba tête la première contre le sol. Le choc lui fit pousser un hurlement de douleur. Il sentit une migraine atroce lui broyer le crâne. Sa vision devint flou, ses jambes tremblèrent et de la sueur perla de son front.

- Voici l'une de mes inventions, expliqua Tokbaz en rangeant son serpentin dans sa sacoche. La poudre beige que tu viens d'inhaler provoque de sérieux maux de tête, donnant la très vive impression que le cerveau est cuit au court-bouillon. Amusant, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis au regret de t'annoncer que tu as perdu la partie.

Tokbaz lui flanqua un coup de pied dans les omoplates. Usopp, les mains sur sa tête, ne réagit pas.

- Tu n'as pas senti la douleur lorsque je t'ai frappé, pas vrai ? C'est normal, une forte migraine bloque toute autre sensation. Maintenant, je vais te réduire en charpie.

Il farfouilla dans sa sacoche et en sortit une dizaine de pétards.

- J'ai manqué le dernier feu d'artifice, précisa Tokbaz en prenant son élan pour les lancer sur le sniper qui ne parvenait plus à bouger, son crâne étant sur le point d'exploser. Je ne vais pas me priver du spectacle cette fois-ci.

S'éloignant de plusieurs mètres, il envoya les pétards sur Usopp. Les explosifs se mirent en action et bientôt, le corps du malheureux Sogeking disparut derrière un nuage de fumée.

- Bon débarras ! S'exclama l'inventeur en observant les dernières fusées exploser dans les airs.

Il accourut vers le corps calciné de Grapille et le secoua comme un prunier.

- Réveille-toi, trècheron stupide ! Ne me dis pas que cette attaque ridicule a eu raison de toi ! Je vais faire comment pour rejoindre le capitaine Sakaku ? Je ne vais quand même pas marcher ! Je suis inventeur, moi, pas montagnard. J'en ai eu ma dose de ces fameuses expéditions à travers la cambrousse pour débusquer une navigatrice !

Grapille demeurait toujours inanimé. Alors qu'il hésitait sur la méthode à employer pour le réveiller - la flotte ou une jolie berceuse de sa conception - il entendit un bruit de pas juste derrière lui.

- Quoi ?

Tokbaz poussa un hoquet de stupeur. Le tireur d'élite était non seulement debout (bien amoché et couvert de sang, certes) mais ses yeux brillaient avec intensité. Tenant son kabuto dans une main, il le défia du regard.

- Comment peux-tu être conscient ? S'emporta Tokbaz, passablement interloqué. Tu t'es pris ces pétards de plein fouet. Ton corps devrait être en miettes !

- Il en faut plus pour briser le corps d'un super héros ! S'écria-t-il. Tu m'as peut-être grièvement blessé mais jamais tu ne seras capable de briser mon âme de justicier !

L'inventeur en fit tomber sa toque par terre. C'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait un ennemi, qui plus est un pirate, proférer de telles absurdités.

- Justicier ? Répéta-t-il, fou de rage. Non mais tu te crois où là ? Sur cette mer, il n'y a pas de place pour les numéros de music-hall. Alors comme ça, cela t'amuse de faire des bouffonneries et de jouer aux redresseurs de tords ? Je vais t'en donner, moi, des raisons de jouer le super héros !

Alors qu'il allait sortir un nouvel objet de sa sacoche, Sogeking, rapide comme l'éclair, tira dans sa direction. La bille qu'il venait d'envoyer explosa, se révélant être une bille de glue et paralysa les mains de l'inventeur.

- Te voilà inoffensif, constata-t-il.

- Espèce de… ! Jura Tokbaz en tentant vainement de se dégager. Eh, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Usopp s'était mis une nouvelle fois en position. Il étira son arme au maximum et lança son offensive.

- _Killer Move _! _Atlas Suisei _!

- ARRETE !

Quatre billes jaillirent, formant une trajectoire semblable aux cornes d'un atlas et explosèrent simultanément sur l'inventeur. La force de l'explosion le projeta dans les airs et il retomba comme une masse sur le sable. Ses habits en lambeaux, sa cape brûlée et déchirée, sa sacoche complètement détruite, son visage affreusement tuméfié, il avait perdu de sa splendeur. Toutefois, après une longue minute étendu au sol, il parvint à se relever. Sauf que…

- Que… où sommes-nous ? Et… qui êtes-vous, monsieur ?

Le sniper restait sur ses gardes. Il se pouvait qu'il s'agisse d'une nouvelle ruse de l'inventeur pour lancer une contre-attaque. Il ne restait qu'un seul moyen pour connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

- Tokbaz est le plus grand taré de l'histoire de la piraterie !

Cette affirmation ne fut suivit d'aucune contestation. Visiblement, le concerné ne se sentait pas visé.

- Si vous le dîtes, c'est que ça doit être vrai, dit ce dernier en hochant les épaules. Néanmoins, je ne connais pas ce « Tokbaz ». Je ne vous serais donc d'aucune utilité dans cette affaire.

« Il est devenu amnésique ! Pensa Usopp, soulagé. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'une explosion comme celle-ci était capable d'endommager le cerveau ».

Soudain, il marcha par inadvertance sur quelques débris de verres éparpillés dans le sable. Intrigué, il se baissa et en remarqua un qui portait une étiquette. Il le ramassa et le parcourut des yeux.

« _Memory Hard _: amnésique puissant. Ne pas inhaler ».

- Je vois… conclut-il en se tournant vers Tokbaz. Tu comptais l'utiliser contre moi mais dans l'explosion, tu l'a respiré sans le vouloir. Je comprends mieux maintenant.

- Que comprenez-vous cher monsieur ? Demanda poliment le concerné, perplexe.

- Simplement que j'ai gagné ! Lança-t-il joyeusement en faisant le signe de la victoire. La justice triomphe toujours ! Arigato, Sogeking !

Et sur ces belles paroles, il s'écroula.

_Temps restant avant le retour de la Marine : 15 heures._

* * *

Luffy n'avait jamais été aussi motivé. Accompagné par Zoro, Sanji et Franky, il courait comme un dératé, scrutant l'horizon à la recherche de sa navigatrice. Hélas, elle demeurait introuvable malgré le fait que la plaine verdoyante s'étende à perte de vue. En effet, il n'était pas idéal de se dissimuler dans un paysage aussi plat.

- Où est passé ce sale type de carnaval ? Il n'a pas pu aller bien loin.

- Ma Nami-Swan doit être terrorisée, s'épouvanta Sanji en tournoyant sur lui-même.

- Moi, ce qui me terrorise, c'est ton comportement de demeuré chronique, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Zoro alors qu'il fonçait vers l'est, se séparant des autres.

- Eh mais… tu vas où comme ça ? Lui demanda Franky, les yeux écarquillés.

Zoro revint dans le rang, le visage cramoisi. Sanji éclata de rire.

- Demeuré chronique, tu disais…

- Toi, tu la boucles ! Pas de ma faute si ce paysage ne ressemble à rien vu d'ici…

- Vu d'ici ou de là-haut, c'est du pareil au même chez toi. « Tout droit », tu connais ou c'est trop difficile à assimiler pour ton cerveau de bretteur ?

- Je t'ai dit de la fermer, cuistot obsédé ! Ma prime est supérieure à la tienne je te signale !

- Mais ça n'a rien à voir dans l'histoire ! S'insurgea Sanji, sa tempe battant fortement. On parlait pas de prime à la base !

- Elle prouve que tu fais partie d'un ramassis de nullards…

- SI TU ME CHERCHES, TU VAS ME TROUVER, CHOU VERT !

- Du calme, déclara Franky en tentant de les séparer. Pour vous mettre d'accord, disons que toi, le blondinet, tu es un pervers et toi, le sabreur, tu as un sens de l'orientation aussi nulle qu'une taupe en plein jour.

- ATTENDS UN PEU, FRANKY ! S'emportèrent Zoro et Sanji dans une synchronisation parfaite.

- Eh, les gars, grouillez-vous, ordonna Luffy en fronçant les sourcils. Il faut qu'on trouve Sakaku le plus vite possible.

- Pour une fois, mugiwara a raison, reconnut Franky en levant le pouce.

- J'ai trois repas à rattraper…

- Y A QUE LA BOUFFE QUI T'INTERRESSE MA PAROLE ! S'exclamèrent les trois membres de son équipage.

Soudain, alors qu'ils continuaient à courir comme si leurs vies en dépendaient, deux ombres surgirent de nulle part et se postèrent devant eux.

- Ding dong, ils ont pas froids aux yeux ces types-là.

- Ils n'ont pas l'air de bien comprendre qui est le capitaine Sakaku.

Le gros Blier et Ougi leur barraient le chemin. Luffy, qui était un peu plus loin, reconnu le garde du corps de Sakaku.

- Ah, la grosse cloche ! C'est qui l'autre ?

- Pars devant, mugiwara ! Lui cria Franky. On va s'occuper d'eux.

- Ok mais méfiez-vous. La grosse cloche est redoutable.

Sitôt son conseil prodigué, il fila comme une flèche vers trois arbres feuillus qui lui semblait suspect.

"Cet endroit me rappelle l'île où on avait fait le Davy Back Fight, pensa-t-il. Il n'y a pas l'air d'avoir grand chose".

Tandis que le jeune homme s'éloignait, le gros Blier effectua un roulé boulé et s'immobilisa devant Zoro et Franky. Le sabreur avait déjà sorti ses sabres, prêt à riposter et les canons du charpentier était prêt à l'emploi.

- Ding dong !

- Hé, ça me fait mal de devoir découper un gros tas comme toi, déclara Zoro, une moue méprisante clairement visible sur son visage.

- Dong ding !

-…

- Dong dung !

- MAIS T'ES PLUS CAPABLE DE FORMULER UNE REPONSE COHERENTE OU QUOI ? Hurla le sabreur, excédé.

- Il m'a l'air pas mal atteint celui-là, dit Franky.

- Ding dang dung, vous ne voyez pas que je suis en train de vous combattre ? Fit remarquer le gros Blier. C'est une offensive psy-cho-lo-gique.

Zoro ne répondit pas mais resta dubitatif.

- Et c'est quoi le but de ce truc ? Tu veux nous déstabiliser avec le bruit de ta cloche ?

Le gros Blier fronça les sourcils et maugréa à voix basse :

- Dong dong… il est fort, le bougre…

- C'ETAIT POURTANT PAS BIEN COMPLIQUÉ A DEVINER ! S'emportèrent Zoro et Franky, irrités par l'attitude grotesque de leur adversaire.

- Ding… numérotez vos abatis. Je vais vous sonner pour de bon ! _Kane kane no vertigo _!

Le combat était lancé.

Au même moment, Ougi marcha tranquillement vers Sanji. Ses yeux étant la seule partie visible de son visage, il jeta un coup d'œil surpris à son adversaire qui, à la fois en pleine transe et ignorant ce qui se passait aux alentours, se lançait dans un long monologue dont le sens n'était connu que de lui-même.

- Ma douce déesse… Ne crains rien, je suis venu mettre un terme à tes souffrances. Comme tu as dû t'ennuyer si loin de moi, le cœur meurtri, espérant et priant de toutes tes forces mon retour imminent. Dès que tes yeux passionnés et enflammés se sont posés sur moi, des sensations aussi exquises qu'inconnues ont électrisé mon corps d'homme. Lorsqu'on t'arrachait brutalement à mon âme déchiré, je n'avais plus qu'une seule idée en tête : te délivrer quel qu'en soit le prix. Mes tourments prendront bientôt fin, ma nymphe, je le sais… Le moment venu, seuls devant ce coucher de soleil, nous nous abandonnerons à notre premier baiser qui nous était promis depuis si longtemps… Et enfin, arrivera le moment suprême…

Le cuisinier reprit son souffle. Les joues rosies, il expira une dernière bouffée de cigarette en forme de cœur et acheva :

- … celui de te voir nue intégralement…

Sous le choc du souhait (improbable) du cuisinier, Ougi se prit les pieds dans son tablier et se ramassa lamentablement par terre.

- Ce genre de conclusion casse grandement ton discours, si tu veux mon avis, intervint ce dernier en hochant négativement la tête.

- Et alors ? Cria Sanji en l'envoyant valdinguer dans l'herbe d'un violent coup de pied. Pff, si on a même plus le droit de penser à l'avenir, où allons-nous ?

Ougi se remit difficilement debout.

- Ne me fais pas rire, réussit-il à articuler en crachant une gerbe de sang. Une fille de cette classe ne pourra jamais aller avec un obsédé comme toi.

Deuxième coup de pied encore plus puissant que le précédent. La toque du cuisinier de Sakaku était aplatie et déformée.

- Très bien, puisque tu le prends comme ça…

Ougi sortit plusieurs instruments de cuisine des poches de son tablier : fouet, couteau, râpe, ciseaux, économe et autres.

- Je vais te montrer ce qu'il en coûte de me pousser dans mes derniers retranchements. Je vais te cuisiner !

Sanji éteignit sa cigarette.

- Voyons voir ça. Ca m'intéresse.

* * *

Luffy réussit à atteindre le triangle que formait les trois arbres mais n'y découvrit rien d'intéressant. Alors qu'il se demandait quel chemin il devait prendre pour retrouver son amie, il entendit tout à coup des bruits de tambourin. Le son de ces tambours était régulier et à mesure que le capitaine se rapprochait vers son origine, il devenait plus saccadé, plus agressif. Luffy écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il arriva sur place.

Le sol ouvert révélait une énorme salle de la taille d'un terrain de football. Cette pièce avait certainement été creusée il y a de cela une bonne centaine de milliers d'années et dissimulée sous un épais gazon herbeux. D'ailleurs, la salle ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un autel sacrificiel. Un grand chaudron en fonte où bouillonnait un liquide jaunâtre et nauséabond était entreposé au centre de la pièce. Ses anses étaient attachées par deux chaînes en argent clouées au sol. Désintéressé par ces détails, Luffy découvrit Nami, inconsciente, ligotée, bâillonnée à un grand poteau couvert d'inscriptions anciennes et entourée de deux piliers en bois. Devant elle, une gigantesque statue représentait un animal étrange, une sorte de compromis entre le chien - pour le visage - le kangourou - pour le bas du corps - et le dragon - pour les cornes et la queue. Elle tenait dans ses deux petites mains une hache dont le manche était sertie de nombreux diamants, saphirs et émeraudes. Sa gueule ouverte laissait apercevoir d'impressionnantes dents pointues.

- Bienvenue mon cher mugiwara-san, déclara Sakaku d'une voix de pure jubilation en couvrant les bruits des tambourins qui se poursuivaient inlassablement.

Près de lui, Sir Amami émit un petit rire et croqua dans sa tablette de chocolat. Le capitaine de la _Caravelle Carnavalesque_ ajouta :

- Tu arrives juste à temps pour la cérémonie.

* * *

Notes :

(1) Hormis son utilité défensive, voilà un objet qui ne sert tout bonnement… à rien.

(2) Les attaques de Grapille sont au nombre de cinq.

- La valse emplumée

- Le tango volage

- Le tchatchatcha aérien

- Le menuet du planeur

- La cucaracha vertigineuse

Les deux dernières n'ont pu être utilisées, Grapille ayant été éliminé.

(3) Je crois que celle là est la pire… Heureusement que ça s'arrête ici…

(4) Attaques de Tokbaz :

_Crazy Box _: Provoque une dépression nerveuse chez l'ennemi

_Serpentin jet _: Serpentin qui se déploie et qui s'enroule autour des bras et des pieds de l'adversaire.

_Pétards de carnaval _: Petits explosifs. En vente dans les magasins spécialisés.

_Memory Hard _: Produit qui provoque une perte de mémoire totale de l'ennemi.

* * *

Auteur : _Et voilà pour le chapitre treize ! Il va falloir être patient pour le chapitre quatorze. _

Nami, soupirant : _Pas besoin de préciser, on le savait._

Auteur, mal à l'aise : _Je fais ce que je peux, figure-toi. _

Chopper à Robin : _Tu crois que son histoire aura une fin ? _

Robin, lui répondant avec un petit sourire : _Je me le demande. Auteur-san n'est pas très professionnel, vu la vitesse à laquelle il publie les chapitres de son histoire. _

Auteur, grimaçant : _Ça va, j'ai compris. J'essayerais de faire de mon mieux. Au fait…_

***Début du spoiler sur les derniers scans. Ne lisez pas la suite si vous n'en n'êtes pas arrivé là.**

… _vos nouvelles coiffures sont franchement superbes dans les derniers scans (sauf peut-être Franky lorsqu'il garde sa coupe rasée, ça lui enlève quelque chose, enfin après ce n'est que mon avis personnel). D'ailleurs, j'aimerais bien avoir ton opinion sur les différentes coupes, Luffy, vu que toi, tu as gardé la même. _

Luffy :_ Ok, pas de problème. Voyons voir :_

_Pour Zoro et Sanji, il y a de nettes différences… c'est marrant, ils ressemblaient aux deux gars du faux équipage… Je me suis gouré en les voyant…_

Zoro et Sanji, outrés : _Mets des lunettes mon gars !_

Luffy : _Pour Usopp, c'est plutôt… touffu. Je vois pas trop la différence avec Robin, Chopper a bien grandi et Franky… qu'est-ce qu'il a la classe avec ses nouvelles armes (étoiles dans les yeux) !_

Franky, prenant la pose funky :_ C'est à ça qu'on voit les gars bourrés de talent. Yeah !_

Luffy : _Quant à Brook, sympa la tenue. Sa coupe afro est resté intact, ça c'est cool._

Auteur, petit sourire aux lèvres : _Et concernant Nami ?_

Luffy : _Hum, c'est… ça lui va très bien._

Nami, gênée : _Je suis bien contente que cette coupe te plaise._

Luffy : _C'est vrai, tu es très jolie comme ça et puis…_

Nami, impatiente : _Oui ?_

Luffy : _… ça met bien en valeur ton côté « tricheuse » et « radin ». Shishishi !_

PAF ! SPAM ! TACLE ! GIFLE !

Auteur, reculant précipitamment : _Bon, je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on s'arrête là, vous ne croyez pas ?_

L'équipage à l'unisson : _Tout à fait d'accord._

Luffy, le visage bien amoché :_ Fou fa fest d'afford. Fé douloureux comme exférience._

* **Fin du spoiler**

Merci à tous de m'avoir lu. Vos commentaires sont toujours la bienvenue. Bonnes vacances et à la prochaine !


	14. La main du diable

Salut à toutes et à tous !

Luffy et ses amis sont toujours aux prises avec Sakaku et sa bande. Les duels s'enchaînent et ne se ressemblent pas. Ce chapitre est centré essentiellement sur le passé de Sakaku.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**La main du diable**

Sakaku savourait pleinement son triomphe. Finalement, cette fameuse occasion qu'il attendait depuis des années était sur le point de se concrétiser. Grâce à l'excellente carte de Nami, aux diverses données topographiques patiemment recueillies durant ses expéditions maritimes mais aussi à la chance, il était parvenu jusqu'à son but. Il fixa Luffy avec un sourire victorieux.

- Que la fête commence, mugiwara-san, jubila-t-il. _Mieru, akumate _! (1)

Suite à ses mots, la gigantesque statue en forme d'animal s'anima. Ses yeux brillèrent et sa gueule composée de dents aiguisées s'ouvrit, laissant échapper une fumée rougeâtre. Un son assourdissant se fit aussitôt entendre.

_« Qui ose troubler mon repos ? »_

Le ton froid et grinçant de la statue ne découragea pas Sakaku. Au contraire, celui-ci répondit très calmement :

- Je suis le capitaine Sakaku. Je souhaite faire mienne la main du diable.

_« As-tu un être humain à sacrifier ? »_

- Bien évidemment, confirma-t-il en fixant Nami attachée au poteau d'exécution, un rictus mauvais aux lèvres.

A peine eût-il prononcer ces mots qu'un jeune homme, qui contemplait la scène d'un air choqué et furieux, prit l'initiative d'intervenir.

- Sakaku, sale enfoiré ! Cria Luffy en se propulsant à toute vitesse vers son ennemi. _Gomu gomu no_…

- Amami !

Sakaku claqua des doigts tout en lui tournant le dos.

- …_ gatling gun _!

Sir Amami, qui venait d'engloutir trois parts de gâteau au chocolat, s'interposa et bloqua l'attaque de Luffy en ouvrant simplement son parapluie. L'objet explosa en une multitude de cristaux de sucre puis se reforma aussitôt.

- Décidemment, nos chemins se croisent bien souvent, mugiwara…

- Dégage !

- Hum, proposition rejetée…

- J'ai dit : DEGAGE !

Son hurlement bestial effraya Sir Amami qui avala son morceau de chocolat de travers. L'expression de Luffy ne ressemblait plus à celle du gamin souriant et niais que le second de l'équipage de la _Caravelle Carnavalesque_ avait aperçu lors de leur premier duel dans la ville de Marjevole. La colère déformait ses traits. Ses yeux assombris par la fureur n'avaient plus rien de chaleureux.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Pensa Sir Amami, paniqué. On aurait dit un violent coup de fluide. C'est impossible… un gosse comme lui ne peut pas posséder un tel… »

- _Gear second _!

Son poing gauche posé au sol, Luffy avait décidé d'employer les grands moyens pour se débarrasser de son adversaire. De la fumée émanait de son corps devenu subitement écarlate. Sir Amami, terrorisé, tentait tant bien que mal de conserver son sang-froid.

- Ne crois pas m'impressionner avec ce genre de…

Il s'interrompit lorsqu'il découvrit avec stupeur que Luffy avait disparu de son champ de vision. Il n'eût pas le temps de s'interroger davantage.

- _Jet pistol_ !

D'une violence inouïe, il fut propulsé contre l'un des murs de la salle sans avoir pu se protéger. Au contact de la roche, l'homme-sucre cracha une gerbe de sang et tomba à genoux. Il était complètement sonné.

« Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Il se releva péniblement des décombres, sous l'œil attentif de Sakaku.

- Je ne vous croyais pas aussi faible, mon pauvre Amami, dit celui-ci en un rictus méprisant. Habituellement, les gosses de cet acabit ne vous posent pas trop de problèmes.

- J'ai été simplement pris au dépourvu…

- _Jet bazooka_ !

Une nouvelle fois, Sir Amami fut projeté contre l'un des poteaux de la salle souterraine avant d'avoir pu apercevoir son agresseur. Son chapeau bousillé, ses vêtements déchirés, son visage couvert de sang - le sucre avait à de nombreux endroits disparu - il reprenait de plus en plus difficilement ses esprits.

« Ce n'est pas possible, je suis un logia. Je ne peux pas perdre contre ce gamin en caoutchouc. D'où tire-t-il toute cette puissance ?».

- _Jet stamp _!

- _Satou bloc _!

Le pied de Luffy fila à vitesse surhumaine vers Sir Amami. Sous forme d'un gros bloc de sucre solidifié, l'homme-sucre réussit à amortir une partie de l'attaque du jeune homme. Mais le choc très brutal l'empêcha de demeurer aussi statique que d'ordinaire. Reprenant son apparence habituelle, il vacilla et posa ses deux mains au sol pour éviter de s'écrouler. Luffy refit son apparition. Il arborait un air déterminé qui dérouta complètement son ennemi.

- Dommage… dire que l'on m'avait promis des cookies et des éclairs aux chocolats à volonté… réussit à articuler Sir Amami, un léger sourire laissant apercevoir ses dents gâtés. (2)

Ce furent ses dernières paroles. Il s'effondra au sol, sa bouche entrouverte laissant échapper un filet de sang mêlé à du sucre en poudre.

- Ce gars m'aura donné faim jusqu'au bout, grimaça Luffy alors que s'échappait plusieurs gargouillements de son estomac.

Sakaku plissa les yeux. Comment ce mioche avait-il vaincu aussi facilement un homme dont la prime s'élevait à 200 millions de berrys ?

- Tu commences à m'ennuyer, mugiwara-san, dit-il, agacé. Tu ne sembles pas bien comprendre la situation. Pourquoi t'acharnes-tu alors que tout espoir est désormais vain ?

- _Jet bazooka _!

Luffy le frappa de plein fouet. Touché en plein thorax, Sakaku poussa un cri d'effroi. Cependant…

- Tu ne fais pas le poids contre moi, minus.

Le Sakaku que Luffy venait de frapper s'évapora sous forme de brume . Le véritable capitaine de la _Caravelle Carnavalesque _se trouvait maintenant derrière lui.

- Les illusions sont toujours trompeuses… _Miro pesadilla _! (3)

Luffy ne put esquisser le moindre geste. Il disparut de la salle en un clin d'œil, sans avoir pu engager la riposte.

- Bien, revenons à nos moutons, dit Sakaku en se frottant les mains. Tout est prêt, rajouta-t-il à l'adresse de l'étrange statue.

Celle-ci lui répondit de sa voix froide et lancinante :

_« La cérémonie dure dix minutes. Assure-toi que plus rien ne la perturbe »._

- Aucun problème. Plus rien ne pourra m'arrêter. L'ère des paramécia, logia et zoan est révolu !

Temps restant avant le retour de la Marine : 10 heures.

* * *

_Avant de poursuivre la suite de nos aventures, un rapide retour en arrière est nécessaire pour bien comprendre la situation présente. En effet, comment Sakaku a-t-il appris l'existence de cette main du diable ? Et pourquoi voulait-il à tout prix s'en emparer ? Voici, pour vous éclairer un peu, quelques flash-back qui expliquent en partie cela._

_East Blue, sur l'île automnale de Morgonnes, trente ans auparavant…_

- Les voilà ! Les voilà !

Un enfant de petite taille, aux cheveux noirs et habillé d'une chemise et d'un short délavé quitta la falaise où il se trouvait un instant plus tôt et fila comme une flèche vers un petit village paisible. Il ameuta à grands cris les habitants qui vaquaient à leurs occupations quotidiennes.

- De quoi parles-tu, kuzo ? (4) S'agaça une habitante, fatiguée par les hurlements hystériques de l'enfant.

- La Marine arrive ! Répondit celui-ci en pointant du doigt la mer. J'ai vu trois bateaux qui se dirigeaient vers notre île !

- Et alors ? Dit une autre femme qui étendait son linge sur sa terrasse. Ce n'est pas la première fois que des marines accostent sur cette île. Cesse donc de nous casser les oreilles.

- Mais… tenta de justifier le petit garçon, attristé par le peu d'enthousiasme que témoignait les habitants.

- D'ailleurs, pourquoi n'es-tu pas chez toi à cette heure-ci ? Lança sèchement un homme de forte corpulence. Tes parents vont s'inquiéter s'il ne te voit pas rentrer pour le déjeuner. Allez, file !

Le petit garçon acquiesça tristement et s'en alla d'un pas lourd vers sa maison. Alors qu'il empruntait un chemin caillouteux situé un peu à l'est du village, une voix moqueuse se fit aussitôt entendre.

- Ces imbéciles n'y sont pas allés de main morte avec toi, on dirait.

Le petit garçon se retourna. Un autre enfant de son âge, aux cheveux blonds et au long nez en forme de tige de roseau retroussée sur la fin, vêtu d'un pantalon noir, d'une veste brune et d'un jabot blanc, tranquillement assis sur une grande barrière en bois entourant un pâturage, le contemplait d'un air goguenard.

- Qui es-tu ? Lui demanda le petit garçon brun.

- Sakaku, se présenta le petit blond.

Il le salua en courbant légèrement la tête. La méfiance qu'avait éprouvé le brun au premier regard se dissipa. Curieusement, il n'avait pas l'air si antipathique que ça. Après tout, il n'avait pas rechigné à donner son nom et s'était intéressé à lui. Cela n'arrivait pas tous les jours.

- Enchanté, je m'appelle Osamu, lui sourit le jeune garçon en lui tendant la main.

Sakaku leva un de ses sourcils. Il n'était pas habitué à ce que quelqu'un lui témoigne un tant soi peu de sympathie. Il la serra rapidement et revint au sujet initial.

- Alors comme ça, tu as vu des bateaux de la Marine ? Il y en avait trois, c'est bien ça ?

Osamu hocha positivement la tête.

- Mon rêve est de devenir un célèbre marine, comme Garp, dit-il avec détermination. A chaque fois qu'un bateau de la Marine vient ici, j'espère toujours qu'il m'emmènera à son bord.

- Hum, je vois…

Sakaku prêta une oreille distraite à ses dires. Il croisa les bras et changea de sujet.

- Tu as déjà vu un fruit du démon ?

Osamu écarquilla les yeux.

- Non, jamais. Il paraît qu'il ne faut pas en manger sous peine de ne plus pouvoir nager du tout. Et puis, être sous l'emprise d'une malédiction, brrr…

- Bah, ce sont des histoires stupides que les superstitieux aiment se raconter, coupa froidement Sakaku. C'est vrai que l'on ne peut plus nager mais on peut en tirer des avantages énormes. Par exemple, tu savais qu'un fruit de type logia te confère une force invincible ? Imagine si nous en trouvions un ! Avec la puissance de ce fruit, on pourrait accomplir ton rêve et le mien !

La lueur dans ses yeux se mit à briller, ce qui n'échappa pas à Osamu.

- Oui, tu as peut-être raison…

- Bien sûr, j'ai toujours raison, affirma Sakaku en bombant fièrement le torse.

Cette suffisance exaspéra Osamu mais il préféra ne pas le contredire. Le blondinet semblait facilement irritable. Le mieux était d'approuver sans essayer de le persuader du contraire.

- Il va falloir que je rentre, s'excusa Osamu, je suis attendu pour le déjeuner. On se voit demain à la même heure, au même endroit ?

Sakaku ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il tourna son visage vers l'étendue bleutée que l'on apercevait entre les arbres de la petite forêt. Son interlocuteur lui trouva un air plutôt mélancolique.

- Au fait, tu ne rentres pas chez toi ? Tes parents ne vont pas s'inquiéter ?

A ces mots, Sakaku descendit de la barrière en bois, mit les mains dans ses poches et se dirigea vers le village, lui tournant le dos.

- A demain.

* * *

_Trois jours plus tard, au même endroit…_

- Tu es en retard, déclara Osamu en voyant Sakaku, une besace sur l'une de ses épaules, se diriger vers la petite barrière en bois où il était assis. Tu étais pourtant à l'heure les fois précédentes.

- Je vois que tu y prends goût toi aussi, lança Sakaku avec un petit sourire sarcastique, ignorant sa remarque.

- Bah, comme j'en avais assez de t'attendre debout, j'ai voulu essayer, se justifia Osamu en haussant les épaules. Tiens, qu'est-ce que tu as ramené là ?

- Attends, vérifie qu'il n'y a personne dans les parages.

Osamu tourna la tête dans toutes les directions. Personne. Sur ce chemin isolé, il y avait peu de chances de rencontrer quelqu'un.

- La voie est libre, annonça-t-il.

- Parfait. Maintenant, regarde.

Le jeune Sakaku tenait dans ses mains un étrange fruit de couleur violette. Sur sa coque, il y avait de curieuses spirales qui se rejoignaient les unes les autres. C'était la première fois qu'Osamu apercevait un fruit de ce genre.

- Ce fruit a une drôle de forme, commenta-t-il en le détaillant sous toutes les coutures.

- Tu ne comprends pas ? S'exclama Sakaku, excité. C'est un fruit du démon ! Ils sont tellement recherchés que des pirates sont prêts à donner leur vie pour n'en trouver ne serait-ce qu'un seul !

- Mais alors comment as-tu réussi à en dénicher un ? L'interrogea Osamu, intrigué.

Sakaku se contenta de sourire sans ajouter le moindre commentaire.

* * *

Sur un grand navire de la Marine accostée près de la plage, un cri mêlant surprise et rage se fit clairement entendre.

- Où est-il ? OU EST-IL PASSE ?

Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, aux courts cheveux noirs, portant une longue moustache et couvert de cicatrices fit soudainement son apparition en ouvrant avec fracas la porte menant au pont principal.

- Un problème, colonel Bentoki ? Demanda un soldat en s'approchant de lui.

La main du colonel l'attrapa par le col et le souleva. Le soldat poussa un couinement apeuré et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Les autres marines, effrayés, préférèrent se taire pour éviter d'énerver davantage leur chef.

- Qu'une cinquantaine de soldats fouillent l'île de fond en comble ! Ordonna Bentoki en jetant à terre le malheureux soldat qui s'évanouit sous le coup de l'émotion, de la bave s'échappant de sa bouche.

- Mais pour quelle raison cette fouille doit-elle être entreprise ? Le questionna un autre soldat, surpris par cette directive.

- Un coffret contenant un fruit du démon d'une grande valeur m'a été dérobé, voilà ce qui se passe ! Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que les fruits du démon sont aussi rares que précieux. Cet affront ne doit pas rester impuni !

- Comment allons-nous procéder pour les recherches ? L'île est grande et il peut être caché n'importe où.

- RETROUVEZ-LE ! Hurla le colonel de la Marine avec fureur. Brûlez tout, rasez tout mais retrouvez-le ! C'est un ordre !

- Hai, colonel Bentoki ! S'écrièrent ses soldats en se déployant dans toute l'île.

- Ce maudit voleur ! Fulmina Bentoki entre ses dents en fixant l'île avec colère.

* * *

- Ce fruit est vraiment surprenant, admit Osamu en le redonnant à Sakaku. Quels sont ses pouvoirs ?

- Je l'ignore, répondit Sakaku en se grattant la tête. Je chercherai dans mon livre pour voir à quoi il correspond.

- Tu vas le manger ?

- Bien sûr ! Dit celui-ci en le rangeant dans sa besace. Il me conféra une force prodigieuse et je pourrais enfin réaliser mon rêve.

- Lequel ? Lui demanda Osamu, avide d'en savoir plus.

Mais il n'eût jamais la réponse. Sakaku observa le ciel en fronçant les sourcils. Une épaisse fumée grise foncée s'échappait des arbres. Le vent la ramenait vers ici. Elle menait tout droit vers…

- Le village ! S'écria Osamu, paniqué. Oh non !

Il partit en courant en direction du village.

- Attends Osamu ! Lança Sakaku en le rattrapant.

Une fois arrivés sur place, ils constatèrent avec horreur et effarement que le village était en proie des flammes. La plupart des habitations n'étaient plus qu'un tas de cendres et les autres continuaient à se consumer. Les cris et les hurlements étaient terrifiants et laissaient présager le pire. Les marines présents sur place attisaient le feu et enfermaient les habitants dans leurs maisons, les condamnant à périr brûler vif. Dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, Osamu poussa un cri déchirant - de douleur, de colère et de déception - et se précipita vers l'un des marines qui tenait une torche à la main. Sakaku ne parvint pas à le retenir.

- Non, reviens, ils vont te tuer ! Cria-t-il pour le dissuader de s'y rendre. OSAMU !

Mais ce dernier était déjà sur place et tirait le marine par sa veste.

- Pourquoi faîtes-vous ça ? Hurla-t-il. Pourquoi ?

Le marine lui donna un violent coup de coude dans les côtes. Osamu s'effondra à terre. Furieux, Sakaku jeta sa besace à terre, l'ouvrit, prit le fruit dans ses mains, l'éplucha et l'avala en deux fois.

- Beurk, c'est vraiment dégueu… se dit-il pour lui-même.

Aussitôt englouti, il se jeta sur le marine et tenta plusieurs attaques à l'aide de ses mains et de ses pieds qui n'eurent aucun effet. Le marine le gifla et l'envoya valdinguer contre un tonneau en partie détruit.

- Dégage sale gosse ! Cria-t-il, excédé.

- Salaud, tu vas voir ce qu'il en coûte de t'en prendre à mon ami, cria Osamu en lui mordant le bras jusqu'au sang.

Le soldat poussa un cri de douleur et le roua de coups. Alors que Sakaku se relevait, prêt à engager la riposte, d'autres marines arrivèrent et frappèrent violemment Osamu au niveau du torse et du visage. Le petit garçon cracha du sang à de nombreuses reprises.

- OSAMU ! Cria Sakaku horrifié.

Il agita ses mains mais rien ne se produisit. Celui-ci ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi son fruit du démon ne fonctionnait-il pas ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas utiliser ses pouvoirs aussi facilement après avoir mangé ce fruit ? Quelques instants plus tard, les marines abandonnèrent Osamu sur le sol et se rassemblèrent.

- Alors ? Vous l'avez retrouvé ?

- Bien sûr que non. Tu crois que c'est faisable de retrouver un fruit du démon sur une île, toi ? Répliqua froidement un marine.

- Le colonel Bentoki va hurler si on ne lui ramène pas ! Paniqua un soldat de petite taille.

- C'est déjà fait, soupira l'un d'eux en croisant les bras. Venez, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici.

Une fois la Marine partie et le village entièrement calciné - seuls quelques flammes surgissaient encore par endroits - Sakaku se précipita vers lui et se mit à genoux. Ce dernier ne bougeait plus.

- Osamu, dis-moi quelque chose, dit-il en le secouant comme un prunier.

Cependant, Osamu demeurait toujours immobile. Plus aucun souffle de vie ne l'animait. Les yeux fermés, son visage semblait anxieux, tourmenté.

Sakaku s'enfuit en courant. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

- Les ordures… pour un fruit du démon, ils ont… ils ont…

Ses pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité. Tout était de sa faute.

- Je hais les fruits du démon. Je hais la Marine. Je les hais. (5)

_Fin des flash-back. _

_

* * *

_

- Ha ha ha, l'ère de ma suprématie approche ! Cria Sakaku en levant les bras, un sourire de dément déformant ses traits. Quelle douce revanche ! La main du diable sera mon couronnement, mon prestige ! Une fois acquise, je détruirai un à un ces mangeurs de fruits du démon ! Morgonnes renaîtra de ses cendres !

* * *

_Sur la plage de l'île de Fort-Bravent : Robin VS Melle Reijin. _

- Mmmh, essaya d'articuler Melle Reijin, une main plaquée contre sa bouche et deux autres lui maintenant solidement les poignets.

Son fouet était aux pieds de Robin. Celle-ci ne souriait plus et demeurait concentrée. Grâce à son fruit du démon, elle jeta son adversaire sur le sable et lui colla une série de claques. Impuissante, la jeune fille gesticulait en vain pour se libérer. Sa réputation de « dompteuse » était en jeu.

- Garce ! Cracha-t-elle, les cheveux emmêlés et sablonneux. Si tu crois que je vais me laisser faire par une…

Sa tête fut profondément enfoncée dans le sable avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire le fond de sa pensée. Robin se tourna vers Usopp qui se rapprochait d'elle et lui demanda :

- Long-nez, aurais-tu une corde à me donner ?

- Euh… je lui avais donné pour l'occuper mais si tu en as besoin, je vais lui reprendre, dit-il en désignant Tokbaz assis près du rivage, faisant tourner sa nouvelle corde comme un lasso.

- Perte de la raison ?

- Non, perte de la mémoire, rectifia Usopp. Bien que je pencherais également pour une perte de l'intelligence.

Une fois sa corde récupérée - ce qui ne fut guère facile, Tokbaz s'en était paré comme d'un foulard - il la tendit à Robin qui saucissonna son ennemi. Elle profita pour la bâillonner également, fatiguée par ses cris incessants.

_Un peu plus loin, Chopper VS Yudoku._

- Fascinante créature, observa Yudoku en plissant les poils de sa barbe. Je ne savais pas que les ragondins pouvaient apprendre le langage humain.

- La ferme, je suis un renne ! S'écria Chopper. Pourquoi faut-il que tout le monde se trompe à ce sujet ?

- Oh, il a l'air plus intelligent qu'un simple perroquet. Et plus vif qu'une fouine. Et plus expressif qu'un…

- Pas la peine de me faire tout le répertoire animalier ! S'exclama le petit renne, exaspéré.

Yudoku attrapa sa canne et lui flanqua un violent coup en pleine poitrine. Chopper poussa une exclamation de douleur et effectua un roulé-boulé jusqu'à la falaise.

- Voyons, les animaux ne sont pas là pour contester les humains, lui reprocha Yudoku en effectuant un moulinet vigoureux avec sa canne puis en la reposant au sol.

Chopper se releva difficilement. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son agresseur le frappe aussi fort.

- Tu as beau dire ce que tu veux, je suis aussi un homme et, de surcroît, le médecin du _Thousand Sunny_ ! Je ne me laisserai pas faire.

Une lueur d'intérêt passa dans le regard de Yudoku.

- Tiens, tu es aussi médecin ? Hum, une bestiole qui parle et qui pratique la médecine, ce n'est pas commun…

Yudoku se tut un instant puis reprit :

- J'ai bien du mal à imaginer un « confrère » soignant les gens à l'aide de sabots à la place de deux mains. Un animal qui joue les docteurs, on aura vraiment tout vu. Ton capitaine est vraiment le roi des imbéciles, tu le sais ça ? S'il croit que s'entourer de bestioles de ton acabit va l'aider à dompter les mers, il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude.

- Luffy ne m'a pas pris dans l'équipage pour cette raison ! Rétorqua vivement Chopper. Je suis un médecin consciencieux ! Je suis un pirate ! Je suis son ami !

- Arrête, tu vas me faire pleurer, ironisa Yudoku en un sourire mauvais. Tu crois que ton misérable capitaine t'a ramené pour faire de toi un médecin ? Non mais regarde-toi ! Qui pourrait nommer médecin un animal aussi grotesque que toi ?

- Vous ne vous êtes pas regardé, vieux débris ! Lança fortement Chopper, les sourcils froncés.

- De plus, déclara Yudoku ne prêtant pas attention à la remarque de Chopper, ces idées sur une médecine universelle, capable de soigner n'importe qui, sont dépassées. Personne n'est assez idiot pour croire à ce genre d'inepties. Ce sont les expériences, les dissections et le pacte passé avec le capitaine qui font l'intérêt de la médecine. Le reste sert de raison aux plus faibles, voilà tout.

- Guérir est notre devoir de docteur ! Le contesta violemment Chopper. Pourquoi l'êtes-vous devenu dans ce cas ?

- Parce que l'expérimentation m'intéresse, lui répondit calmement Yudoku. Au départ, je n'étais qu'un petit médecin de campagne, sans réels talents, sans ambition. Lorsque j'ai rencontré Sakaku pour la première fois, j'ai compris que ma vie n'avait été jusqu'à ce jour qu'un poncif. Il m'a accepté à son bord à condition que je fasse mes preuves à la fois en tant que médecin chercheur et en tant que pirate. Tuer fait partie de mon quotidien et je ne le regrette absolument pas. Quelle vie palpitante ! Désormais, je peux étudier à loisir les cadavres de nos ennemis ou mieux, faire plusieurs expérimentations sur des prisonniers… vivants, cela va de soit…

- Vous êtes un être immonde ! S'écria Chopper, profondément dégoûté.

- Tu me navres, se lamenta Yudoku faussement déçu.

Il leva un de ses doigts vers le petit renne.

- Adieu, ragondin. _Yamai yamai no body._

_

* * *

_

Notes :

(1) Mieru, akumate : viens à moi, main du diable (démon).

(2) Oui, le rêve de Sir Amami est de manger toutes les sucreries et chocolateries qui peuvent exister. C'est un bec sucré, quoi. _Mais attention, l'abus de sucres peut être dangereux pour la… _« Tais-toi ! »

(3) Et oui, le pouvoir de l'illusion est un pouvoir bien pénible... mais ça nous permettra de voir, cette fois, la pire crainte de Luffy après avoir vu dans les premiers chapitres celle de Nami.

(4) Kuzo = gamin

(5) Plus tard, Sakaku s'intéressera aux objets annihilant les pouvoirs des fruits du démon. Outre le granit marin, c'est « la main du diable » qui va attirer son attention. Grâce à la lecture de plusieurs ouvrages et à une étude minutieuse de son « possible » emplacement (son existence est mentionnée sous forme de légende) il va se lancer à sa recherche.

* * *

Auteur : _Voilà pour ce chapitre. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps en ce moment. J'espère vous donner le prochain chapitre avant les vacances de Noël._

Usopp, soupirant : _Eh bien, c'est pas gagné. Quatorze chapitre pour nous mettre dans des situations grotesques, fallait oser. Et en plus, il faut attendre pour savoir dans quel pétrin il va nous fourrer._

Sanji, renchérissant : _En terme de cuisine, on appelle ça « faire mijoter » le lecteur._

Nami, très sérieuse : _De plus, _« _le temps, c'est de l'argent ». As-tu pensé à la façon de nous rembourser de tes attentes interminables ?_

Auteur, -_-': _C'est un plaisir de se sentir soutenu... Vous rembourser ? Comment ça ?_

Nami, accentuant bien ses mots : _Une compensation financière m'aiderait à fermer les yeux sur certaines parties du scénario._

Sanji, en mode love-love : _Peut-on rajouter un autre passage de Nami dans les bains publics ? Je suis sûr que ça serait du meilleur effet._

Nami, le frappant durement : _Le titre de cette fanfiction « Le roi de l'illusion » te correspond parfaitement, Sanji._

Zoro : _Et mon combat, tu comptes le finaliser ou pas ? _

Franky, se plaignant : _Eh, c'est aussi mon combat ! Et pourquoi ne pas faire un gros plan sur mon…_

Auteur, coupant : _Normalement, cette rubrique ne fait pas office de bureau des plaintes. Bon, c'est une compensation que tu souhaites, n'est-ce pas Nami ? Luffy !_

Luffy : _Ouais, qui y a-t-il ?_

Auteur, se tournant innocemment vers Nami : _Tiens, j'ai l'impression que tu as mangé de la viande, tes lèvres sont plus rouges que d'ordinaire._

Nami, rouge de gêne, face à un Luffy empressé de vérifier tout cela en détails : _Tu t'en sors bien, pour l'instant._ _Tu as intérêt à réaliser un superbe lem… je veux dire un chapitre qui tienne la route la prochaine fois._

Auteur, souriant largement : _Bien évidemment. Sur ce, très bon week-end à tous et à la prochaine._


	15. Pour une navigatrice

De retour pour la suite de nos aventures sur l'île de Fort-Bravent ! Pour la seconde fois, Luffy a subi l'étrange pouvoir de Sakaku sans avoir réussi à l'éviter. Entre la confrontation opposant Chopper et Yudoku, Zoro et le gros Blier, Sanji et Ougi et le sacrifice désormais imminent de Nami, le chapitre s'annonce riche en rebondissements.

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !

* * *

**Pour une navigatrice**

De justesse, Chopper évita le rayon lancé par Yudoku en effectuant un roulé-boulé sur le sable. Le petit renne se releva bien vite et fixa avec dégoût son adversaire.

- Vous n'êtes pas digne de parcourir les mers en tant que médecin ! S'écria-t-il. Vous faîtes vraiment honte à la profession !

Pour toute réponse, Yudoku effectua un bond impressionnant vers lui et lui flanqua un coup de pied mémorable. Chopper percuta les roches de la falaise et s'effondra à terre.

- Chopper !

Usopp et Robin se précipitèrent pour lui porter assistance mais le petit médecin, tout en se remettant difficilement sur ses pattes, leur fit signe de rester où ils étaient.

- Je m'en occupe, déclara-t-il sombrement. Partez rejoindre les autres.

- Eh, tu es sûr ? Lui demanda Usopp, inquiet. C'est ce gus qui a réussi à mettre Luffy hors d'état de nuire.

- Je le sais, répondit-il d'un ton déterminé. Cependant, je ne veux pas que l'on pratique la médecine à des fins criminelles. C'est mon devoir de le combattre.

- Mais…

- Allons-y, Usopp, lui conseilla Robin. Nous devons respecter sa décision.

Le tireur d'élite observa l'expression de son ami : il était prêt à se battre pour défendre ses convictions. Usopp poussa un long soupir et lui cria :

- Tu as intérêt à le rétamer ! Pense aux valeureux exploits du capitaine Usopp ! Cinq monstres marins abattus en seulement…

- Ne tardons pas, le coupa Robin en lui empoignant le bras. Luffy et les autres doivent nous attendre un peu plus loin.

- Hé, tu m'as interrompu dans mon récit, Robin ! Se plaignit Usopp. Aïe, doucement, je suis blessé quand même !

- Je croyais que tu n'étais pas impressionné par cinq monstres marins, ironisa l'archéologue. Tu n'es pas du genre à souffrir pour d'aussi petites blessures, si ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Arrrgg !

Robin émit un petit rire alors qu'Usopp grimaçait en se tenant les côtes. Tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient en direction de la prairie, Chopper en mode _Walk point_ se préparait mentalement et physiquement à affronter Yudoku.

- Prépare-toi, je ne te ferai pas de cadeaux !

- Moi non plus, ragondin. _Yamai yamai no body _!

Chopper esquiva l'attaque à nouveau et avala une Rumble ball.

- _Horn point _!

Ses bois devinrent à la fois gigantesques et tranchants. Ni une ni deux, il fonça sur Yudoku. Celui-ci demeura immobile, réprimant un bâillement sonore. Puis il leva nonchalamment son doigt vers le petit renne.

- Pitoyable créature. Te battre ainsi relève du suicide. _Yamai yamai no skin _! (1)

Son attaque frappa Chopper de plein fouet. Ce dernier fut projeté en arrière et tomba lourdement sur le sable. Alors qu'il se relevait pour contre-attaquer, il fut pris de fourmillements et de démangeaisons sur tout son corps. Il se rendit compte avec terreur de l'apparition de plusieurs rougeurs et plaques urticaires sur son pelage d'ordinaire brun. Il ne put se retenir de se gratter tellement ça le démangeait.

- Intéressant, n'est-ce pas ? Fit remarquer Yudoku en plissant les yeux. Cette attaque provoque picotements, rougeurs et démangeaisons. C'est très efficace contre les bestioles.

Il le frappa à l'aide de sa canne et l'envoya rencontrer un rocher de la falaise. Malgré un corps tremblant et irrité, Chopper trouva la force d'effectuer une nouvelle offensive.

- _Arm point _!

Ses petites pattes de devant se métamorphosèrent en gros bras musclés. Il sauta en l'air et cria :

- _Le sabot tranchant : cross _!

Surpris par la rapidité et la force de l'attaque, Yudoku la reçut au niveau des côtes. Il cracha une gerbe de sang et s'effondra au sol, son chapeau et sa canne tombant près de lui.

« J'espère qu'il a son compte » pensa Chopper en redevenant un simple renne.

Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas aussi simple. Même si les sabots du renne avaient marqués sous forme de croix une partie de son corps, Yudoku trouva la force nécessaire pour se relever et lui faire face à nouveau. Son expression avait changée. Il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de mépris sur son visage : il n'y avait désormais que de la haine.

- Sale hybride puant ! Hurla-t-il, hors de lui. Tu vas me le payer très cher, animal dégénéré ! _Yamai yamai no psy _!

Chopper n'eût pas le temps de parer. Le rayon l'atteignit et il resta un moment sans réaction. Sur le moment, il ne ressentit rien de spécial. Cependant, une dizaine de secondes plus tard, une violente douleur l'atteignit à la tête. Il chancela devant Yudoku qui observait la scène avec délectation.

- J'espère que tu apprécies, ragondin. Grâce à cette attaque, tu ne seras bientôt plus responsable de tes actes. A mon avis, tu vas agir de manière incontrôlable dans… je dirais, une poignée de secondes.

« Merde, pensa Chopper. Les trois minutes sont presque écoulées et je n'ai pas réussi à le mettre hors d'état de nuire ».

Soudain, son corps se mit à bouger tout seul, le forçant à percuter la falaise avec ses bois. Il répéta cette action plusieurs fois de suite sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Les chocs répétés le firent saigner au niveau de sa tête et de ses pattes déjà bien amochées. Yudoku ricana ouvertement.

- Bien, il semble que le combat soit terminé, constata-t-il. Tu vois, ces théories sur la médecine universelle sont bons pour les demeurés congénitaux de ton espèce. Personne n'est assez stupide pour croire à ce genre de balivernes. Maintenant, excuse-moi, je vais aller m'occuper des derniers survivants de ton équipage.

Chopper avait totalement perdu ses esprits. Il continuait de foncer contre la falaise tel un dément, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Sa vue se brouilla et il sombra bien vite dans l'inconscience alors que son corps devenait incontrôlable.

* * *

_Sur la plaine de Fort-Bravent, la bataille entre Zoro et le gros Blier fait rage. Quant à Franky, après que Zoro ait insisté pour s'occuper lui-même de son adversaire, il est parti aider Luffy à libérer Nami. _

- _Demon slash _!

- _Kane kane no Pâques _! (2)

Le gros Blier réussit à contourner la technique de Zoro grâce à une esquive impressionnante. L'épéiste évita de peu son attaque de vibration qui endommagea une partie du sol et arracha un grand carré d'herbe.

- Dindong, tu es un rapide, toi !

Son foulard noir noué autour de sa tête, Zoro ne prit pas la peine de répondre et croisa ses sabres.

- _Tiger slash _!

Le gros Blier demeura sur place, bougeant son corps de droite à gauche.

- _Kane kane no cheese bell_ !

Les coups d'épées furent déviés dès qu'ils touchèrent le corps du gros Blier. Celui-ci se mit aussitôt en mouvement.

- _Kane kane no cow bell _!

Il se mit en boule et roula vers Zoro à folle allure.

- Putain, j'ai intérêt à éviter de me le prendre de face, dit ce dernier en préparant la riposte. _Demon slash _!

De nouveau, l'attaque n'eût aucun effet. N'ayant pas l'opportunité d'échapper à l'ennemi, il fut percuté de plein fouet et s'écrasa durement au sol. Le garde du corps de Sakaku termina sa course jusqu'à un long arbre feuillu et se remit debout. Il avait l'air déboussolé et se tenait le cœur.

- Dong dong, c'est efficace…eurk… mais ça réduit ma visibilité et ça me donne le tournis… beurk…

- ALORS POURQUOI TU L'UTILISES, CRETIN ? Vociféra Zoro, consterné.

Le gros Blier resta silencieux quelques secondes. Il se gratta la tête et finit par répondre.

- Aucune idée.

- TU LE FAIS EXPRES OU QUOI ?

- Dang, ne me sous-estime pas ! Répliqua le gros Blier en levant en l'air sa main droite. _Kane kane no bang _!

Un bruit assourdissant retentit. N'y étant pas préparé, Zoro fut projeté sur le sol. Il sentit ses côtes se fêler sous la force de l'impact.

- Dindinding ! Ça secoue, pas vrai ? Mes mains provoquent des vibrations si importantes qu'elles se concentrent pour former des coups de poings meurtriers capables de frapper l'adversaire à distance.

Zoro se releva péniblement, du sang s'échappant de sa bouche. Il jeta un regard meurtrier à son ennemi.

- Pas la peine de m'expliquer le fonctionnement de tes attaques débiles, je m'en contrefous. Je suis ici pour te découper, point barre.

- Dung, mon pauvre, tu m'as l'air bien sonné, dit le gros Blier.

- Tu t'es regardé, tête de clocher ? Cria le bretteur.

- _Kane kane no bang _!

D'un mouvement ample de ses sabres, Zoro repoussa l'attaque.

- _Les cornes du taureau _!

Il fonça sur son adversaire dans le but de le taillader. Le gros Blier positionna ses mains face à lui et répliqua :

- _Kane kane no unlimited bang _!

Les coups fusèrent et frappèrent avec une force inouïe chaque parcelle du corps du sabreur. Puis il fut impitoyablement écrasé face contre terre par l'une des mains du gros Blier.

- Didong, ton sort est scellé ! _Kane kane no crash _!

Alors que Zoro allait se faire écraser, il trouva la force nécessaire pour se remettre sur pieds. Il s'écarta de lui et se concentra afin de lancer une attaque très puissante.

- Dong, qu'est-ce que… pourquoi ses sabres ondulent-ils comme…

- _Enbima, nuit sans sommeil : Demon slash _!

Ce « Demon slash » beaucoup plus puissant fit mouche. Le gros Blier fut tranché à plusieurs endroits sans que sa protection ne soit efficace. Toutefois, même si du sang jaillissait en quantité importante, il ne fut pas achevé pour autant.

- DADUDADUNG !

La cloche lui servant de coiffe se mit en activité. Le vacarme devint assourdissant et Zoro dut se boucher les oreilles pour éviter de devenir sourd.

- Ding, bien joué, je suis forcé de le reconnaître, déclara sombrement le gros Blier. Cependant, tout s'arrête ici. _Kane kane no Big Ben _!

Les vibrations de sa cloche firent trembler le sol. Sanji et Ougi, pourtant éloignés, la ressentirent.

- Y fout quoi ce crétin de Marimo ?

- _Couper les petits oignons _! (3)

Sanji esquiva les deux couteaux que manipulaient Ougi à la main. Celui-ci semblait plutôt mal en point.

- _Flanchet kick _!

Ougi fut frappé à l'estomac et tomba à la renverse. Sanji contempla son adversaire avec pitié.

- Arrêtons-nous là, tu n'as pas l'étoffe d'un combattant. Et puis cesse de prononcer ces noms ridicules de techniques. Ça me déconcentre.

- Tu me parais bien sûr de toi, rétorqua sèchement Ougi dont seuls les yeux brillants de colère étaient visibles. _Battez les œufs en neige _!

Sanji évita une nouvelle fois l'attaque et flanqua un coup de pied au visage de son assaillant. Alors que Ougi se retrouvait encore au sol, un bruit de déflagration se fit clairement entendre. L'attaque du gros Blier avait tout détruit aux alentours. L'herbe avait été arrachée et le sol défoncé tandis que des crevasses s'étaient formées. Une fumée grise et épaisse se dégageait du sinistre. Il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de Zoro.

- Dong dang, il m'en a fait perdre du temps celui-là.

Le gros Blier croisa le regard de Sanji. Il remarqua Ougi qui reprenait difficilement ses esprits.

- DONG ! Tu es le prochain sur la liste ! Tu…

Le gros Blier s'interrompit lorsqu'il sentit une présence derrière lui et se retourna. Malgré son corps ensanglanté, Zoro, tenant ses deux sabres à la main et son sabre dans la bouche, était debout et le regardait avec détermination.

- Hé, cuistot de mes deux, on les termine et on va rejoindre Luffy ? Lui cria-t-il, ses sabres prêts à l'emploi.

- Pas besoin de me le dire, c'est au menu du jour, dit Sanji en éteignant sa cigarette par terre.

Temps restant avant l'arrivée de la marine : 7 heures.

* * *

_Autel sacrificiel : arrivée de Franky sur les lieux_

- Hum ? S'étonna Sakaku en remarquant la présence du charpentier sur les lieux. Celui-ci demeurait immobile devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

- Eh, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce souk ? Cria-t-il. Où est Mugiwara ? C'est quoi ce gros trou au sol ? Et pourquoi la gamine est attachée à ce tronc d'arbre pourri ?

- Voilà un invité imprévu bien bruyant, dit Sakaku qui renouait proprement sa lavallière et repositionnait son chapeau de carnaval sur sa tête. Encore un petit trouble-fête de l'équipage de Mugiwara-san ? Que veux-tu ?

- Mange-toi ça pour commencer. _Weapons left _!

Un boulet de canon fila en direction de Sakaku et explosa.

- C'est contrariant d'en arriver là, crois-moi…

Franky n'eût pas le temps de se retourner que Sakaku, positionné derrière lui, répliqua froidement.

- _Miro destruction _!

Une gigantesque explosion retentit à cet instant précis.

* * *

_Dans un lieu enveloppée de brume…_

- C'est pas vrai ! Cria le jeune capitaine. Je me suis encore fait avoir par ses pouvoirs chelous !

Alors qu'il courait dans tous les sens, cherchant une sortie, il vit une silhouette familière se dessiner à travers la brume. Bien qu'elle soit floue, elle était parfaitement identifiable.

- Nami ? C'est bien toi ?

La jeune fille le regarda sans esquisser le moindre geste. Son visage d'ordinaire expressif semblait froid et rigide. La petite lueur malicieuse qui brillait habituellement dans ses yeux n'était plus là.

- Regardons les choses en face, Luffy. Tu n'as pas su me protéger.

Le ton était cinglant. Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de sourire sur son visage. Son regard glacial mettait à mal les arguments du jeune homme. Jamais elle ne l'avait regardée avec autant de dureté et de sévérité.

- Je ne crois pas que nous ayons quelque chose à nous dire. Tout est terminé, Luffy.

- Eh, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Pourquoi tu dis ça tout d'un coup ?

- Je te dis que tout est terminé.

- Mais je suis venu te chercher ! Je suis venu pour que l'on rentre tous ensemble !

- J'ai été pourtant claire, Luffy. Tu ne m'intéresses plus. Au début, c'est vrai, je te trouvais amusant mais tu as fini par me lasser. Ton comportement désinvolte, tes éternelles pitreries, tes attitudes souvent grotesques m'ont fait prendre conscience du ridicule de la situation. Je ne veux plus rester près de toi.

Luffy était incapable d'ajouter le moindre mot, trop choqué pour répondre. Les mains tremblantes, ses yeux cachés par son chapeau de paille, il réussit néanmoins à articuler.

- Moi, j'ai besoin de toi. Ne me laisse pas…

Son ton sonnait plus comme une prière que comme un ordre.

- C'est fini, trancha Nami d'une voix polaire. Je ne veux plus être à tes côtés. Je ne serais plus ta navigatrice.

- NON, RESTE, JE T'EN PRIE ! Cria-t-il en tentant de la retenir. POURQUOI UN TEL CHANGEMENT ?

Il ne réussit pas à la toucher. A chaque fois qu'il s'approchait, elle s'éloignait.

- _Tu n'as pas su me protéger… ton comportement désinvolte… je ne serais plus ta navigatrice… _répéta-t-elle inlassablement.

Progressivement, sa silhouette disparut.

- _Je ne veux plus rester près de toi… c'est fini… tu n'as pas su me protéger…_

- NAMI ! Hurla Luffy à s'en déchirer les poumons.

La brume dans laquelle il était enveloppée se dissipa instantanément. Il se retrouva au même endroit où il avait disparu. Il vit que Nami inconsciente était toujours attachée au poteau d'exécution et que Franky se remettait difficilement sur pied. Son apparition fit sursauter Sakaku qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout.

- Que… Mugiwara-san ? Comment as-tu réussi à revenir ici ? S'écria-t-il, abasourdi.

- _Gear second _! _Gomu gomu no jet pistol _!

Le coup de poing fut si violent qu'il projeta Sakaku contre l'une des parois de la salle de l'autel sacrificiel. La fureur de Luffy était à son paroxysme. Faisant craquer les jointures de ses doigts, il déclara d'une voix à faire frémir :

- Tu peux faire une croix sur tes rêves, bouffon carnavalesque. Je fais te démolir la face.

* * *

Notes :

(1) Techniques du fruit _Yamai yamai _du docteur Yudoku

_Yamai yamai no skin _: Attaque provoquant démangeaisons et rougeurs.

_Yamai yamai no psy _: Attaque qui atteint le système nerveux.

(2) Techniques du fruit Kane kane du gros Blier

_Kane kane no Pâques _: Attaque centrée sur les vibrations.

_Kane kane no cheese bell _: Le corps devient aussi résistant que du diamant.

_Kane kane no cow bell _: Attaque qui consiste à écraser l'adversaire. Elle n'est utilisable qu'après avoir effectué le _Kane kane no cheese bell_.

_Kane kane no bang _: Regroupement de vibrations qui donne la sensation de recevoir un fulgurant coup de poing.

_Kane kane no unlimited bang _: Idem que le précédent, attaque en série cette fois.

_Kane kane no crash _: Ecrasement de l'adversaire.

_Kane kane no Big Ben _: Attaque la plus puissante du gros Blier. Les vibrations détruisent absolument tout dans un périmètre d'un à deux kilomètres.

(3) Techniques de Ougi : attaques « culinaires » de combat.

* * *

Auteur : _Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! Mine de rien, nous nous approchons progressivement de la fin de cette histoire._

L'équipage, à l'unisson : _Ouf !_

Auteur, une goutte derrière la tête : _Dois-je interpréter ça comme une marque de soulagement ?_

Sanji, expirant la fumée de sa cigarette : _Tu interprètes bien. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas donné le rôle du chevalier servant que je t'ai réclamé depuis le début ?_

Zoro, intervenant : _Parce que tu es stupide, ridicule, inutile et que tu ne sais pas te battre comme il faut. Si tu souhaites d'autres vérités, profites-en, c'est mon jour de bonté, love-cook._

Auteur, tentant d'arrêter l'énième bagarre : _Stop, c'est bientôt Noël, vous n'allez pas vous quereller durant cette période ? _

Nami, frappant durement les deux adversaires : _En effet, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment. Vous devriez plutôt penser à mes cadeaux qu'à vous taper dessus du matin jusqu'au soir !_

Usopp, inquiet : _Euh… comment ça « tes cadeaux » ?_

Nami, un large sourire s'étalant sur son visage : _En liquide, de préférence._

Plusieurs visages effrayés et consternés.

Usopp, soupirant : _Chaque année, Noël devient plus cupide…_

Chopper, préférant changer de sujet : _Et qui va s'occuper du sapin ? _

Franky, se grattant la tête :_ Faut qu'on en rachète un autre, le nôtre a perdu toutes ses aiguilles._

Usopp, effaré : _Quoi ? Mais il était tout neuf ! Comment est-ce arrivé ?_

Franky, secouant négativement la tête : _Disons que ce n'était pas une très bonne idée d'apprendre des chants de Noël à Mugiwara…_

Des regards préoccupés se tournent vers Luffy.

Luffy, souriant à pleines dents : _Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai abandonné. _

L'équipage, rassuré.

Luffy, son sourire s'élargissant : _Je m'occupe de la décoration du bateau maintenant._

L'équipage blêmit, terrorisé : _Aïe ! L'horreur !_

Nami, voyant Chopper déçu : _Ne t'inquiète pas, Zoro ira en chercher un._

Zoro, énervé : _QUOI ? Pourquoi moi ? _

Sanji : _Il a raison Nami-swan. Ça ne sert à rien qu'il aille en débusquer un. Avec sa touffe de choux vert, il peut très bien remplacer le sapin. Pourquoi s'ennuyer ?_

Début d'un combat très violent entre Zoro et Sanji.

Usopp, les ignorant : _Donc je récapitule la liste : Livres pour Robin et Chopper, nourriture pour Luffy, argent pour Nami, matériaux pour Franky, rhum pour Zoro, condiments et sachets d'épices pour Sanji… Franchement c'est pas super original, les gars._

Sanji, en mode love-love, interrompant le combat : _Moi je veux bien me charger de donner un beau baiser de Noël à mes deux chéries en guise de présents originaux !_

Robin, déclinant poliment : _Je passe, Cook-san._

Nami, rougissant légèrement : _Désolé, Sanji-kun, ce « cadeau » est déjà réservé à quelqu'un._

Luffy, se sentant observé par sa navigatrice : _Ah ouais, ça. Pas de problème, c'était prévu._

Nami, clignant de l'œil : _Merci. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi._

Sanji, pleurant à chaudes larmes : _NON, c'est un cauchemar !_

Zoro, rigolant ouvertement : _Dommage… ça fait quoi de ne pas se sentir aimé, cuistot ?_

Sanji, allumant une cigarette et rétorquant : _Allez tête de sapin, rends-toi utile et place-toi sur le pont. Faut bien qu'on te décore, t'es déjà tellement miteux._

Auteur, concluant sur ce nouvel affrontement : _Je vous souhaite à tous de très bonnes fêtes. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, ça me fait toujours plaisir. Sur ce, à la prochaine !_


	16. La colère de Luffy

Salut à toutes et à tous ! Non, cette fanfiction n'est pas abandonnée même s'il est vrai que j'ai beaucoup de retard dans l'écriture et la publication. J'ai remarqué aussi une bien belle erreur au niveau du chapitre précédent. Le temps restant avant l'arrivée de la marine ne peut pas passer de 10 à 7 heures puisque la cérémonie pour l'exécution de Nami ne dure que 10 minutes. Je m'excuse pour cette énorme bourde et j'espère qu'il n'y en aura plus à l'avenir (rien n'est impossible avec moi aux commandes^^).

L'aventure continue. Luffy a - enfin ! - réussi à frapper Sakaku mais ce coup a-t-il été suffisant pour mettre hors d'état de nuire le capitaine de la _Caravelle Carnavalesque _? Réponse avec ce chapitre 16.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**La colère de Luffy**

Temps restant avant le retour de la Marine : moins de 10 heures.

L'autel sacrificiel fut plongé dans un lourd silence. On entendait distinctement le vent s'engouffrer dans la petite salle souterraine. L'un des murs qu'avait involontairement percuté Sakaku n'était plus qu'un tas de ruines. Une fumée poussiéreuse s'étendait à présent dans toute la pièce. Retrouvant une teinte normale, Luffy se précipita vers Nami toujours attachée au poteau d'exécution. Bâillonnée, ses yeux demeuraient clos et sa tête tombait sur son épaule gauche. Avec une énergie incroyable, il arracha les liens qui la ligotait au poteau et la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'écroule au sol. Il lui retira délicatement son foulard qui lui couvrait la bouche et la contempla silencieusement quelques secondes.

Son estomac se contracta. Cependant, ça n'avait rien à voir avec la faim. Il ne pouvait nier que sa navigatrice était une très jolie fille et aucune personne saine d'esprit ne l'aurait contesté sur ce point (surtout lorsqu'il l'avait vu dénudée aux sources d'eau chaude de Mildesane). Mais il n'éprouvait pas qu'une simple attirance physique. Lorsqu'il avait libéré Robin d'Enies Lobby, c'était parce qu'elle était sa nakama et son amie. Avec Nami, c'était différent. Elle représentait bien plus que cela : indéniablement belle et ce, en toute circonstance ; autoritaire quant on ne suivait pas à la lettre ses directives ; drôle, souvent malgré elle ; près de ses sous et utilisatrice d'arguments frappants contre ceux qui dépensaient sans compter ; attentionnée lorsqu'elle voyait la détresse de ses amis ; coléreuse quand quelque chose n'était pas à son goût ; intelligente et douée en navigation. Il éprouvait en sa présence un sentiment de félicité qu'il ne pouvait expliquer. Le moindre contact physique, le moindre son de sa voix le faisaient frissonner même si le climat ne s'y prêtait pas. Une sorte d'euphorie l'habitait quand elle se trouvait près de lui. Et jamais, au combien jamais, il n'imaginait un avenir sans elle. Pour lui, elle était irremplaçable, comme il l'avait affirmé à ses amis lorsqu'il se trouvait encore sur l'île de Casprin, chez le vieux sage Mellière.

« Je me sens si bien quand elle est avec moi » pensa-t-il.

Il posa sur elle un regard tendre. Même endormie, elle était mignonne à croquer. Alors que son coeur faisait un nouveau saut périlleux dans sa poitrine, Nami commença à reprendre conscience. Ses yeux s'entrouvrirent et elle vit Luffy lui sourire.

- Luffy… murmura-t-elle.

Pendant une fraction de secondes, elle songea à un rêve. Mais lorsque l'une des mains de Luffy lui retira délicatement une mèche rousse qui tombait devant son visage, elle se releva aussitôt et l'étreignit avec force.

- Luffy ! S'exclama-t-elle au comble du bonheur. Tu es vivant !

Ses sentiments se bousculant dans sa tête, elle se mit à la fois à rire et à pleurer. Le jeune capitaine lui rendit chaleureusement son étreinte. On avait l'impression que c'était la première fois qu'ils se touchaient véritablement. Tandis que Nami s'accrochait à son gilet rouge sans manches et enfouissait sa tête dans sa nuque, Luffy lui caressait doucement les cheveux.

- Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir, Nami !

- Je croyais que tu avais disparu ! Lança-t-elle en essuyant rapidement les larmes qui lui couvraient la vue et en s'écartant légèrement de lui. Sakaku était parvenu à te faire disparaître. Comment t'en es-tu sorti ?

- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il. Il m'a envoyé dans une espèce de couloir bizarre puis dans une pièce avec un piano. Là, Sanji est arrivé…

- Sanji ?

- Ouais, il était habillé en majordome. Il m'a fait rentré dans une chambre et tu étais allongée sur un lit rose. D'ailleurs, toute la pièce contenait des objets de cette couleur.

- Beurk, commenta Nami avec une grimace écoeurée. Quelle manque de goût !

Puis elle reprit :

- J'étais allongée sur un lit ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Euh, oui… tu m'as invité à me rejoindre, dit Luffy d'une petite voix.

Un sourire amusé passa sur le visage de la navigatrice.

- S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir, on peut toujours tenter l'expérience une fois rentrés à bord du _Thousand Sunny_…

Luffy déglutit, gêné. Son cœur tambourinait fortement dans sa poitrine. Elle savait s'y prendre pour faire monter la température.

- Et puis je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas toi mais une autre fille, poursuivit-il. Quand elle m'a appelé Fyfy et qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle n'était pas intéressée par mes histoires de trésor, je savais que ce n'était…

- Un trésor ? Le coupa Nami, ses yeux se transformant en berrys. Vraiment ?

Luffy éclata de rire. Au moins, il avait la preuve formelle qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un imposteur.

- J'ai inventé cette histoire pour voir s'il s'agissait réellement de toi, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter. Finalement, je suis parvenu à sortir de cet endroit bizarre sans vraiment savoir comment…

Nami ne répondit rien. Elle le fixa intensément, ses yeux brillants bien plus que d'habitude. Ils étaient très proches. Trop proches. Luffy parvenait à entendre sa respiration saccadée. Nami posa une main sur le torse nu du jeune homme - dans sa lutte contre Sir Amami puis Sakaku, son gilet rouge s'était ouvert. Ce simple contact provoqua chez lui un long frisson qui parcourut tout son corps. Il semblait incapable de détacher son regard du visage radieux de la jeune rouquine. Elle passa doucement ses doigts sur ses pectoraux avant de descendre avec une lenteur presque criminelle vers ses abdominaux. Cette longue et délicieuse caresse provoqua une excitation à un endroit plutôt intime. Progressivement, Nami se rapprocha de lui. Tout en laissant ses mains explorer toute l'étendue de la peau de son capitaine, celui-ci en profita pour passer une main au creux de ses reins.

Nami poussa une exclamation silencieuse mais ne bougea pas. Apparemment, son corps ne semblait attendre que ça. La main de son capitaine se faufila sous son tee-shirt et caressa doucement la courbe de son dos, l'effleurant du bout des doigts. Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Nami sentit le souffle chaud de Luffy sur son menton. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher d'humer son parfum délicat. Depuis un moment déjà, son cerveau ne fonctionnait plus. Il se préparait à capturer les lèvres douces et fruitées de sa splendide navigatrice qui pressait maintenant sa poitrine contre son torse…

- RHAAAAAAAAAA !

Un hurlement grave et puissant retentit dans la salle souterraine. (1) Luffy et Nami sursautèrent en même temps, s'écartèrent légèrement l'un de l'autre et se tournèrent vers la cause du tumulte. Sakaku émergea des débris, se débarrassant aisément des pierres qui lui bloquait le passage. Une lueur démente animait ses yeux. Il éprouvait une haine féroce contre celui qui avait réussi à l'écarter de son chemin avec autant de violence et de détermination.

- MISERABLE MACAQUE DECEREBRE ! JE VAIS TE FAIRE RAVALER TA MINABLE FIERTE DE PIRATE !

Il se releva de toute sa hauteur. Son chapeau de carnaval déchiré, sa lavallière dénouée et ses habits couverts de poussières reflétaient son état physique. Son visage portait les marques du violent coup de poing qu'il avait reçu de Luffy : son nez en forme de spirale recourbé sur la fin était tordu et saignait abondamment, sa lèvre était enflée et un de ses yeux était gonflé. Jamais il n'avait paru aussi furieux. Alors qu'il allait se mettre de nouveau à hurler, la voix froide et mécanique de l'étrange statue au visage de chien, aux pattes de kangourou et aux cornes et à la queue semblables à celui d'un dragon retentit.

_« Les dix minutes sont écoulées. Aucun sacrifice humain n'est présent pour le sacrifice. La cérémonie est par conséquent annulée »._

- NON ! Rugit Sakaku, ses yeux s'écarquillant sous le coup de la colère et de la frayeur. Elle est ici dans cette pièce ! Elle a juste été libérée ! Il s'agit d'un simple contretemps ! Je vais la rattacher !

Luffy protégea Nami en se plaçant devant elle. Sakaku leva ses mains crochues et déclara avec force :

- _Retro mirror_ !

- _Gear second _! _Gomu gomu no jet bazooka _!

Les mains de Luffy s'étirant en arrière, elles revinrent à une vitesse surhumaine et frappèrent violemment Sakaku. Mais à peine l'eût-il effleuré que celui-ci disparut dans un nuage de poussière.

- _Multi miro _!

Une dizaine de Sakaku apparut de tous les côtés.

- _Illusion punch _!

Soudain, des poings surgirent de nulle part pour frapper Luffy à la tête, au ventre et aux jambes. Il cracha plusieurs gerbes de sang mais ne s'écroula pas à terre. Il répliqua avec une rare fureur.

- _Gomu gomu no jet gatling gun _!

Plusieurs répliques de Sakaku furent touchées et explosèrent en un panache de fumée. Le véritable Sakaku apparut un instant plus tard, dépourvu de doubles. Il jeta un regard meurtrier à Luffy avant de s'exclamer :

- _Mirada nada _!

Aussitôt, il se volatilisa. Luffy fronça les sourcils. Il était surpris que son adversaire prenne aussi rapidement la fuite.

- Tu crois qu'il est parti ? Demanda-t-il à Nami.

- A mon avis, non, répondit-elle d'une voix anxieuse. Il faut faire attention. Son pouvoir est spécial. Si seulement j'avais ma baguette climatique…

Soudain, contre toute attente, une main crochue jaillit de nulle part et enserra la gorge de Luffy. Nami poussa une exclamation horrifiée.

- C'est… c'est impossible !

La silhouette de Sakaku refit progressivement son apparition devant elle tandis qu'il renforçait sa poigne sur la gorge de son adversaire.

- Très bien, lança-t-il d'une voix rendue tremblante par la rage, voyons combien de temps tu vas survivre contre cette attaque.

Il l'écrasa impitoyablement au sol. Il le griffa plusieurs fois au niveau du corps puis leva ses deux mains en l'air.

- _Miro plexus _! cria-t-il en approchant ses mains vers lui. (2)

Luffy poussa un hurlement de douleur. Une onde argentée venait de se former autour des mains de Sakaku et l'avait percuté de plein fouet. A nouveau, du sang s'écoula de sa bouche.

- LUFFY !

Nami s'élança sur Sakaku mais il n'eût qu'à la gifler pour la mettre hors d'atteinte. Elle tomba sur le sol pierreux dans un bruit mat. Elle savait que sans son climat tact, il lui était impossible de le combattre. Les coups de Sakaku redoublèrent d'intensité à mesure que les cris de Luffy s'intensifiaient. Bientôt, toutefois, il ne se manifesta plus.

- Parfait…

Sakaku se releva et contempla avec ravissement le corps du jeune homme. Celui-ci ne bougeait plus. Couvert de sang des pieds à la tête, il était parfaitement immobile. Nami poussa une longue plainte déchirante. C'était impossible, ça ne pouvait pas finir ainsi. Elle avait l'impression de revivre le cauchemar « fabriqué » par Sakaku à bord de la _Caravelle Carnavalesque_. Elle se précipita vers Luffy. Elle le secoua et l'appela à maintes reprises, les larmes mouillant abondamment son propre tee-shirt mais il resta ostensiblement immobile.

- Accorde-moi ton pardon ! S'écria Sakaku en laissant le corps de Luffy pour se jeter à genoux devant la statue tenant sa grande hache émoussée dans ses deux petites mains. Je la ligote et nous pouvons continuer la cérémonie… Pitié, j'implore ton pardon…

_« Qu'importe le pardon. C'est ta dernière chance. Rattache le sacrifice et poursuivons »._

- Merci, souffla Sakaku, soulagé, une expression de folie déformant ses traits. Merci…

Il se leva et se tourna vers Nami. Son visage ne ressemblait même plus à celui du capitaine Sakaku. Les traits durcis, les yeux injectés de sang, il avait l'air d'un aliéné.

- Viens ici, navigatrice-san.

Il marcha d'un pas lourd vers Nami qui recula d'un bond, essayant de trouver un moyen de lui échapper. Elle rencontra l'un des murs de la pièce souterraine. Elle était coincée.

* * *

- DOOOOooonnngg !

Après avoir reçu une multitude de coups de sabres et de pieds, le gros Blier finit par s'avouer vaincu. Il tomba lourdement au sol, sa cloche à moitié fendue. Zoro rengaina et Sanji posa un pied à terre.

- Il m'a fait perdre du temps ce gus, commenta le bretteur d'un ton amer.

- Heureusement que je suis arrivé à temps pour te filer un coup de main, déclara Sanji.

- C'est de toi que je cause, cuistot bouché ! Lança Zoro avec force. Tu n'arrêtais pas de te mettre sur mon chemin ! Franchement, t'es déjà pas utile en temps normal, alors contente-toi de jouer ton rôle de figurant !

- Excuse-moi d'être intervenu dans un combat où tu te faisais honteusement éclaté la face ! Cria Sanji, furibond. J'avais bien envie que tu te fasses écrabouiller mais je n'ai pas oublié comment ce gros lard a traité Nami chérie sur Casprin ! Je devais lui faire payer !

- Arrête avec tes attitudes de galant attardé, tu me donnes la gerbe !

- Moi c'est ta tête d'haricot vert qui me la donne !

- Vous pouvez pas arrêter deux secondes de vous battre ! Lança Usopp en arrivant sur les lieux en compagnie de Robin. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas sur le _Thousand _Sunny ! Ça devient lassant.

- C'est pas de ma faute s'il ne sait pas se battre, dit Zoro de très mauvaise humeur.

- Parle pour toi, rétorqua froidement Sanji. Je n'ai pas besoin de conseils venant d'un plouc incapable de vaincre à lui seul un adversaire.

Ougi, qui n'avait pas été mis hors d'état de nuire, se releva. Il contempla la scène avec effarement. Personne ne lui porta la moindre attention.

- Taisez-vous un peu ! S'agaça Usopp. On n'est pas là pour se disputer. Luffy compte sur nous pour sauver Nami.

- Usopp a raison, admit Sanji en fixant Zoro d'un regard mauvais. Alors accepte ta défaite et boucle-la.

- **Ma **défaite ? S'exclama Zoro, rouge de colère. Qui c'est qui a donné le coup de grâce à ce gars là ? Qui ? Tes coups de pied sont aussi puissants que ceux d'un handicapé paraplégique !

- Parce que tu crois que tes petits couteaux à beurre lui ont fait, ne serait-ce qu'une égratignure, crétin ? S'emporta le cuisinier.

- Franchement, on dirait une dispute de gamins qui s'accusent mutuellement d'avoir tricher aux billes, remarqua Usopp, consterné.

- Hu hu hu, en tout cas, il ne manque pas de répartie, s'amusa Robin, nullement effrayée ou décontenancée par la situation.

- Dîtes… commença Ougi mais personne ne le remarqua.

- Ma faute ? Viens me le répéter en face si tu l'oses, tête d'asperges flétris.

- De ta faute, de ta faute, de ta faute ! Répéta Zoro en accentuant chaque mot. Tu veux que je te le répète encore au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore saisi ?

- Je ne veux pas paraître impoli mais je suis votre adversaire et… intervint Ougi d'une petite voix.

- TOI LA FERME ! Lui crièrent Zoro et Sanji à l'unisson. TU VOIS PAS QU'ON DISCUTE ?

Ougi poussa un cri apeuré face à leurs visages particulièrement belliqueux, tomba par terre et s'écarta rapidement d'eux.

- Dommage que les effets de la poudre de _Conflit Corpus_ de Tokbaz n'aient pas été permanents, soupira Usopp. Au moins, le bateau aurait été plus calme et plus sûr.

* * *

Acculée, Nami regarda avec horreur Sakaku s'approcher d'elle et la saisir par le poignet. Elle tenta de se débattre du mieux qu'elle le pouvait mais elle ne faisait absolument pas le poids. Le capitaine au chapeau de carnaval la tira brutalement pour la ramener jusqu'au poteau d'exécution.

- Avance, pauvre idiote, avance !

- Lâchez-moi, sale taré ! Cria-t-elle avec dégoût.

- Tu croyais que ton équipage de faiblards faisait le poids contre moi ? Tu croyais avoir une chance de survivre ?

Il la traîna par les cheveux puis la rattacha au poteau à l'aide d'une nouvelle corde.

- Et maintenant, terminons cette cérémonie ! Fais ton œuvre, bourreau !

La statue se mit en mouvement dans un bruit de ferrailles assourdissant. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Leur lueur rouge fixait Nami. Elle glissa lentement sur le sol, se dirigeant calmement vers la jeune fille qui paraissait terrorisée.

- Ton sacrifice ne sera pas inutile, navigatrice-san ! Cria Sakaku en levant les bras en signe de triomphe. Normalement, Melle Reijin aurait dû être à ta place mais comme tu remplis parfaitement les conditions requises, je n'ai même pas eu besoin de tuer un de mes membres d'équipage !

Nami n'en revenait pas. Il était prêt à éliminer un de ses nakama dévoué à sa cause pour obtenir un simple objet ! Ce type était encore plus répugnant qu'elle ne l'avait imaginée.

- Vous êtes infect !

Sakaku sourit, dévoilant ses longues dents pointues.

- De toute manière, toute avarice exige des sacrifices, dit-il. Pour obtenir la main du diable, le sacrifice d'une jeune fille pure, ayant entre 16 et 20 ans, était indispensable. Je ne pensais pas que Tokbaz me dénicherait un excellent navigateur qui remplissait parfaitement ses conditions. Le destin a simplement joué en ma faveur.

- Espèce de…

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase. Elle poussa un hoquet de frayeur lorsqu'elle aperçut la statue, la gueule ouverte, située à présent à cinquante centimètres d'elle, qui levait sa grande hache en l'air, prête à fendre son crâne en deux.

- J'aurais voulu davantage parler avec toi, chère navigatrice-san, mais comme tu viens de le remarquer, l'heure, c'est l'heure, avertit-il, ses yeux frémissant d'impatience. _Sayonara_.

Elle poussa un cri au moment où la hache siffla dans un mouvement sinistre. Un craquement sonore suivi par un bruit de ferraille retentit dans tout l'autel sacrificiel. Le cri de Nami s'évanouit. Sakaku, les mains rendues tremblantes par l'excitation, s'approcha de la scène, n'osant y croire. Il fixa, effaré, la tête et le corps ensanglantés de la personne qui se trouvait face à lui, la hache de la statue totalement détruite entre ses mains. La haine que dégageait son regard aurait pu facilement le brûler.

- QUOI ? S'écria Sakaku, un air d'incompréhension passant furtivement sur son visage blême. Encore en vie ? Jamais tu n'arrêteras de te mettre en travers mon chemin ma paro…

- _Gear second _! _Gomu gomu no jet pistol _!

Le poing de Luffy frappa de toutes ses forces le ventre de Sakaku qui se courba sous l'impact et fut propulsé contre la statue, percutant au passage la grand chaudron en fonte qui renversa son liquide jaunâtre un peu partout. Celui-ci se mit à cracher plusieurs gerbes de sang et retomba au sol dans un bruit sourd. La statue vacilla puis finit par s'écrouler dans un bruyant vacarme, le bruit se répercutant sur les murs sous forme d'écho. Bien qu'il soit dans un état épouvantable, une lueur brûlante animait les yeux du capitaine au chapeau de paille.

- Tu ne touches pas à mes nakama, pigé ?

Très vite, Nami se retrouva de nouveau libre. Mais elle n'eût pas le cœur à sourire. Luffy était littéralement couvert de sang.

- Il te faut les premiers soins ! S'alarma-t-elle. Allons trouver Chopper.

- T'inquiète, ça va, la rassura-t-il. Et toi ? Tu n'as rien ?

Son expression était redevenue habituelle. Il la dévisageait pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas blessée.

- Cesse donc de te faire du soucis pour moi, dit-elle avec un sourire en lui administrant une petite tape sur la tête. Tu devrais plutôt te préoccuper de ton état.

- Bah, je m'en fiche. L'important, c'est que tu ailles bien. Je suis ton capitaine. Je me dois de veiller sur toi.

- Pour le moment, je dois dire que c'est amplement satisfaisant, dit-elle en se massant les poignets.

Ils se sourirent. Luffy ne se lassait pas de la contempler. Il était heureux d'être avec elle. Sa simple présence alimentait son bonheur. Et aujourd'hui, dans cet autel sacrificiel partiellement détruit, il en était persuadé.

- Si on remontait ? Proposa-t-elle en comblant le blanc qui venait de s'installer.

Grâce au bras élastique de Luffy, ils regagnèrent la terre ferme. Ils découvrirent Franky, inanimé, étendu dans l'herbe un peu plus loin. Ils n'eurent pas le loisir de s'en soucier. A cet instant précis, un beuglement féroce leur parvint.

- MON REVE ! CA NE PEUT PAS FINIR AINSI ! LA MAIN DU DIABLE ME REVIENT DE DROIT ! ELLE EST MON DESTIN, MON AVENIR !

- Va rejoindre les autres, Nami ! Lança Luffy avec force. Je vais lui régler son compte une bonne fois pour toute. Essaye de réveiller Franky si tu peux et allez vous mettre à l'abri.

- Luffy, je…

- Vas-y !

Elle allait se mettre à courir mais elle s'arrêta net. Elle ne laissa pas à Luffy le temps de lui demander ce qu'elle faisait. Elle s'approcha de lui, l'attrapa par son gilet et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le baiser fut furtif mais il n'en fut pas désagréable pour autant. Les lèvres de Nami était d'une douceur incomparable. Combien de fois il en avait rêvé, combien de fois il l'avait espéré ? A l'instant où la jeune fille accomplissait ce geste, Luffy fit abstraction de tout ce qui l'entourait. Il voulut y répondre à son tour mais Nami l'avait déjà lâché et courait à présent vers Franky.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle, les joues rendues rosies par sa propre audace. Maintenant, tâche de nous revenir sain et sauf. Je compte sur toi.

Elle réussit à réveiller le charpentier qui n'eût pas droit aux mêmes faveurs que Luffy - une bonne paire de baffes agrémentée d'un bon coup sur le crâne - et quitta les lieux. Elle jeta un dernier regard vers Luffy puis poursuivit son chemin en compagnie d'un Franky bien amoché.

Sakaku sauta littéralement hors de la salle souterraine et atterrit près de Luffy. Sa fureur était aussi impressionnante que celle du jeune homme. Tous deux couverts de sang, ils se fixèrent longuement, la haine bouillonnant dans leurs veines.

L'affrontement qui allait suivre resterait à jamais dans les annales de l'archipel de _River Citadel. _(3)

* * *

Notes :

(1) Oui, l'intervention de Sakaku gâche tout… Quoi ? De la faute de l'auteur ? Voyons, je n'aurais pas été aussi mal intentionné…^^

(2) Quelques attaques de Sakaku :

_Retro mirror _: Sakaku crée un double de lui-même.

_Multi miro _: Sakaku crée plusieurs doubles de lui-même.

_Illusion punch _: Des coups de poings s'abattent soudainement sur l'adversaire lorsque Sakaku parvient à le cibler. Plus la victime est proche, plus cette attaque est efficace.

_Mirada nada _: L'ennemi disparaît en un clin d'œil. Cette disparition peut durer tout au plus une minute.

_Miro plexus _: Une onde frappe l'adversaire et envahit tout son corps. Cette attaque ne fonctionne que si l'ennemi est à portée.

(3) L'archipel de _River Citadel _n'est pas non plus réputé pour ses combats dantesques, ce n'est guère surprenant.

* * *

Auteur : _Fin de ce chapitre ! Qu'y a-t-il, Sanji ?_

Sanji, pleurant à chaudes larmes : _Ce n'est pas juste ! Moi aussi j'ai droit à un baiser ! Heureusement, il me reste ma Robin-swan !_

Usopp : _Tu penses sérieusement avoir une chance ? Remarque, l'espoir fait vivre…_

Luffy, d'excellente humeur : _Moi je suis partant pour d'autres scènes comme celle-là !_

Auteur, notant scrupuleusement les dires de Luffy dans un calepin : _Pas de problèmes, J'en prends note._

Nami, rougissante : _Tu n'as pas l'impression que c'est assez gênant comme ça ? Devant tout le monde en plus ? Et puis, je n'embrasse pas sur demande !_

Luffy, surpris : _Ah bon ? Pourtant, faut bien que je passe commande auprès d'auteur-san. Je lui ai déjà commandé trois baisers supplémentaires et un Lemon. _

Nami, plus rouge qu'un homard, hurlant : _JE NE SUIS PAS UN FAST-FOOD !_

Sanji, le visage livide : _Un Lemon ? C'est un véritable cauchemar !_

Sakaku, apparaissant : _Ah, je n'y suis pour rien pour une fois !_

Tout l'équipage : _Retourne d'où tu viens, toi !_

Zoro : _Enfin, le seul truc positif dans cette histoire, c'est que dès qu'il aura réussi à nous fourguer son Lemon, ce sera la fin de cette foutue fic._

Auteur, une goutte derrière la tête : _J'aime voir mon travail apprécié ! _

Chopper à Robin : _La fin est proche ?_

Robin, répondant : _Certainement. Après des mois d'attentes pour publier ses chapitres et constituer un semblant d'histoire, nous aurons enfin la paix. _

Auteur, toussant : _Merci pour vos encouragements. Puisque c'est comme ça, mon Lemon sera plus long que prévu. _

Sanji se tient le cœur, suffoquant.

Auteur, reprenant : _Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions ou vos remarques par review. Sur ce, à la prochaine ! _


	17. Le roi se déchaîne

Salut à toutes et à tous ! Oui, je sais, mon retard est impardonnable. J'ai de moins en moins de temps en ce moment. Je m'en excuse par avance et j'espère publier le prochain chapitre moins tardivement (je dis bien : j'espère). Ce chapitre 17 est centré sur l'affrontement entre Luffy et Sakaku qui promet d'être violent. Enjoy !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Le roi se déchaîne **

L'arrivée du crépuscule teinta le ciel de plusieurs couleurs, passant de l'ocre à l'orange foncée. Les deux ennemis se faisaient face. Les poings serrés, Luffy fixa Sakaku d'un regard ampli d'animosité. Une veine palpitait sur son front et son expression aurait terrorisé le plus féroce des fauves. Le capitaine de la _Caravelle carnavalesque _bouillonnait littéralement de rage. Ses yeux plissés et rougeoyants fusillaient le jeune homme et son visage s'était à nouveau durci. Il n'y avait plus rien d'amusant dans son attitude ou son allure. Son expression n'était plus seulement menaçante mais inquiétante.

- Je crois que tu peux dire adieu à tes expéditions maritimes, lança Sakaku, frémissant de colère. Je vais te faire payer cet affront. A cause de toi, j'ai définitivement perdu la main du diable.

- Rien à foutre, répondit froidement Luffy en faisant craquer les jointures de ses mains. Je vais te faire regretter l'instant où t'as voulu enlever ma navigatrice.

- PAUVRE DEMEURE ! Cracha Sakaku, hors de lui. Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire que tu veuilles récupérer ta nakama ? En quoi ça m'intéresse que tu veuilles te venger ? Un capitaine **digne de ce nom** n'a pas à avoir une quelconque considération pour qui que ce soit. Un équipage doit le servir et se sacrifier pour qu'il puisse accomplir son but ! L'ambition est la seule valeur permettant de distinguer les gagnants des perdants !

- T'as rien compris, coupa fermement Luffy en frappant son poing serré contre la paume de sa main. Ça n'a rien à voir. Moi aussi, j'ai une ambition à réaliser : celle de devenir le seigneur des pirates. Mais je sais aussi que sans le soutien de mes amis, je n'y parviendrai jamais. Et je n'échangerai leur vie contre une poignée d'or, d'autres pouvoirs ou je ne sais quel autre truc pour rien au monde. Je serai le seigneur des pirates tant que mes compagnons seront à mes côtés. Donc je m'arrange pour qu'il ne leur arrive rien de fâcheux.

- Arrête ton baratin, cette fille, navigatrice-san, ne vaut rien, siffla Sakaku. Ce n'est qu'une mijaurée pleurnicheuse et sans…

- Ne parle pas de Nami comme ça ! Gronda Luffy.

Sakaku réprima un frisson. Une lueur dangereuse passa dans les yeux du jeune homme. Il décida de l'ignorer.

- Tu ne sais rien d'elle, continua le jeune capitaine. Pour moi, elle est irremplaçable. Je serai prêt à tout sacrifier.

- Quitte à sacrifier ton propre rêve pour la sauver ?

- Sans aucune hésitation, répondit vivement Luffy.

Soudain, Sakaku éclata de rire. C'était un rire sans joie, empreint de folie. Il resserra sa lavallière et le contempla avec dédain.

- Touchante, cette histoire d'amour, mugiwara-san. Hélas, tes relations sentimentales ne m'intéressent pas. J'ai assez perdu de temps avec toi. Laisse-moi réduire ta fierté en miettes.

Il leva les bras en l'air et beugla :

- _Illusion mundo_ ! (1)

- Merde, il va recommencer sa technique chelou, s'écria Luffy en bondissant sur le côté.

A peine eût-il effectué un roulé-boulé sur le sol que le décor changea. Une brume dissipa le décor de l'île de Fort-Bravent et fit apparaître une petite ville. Luffy reconnut immédiatement l'endroit. Il se trouvait sur la place de Loguetown, celle là même où le seigneur des pirates Gold Roger avait été exécuté. Contrairement à sa dernière visite, l'échafaud était toujours intact et les rues étaient étrangement désertes. Pour la première fois, Sakaku était aussi présent. Il se tenait sur l'échafaud et regardait son adversaire avec hargne.

- _Miro shock _! Cria-t-il.

Luffy sentit le sol trembler et se dérober sous ses pieds. Aussitôt, il se mit à courir comme un dératé pour tenter d'échapper à l'éboulement de la route. Alors qu'il filait à toute vitesse vers l'échafaud, il l'eut l'idée de s'y accrocher.

- _Gomu gomu no rocket _!

Ses doigts s'agrippèrent à l'un des bords de la haute tour et se projeta en avant. Malheureusement, c'était sans compter l'intervention de Sakaku.

- _Illusion punch _!

Comme dans l'autel sacrificiel, il reçut une rafale de coups de poings sortis de nulle part qui faillirent le faire lâcher prise. Il parvint à résister à cette salve d'attaques et même à riposter.

- _Gomu gomu no Muchi _!

Son coup de pied circulaire provoqua l'effondrement de la tour. Sakaku parvint à y échapper sans dommages en tournoyant curieusement sur lui-même et en atterrissant avec douceur sur le sol. L'échafaud fut réduit à un tas de débris. Luffy se releva difficilement. Ce n'était pas tant sa chute qui lui avait occasionné de si importantes blessures mais plutôt les rudes coups de poings assenés sans prévenir par son ennemi.

- Douloureux, n'est-ce pas, mugiwara-san ? Lança Sakaku, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Ce n'est qu'un avant-goût. _Illusion mundo _!

Le décor changea à nouveau. Loguetown disparut pour laisser place cette fois-ci à un long désert aride qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celui d'Alabasta. Luffy aperçut devant ses yeux ébahis un morceau de viande de la taille d'un camion l'attendre patiemment sur une dune, cuisant sous la chaleur étouffante du soleil. Il s'y précipita, ne croyant pas à sa chance. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à mordre sa nourriture fétiche à l'aide d'une mâchoire acérée, la viande s'évapora devant lui.

- EH ! Hurla-t-il, mécontent. REVIENS ROSBIF FANTOME !

- _Miro plexus _!

Une onde argentée le percuta par derrière, lui faisant cracher une impressionnante gerbe de sang. Sakaku l'attrapa à la gorge et l'envoya valdinguer sur le sable.

- Comment pouvais-tu imaginer gagner contre moi ? Ricana Sakaku en le voyant se relever à nouveau. Mon pouvoir n'est peut-être pas le plus puissant sur le plan physique mais il l'est totalement sur le plan psychologique. J'écraserai tes rêves minables et tes ambitions comme des mouches…

- _Gear 3 _!

Luffy se mordit le pouce. Une importante quantité d'air remplit son corps. Son bras se mit à gonfler comme un ballon jusqu'à devenir aussi grand qu'un dirigeable. Sakaku poussa un cri d'horreur en voyant le bras démesuré de son adversaire prêt à s'abattre sur lui.

- _Gomu gomu no gigant pistol _!

Le gigantesque poing s'écrasa dans un fracas assourdissant. Un énorme trou dans le sol sablonneux était apparu à l'endroit où il venait de frapper. Mais lorsqu'il releva son poing, il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de Sakaku.

- C'est pas vrai, il s'est encore évaporé !

En effet, Sakaku ne semblait être nulle part dans les environs. Pour couronner le tout, Luffy avait rétréci, comme à chaque fois qu'il utilisait le Gear 3. Cet effet secondaire le rendait particulièrement vulnérable aux attaques.

- _illusion claw _! vociféra une voix sortit de nulle part.

Une paire de griffes traversa de part en part son corps miniature. Il poussa une exclamation de douleur et s'effondra sur le sable.

- Allons bon, je ne m'attendais pas à devoir t'affronter sous cette forme, s'écria Sakaku en réapparaissant aussi soudainement que lors de sa disparition. Tu penses pouvoir distraire tes adversaires avec des gags aussi idiots ?

- La ferme ! Cria la voix fluette de Luffy chibi. C'est pas de ma faute si cette technique provoque ce genre de trucs !

- Tu me fatigues, lança Sakaku en se tenant l'arrête du nez entre ses doigts. Les plaisanteries les plus courtes sont les meilleures. _Miro plexus _!

Luffy se prit l'attaque en pleine face. Il poussa un râle de douleur et cracha une gerbe de sang sur le sable.

- Ta résistance est impressionnante, je suis bien obligé de l'admettre, constata Sakaku. Cependant, j'ai bien peur que le spectacle soit terminé.

Le corps de Luffy reprit son apparence normale juste à temps et il évita une série de coups de son adversaire grâce à un prodigieux bond en arrière. Il étira ses bras vers l'arrière et cria avec colère :

- _Gomu gomu no bazooka _!

Les paumes de ses deux mains s'abattirent sur Sakaku qui ne put éviter l'attaque, faute de concentration. Il chancela et posa un genou à terre. Alors qu'il tentait de reprendre son souffle, il hurla :

- ILLUSION MUNDO !

Le combat qui s'ensuivit fut d'une rare violence. Luffy utilisa ses Gears, quitte à s'épuiser plus vite, pour vaincre définitivement Sakaku. Hélas, le capitaine au nez en forme de tige de roseau recourbé sur la fin employa des techniques déroutantes, obligeant le jeune homme à esquiver ou à se protéger. En modifiant à volonté le paysage, il conservait un avantage psychologique. Après un rapide passage à Loguetown, puis à Alabasta, Luffy se retrouva dans les cieux, à Angel Island, puis à Water Seven et enfin à Enies Lobby. Sakaku semblait connaître tous les endroits qu'il avait traversé durant son périple. Dans un état épouvantable - il était méconnaissable - le jeune capitaine continuait néanmoins ses techniques dévastatrices.

- Tu auras beau esquiver ou riposter, je finirais par te tuer ! Cria Sakaku.

Il était dans un piteux état lui aussi. Ses vêtements déchirés et couverts de sang, son chapeau éventré, ses cheveux blonds emmêlés et son nez tordu lui donnaient une allure de prisonnier maltraité.

- C'est terminé, mugiwara-san ! _Miro destruction _!

Un bruit assourdissant fit trembler le sol.

_Temps restant avant le retour de la Marine _: six heures.

* * *

Nami et Franky étaient parvenus sans problème à rejoindre Zoro et les autres près des trois arbres aussi fins que défraîchis. Tous les ennemis avaient été mis hors d'état de nuire sauf Ougi Genyu toujours au sol, n'osant affronter autant d'ennemis à la fois. Lorsqu'il vit Nami vivante, il comprit que son capitaine avait échoué. Cela aurait dû le contrarier mais il s'en moquait complètement. Il n'avait pas oublié la séance de torture subie sur la _Caravelle Carnavalesque _après qu'il ait tenté de s'échapper avec la navigatrice. En se relevant, il eut la surprise de voir un des membres de son équipage se diriger vers eux d'un pas claudicant. Sa présence ne passa pas inaperçue au sein des mugiwaras qui se retournèrent d'un seul bloc au son de ses pas.

- Docteur Yudoku ! S'écria Ougi. Vous êtes parvenu à vous en sortir !

- Evidemment imbécile, lança sèchement Yudoku. Jamais je ne pourrais échouer face à un animal galeux.

- C'est impossible, Chopper n'a pas pu perdre contre ce… commença Usopp.

- C'était l'adversaire de Chopper ? S'exclama Nami.

- Une bestiole insignifiante en moins, déclara simplement Yudoku. Maintenant, je vais m'occuper de notre charmante navigatrice-san.

- Tu ne toucheras pas à un cheveu de Nami-swan, vieux débris, lança Sanji avec fougue.

- Hé pépé, tu crois pouvoir tenir tout seul contre nous tous ? Dit Franky, ses cheveux bleus lui barrant la vue.

Yudoku allait répondre mais il fut coupé par l'arrivée de Chopper. Il respirait difficilement et son corps était maculé de sang.

- Tu… ne dois… pas faire de mal… à mes amis… intervint-t-il d'une voix faible.

- CHOPPER !

Derrière Yudoku, le pauvre renne, la tête et les bois couverts de sang, les pattes tremblantes, éprouvait de grandes difficultés à avancer. Usopp accourut vers lui et le rattrapa avant qu'il ne s'effondre. Robin s'approcha également et aida Usopp à l'allonger dans une position plus confortable sur l'herbe.

- Chopper ! Cria Usopp, alarmé. Réponds-nous ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Le petit renne semblait à court de souffle. Il réussit à articuler :

- J'ai… échoué… haa… je suis… désolé… haa… méfiez-vous… de lui.

Il cracha une dernière gerbe de sang et s'évanouit, les yeux devenus subitement blancs.

- CHOPPER !

- Ha ha ha, alors il a réussi à parvenir jusqu'ici, ria Yudoku. A défaut de pouvoir se battre, il sollicite l'aide de ses amis humains. C'est bien la preuve de l'infériorité de sa race.

- T'as dit quoi, connard ? Lança Sanji, furieux.

Zoro avait déjà dégainé ses sabres. Il dégageait une aura meurtrière. Franky, bien qu'affaibli, avait pointé ses canons dans sa direction. Usopp et Robin lui lancèrent un regard de dégoût. Mais Nami leva la main pour les empêcher d'intervenir. Son visage était absolument glacial.

- Laissez-le moi, dit-elle d'un ton sans répliques.

Le docteur Yudoku appuyé sur sa canne, lissa les poils de sa barbe tout en l'observant avec un sourire qui en disait long.

- Ah, parfait ! S'enthousiasma-t-il en la reluquant. Vous êtes dans une condition physique tout à fait satisfaisante. Je craignais de devoir récupérer un corps en lambeaux. Cela aurait été gênant pour ma dissection, vois-tu ?

Nami ne répondit rien. Armée de son climat-tact, elle fit jaillir de l'extrémité de sa baguette un petit nuage noir chargé d'électricité.

- _Dark cloud tempo _!

- Oh, très joli, dit Yudoku en contemplant la formation du nuage. Tu t'entraînes pour un spectacle ? Je doute que tu parviennes à me vaincre de cette façon. _Yamai yamai no body _!

Elle évita le rayon grâce à un roulé-boulé et jeta au médecin un regard féroce.

- Tu crois que j'ai envie de finir entre les mains d'un toubib pervers ? Dit-elle froidement. Tu n'aurais pas dû mettre Chopper dans cet état là. Tu vas payer pour ce que m'a fait subir ton satané équipage.

- Ne me fais pas rire ! Railla Yudoku. Qu'est-ce qu'une fille comme toi pourrait tenter contre moi, un possesseur d'un fruit du démon ?

- Ceci. _Thunder lance tempo _!

Les éclairs attirés par le petit nuage noir donnèrent au climat-tact de Nami un aspect de lance foudroyante et elle l'utilisa pour frapper de part en part Yudoku pris au dépourvu. Celui-ci émit un beuglement strident. Une épaisse fumée sortit de sa bouche. Les vêtements déchirés, les cheveux et la barbe dressés de manière comique par l'électricité, il lâcha sa canne et s'effondra par terre. Ougi profita de cette occasion pour filer. De toute façon, personne ne s'intéressait à lui.

- Ah, ça fait du bien, dit-elle en relâchant son arme.

- Nami-swan, tu es la meilleure ! Déclara Sanji en mode love-love.

- Tu aurais pu nous en laisser un peu, je mourrais d'envie de le découper en morceaux, dit Zoro en rengainant ses sabres.

- La galanterie exige du tact, lourdaud ! Rétorqua Sanji.

- Et une part de profonde débilité dans ton cas… compléta le bretteur.

- Comment va Chopper ? Demanda Nami en ignorant le combat entre Zoro et Sanji et en s'approchant du renne, toujours inconscient.

- Je l'ai rarement vu aussi mal en point, répondit Usopp. Je ne sais pas ce que ce type lui a fait mais il faudrait le soigner au plus vite.

- Il faut l'emmener chez un médecin, dit Nami, à la fois contrariée par l'état de santé de Chopper et par le duel entre Luffy et Sakaku.

- Le problème, c'est que nous n'avons pas de moyen d'embarcation, fit remarquer Robin. Et Franky ne semble pas en état de nous emmener de l'autre côté de la rive. Il n'y a guère de solutions envisageables.

- Si nous ne faisons rien, il va y rester ! S'emporta Nami.

- Je pourrais le transporter sur mon dos et nager jusqu'à l'île de Mildesane, proposa Zoro.

- Ben voyons, pour que tu te perdes en chemin, dit Sanji en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ce n'est pas un peu risqué d'y aller dans ton état ? Demanda Franky, incrédule.

- Y a pas d'autre moyen, non ? S'écria Zoro. Pendant qu'on discute, la vie de Chopper est menacée. En plus, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, un vice-amiral va bientôt se pointer et nous n'avons même pas récupéré notre bateau pour foutre le camp.

- Dans ce cas, j'y vais à ta place, répliqua Sanji. T'es sûr de crever avec tes blessures, crétin.

- Pff, comme si t'étais capable de nager après la raclée que tu t'es prise contre Sakeshi…

- Arrêtez de vous disputer, vous deux ! Ordonna Nami. De toute façon, le moindre contact de l'eau avec les blessures de Chopper peut lui être fatal. Sans embarcation, nous sommes fichus.

- POONNN ! Vous avez besoin d'aide, ma petite dame ? (2)

Un homme doté d'un formidable nez en trompette leur sourit. Tout l'équipage reconnut Mr Jisha, le propriétaire de la maison de pension de l'île de Casprin.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

- Je suis revenu pour la note, déclara Mr Jisha d'une voix solennelle. Vous me devez cent berrys, charges non incluses. On paye d'avance, je vous prie.

- C'EST PAS TROP LE MOMENT !

- Je plaisantais, rectifia-t-il en levant les bras en signe d'apaisement face aux regards belliqueux. J'ai réussi à vous retrouver avec Umiyume en fouillant l'archipel de _River Citadel_. Bien que nous ayons été séparés lorsque nous avons heurté le pont, j'ai réussi à vous localiser grâce au port sud de Mildesane entièrement dévasté. Je suis revenu pour vous aider.

- Umiyume est avec toi ? S'exclama Usopp avec espoir.

- Ouaip, il attend près de la plage. Je crois qu'il était en train de se nourrir d'algues quand je suis descendu de son…

- Peut-il transporter un blessé sur son dos ? Le coupa le sniper.

- C'est un cas d'extrême urgence, résuma Sanji. Un de nos compagnons est dans un état critique. Il y a un médecin quelque part sur l'archipel ?

- Il y a un toubib à Marjevole, le renseigna Jisha.

- Il n'y a pas un instant à perdre, dit fermement Usopp. Allons-y.

Avec précaution, il prit le petit corps de Chopper dans ses bras - il avait repris son apparence habituelle - et suivit Mr Jisha qui courait vers son animal de compagnie. Robin, Franky et Sanji suivirent le mouvement mais Nami et Zoro restèrent en retrait. La navigatrice demeura sur place, attendant impatiemment le retour de Luffy. Le sabreur n'avait pas bougé. Il semblait hésiter un court instant.

- T'es sûre que ça va aller pour toi ? Demanda-t-il.

- Certaine, répondit-elle d'une voix confiante. Il m'a promis de revenir. Je l'attendrais.

- Ok, comme tu veux, dit-il en se grattant la tête. Evitez juste de parler de votre relation au cuistot sinon il va encore nous en faire tout un foin.

- Tu savais ?

- Disons que je m'en doutais.

Zoro eût un simple signe de tête entendu.

- Tu n'es pas la seule à l'attendre, ajouta-t-il. Lui aussi. (3)

Et sur cette phrase énigmatique, il partit rejoindre les autres.

* * *

Une brise légère soufflait sur l'île de Fort-Bravent. L'autel sacrificiel n'était plus qu'un tas de ruines méconnaissable et le sol était défoncé par endroits. La respiration irrégulière, le corps ensanglanté et endolori, Sakaku semblait à bout de force. Néanmoins, son sourire aux dents pointues avait refait surface.

- Enfin…

Il tituba sur place et se courba en deux pour reprendre son souffle. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait failli échouer lors d'un combat.

- Maudit gamin… mais bon, peu importe… il ne me reste plus qu'à…

Il s'interrompit et manqua de s'étrangler. Luffy était une nouvelle fois debout. Sérieusement blessé, les vêtements en lambeaux, il n'avait jamais paru aussi furieux et déterminé. Apeuré, Sakaku n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

- Non… Tu ne peux pas avoir survécu… Tu es MORT, tu dois l'être ! Ma main du diable… elle est à moi… à moi…

- Arrête, c'est fini, coupa froidement Luffy.

- Fini ? S'exclama Sakaku en plein délire. Au contraire ! C'est le commencement d'une nouvelle ère ! L'avènement d'une nouvelle destinée ! Je serais le roi ! Le roi de l'illusion !

- Tu avais un rêve à accomplir et j'avais le mien, dit gravement Luffy. Si tu n'avais pas capturé Nami, ton projet n'aurait peut-être pas été une illusion. Mais c'est fini maintenant.

- Je recommencerais ! Hurla Sakaku. J'obtiendrais cette main du diable par tous les moyens ! Et bientôt, les possesseurs de fruit du démon n'existeront plus ! Je serais leur maître !

- _Gomu gomu no… jet pistol _!

Luffy poussa un cri de rage et mit ses dernières forces dans ce fulgurant coup de poing. Atteint en plein visage, Sakaku percuta les ruines de la statue de l'étrange créature et s'affala au sol.

- Je suis désolé… Osamu…

Il ne bougeait plus. Sakaku était définitivement vaincu. Luffy lui jeta un dernier regard caché par son chapeau de paille et quitta les lieux pour se diriger vers la plage. Sur son chemin, il vit Nami le regarder intensément et lui sourire de soulagement. Incapable de décrire ce qu'il ressentait en la voyant, il ne prononça qu'un seul mot :

- Rentrons.

Nami attrapa un de ses bras et le passa autour de ses épaules. Le jeune homme lui sourit.

- Je peux marcher, tu sais.

- Pour une fois que je te porte assistance, tu ne vas pas te plaindre quand même ! Lui dit-elle faussement irritée.

- Je n'aurais aucune raison de le faire, lui dit-il gentiment.

Malgré les blessures de son capitaine, jamais Nami ne l'avait trouvé aussi séduisant. Le furtif baiser qu'elle avait déposée sur le coin de ses lèvres avait en quelque sorte dissipé ses doutes. Elle l'aimait. C'était un fait. Mais était-ce le cas pour lui ? Bien qu'ils soient d'excellents amis et de proches partenaires, leur relation était restée jusqu'à présent purement platonique. Cette aventure allait-elle changée leurs rapports ?

Alors qu'elle se tournait vers lui, elle croisa ses yeux. Ils brillaient d'une lueur inhabituelle. Elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu avec une telle expression. Le sourire qu'il arborait n'était ni niais ni enfantin. C'était le sourire d'un homme heureux. Il l'avait enfin retrouvée.

- Finis les illusions, déclara Luffy. Place à la réalité.

Sans plus attendre, il l'embrassa.

* * *

Notes :

(1) Voici les techniques de Sakaku au complet :

_Miro plexus _: Une onde argentée frappe l'ennemi et envahit son organisme.

_Illusion punch _: Une multitude de coups de poings sortis de nulle part s'abattent avec violence sur l'adversaire.

_Mirada nada _: Disparition complète pour une durée de 30 secondes maximum.

_Illusion mundo _: L'ennemi est téléporté dans un monde parallèle. Sakaku a la possibilité d'y apparaître ou non.

_Miro shock _: Une onde capable de faire trembler le sol ou de détruire tout objet alentour. Cette attaque ne fonctionne que dans un espace d'illusion.

_Illusion claw _: Apparition soudaine d'une paire de griffes.

_Miro pesadilla _: Un cauchemar grandeur nature est créé.

_Retro mirror _: Sakaku se dédouble une fois.

_Multi mirror _: Sakaku se dédouble autant de fois qu'il le souhaite.

_Miro destruction _: Pouvoir ultime de Sakaku. Propriétés inconnues.

(2) Il nous manquait celui-là… ou pas !^^

(3) Eh ben, Zoro qui nous la joue « love story ». Hum… c'est un peu OOC à vrai dire^^

* * *

Auteur : _Et voilà pour ce chapitre !_

Luffy, ravi : _J'ai enfin botté le cul de ce bouffon de carnaval ! C'est quoi ma récompense ? _

Auteur : _Tout dépend. Tu as le choix entre une récompense alimentaire, genre viande, fruits ou autres…_

Luffy, coupant : _Je vote pour la viande ! _

Tout l'équipage, ironisant : _Quelle surprise !_

Auteur, sourire faussement innocent : _… ou alors une récompense disons plus… « physique » avec la précieuse rouquine de ton équipage… Mais bon, je ne veux pas t'influencer…_

Usopp : _Ben voyons, le LuNa, c'est nous qui l'avons demandé peut-être ?_

Franky, regardant Sanji écrire sur une petite feuille : _Qu'est-ce que tu fais, blondinet ?_

Sanji, mortifié : _Mon testament_.

Chopper, paniqué : _Ouah, Sanji, ne fais pas ça ! On peut trouver une solution !_

Zoro : _Je te soutiens, Love-cook._ _Essaye simplement de ne pas te rater. _

Sanji, criant : _Lâche-moi, crétin !_

Luffy, tout excité : _J'ai décidé ! Ce sera la viande !_

L'équipage, totalement déconcerté : _Quoi ?_

Sanji, pleurant de reconnaissance : _Luffy, c'est la meilleure décision que tu ais prise depuis que tu as accepté Robin-swan dans notre équipage !_

Nami, déçue : _…_

Luffy, tout sourire : _Bah ouais, le bon temps que je passerai avec Nami, c'était déjà prévu de toute manière…_

L'équipage tombe à la renverse.

Robin : _Cela m'aurait étonnée. Vu la façon dont notre capitaine dévore des yeux notre navigatrice._

Sanji, la tête dans les mains : _O rage, o désespoir…_

Auteur à Nami : _Alors rassurée ?_

Nami, tournant la tête, rouge de gêne, cachant difficilement son sourire : _Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. _

Auteur, goguenard : _Oh vraiment ? Sur ce, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Pour me le dire, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review. A la prochaine !_


	18. Le repos du guerrier

Salut à toutes et à tous !

J'ai bien cru que je n'arriverai jamais à le publier celui-là !^^ C'est vrai que le temps me manque de plus en plus en ce moment mais soyez en sûr, je terminerai cette histoire. Déjà parce que je n'aime pas tellement les histoires abandonnées ou délaissées. Si on s'engage à écrire une fanfiction à plusieurs chapitres, on propose au moins une fin hypothétique à défaut d'une fin rédigée même si cela doit prendre des années (ou des mois, après cela dépend de la longueur de la fanfic). Donc, par respect pour les lecteurs, je finirai cette histoire et je pourrai dormir la conscience tranquille (quoique…^^).

Heureusement - pour vous ou pour moi - l'épilogue est désormais imminent. En tout cas, merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, ça me fait toujours plaisir et désolé pour le retard - pire qu'un dessinateur lors de la livraison de ses planches de BD, c'est tout dire.

**Avertissement** : **Présence d'un Lemon au cours de ce chapitre. Le rating passe donc de T à M**.

* * *

**Le repos du guerrier**

Dès l'instant où les lèvres de l'homme qui venait de la secourir se posèrent sur les siennes, Nami ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Incapable de décrire les sensations qui la submergeaient en cet instant, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa entraîner par la saveur fruitée que dégageait la bouche de son capitaine. Cette exquise sensation avait le même effet apaisant que son corps chaud et rassurant près du sien. Dire qu'elle était passée à côté de ça pendant tout ce temps ! Tout en resserrant son étreinte, elle répondit à son fougueux baiser. Leurs langues s'unirent dans un ballet d'une sensualité enivrante, impatientes de se découvrir. La jeune navigatrice ne put réprimer un gémissement de plaisir et se laissa complètement aller dans ses bras. D'ordinaire, elle se serait contentée de réfréner ses pulsions, lui aurait administrée une rapide accolade pour le remercier et tout cela aurait été vite oublié. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'était plus question de se voiler la face sur ses sentiments. Leurs rapports devenaient de plus en plus ambiguës et il ne fallait pas être un expert en psychologie amoureuse pour comprendre qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Le simple fait de nier ou d'ignorer les remarques bien senties de leurs amis à ce sujet n'ajoutait que plus de véracité aux propos de ces derniers.

Luffy se détacha de ses lèvres, s'approcha du lobe de son oreille et entreprit de le mordiller avec gourmandise. Ses mains qui étaient restées bien sagement au niveau des hanches commencèrent leur progressive descente vers la superbe chute de rein de la rouquine. Le souffle saccadée de son capitaine et la proximité de son corps rendaient difficile son retour à la réalité. Entre deux soupirs, elle parvint à murmurer :

- Luffy… pas ici…

- Et pourquoi pas ? Lança-t-il d'une voix étrangement rauque qui contrastait avec sa voix habituelle.

- Parce que ce n'est pas l'endroit idéal pour… Haa…

Il n'avait pas pu résister à sa nuque offerte et s'était empressé de la couvrir de baisers. Incapable de formuler une réponse cohérente, elle poussa un profond gémissement de contentement avant de se reprendre. Elle le repoussa gentiment mais fermement.

- Moi aussi, j'en meurs d'envie, affirma-t-elle, les joues rosies, en lui saisissant les poignets. Mais n'oublie pas que nous devons retourner sur l'île de Casprin pour récupérer notre navire et nous échapper avant que la Marine ne nous tombe dessus. Et puis, dès que Chopper sera sorti d'affaire, tu devras soigner ces vilaines blessures.

- Ok, ok, râla-t-il, déçu. C'est dommage de tout terminer comme ça…

- Qui t'as dit que c'était terminé ?

Nami lui fit un rapide clin d'œil. A cet instant, un sourire se dessina sur le visage du jeune homme.

Après plusieurs tentatives pour rejoindre l'île de Mildesane sans succès - aucune embarcation dans les parages, Nami trop épuisée pour nager, Luffy voulant lui montrer que pratiquer la brasse quand la mer est calme est un jeu d'enfant mais oubliant sa propre condition - ils durent se rendre à l'évidence : ils n'y avaient aucun moyen de retourner de l'autre côté sans l'aide d'une barque, d'un animal marin ou de Franky.

- Tu ne peux pas te servir un peu de ta cervelle de temps en temps ? vociféra Nami en essorant son haut après la baignade qu'elle avait due effectuer pour aller chercher Luffy. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de te jeter tête la première dans l'eau alors que tu sais pertinemment que tu ne peux pas nager ?

- Je croyais bien faire, s'excusa-t-il en toussant pour débarrasser ses bronches du liquide indésirable. La brasse, c'est facile normalement.

- Oui, d'ailleurs le crawl et la plongée sous marine pour te remonter, c'est super fastoche ! Franchement, comme si ça me faisait plaisir de repêcher des enclumes.

- Désolé…

La petite moue gênée de Luffy provoqua chez la jeune fille deux sentiments contradictoires. Elle le trouvait si attendrissant lorsqu'il arborait ce visage d'enfant attristé d'avoir été grondé mais aussi particulièrement énervant car cela avait le don de la troubler sans qu'elle ne puisse y faire quelque chose.

- Pas la peine de t'excuser, je ne t'en veux pas, soupira-t-elle. Nous devons trouver une solution pour quitter l'île dans les plus brefs délais.

- Eh, regarde ! S'exclama tout à coup Luffy en pointant du doigt l'étendue bleutée.

Nami fixa la mer et ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur. Monté de Mr Jisha et de Sanji, le fidèle Umiyume s'approcha de la plage et émit un son semblable à la corne de brume. Ses yeux striés les fixèrent durant un instant avant que son attention ne se porte sur les pirates assommées de Sakaku éparpillés dans le sable.

- POOON ! Content de revoir une ancienne cliente de mon établissement, déclara Mr Jisha dont le nez en forme de trompette émettait des sons similaires à la dernière chanson entonné par Luffy sous la douche.

- Oï, vous pouvez pas la mettre en sourdine ? Lui proposa aimablement Sanji, de la même manière qu'il l'avait demandé à Luffy lorsque celui-ci avait entamé le second couplet de sa chanson fétiche dans la salle de bains du Thousand Sunny.

Puis son attention se porta aussitôt sur Nami.

- NAMI-SWAN ! J'étais si inquieeeeet ! Comment te sens-tu ? Tu n'as pas de vertiges ? Tes blessures ne te font pas trop mal ?

- Ça va, merci Sanji-kun, répondit-elle en échangeant avec Luffy un regard amusé.

- Tu m'as volé la vedette, Luffy, dit Sanji en bombant le torse, mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot !

- Mon cher monsieur, je vois que vous êtes un grand fan de « Cœur de pirate » pour vous rappeler de la fameuse réplique de Minesoko, le second mari de Ayumi, lança d'un ton enthousiaste Mr Jisha au cuisinier.

- Cœur de pirate ? S'étonnèrent les trois mugiwaras.

- Un feuilleton diffusé sur la chaîne MAR 1, leur apprit-il. Ça passe tous les samedis sur escargoTV. J'ai particulièrement aimé le passage où le capitaine Bentoki, après son quatrième divorce, décide de se réconcilier avec Ayumi, sa seconde épouse par l'intermédiaire de Fujiwara, l'ancien amant de celle-ci en lui offrant une croisière romantique sur Calm Belt grâce à un ancien adversaire du nom de Barbe Sale, devenu entre-temps le nouveau compagnon de sa sœur Miko. Et la phrase qu'il lui a dite avant de l'emmener à bord du bateau de croisière : « Je deviendrais le seigneur de ton cœur ! ». Ah là là, je me demande où les scénaristes vont chercher tout ça ! (1)

Sanji écarquilla les yeux et Nami mit une main devant sa bouche pour ne pas éclater de rire. Luffy demeurait perplexe : à vrai dire, il n'avait pas bien compris l'histoire qu'il y avait entre les différents personnages et se demandait qui avait eu l'idée d'imaginer un récit aussi compliqué. Une fois toutes les personnes installées sur son dos, Umiyume fila à toute vitesse vers l'île de Mildesane, quittant définitivement Fort-Bravent, désormais réputé pour son combat entre deux hommes, deux valeurs, deux conceptions diamétralement opposées. Grâce à l'aide de son capitaine, Nami était de nouveau libre. (2)

* * *

_A l'hôpital de Mildesane._

- Le voici hors de danger, déclara le médecin à l'équipage enfin réuni - hormis Luffy et Nami qui étaient partis à l'infirmerie pour soigner les blessures de Luffy - tandis qu'il finissait de bander l'une des pattes d'un Chopper toujours endormi. Bien qu'il ait perdu beaucoup de sang et qu'il soit couvert d'hématomes, le pire a été évité. Dans quelques jours, il sera complètement rétabli. Tout ce dont il a besoin, c'est de repos.

- Eh bien, on peut dire qu'il a eu de la chance, dit Franky, ses lunettes de soleil relevées sur son front.

- Je suis rassurée que notre docteur se porte bien, ajouta Robin.

- Quelle sollicitude, Robin chérie ! S'émerveilla Sanji, des petits cœurs roses tournoyant autour de lui.

- Oï, si t'allais voir là-bas si j'y suis ? Lança Zoro, quelques bandages sur le visage, assis en tailleur dans un coin de la pièce, les bras croisés.

- Même si tu y étais, crois-moi que je n'irais pas voir ta sale tête de gazon.

- Ah non, si vous voulez vous battre, faîtes-le à l'extérieur, s'énerva Usopp. Vous avez entendu le médecin, Chopper a besoin de repos.

- Bah, j'ai pas besoin de me fighter avec artichaut, j'ai mieux à faire, rectifia le cuisinier. Où est Nami-Swan ?

- Elle soigne les blessures de Luffy, on te l'as déjà dit, soupira Franky.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est à moi de…

- Tais-toi !

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce, y compris Robin, lui prièrent de rester tranquille. Sanji obéit. Si l'archéologue le souhaitait, il l'accepterait sans rechigner. Comme l'esclave de l'amour qu'il était.

* * *

_Pendant ce temps, à l'infirmerie, Luffy était sur une table d'auscultation, attendant de se faire soigner par Nami. L'infirmière leur avait permis de s'y faire soigner mais n'avait pas pu le faire elle-même, messe des « grandes complaintes catastrophiques » oblige. _(3)

- Puisque que l'infirmière est partie prier pour le salut de l'île et que Chopper n'est pas encore remis de ses blessures, je vais m'occuper de soigner les tiennes, déclara Nami.

Luffy ne répondit rien. Ça ne lui déplaisait pas que sa navigatrice s'improvise infirmière pour cette occasion. Mais il devait bien se l'avouer, il avait très chaud dans cette pièce. Depuis qu'il l'avait embrassée, il se sentait franchement bizarre. Son bas-ventre chauffait inexplicablement, son corps était parcouru de frissons et son cœur n'arrêtait pas de se manifester en tambourinant avec force dans sa poitrine. Peut-être était-il malade lui aussi ? Il la regarda attraper une bouteille d'alcool sur la table de l'infirmerie, en imbiber une compresse puis se tourner vers lui.

- Je suis forcée de désinfecter tes plaies, dit-elle. Ça va piquer un peu. Rassure-toi, ça n'a rien d'insurmontable. Tu es prêt ?

- Ouais mais y a un problème, dit-il gravement.

- Lequel ?

- Je crois que je suis malade.

Nami resta interdite pendant quelques secondes. Elle le fixa avec stupeur.

- Malade ? Répéta-t-elle en essayant de cacher l'inquiétude qui transparaissait dans sa voix. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- J'ai très chaud, je frissonne tout le temps, mon cœur n'arrête pas de cogner et je sens quelque chose d'étrange à l'intérieur de mon short. Tu crois que j'ai chopé la colique ? (4)

La jeune fille demeura un moment sans réactions puis soudain elle éclata de rire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de marrant ? Lança Luffy sans comprendre le côté hilarant de la situation.

Elle mit quelques minutes à reprendre son calme et son sérieux. Elle essuya ses larmes de fou rire et le contempla, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

- Je ne regrette pas de voyager avec toi. Ça brise la monotonie du quotidien.

Le capitaine prit une moue boudeuse et croisa les bras.

- Je comprends rien, marmonna-t-il.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas, sourit-elle tendrement en posant délicatement une main sur sa joue. Ecoute Luffy, tu n'es pas malade. A part ces blessures, tu es en parfaite santé. En fait, ce que tu éprouves, je l'éprouve aussi.

- Quoi ? S'écria-t-il. Toi aussi, tu as la…

- MAIS NON ! Cria-t-elle en lui donnant un coup sur la tête. Laisse-moi finir, idiot !

Luffy grimaça en touchant le sommet de son crâne endolori et obéit sagement à la jeune rouquine.

- Les symptômes, si j'ose dire, sont les mêmes que les miens, dit-elle. Dès que l'on s'est embrassé, tu as ressenti comme moi des sentiments inhabituels. Autrement dit, ils sont la manifestation de tes ressentis hormonaux.

- Hein ? S'exclama Luffy.

Nami se tint l'arrête du nez, excédée.

- Bon sang, t'es long à la détente ! Qu'à cela ne tienne, certains actes sont plus parlants que de longs discours.

Elle l'attrapa par son gilet rouge sans manches et l'embrassa avec passion. Luffy ferma les yeux et la saisit instinctivement par la taille. Il découvrit à nouveau cette étrange sensation qui lui tiraillait l'estomac et qui faisait battre son cœur à vive allure. Avec douceur, l'une de ses mains caressa ses beaux cheveux roux tandis que l'autre se glissait sous son débardeur blanc. Celle-ci ne manifesta pas l'envie de s'extraire de cette étreinte et approfondit le baiser pour lui signifier qu'elle n'opposerait aucune résistance s'il souhaitait aller plus loin. Les yeux de Luffy d'ordinaire innocents furent voilés par le désir qui bouillonnait en lui, tel un volcan prêt à rentrer sous peu en éruption. Il retira le haut de sa partenaire et posa ses lèvres à la base de son cou, le léchant avec envie. Elle gémit fortement et entreprit d'ouvrir délicatement son gilet rouge. Une fois le travail accompli, elle passa ses mains sur son torse musclé, effleurant volontairement les endroits sensibles de sa peau. Il frissonna, peu habitué aux caresses. Elle savait s'y prendre pour faire monter la température.

« Ça soigne bien mieux que les compresses imbibées d'alcool » pensa-t-il.

Joignant l'utile à l'agréable, il lui détacha son soutien-gorge - arracher serait le mot juste - et le jeta loin d'eux, comme s'il avait été un ennemi à leur union. Nami n'en tint pas rigueur. En temps ordinaire, elle l'aurait défiguré à coup de poings mais à cet instant précis, elle s'en fichait. A vrai dire, à défaut de penser avec cohérence, son ressenti parlait pour elle. Peut-être était-ce dû à la langue malicieuse du jeune capitaine qui venait de quitter sa clavicule pour rencontrer la naissance de ses seins. Appréciant au passage la belle proportion de sa poitrine, Luffy entreprit d'y redessiner à sa manière les contours. Affamé, excité, il s'attaqua sans plus attendre à ses tétons durcis, les suçant doucement tout en s'aidant de ses mains pour pétrir, pour malaxer les superbes mamelles. Un soupir de contentement lui fit comprendre qu'il était sur la bonne voie et qu'il devait poursuivre en ce sens.

Cependant, Nami se refusait d'être inactive. Elle releva son visage vers elle et l'embrassa sauvagement. Elle se plaqua contre lui grâce à un déhanchement sensuel dont elle avait le secret. Luffy sentit une partie de son anatomie réagir avec force suite à ce contact. Elle déboutonna avec une lenteur presque criminelle le bermuda bleu de son capitaine et fit glisser une main dans son caleçon quelque peu déformé par sa virilité. Une légère caresse suffit à lui faire lâcher un râle rauque. Sentant qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps à ce rythme là, il s'empressa de se débarrasser de son short afin de se faire plus librement « malmener » par sa partenaire. Il perçut son regard coquin mais n'en comprit pas immédiatement la signification. Ce fut lorsque sa verge fut libérée sa prison de tissu par les bons soins de la jeune fille qu'il saisit enfin son intention. Sa navigatrice était prête à passer aux choses sérieuses. Il déglutit difficilement. Ses mains tremblaient, son cœur battait la chamade mais son excitation était palpable. D'ailleurs, son sexe réagit en conséquence.

- Nami… murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Tss, tu es toujours si impatient, sourit-elle en se mettant à genoux et en s'autorisant quelques coups de langues sur l'objet de ses convoitises.

Luffy réprima un cri de pur plaisir. Le désir était de plus en plus violent et il lui serait bientôt impossible de résister. Elle comprit qu'il était temps de passer à l'action et de le faire vibrer. D'une rapidité et d'une habileté sans pareille, elle prit son imposante verge en bouche et entama de longs va et vient. Il s'empêcha de crier de plaisir mais il ne put s'empêcher d'émettre plusieurs soupirs de jouissances.

- Na… Nami… haa…haa !

Elle continua comme si de rien n'était. Avec professionnalisme, elle fit connaître l'extase à son compagnon. Sa langue virtuose ne cessait de surprendre Luffy au bord de l'explosion. Caressant les cheveux de son amie, il ferma les yeux tellement les sensations qui le submergeaient étaient puissantes. Si elle n'arrêtait bientôt pas, il ne serait plus capable de se retenir.

- Sto…stop… j'en peux plus…

Dès qu'elle s'interrompit, il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un grognement de dépit. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire coquin et lui fit signe de la suivre. Elle se dirigea vers un lit inoccupé, conçu pour recevoir les malades. Sans aucune gêne, la jeune navigatrice s'y s'allongea et l'invita à la rejoindre. N'écoutant que son instinct - qui ne lui avait jamais fait défaut jusqu'à maintenant - il se mit à califourchon sur elle.

- Délicieuse, c'est le mot juste, commenta-t-il, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

- Si tu as envie de me goûter, c'est le bon moment, répondit-elle en caressant grâce à l'une de ses jambes son bassin dénudé. _Carpe diem_.

- La carpe à fait quoi ?

- Laisse tomber. Continuons.

Aussi vif que l'éclair, il se débarrassa de son gilet rouge qu'il jeta dans un coin de la pièce. Il se retrouvait désormais nu devant l'un de ses plus beaux fantasmes. De manière très charnelle, il descendit progressivement ses mains vers ses cuisses et effleura sa peau du bout des doigts. Nami gémit fortement, sensible à ses moindres caresses. Sa jupe quitta ses hanches et tomba au sol, suivie de près par une culotte devenue bien inutile. Après un moment d'hésitation, il présenta ses doigts fins à l'entrée de son intimité déjà humide et en introduisit deux. Malgré une légère douleur qu'elle ressentit lors de l'intrusion, la jeune rouquine poussa une exclamation de plaisir qui s'intensifiait selon la pénétration des doigts de son partenaire vers son clitoris. N'y tenant plus, il attrapa ses jambes, les écarta et posa un regard vers sa partenaire pour obtenir son feu vert. Un clin d'œil lui donna l'autorisation. Il rentra son sexe fièrement dressé avec le plus de délicatesse possible dans son intimité. Nami poussa un cri de surprise et de douleur. Elle ressentit une déchirure au niveau de son bas-ventre, sensation fort désagréable. Non seulement c'était la première fois qu'elle faisait l'amour avec un homme, expliquant cette souffrance inhabituelle mais pour couronner le tout, la verge de Luffy n'était pas de petite taille ! Constatant que cet « intrus » dans le vagin de son amie perturbait celle-ci, le jeune capitaine demeura une ou deux minutes sans bouger, déposant multiples baisers papillons dans son cou pour la rassurer. Une fois la jeune fille habituée à sa présence, il entama de longs va et vient, faisant coulisser son dard avec lenteur. Bien que la douleur n'ait pas totalement disparue, la jeune fille gémit de pur plaisir. Cette fois, la sensation était délicieuse. Agrippé à ses hanches, Luffy lui administrait de souples petits coups de reins sans tomber pour autant dans la brusquerie. Lui aussi appréciait particulièrement cette toute nouvelle situation. Il l'entendit jouir alors qu'il fermait les yeux, se laissant envahir par un sentiment de jubilation inconnue auparavant. Cette passion à la fois tendre et sauvage, affectueuse et emportée donnait un aperçu parfaitement clair de leurs sentiments. Se donner à l'autre était en quelque sorte un moyen de retrouver la sérénité, de savourer le corps de l'être aimé et de se libérer des craintes, des peurs et des doutes éprouvés tout au long des traversées en mer.

- Ça va, Nami ? Dit-il entre deux gémissements. Tu veux que j'aille… moins vite ?

- Non, Luffy, continue… lança-t-elle. Tu tiens le bon rythme.

Luffy poursuivit sur sa lancée. Les cris gutturaux qu'ils poussaient étaient réellement impressionnants et révélaient bien l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. S'enfonçant encore plus profondément dans son intimité, les soupirs extatiques de Nami devinrent plus sonores. A moitié essoufflée, elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Luffy alors que leurs ébats fougueux se poursuivaient dans une sorte de « chevauchée fantastique ». Ils gémissaient à en perdre haleine, leurs corps dégoulinant de sueur. Nami, cramponnée aux épaules du jeune homme, était déconnectée de la réalité et ne parvenait plus se faire discrète. Lui-même sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à venir. Ils poussèrent leur ultime cri de jouissance qui atteignit son paroxysme. Luffy se retira précipitamment de sa navigatrice (s'il ne voulait pas avoir d'enfants, c'était la meilleure des choses à faire selon l'un des livres sur la reproduction humaine de Chopper) et se libéra en poussant un rugissement bestial. Il éjacula une grande partie de sa semence sur les draps du lit. Une fois leurs pulsions assouvies, leurs souffles revenus à peu près à la normale, ils s'embrassèrent plus timidement, comme s'ils avaient enfin conscience de ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Toutefois, il n'y avait pas l'once d'un regret ni chez l'un ni chez l'autre. (5)

- Merci.

- Pourquoi tu me remercies ? S'étonna Luffy en caressant d'un geste tendre ses cheveux roux.

- Merci d'être là, précisa-t-elle avec un sourire.

- C'est réciproque.

Nami haussa les sourcils, surprise qu'il emploie ce mot. Elle se rappelait le lui avoir dit lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés sur cette île mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il en connaissait la véritable signification. Elle se rapprocha de lui et chuchota à son oreille :

- Tu m'étonneras toujours.

Luffy sourit. Ils se rhabillèrent rapidement et effacèrent toute trace de leurs ébats grâce à un rapide nettoyage. Puis Nami se tourna vers son capitaine et lui dit :

- Bon, et si je m'occupais de tes blessures ? A l'origine, on était venu pour ça.

- Tu t'en es occupée, Nami. Je vais beaucoup mieux.

- Mouais, nous la joue pas à la Sanji non plus. Je ne suis pas dupe. Allez montre moi ces plaies que je les soigne.

- Shishishi.

Temps restant avant le retour de la Marine : 3 heures.

* * *

Notes :

(1) Chaîne aux programmes aussi plats qu'une limande, je tiens bien à le préciser. Pour l'anecdote, M Jisha est fan de cette série depuis maintenant six ans (quatre saisons, cent trois épisodes).

(2) Je dois avoir un problème avec les transitions…

(3) Comme je vous l'avais expliqué dans les précédents chapitres, Mildesane est une île où règne une superstition permanente. Par exemple, si un enfant fait tomber un objet avec son ballon, tout le monde croit à la manifestation d'un démon et on crève le ballon en suivant tout un principe rituel compliqué que je ne peux expliquer, faute de temps.

(4) Ça casse la scène, n'est-ce pas ? Eh oui, Luffy et le romantisme, ça fait deux.

(5) Hum, je suis assez partagé sur la qualité de mon Lemon… Franchement, certaines phrases sont d'une lourdeur, mais d'une lourdeur !^^ Et quelques expressions sont particulièrement moyennes ou mal trouvées genre « Luffy lui administrait de souples petits coups de reins sans tomber dans la brusquerie ». Désolé, mais je n'en ai pas trouvé en remplacement.

* * *

Auteur :_ Et ainsi s'achève ce chapitre dix-huit… Je suis parvenu à écrire ce fameux Lemon qui me tenait tant à cœur…_

Nami, mortifiée : _Je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte de toute ma vie._

Luffy, riant : _Bah, c'était génial ! A présent, je suis d'excellente humeur ! On recommencera, hein Nami ?_

Nami, écarlate, criant : _JE NE REALISE PAS CA SUR DEMANDE ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas été dérangé de faire l'… enfin, de l'avoir fait devant tout le monde ?_

Luffy, souriant, parfaitement détendu : _Du moment qu'on s'est éclaté, je vois pas où est le problème_.

Usopp, hochant négativement la tête : _Tu ne vois jamais où sont les problèmes, Luffy. C'est pour ça qu'on est entraîné dans des tas d'aventures dangereuses. _

Chopper : _J'espère que vous avez pensé à vous protéger pendant le rapport_. _J'ai lu récemment dans un livre…_

Sanji, en flammes, criant : _J'ENRAGE ! LA JALOUSIE ME CONSUME !_

Zoro : _Pas la peine d'en rajouter, Chopper. Il est déjà suffisamment à cran comme ça._

Luffy, abasourdi : _Se protéger de quoi ? Il pleut pendant un rapport ? _

Nami, la tête dans les mains : _Malheureusement, les éclairs de lucidité et de bon sens ne durent jamais longtemps chez lui. _A Chopper : _Nous sommes des personnages de fiction à la base… Mais tu as raison, lors d'un vrai rapport, ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il faut oublier._

Robin, taquine : _En tout cas, on ne peut pas dire que vous manquez d'imagination pendant ces moments là._

Nami, la fusillant du regard : _Merci pour ton soutien, Robin._

Usopp : _Pose ces couteaux de cuisine, Sanji, l'histoire d'auteur-san est pratiquement terminée… Dîtes les gars, vous pourriez faire un effort pour Sanji._

Celui-ci, retenu par Usopp et Franky pour qu'il ne se jette pas sur l'auteur : _Laissez-moi, je vais lui faire manger son écran d'ordinateur à ce timbré !_

Franky : _Il est pas au bout de ses peines, le blondinet, avec toutes ces histoires LuNa…_

Nami : _Si ce n'était que ça, je pourrais à la limite passer l'éponge. Mais écrire une histoire à but non lucratif, c'est vraiment un scandale !_

Zoro, une goutte derrière la tête : _Irrécupérable._

Luffy : _Mouahahaha ! Z'êtes trop marrants !_

Auteur, faisant semblant de n'avoir rien entendu : _Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Nous ne sommes plus qu'à un petit chapitre de la fin (sans compter l'épilogue qui formera le chapitre final de cette fanfic). N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions ou de vos remarques par review. D'ici là, portez-vous bien et à la prochaine !_


	19. Retour sur Grand Line

Salut à toutes et à tous !

Et voilà le dernier chapitre (Enfin !), suivi par l'épilogue. Si je ne m'abuse, cela fait presque deux ans que cette fanfiction a débuté. Eh oui, le temps passe vite.

Comme vous vous en êtes aperçus, je publie de moins en moins sur le site. Les études me prennent beaucoup de temps et je risque d'être très pris l'année prochaine. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis content d'avoir pu terminer cette fanfiction. Elle est loin d'être parfaite, il subsiste pas mal d'erreurs ici ou là, des incohérences, des chapitres écrits un peu à la va vite mais cela me rassure de l'avoir fini. Si le temps me le permet, je tenterais de corriger certaines fautes et tournures de phrases (mais bon, je ne me fais pas d'illusions, ça va pas être pour tout de suite^^).

Je vous remercie à tous d'avoir lu cette histoire. Bien évidemment, je continuerai à publier, lorsque l'occasion se présentera, quelques one-shots (je laisse de côté les fanfictions à chapitre pour l'instant) de One Piece et d'autres. Merci pour vos commentaires et/ou d'avoir pris la peine de me lire.

* * *

**Retour sur Grand Line **

Après avoir soigné avec la plus grande précaution les blessures de Luffy, Nami et lui rejoignirent leurs amis qui se trouvaient toujours dans la chambre de Chopper. A peine eurent-ils mis un pied dans la pièce qu'un véritable tourbillon de cœurs harcela la navigatrice.

- Nami-swan, quel bonheur de te voir saine et sauve ! S'écria le cuisinier.

- Tu peux pas la mettre un peu en veilleuse, abruti ? Cria Zoro.

- Mais taisez-vous donc ! Cria à son tour Usopp, excédé. Vous ne voyez pas que Chopper a besoin de repos ?

- Vu comme tu hurles, le repos, c'est pas gagné, fit judicieusement remarquer Franky.

Nami asséna un fulgurant coup de poing sur le crâne de Sanji puis sur celui de Zoro, Usopp et Franky qui s'écroulèrent, assommés.

- C'est déjà plus calme, dit-elle en arborant un grand sourire.

Une goutte derrière la tête, Luffy préféra demeurer silencieux. Il n'avait pas trop envie de connaître le même sort. Elle pouvait être terrifiante quand elle le voulait.

- Comment va Chopper, Robin ?

- Notre médecin récupère doucement, répondit-elle, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il a épuisé une grande partie de son énergie pendant son affrontement avec le médecin de Sakaku-san.

- Quel sale type ! Siffla Nami, furieuse. Avant de l'électrocuter, j'aurais du lui arracher un à un les poils de sa vieille barbe !

- Tu l'as déjà bien amoché, il me semble, lui rappela Usopp, une énorme bosse de la taille d'un œuf de pigeon sur le sommet de son crâne.

- C'était pas assez, gronda-t-elle, une aura malfaisante émanant d'elle.

- POOONNN ! Catastrophe !

Mr Jisha ouvrit la porte de la chambre à la volée.

- C'est une véritable catastrophe !

- FERMEZ-LA ! VOUS NE VOYEZ PAS QU'IL Y A UN MALADE ! S'écrièrent Usopp, Franky, Zoro et Sanji.

- VOUS ALLEZ LA BOUCLER OUI ? Beugla Nami.

- MAIS C'EST IMPORTANT !

- CHHHHUUUTT !

- SILENCE !

- TAIS-TOI ! CHOPPER DORS !

- Mais y a vraiment pas moyen de dormir avec vous ! S'emporta ce dernier en se relevant subitement de son lit.

- ASSEZ !

- SILENCE !

- COUCHE !

- TAIS-TOI ! CHOPPER DORS ! (1)

Une goutte de sueur derrière la tête, Chopper les regarda tour à tour en soupirant. Décidemment, ses amis étaient parfois très étranges.

- Chopper, tu es réveillée ! S'exclama joyeusement Nami en le prenant dans ses bras.

- Difficile de faire autrement, dit le petit renne alors que Robin lui rajustait ses couvertures avec un sourire compréhensif.

- Bon c'est quoi le problème ? Demanda Zoro au nouvel arrivant.

- La Marine est sur Fort-Bravent ! Ils viennent d'arrêter le capitaine Sakaku et son équipage et sont maintenant à votre recherche ! POOONNN !

* * *

Temps restant avant le retour de la marine : 15 minutes.

Sa grande cape volant au gré du vent, le vice-amiral Sakeshi se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers l'autel sacrificiel de l'île de Fort-Bravent. Sakaku était allongé à terre, totalement K.O, le visage tuméfié, les vêtements déchirés et ensanglantés. Sakeshi le fixa quelques secondes puis déclara avec un large sourire :

- J'ai bien peur que ton voyage ne s'achève ici, mon cher Sakaku. Un petit séjour à Impel Down te fera le plus grand bien.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers sa gauche. Le bras droit de Sakaku, Sir Amami, était dans le même triste état que son capitaine.

- Je suis certain que ce cher Amami sera disposé à l'accompagner, ajouta-t-il d'une voix guillerette.

- Amiral Sakeshi ! (2)

Raishido accourut auprès de lui. Reprenant difficilement son souffle, il lança d'une voix forte :

- L'équipage du Chapeau de Paille a été localisé ! Il se trouve actuellement sur l'île de Mildesane ! Nous avons pris les mesures nécessaires pour qu'il ne quitte pas l'archipel avant votre arrivée !

- Bien, ne les laissons pas attendre plus longtemps, dit patiemment Sakeshi alors que quelques soldats de la marine attachaient soigneusement les mains de Sakaku et de Sir Amami à l'aide de menottes en granit marin.

- Que faisons-nous de l'équipage de Sakaku ? Demanda Raishido. Nous venons d'arrêter une trentaine de pirates sur la plage sans compter un type en forme de cloche, un gars au nez bizarre, une jeune femme ligotée et un amnésique au chapeau difforme…

- Peu importe la description, tu t'en occupes, coupa Sakeshi qui se dirigeait à présent vers la plage. L'essentiel est de mettre la main sur Mugiwara no Luffy et son équipage. Oh, je vois qu'il est l'heure !

Tout d'un coup, une gigantesque bourrasque de vent encercla le redoutable vice-amiral, lui permettant de s'élever dans les airs. Plusieurs soldats présents sur la plage essayèrent de se protéger de la violence du souffle. Raishido, une expression mi-figue mi-raisin imprimée sur son visage, contempla son supérieur filer droit vers l'île de Mildesane, se servant de la direction du vent pour avancer.

* * *

Quittant l'hôpital à toutes jambes - ils renversèrent sur leur passage deux infirmiers qui entamaient une lente procession en l'honneur de leur Saint patron, Jishô, un directeur d'hôpital qui s'était rendu célèbre pour avoir administré à ses malades par l'intermédiaire de son personnel des gobelets d'eau de javel afin de les purifier de l'intérieur (il avait d'ailleurs fini pendu à un arbre par les rescapés de cette « purification » et leur famille) - les mugiwaras se dirigèrent vers le port situé au sud de l'île, c'est-à-dire celui qu'il avait visité lors d'un vol plané mémorable. Mr Jisha était parti avant eux et leur avait donné rendez-vous à cet endroit en leur affirmant qu'il y avait bien un moyen de quitter cette île mais qu'il fallait faire vite.

- Merde, j'avais totalement oublié cette histoire, dit Sanji en courant aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient.

- Mais tu sers à quoi alors ? Lui demanda sérieusement Zoro.

- TU ME CHERCHES, ASPERGE TROP CUITE ?

- Vous n'allez pas recommencer vous deux ! S'écria Nami qui portait Chopper dans ses bras.

Alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres du port, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec une troupe de soldats de la Marine. Des navires étaient visibles et se trouvaient appareillés près de la rade.

- Ca se gâte !

- Pour qui ? demanda Luffy avec étonnement. (3)

- Bon sang et Jisha qui n'est même pas là ! se lamenta Usopp. Il nous a trahis ma parole !

Au même moment, ils entendirent distinctement une voix joviale s'exclamer :

- _Kaze tornado _!

Une gigantesque rafale de vent les percuta de plein fouet, les renversant violemment à terre (les soldats ne furent pas plus épargnés). Zoro dégaina mais Sanji posa une main sur l'une de ses lames.

- Tes sabres ne lui feront rien, lui lança-t-il. Je te rappelle que c'est un _logia_, tes attaques ne marcheront pas.

- Et on est supposé faire quoi ? S'énerva Zoro. Le laisser nous envoyer une tempête sur la tronche ?

- Je m'en occupe ! déclara Luffy en étirant ses bras vers l'arrière. _Gomu gomu no... bazooka _!

L'attaque frappa Sakeshi de plein fouet mais n'eût absolument aucun effet. Les mains du jeune homme se contentèrent de traverser le corps du vice-amiral sans le blesser.

- Imbécile, C'est un _logia _! s'exclamèrent ensemble Sanji et Zoro, pour une fois en parfaite synchronisation.

- Ah merde, c'est pour ça que je peux pas le frapper...

- ON EST FOUTU ! s'exclama Usopp, terrorisé. C'est une pure brute, ce gars là !

Les yeux fermés, le sourire de Sakeshi s'élargit en une expression purement malsaine.

- Navré Kaizoku, mais ici se termine votre voyage.

- Hé ho mes clients saisonniers !

Ils reconnurent immédiatement cette voix familière. Mr Jisha était assis sur Umiyume le carporène, son animal de compagnie favori.

- Vite, montez sur Umiyume ! Leur ordonna-t-il. Si le vice-amiral Sakeshi vous met la main dessus, vous pouvez dire adieu à votre voyage sur Grand Line ! Et puis, il faut bien que vous régliez vos notes de frais !

- DIS TOUT DE SUITE QUE C'EST POUR L'ARGENT QUE TU NOUS SAUVES LA VIE ! Vociféra Usopp.

- On s'en fout ! Lança Zoro en poussant le sniper sur le dos de l'animal. Si ce type nous met la main dessus, on risque de ne pas s'en sortir indemne.

Les autres l'imitèrent. Luffy prit la main Nami tenant Chopper dans ses bras et s'installèrent sur le dos d'Umiyume. Sanji proposa à Robin de l'aider à monter mais elle n'eut nullement besoin de lui car elle y était déjà parvenue grâce à son pouvoir.

- Tout le monde est là ? Bon, allons-y ! POOOOONNN !

A peine ce signal eut-il retentit qu'Umiyume fila comme une flèche, secouant les malheureux passagers qui s'accrochèrent à ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas tomber dans l'eau. Alors que les navires de la Marine, stationnées près du port, bombardaient en direction de l'animal, celui-ci zigzagua pour les éviter. Il parvint même à éviter les coups de vent envoyés par Sakeshi lui-même. Tenant Nami par la taille pour qu'elle ne soit pas éjectée au grand dam de Sanji, Luffy cria à pleins poumons :

- Vas-y Umiyume ! T'es le meilleur !

Les coups de canons s'intensifiaient mais cela ne suffit pas à mettre hors d'état de nuire l'étrange animal qui parvint à échapper aux tirs.

- Ils nous échappent ! Hurla le sergent-chef de la Marine, passablement furieux, toujours sur la terre ferme.

Sakeshi laissa échapper un petit rire qui dérouta totalement ses hommes.

- Amiral Sakeshi ?

- Garp avait raison, ria ce dernier. Ils ne manquent pas d'audace.

- Que faisons-nous ? Demanda un jeune sergent, passablement dérouté par l'attitude de son supérieur. On les poursuit ?

- Non, ça ne servira à rien. Cet animal est bien trop rapide pour nos navires. On laisse tomber.

- Quoi ? S'étonna-t-il. Mais…

- La chasse n'a pas été fructueuse, je te l'accorde, coupa Sakeshi. Cependant, rien ne nous empêche d'en recommencer une autre au moment voulu. Bon, je boirais bien quelque chose, tiens...

Le vice-amiral observa quelques instants Umiyume continuer sa course folle à l'horizon puis se dirigea vers la capitainerie, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Quelle famille, je vous jure… ».

* * *

_Le lendemain matin sur l'Ile de Casprin_…

- POOOONNN ! J'espère que vous avez passé un agréable séjour. Encore une fois, la maison a fait honneur à sa devise : « Bien servir pour mieux servir rend service au service ».

- Quelle devise ridicule… murmura Usopp, une goutte derrière la tête.

- On peut y aller ! Décréta Nami, les bras chargés de bijoux, d'objets précieux et de pièces d'or.

- Attends, attends, attends… l'arrêta Zoro, les sourcils froncés. Tu les sors d'où, ces babioles ?

- Je les ai volées à Sakaku, annonça la jeune fille, un large sourire aux lèvres.

- HEEEIIIINNN ? S'exclama l'équipage, les yeux exorbités.

- Hi hi hi, notre navigatrice ne perd pas le nord, ria Robin.

- Mais quand est-ce que tu as volé tout ça ? S'exclama Usopp, passablement surpris. Tu étais sous leur surveillance constante ! Comment as-tu trouvé le temps pour les dépouiller ?

Nami eut un petit sourire espiègle et lui dit :

- Ça, c'est mon petit secret !

Alors qu'elle montait à bord, couvant amoureusement ses nouveaux trésors du regard, le vieux sage Mellière s'approcha de Luffy pour lui serrer la main.

- Fais attention de ne pas la perdre de nouveau, lui conseilla-t-il d'une voix solennelle. Et n'oublie pas : tu ne trouveras jamais ce genre de perles dans de simples coquilles d'huîtres. Bwahahahahahahaha ! Elle était pas mal celle-ci !

« C'était vraiment pas drôle » pensa tout l'équipage, une goutte derrière la tête.

- Shishishi, t'inquiète papy, je ne laisserai jamais Nami se faire dévorer par une huître, sourit Luffy en serrant le poing.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte, cet imbécile ? » Pensèrent simultanément Sanji, Zoro et Franky.

- Je ne vois pas trop le rapport mais bon… murmura Usopp, une goutte de sueur sur la tempe.

Une fois à bord du _Thousand Sunny_, les mugiwaras saluèrent Mr Jisha et le vieux sage Mellière à grands renforts de cris et de battements de mains.

- Salut ! Beugla Usopp. A la prochaine !

- A plus les vioques ! Hurla Sanji alors que Franky pleurait à chaudes larmes.

- Prends bien soin de toi Umiyume ! Cria Chopper en rajustant l'écharpe en laine qu'il avait autour du cou.

L'animal aux yeux de mouche et à la queue de sirène émit un son similaire à la corne de brume, signifiant qu'il le remerciait pour sa sollicitude.

- A bientôt, rappa-san, jii-san, Umiyume ! Cria Luffy en agitant les bras.

Et c'est sur ces dernières paroles que le _Thousand Sunny _quitta l'île de Casprin pour poursuivre son périple sur Grand Line.

- Et bien, j'ai bien cru que nous ne nous en sortirions jamais, constata Usopp en portant une main à son cœur.

- Comme d'hab', dit Sanji en tirant sur sa cigarette. Il serait temps que tu grandisses un peu.

- J'espère que des combats vont se profiler, c'était crevant d'ennui, intervint Zoro allongé contre le mât principal en émettant un bâillement sonore.

- Arrête de crâner, sabreur de carnaval, s'énerva le cuisinier.

Alors que Zoro allait se jeter sur Sanji, histoire de lui montrer pourquoi il n'était pas un « sabreur de carnaval », Luffy saisit le poignet de Nami et le leva brusquement en l'air.

- Nami est revenue parmi nous ! Beugla-t-il, fou de joie. C'est donc reparti pour la grande aventure !

- Ouais ! Scandèrent les membres de l'équipage en levant le poing.

Même Zoro et Sanji avaient arrêté leurs actions pour se joindre à eux.

Si quelqu'un avait pu photographier cet instant, il aurait pu apercevoir le plus beaux des sourires se dessiner sur le visage d'une certaine navigatrice. (4)

* * *

Notes :

(1) Ça, c'est du dialogue…

(2) Comme cela est précisé dans le tome 57 de One Piece, chapitre 557, les contre-amiraux et les vice-amiraux sont appelés par le grade le plus haut, à savoir « amiral ». Je rectifie le tir car j'ai commis l'erreur dans les précédents chapitres.

(3) Référence à l'une des répliques d'Obélix dans _Le Tour de Gaule d'Astérix_, p. 25.

(4) Bon, ce chapitre est loin d'être le meilleur mais il fallait bien que je termine cette histoire. Désolé si cette fin est un peu "rapide".

* * *

Auteur : _Et voilà ! Cette histoire est enfin terminée._

Zoro : _C'est pas trop tôt ! Sortons les bouteilles de rhum pour fêter ça._

Usopp : _Tu peux reposer l'ordi d'auteur-san, Sanji, l'histoire a pris fin._

Sanji, tapant rageusement du pied : _Comment de tels délires ont-ils pu germer dans l'esprit de cet auteur pervers ?_

Nami, une goutte derrière la tête : _Drôle d'accusation venant de toi, Sanji-kun. _

Luffy, rigolant : _Moi j'ai franchement adoré !_

Sanji, furieux : _C'est normal, crétin, c'est toi qui a eu le premier rôle et tous les honneurs ! Pourquoi n'ai-je pas eu droit aux scènes plus chaudes ? Je suis maudit, c'est tout !_

Chopper, affolé : _Oh non, Sanji nous refait une crise !_

Brook, arrivant de nulle part : _La prochaine fois, faites-moi intervenir ! Comme ça, ce sera génial à en mourir ! Yohohoho !_

Usopp, hochant négativement la tête : _Mais on ne risquera pas de mourir de rire…_

Zoro : _Qu'est-ce que ce type compte nous écrire la prochaine fois ?_

Auteur, faisant semblant de réfléchir : _Mmmh… je ne sais pas… un ZoRo peut-être ?_

Franky : _Un ZoRo ?_

Usopp : _On va pas en avoir deux. Un, ça suffit !_

Sanji : _Bien parlé, Usopp ! _

Auteur, rectifiant : _Quand je disais ZoRo, Je pensais plutôt au couple Zoro x Robin…_

Sanji, beuglant de toute la force de ses poumons : QUÔÔÔÔAAAA ?

Zoro, rougissant légèrement, sortant son sabre qu'il mit sous le nez de l'auteur : _Répète simplement pour voir._

Auteur, déglutissant péniblement, louchant sur le sabre : _Je plaisantais._

Robin eût un petit rire alors que Zoro rengainait, les joues roses.

Nami, très enthousiaste : _Eh bien, ne changeons pas une équipe qui gagne ! Un LuNa sera parfait !_

Usopp, une goutte d'eau sur la tempe : _Ne dis surtout pas que ça ne te fais pas plaisir…_

Luffy, murmurant à l'auteur : _Si on pouvait rajouter ce genre de scènes intimes entre Nami et moi dans la prochaine fanfiction, t'as mon accord d'office._

Auteur, sourire machiavélique : _Hum… je vais y réfléchir. Bien passons directement à l'épilogue. _


	20. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

- Ça suffit ! Tu as assez mangé comme ça ! Maintenant va te coucher, la cuisine est fermée jusqu'à demain huit heures.

Au bord de la crise de nerfs, Sanji claqua sans sommation la porte au nez de son capitaine. Fatigué de l'entendre répéter inlassablement la même rengaine - « Sanji, j'ai faim ! » - il l'avait forcé à quitter les lieux à renfort de coups de pied bien placés. Bien que connu pour son appétit gargantuesque, Luffy n'avait pas été de main morte lors de cette soirée de fête en l'honneur du retour de Nami : les brochettes de viande, les steaks saignants, le gratin de pommes de terres, les tartes aux pommes et aux myrtilles, les mousses au chocolat, tout y était passé. Lorsque le cuisinier avait hurlé qu'il n'était pas là pour alimenter le ventre d'un bélouga, le capitaine lui avait rétorqué que cette aventure lui avait donné de l'appétit et qu'il devait rattraper tous les repas qu'il n'avait pu engloutir. Toutefois, il n'aurait jamais du évoquer sa nouvelle liaison avec Nami qui venait de couper toutes ses chances d'investir la cuisine dans les jours à venir. Désormais privé de son occupation favorite, il réprima un bâillement ennuyé et chercha quelque chose qui pourrait le distraire.

Après une soirée riche en rebondissements - Usopp s'était coiffé d'un chapeau ridicule pour imiter Sakaku, Luffy avait manqué de s'étrangler de rire, Chopper avait été obligé d'intervenir pour éviter que le jeune homme ne s'étouffe pour de vrai - tout était redevenu calme à bord du _Thousand Sunny_. Zoro dormait à son poste de vigie, Sanji rangeait la cuisine en maugréant à voix basse sur la propreté de la pièce après le départ du capitaine, Brook jouait tranquillement un air de violon sur le pont, Chopper soignait le nez d'Usopp à l'infirmerie, Franky réparait la fameuse porte qui était tombée sans prévenir sur la figure du sniper - la porte était sorti une nouvelle fois sorti de « ses gonds » car Luffy ne prenait pas la peine de l'ouvrir en utilisant la poignée lorsque retentissait le mot « A table ! » - et Robin lisait tranquillement dans sa chambre. Alors que Luffy sortait sur le pont, histoire de s'aérer l'esprit, il vit Nami accouder au bastingage du navire, l'air pensif. S'approchant d'elle, il la prit doucement par la taille et lui demanda d'une voix douce, ce qui était plutôt inhabituelle de sa part :

- Tu penses à quoi ?

Nami avait légèrement sursauté lorsqu'elle avait senti deux bras l'enlacer mais s'était rapidement laissée bercer.

- Mmh, à rien de précis. Je suis juste heureuse d'être revenu parmi vous.

- Moi aussi, je suis heureux d'avoir pu te retrouver, répondit aussitôt Luffy, d'humeur décidemment bien bavarde. Jamais je n'aurais laissé cet enfoiré de Sakaku et son équipage t'emmener loin de moi. Quel sale type ! Et quel…

- Parlons d'autre chose, si tu veux bien, le coupa la jeune fille qui préférait que son capitaine reste calme.

- Ok, pas de problème.

Le silence s'installa entre eux. Luffy se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise. C'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait seul sur le pont avec Nami. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas de mal à trouver un sujet de conversation à aborder avec elle. Toutefois, leur nouvelle relation l'empêchait de s'exprimer aussi naturellement qu'à l'accoutumée.

- Euh, du coup, on fait quoi ?

- On profite de ce moment, dit Nami en observant le ciel étoilé, se calant confortablement dans les bras de son ami.

Nouveau silence. Luffy le brisa à nouveau.

- Et ?

- Et quoi ?

- Bah, on va pas rester là sans rien faire.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Pourquoi pas quoi ?

- Non, je disais que ce n'était pas dérangeant de se câliner tranquillement en regardant l'océan et la voûte étoilée, si ?

- Ah bon ? Tu ne préfères pas le faire sur un lit ?

- Mais non, idiot, je ne te parle pas de cette sorte de « câlins » ! On s'accorde juste un instant de détente, tous les deux, sans les autres. Beaucoup de couples font ça.

- Ah…

Luffy se gratta la tête. Alors que la navigatrice pensait avoir enfin réussi à trouver la plénitude, il revint à la charge.

- Ça manque un peu d'action tout ça.

- J'ai eu mon compte d'actions pour cette semaine, dit Nami en fermant les yeux, irritée que ce moment propice au calme soit sans cesse interrompu par Luffy.

- J'aurais dû apporter un truc à grignoter, se lamenta-t-il.

- Luffy…

- Sanji ne veut même plus me laisser manger pendant la nuit. Si je meurs d'une déficience nutritionnelle, il sera bien avancé !

- Luffy…

- Oh, j'ai une idée ! Et si on réveillait tout le monde pour faire un jeu de nuit ?

- LUFFY !

Le jeune homme sursauta et observa Nami qui le fixait intensément. Ça y est, il l'avait mise en colère et il ne savait même pas pourquoi.

- Oui ? Dit-il d'une toute petite voix.

Les sourcils froncés, Nami le regarda quelques secondes et soupira. Son expression de petit garçon prit en faute la désarmait à chaque fois. Elle décida de capituler. Se rapprochant de son oreille, elle lui murmura d'une voix suave :

- Je ne me fais pas d'illusions, le romantisme, c'est vraiment pas pour toi… bon, ça te dirait de passer directement à des choses plus… physiques ? Comme à l'hôpital de Mildesane ?

Le visage de Luffy se fendit en un sourire à la fois rayonnant et carnassier. Il lui chuchota d'une voix rauque :

- J'attendais que tu me le proposes. On y va ?

Nami sourit. Son capitaine ne manquait pas d'audace. Elle devait bien se rendre à l'évidence : son côté « direct » l'attirait bien plus que son côté « fleur bleue », si tenté qu'il ait existé chez Luffy.

Il l'a prit doucement par la main, lui fit un clin d'œil et l'emmena en direction des chambres. La soirée s'annonçait très instructive.

Ça, elle n'était pas prête de le regretter, son retour dans l'équipage !

* * *

Encore merci à tous d'avoir suivi cette histoire. J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment en la lisant. Pour me faire part de vos impressions ou de vos remarques sur ce récit, je vous invite à me laisser un petit commentaire.

Sur ce, chers lecteurs, je vous dis : à la prochaine !


End file.
